Love Me
by Ogami Benjiro II
Summary: Menikah karena terpaksa&dipaksa akankah membawa kebahagian? Itulah yang dialami Ichigo&Orihime. Entah bagaimana kehidupan mereka berdua yang menikah tanpa berlandaskan cinta sama sekali terlebih Ichigo yang memilih menutup hatinya rapat-rapat. WARNING:TYPO'S,OOC,OC,NO BAKU,EYD BERANTAKAN,ALUR CEPAT,DLDR! Chap 12 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Menikah adalah menjalin hubungan sakral dan suci antar dua orang yang saling mencintai. Sebuah pernikahan seharunys berlandaskann sebuah cinta, bukan hal lain. Terlebih bukan karena paksaan dan keterpaksaan, karena._

 _Orihime Inoue, seorang gadis yatim piatu miskin, harus terpaksa menikah dengan seorang pria asing yang nama serta wajahnya tak ia ketahui demi memenuhi janji mendiang sang ayah agar jiwanya bisa beristirahat tenang di nirwana._

 _Ichigo dipaksa menikah dengan gadis yang usianya jauh dibawah dirinya, yang menurutnya lebih pantas disebuat adik dari pada seorang istri._

 _Entah seperti apa kehidupan rumah tangga yang akan mereke berdua jalani._

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T  
**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort,Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S,OOC SUPER AKUT,OC,NO BAKU,EYD BERANTAKAN,CRACK PAIR,ALUR CEPAT,DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang bisnisman muda sukses dan handal dibidangnya, diusianya yang terbilang masih muda 33 tahun dirinya sudah meraih kesuksesan dalam berbagai hal dibidang bisnis, semua pekerjaan yang dipegang serta dikerjakannya pasti akan selalu sukses dan maju tak heran jika berberapa tahun ini perusahaan cabang yang dikelolanya maju pesat membuat dirinya menjadi salah satu bisnisman muda yang sangat dihormati dan disegani dalam dunia bisnis. Apa yang sudah diraih dan dimiliki Ichigo Kurosaki di usianya yang masih dibilang muda menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses dan kaya raya membuat banyak orang iri, ingin menjadi sepertinya, tak hanya berlimpah harta dan sukses, Ichigo pun dianugerahi paras tampan nan mempesona dengan kharisma luar biasa menambah nilai plus baginya membuat para pria diluar sana semakin iri.

Para wanita selalu berlomba-lomba mendekati, dengan berbagai cara dari yang biasa sampai yang ekstrim dan nekat tapi sayang sekali tak ada satupun dari mereka mampu membuat pria bersurai orange ini tertarik atau bahkan hanya sekedar melirik saja tidak, gara-gara sifat serta sikap dinginnya pada wanita inilah banyak orang berpikir kalau Ichigo adalah seorang gay, tidak menyukai perempuan manapun, terlebih ia selalu pergi kemana-pun didampingi Renji Abarai, sekretaris pribadinya yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi bahkan jika menginap dihotel mereka berdua akan satu kamar membuat orang-orang diluar sana semakin mempercayai rumor tersebut. Banyak orang bergosip khususnya para wanita sosialita atau Nona dari kalangan atas membicarakan mereka berdua adalah pasangan sesama jenis dan pria bersurai merah dengan rambut dikunci satu itu adalah kekasihnya. Tapi tak tahukan orang-orang diluar sana kalau Renji adalah pria sejati dan normal karena masih mencintai seorang wanita bukan pria terlebih ia sering berkencan dengan wanita cantik atau para model diluar sana.

Siang nanti akan ada rapat besar yang harus di hadiri dan sebelum rapat, pagi-pagi sekali Ichigo sudah datang ke kantor mengecek semua laporan serta data yang nanti akan diperesetasikan dalam rapat mengingat yang hadir dirapat nanti adalah para klien besar serta penting.

Pria bersurai orange ini duduk fokus membaca serta mengecek neraca laporan yang kemarin dibuatnya, saking fokusnya ia tak menyadari kalau seseorang masuk ke ruangannya hingga orang itu duduk didepannya menaruh segelas kopi hitam tanpa gula dan sepotong roti sandwich isi tuna diatas meja.

Tanpa harus menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, Ichigo sudah tahu siapa orang yang didepannnya saat ini, "Terima kasih, Renji,"

"Sama-sama," sahutnya malas.

Pagi ini wajah Renji tampak tertekuk sebal, entah apa yang dialaminya pagi ini dan Aizen menyadari perubahan raut wajah temannya itu, "Apa kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Lebih dari itu," serunya dengan nada frusatasi.

Dahi Ichigo menyeringit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku diputuskan begitu saja gara-gara berita di majalah itu," teriaknya frusatasi seraya melemparkan sebuah koran gosip dimana foto dirinya dan Ichigo tengah berduaan didalam sebuah kolam renang dalam posisi intim entah bagaimana caranya para wartawan mendapatkan gambar tersebut.

Membuat siapa saja pasti akan mengira kalau mereka berdua memang benar seorang pasangan, padahal kalau mereka tahu kebenaraan yang sebenarnya waktu itu adalah kedua kaki Renji kram saat berenang dan Ichigo menolongnya agar tidak tenggelam, membawanya ke pinggir kolam mungkin karena posisi serta raut wajah Renji yang kesakitan menahan kram kakinya disalah artikan.

Ichigo mengambil majalah itu dan membacanya sekilas lalu menaruhnya diatas meja dengan cara dilempar, "Berita murahan," tukasnya datar.

Renji menatap teman sekaligus bosnya itu, "Sebaiknya kau cepat menikah, biar gosip mengenai dirimu itu hilang dan aku tak perlu dituduh yang macam-macam oleh orang-orang,"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis menanggapi, ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan semua berita yang beredar diluar sana mengenai dirinya juga Renji, lagi pula berita itu tidak benar sama sekali jadi buat apa harus diambil pusing hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Aku ini pria normal, tak tahukah mereka kalau aku memiliki pacar yang sangat cantik," ujar Renji dengan mata berapi-api.

"Maksudumu, mantan kekasih," sambung Ichigo menggoda Renji.

"Itu gara-gara kau!" sahut Renji kesal.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Ichigo melihat kekesalan temannya itu, "Bantu aku mengecek laporan ini?" ujar Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan serta kekesalan hati Renji.

Pria bermata madu ini sama sekali tak berminat untuk membahas hal-hal yang dianggapnya tak berguna terlebih sebuah gosip murahan mengenai dirinya dan Renji karena memang kenyataan mereka berdua hanyalah sebatas teman tak lebih, mereka berdua sama-sama pria normal yang menyukai seorang wanita bukan pria.

"Kau selalu saja bisa mengalihkan perkataanku." Sahut Renji kesal.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya tak mau membahas berita atau gosip didalam majalah karena ada hal penting yang harus dikerjakannya saat ini dari pada gosip murah itu.

Sementara itu Renji tak habis pikir bagaimana Ichigo bisa bersikap tenang-tenang saja, mendengar gosip diluar sana mengenai dirinya yang dikatakan sebagai penyuka sesama jenis.

Jika Ichigo terlihat santai, diam tak menanggapi namun lain hal dengan keluarga Ichigo, khususnya sang ibu Masaki Kurosaki langsung jatuh pingsan membaca berita dimajalah gosip langganannya pagi ini yang membuat heboh seluruh pelayan bahkan mereka harus menghubungi sang Tuan, Isshin Kurosaki untuk pulang karena setelah sadar sang Nyonya terus menangis histeris menambah panik dan bingung para pelayan.

"Hiiiksh... _Anata_..." isaknya dalam dekapan sang suami.

"Sudahlah Masaki, hentikan tangismu,"

"I-Ichigo...Anata..."

"Aku tahu, percayalah kalau anak kita tak seperti itu,"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Jangan kau anggap berita murahan itu. Aku akan meminta pengacara untuk menuntut majalah itu karena menyebarkan berita tak benar mengenai anak kita,"

"Itu malah akan membuat orang-orang diluar sana semakin mempercayai berita itu, karena ayah terlihat seperti menutupi-nutupi," sela seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang dengan rambut dikuncir satu seraya mendekap balita mungil bersurai putih hasil buah cintanya dengan sang suami, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Karin!" seru Isshin kaget melihat salah satu putri kembarnya datang bersama sang cucu.

Wajah Masaki langsung sumeringah senang melihat sosok mungil dalam dekapan Karin, "Yukime- _chan_ , cucu nenek yang cantik!" teriak Masaki senang.

Tangis Masaki berhenti seketika melihat sang cucu, "Berikan Yukime- _chan_ pada ibu," pinta Masaki mengulurkan tangan meminta sang cucu diberikan padanya.

Karin memberikan anaknya yang masih berusia sembilan bulan pada sang ibu dan sang buah hati tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan dua buah gigi yang baru tumbuh pada sanga nenek membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Nenek, sangat merindukanmu, Yukime- _chan_." Diciumnya seluruh wajah balita mungil itu.

Karin mengajak duduk sang ayah diruang tamu membicarakan mengenai gosip yang didengarnya mengenai sang kakak, selama ini ia memilih diam tak mau ikut campur masalah sang kakak atau memaksanya untuk mendekati seorang wanita karena menyadari kalau pasti dihatinya masih tersimpan sosok wanita cantik bersurai ungu tersebut. Tapi berita diluar sana semakin menggila bahkan para wartawan berita gosip diam-diam selalu mengikuti sang kakak kemanapun layaknya seorang selebritis dan ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Sebenarnya bukan hati Masaki saja yang terasa sakit, sedih dan terluka saat mendengar orang-orang diluar sana mengatakan Ichigo adalah penyuka sesama jenis, Karin dan Yuzu yang merupakan adik perempuannya juga ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh sang ibu. Kedatangan Karin kerumah ini pun untuk membicarakan masalah ini pada sang ayah karena sikap diam sang kakak tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja lagi pula usianya sudah cukup matang dan pantas untuk menikah, membina sebuah rumah tangga.

"Ayah, apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan untuk meredam gosip ini?" tanya Karin dengan ekspresi wajah serius.

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana dan aku harap kalian semua menyetujui dan mendukung," jawab Ishhin dengan rauat wajah tegas.

"Rencana apa ayah?" Karin terlihat penasaran.

"Aku akan menikahkan Ichigo dengan anak mendiang temanku,"

"Siapapun gadis itu, aku harap ia bisa membuat hati Ichi-Nii yang sedingin es itu mencair," ujar Karin penuh harap.

"Kita berdoa saja." Sambung Isshin.

Masaki tersenyum lebar dan menyambut baik rencana sang suami sedangkan Karin serta Yuzu setuju saja dengan usulan sang ayah karena ini jalan satu-satunya karena dengan begini para kerabat tidak akan menanyakan lagi tentang calon istri Ichigo dan orang-orang diluar sana tidak akan menggosipkan lagi yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi sepertinya tidak mudah membujuk dan meminta Ichigo untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis mengingat pria tampan bersurai orange itu menutup hatinya rapat-rapat untuk siapapun karena masih mencintai mendiang sang kekasih.

 **~(-_-)~**

Malam ini setelah acara makan malam Isshin meminta putra sulungnya untuk datang ke ruang kerja karena ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan. Sebagai anak yang baik serta penurut Ichigo datang ke ruangan sang ayah tapi setelah pulang dari kantor itupun hampir tengah malam karena harus lembur mengerjakan proyek baru.

Kini keduanya tengah duduk saling berhadapan hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kecil transparan.

"Apa yang ingin Ayah bicarakan?" tanya Ichigo to the point.

Isshin memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat pada Ichigo, "Apa ini!?" Ichigo memandang bingung amplop cokelat pemberian sang ayah karena dipikrinya ingin membicarkan masalah perusahaan.

"Bukalah, nanti juga kau akan tahu,

Saat membukanya didalam terdapat sebuah foto seorang gadis SMA dengan mata berwarna abu-abu bersurai oranye kecokelatan panjang tengah tersenyum hangat, hal ini menambah bingung dan penasaran pada sang ayah.

"Foto?!" serunya kaget.

Ichigo melirik sang ayah penuh curiga yang tengah asik menyesap tehnya, "Apa ini calon ibu baruku?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjukkan foto tersebut pada sang ayah.

Pria tampan bersurai orange ini berpikir boleh juga selera sang ayah karena menyukai anak kecil terlebih masih duduk dibangku SMA, memang wajah sang ayah masih tampan dan menawan walaupun sudah berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun dan memiliki cucu.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk..." Isshin tersedak minumannya.

"Ayah bisa langsung dibunuh oleh ibumu," tukas Isshin seraya mengelap air disekitar mulutnya.

"Tapi aku rasa gadis ini lebih cocok menjadi adikku dari pada..."

"Jangan berkata sembarangan Ichigo," sela Isshin kesal.

Isshin menaruh cawan teh diatas meja kecil lalu menatap sang anak penuh arti, "Namanya adalah Orihime Inoue, anak dari mendiang teman ayah,"ujar Ishhin menjelaskan semuanya agar tak salah paham lagi seperti tadi.

Ichigo diam membisu terlihat bingung dengan perkataan sang ayah, padahal dari awal Ichigo kira gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu adalah calon ibu barunya, tapi ternyata bukan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menjadi bodoh tak mengerti maksud sang ayah yang ingin menjodohkannya.

"Lalu, dia siapa?" tanya Ichigo masih belum mengerti serta paham.

"Orihime adalah calon istrimu dan bulan depan ayah akan menikahkan kalian berdua," ujar Isshin tegas yang menurut pendengaran Ichigo itu adalah sebuah perintah untuknya.

"Apa! Menikah!? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Tanya Ichigo tak percaya karena tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya untuk menikah dengan gadis yang belum dikenal bahkan di temuinya sama sekali.

"Ya,"

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya," tolak Ichigo tak kalah tegas.

"Apa? Kau tak mau menikah dengannya," sela Masaki penuh amarah.

Wanita paruh baya ini yang berjalan masuk menghampiri sang anak, "Jika kau tak mau menikah dengannya, bunuh ibu sekarang juga Ichigo!" pinta Masaki dengan wajah yang sudah berliang air mata.

"Jangan lakukan itu ibu,"

"Kalau begitu menikahlah dengan gadis pilihan ayahmu, kali ini dengarkanlah permintaan kami sebagai orang tuamu,"

"Tapi, ibu..."

Masaki memandang tajam sang anak, "Dia cantik, manis, pintar, baik, lemah lembut dan asal usulnya pun jelas. Apa yang kurang darinya?!"

"Haaah~" Ichigo menghela nafas berat dan sangat pusing dengan keinginan kedua orang tuanya yang meminta dirinya untuk menikah.

Terlebih jika dilihat dari seragam sekolah yang dipakai Orihime, terlihat jelas sekali kalau gadis bermata abu-abu itu masih duduk dibangku SMA, memangnya dirinya paman genit yang suka menggoda para gadis remaja, usia Ichigo sudah terbilang cukup matang menikahi seorang wanita dewasa bukannya gadis belia yang usianya masih belasan tahun.

Tentu saja Ichigo menolak keras keinginan kedua orang tuanya yang akan menikahkan ia dengan Orihime, jika memang harus menikah setidaknya carikan wanita dewasa yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh, Orihime lebih cocok menjadi keponakan atau adik dibandingkan sebagai istrinya karena perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Ibu tidak peduli, kau tetap harus menikah dengannya,"

"Aku tidak bisa, Ibu! Gadis itu masih SMA sedangkan aku adalah seorang pria dewasa, berapa perbedaan usia diantara kami? Apa jadinya kalau orang-orang tahu akan hal ini," ujar Ichigo dengan nada emosi karena sang ibu tidak paham dan mengerti akan situasinya.

Jika orang diluar sana mengetahui Ichigo menikahi seorang gadis remaja berusia belasan tahun bisa saja nantinya ia dianggap seorang pedofil oleh orang-orang karena menikahi anak kecil.

"Kalian berdua hanya berbeda 16 tahun saja kok," sahut Masaki santai.

Iris madu miliknya melebar, "A-apa?! 16 tahun!"

Ichigo menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan cepat, "Maafkan aku Ibu, aku tidak bisa menikahinya dibandingkan sebagai istri gadis itu lebih cocok dijadikan keponakan atau adik untukku," ucapnya jujur.

"Kalau begitu ibu akan bunuh diri didepanmu saat ini juga," Masaki mengarahkan pisau tepat ke lehernya membaut ayah dan anak itu panik sekaligus ketakutan.

"Hentikanlah, sayang," bujuk Isshin.

"Tidak. Aku lebih baik mati _Anata_ , dari pada..."

"Aku akan menikah dengan Orihime, tapi tolong turunkan pisau itu dari leher ibu," teriak Ichigo pasrah.

Masaki tersenyum senang begitupun dengan Isshin karena ternyata diam-diam keduanya merencanakan semua ini.

"Ibu tak percaya,"

"Aku tidak berbohong, kalau perlu besok aku akan menikahinya agar ibu senang," ujar Ichigo frustasi melihat sang ibu berbuat senekat itu.

Masaki menerjang memeluk sang anak, menjatuhkan pisau dapur yang sejak tadi dihusunkan ke lehernya sendiri, "Terima kasih, Ichigo. Ibu hanya ingin kau bahagia,"

Akhirnya pria tampan bermata madu ini menyerah, mengikuti keinginan kedua orang tuanya untuk menikahi gadis bernama Orihime Inoue, teman dari mendiang sang ayah walaupun Ichigo melakukannya dengan terpaksa juga dipaksa tapi apa boleh buat karena perkataannya tak mungkin ditarik kembali dan sebagai seorang pria sejati ia harus penuhi.

Jika saja Renji mendengar kalau ia akan menikah, bisa dipastikan pria bersurai merah itu akan berteriak senang karena bebannya menjadi bahan gosip para ibu-ibu sosialita akan berakhir dan dengan bebas ia bisa kembali menjelajahi para wanita cantik untuk diajaknya berkencan.

Setelah perdebatan cukup panjang, menguras otot serta hati Ichigo memutuskan kembali kekamar untuk beristirahat sekaligus menenangkan hati.

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang king size seraya memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing, jika saja tahu dari awal dirinya dipanggil oleh sang ayah karena urusan ini lebih baik tadi ia pulang kerumah dan beralasan sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kantor.

"Sena, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Ichigo seraya terus menatap langit-langit kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru.

Bagi Ichigo menikah bukanlah hal main-main, ia ingin menikah dengan wanita yang ia cintai membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Tapi sayang impiannya harus lenyap begitu saja karena delapan tahun lalu, wanita yang ia cintai sekaligus tunangannya meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan lalulintas, Sena merupakan tunangannya tewas ketika dalam perjalan kerumah sakit, gadis cantik bersurai ungu itu meninggal karena kehabisan darah akibat luka yang dialaminya.

Setelah kematian sang kekasih Ichigo memilih menyendiri karena merasa sangat kehilangan sekaligus terpukul, untuk beberapa minggu keadaannya jatuh terpuruk, semua pekerjaan jadi berantakan juga terbengkalai untung saja ada Renji yang bisa menghandel semua pekerjaan dikantor. Semua keluarga serta teman-teman baik Ichigo berusaha membantunya untuk bangkit kembali dari kesedihannya yang mendalam dan itu terjadi hampir selama setahun jika saja Masaki selaku sang ibu tidak berjuang kerasa memberikan semangat pada sang anak mungkin saja Ichigo akan ikut menyusul Sena dengan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Setelah kematian dari sang tunangan, Ichigo memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi, menutup diri dan hati rapat-rapat termasuk kepada Orihime nantinya yang akan menjadi istri sekaligus pendamping hidupnya.

" _Pernikahan seperti apa yang akan kujalani dengannya tanpa berlandaskan cinta sama sekali." Batin Ichigo lirih._

 **~(-_-)~**

Beberapa hari kemudian Isshin membawa Orihime kekediaman Kurosaki, menjemputnya dari desa untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

Saat pertama kali datang kekediaman Kurosaki, gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan panjang ini langsung disambut hangat oleh Masaki, calon ibu mertuanya.

"Selamat datang, Orihime- _chan_." Masaki langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Selamat siang bibi." Sapa Orihime ramah.

"Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari difoto," puji Masaki membuat semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi Orihime.

"Te-terima kasih bibi," sahut Orihime malu.

"Pilihanku tidak salah, kan sayang," kata Isshin bangga.

"Ya, pilihan kau sangat cantik juga manis." Tambah Masaki dengan tersenyu lebar.

Orihime hanya diam menundukkan wajah dengan kedua pipi memerah malu karena dipuji seperti itu oleh Masaki, padahal kalau boleh jujur penampilan wanita paruh baya tersebut sangat cantik dan menawan tidak terlihat seperti wanita sudah berumur wajahnya masih cantik seperti masih usia dua puluhan.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Masaki tampan mewah serta mahal, pastinya terbuat dari bahan kualitas terbaik dan hanya dibeli ditoko-toko pakaian atau butik-butik ternama tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana serta lusuh, baju yang dipakainya pun sudah tahunan tapi karena masih bagus juga sayang untuk dibuang selalu Orihime pakai.

Masaki langsung membawa Orihime kekamar barunya untuk beristirahat, pastinya gadis manis itu merasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalan cukup jauh dari Karakura menuju Tokyo.

Masaki dan Isshin berencana akan mempertemukannya dengan Ichigo, saat makan malam, tapi sayangnya Ichigo tidak bisa mengingat harus pergi ke Korea selama satu minggu untuk mengurusi bisnis barunya disana meninggalkan Orihime seorang diri padahal sudah jauh-jauh datang dari desa ke Tokyo ingin bertemu dan melihat wajah calon suaminya karena berbeda dengan Ichigo yang sudah melihat foto dirinya lain hal dengan Orihime yang hanya mengetahui nama calon nama suaminya itupun dari Isshin yang tiba-tiba datang menemui setelah sebelumnya bertanya dimana makam sang ayah, Sora Inoue yang merupakan teman baik pria paruh baya bersurai hitam tersebut sewaktu kuliah dulu.

Selama berada dikediaman Kurosaki, Orihime menjalani pelatihan sebagai calon menantu dari Masaki karena bagaimanapun ia harus harus belajar menjadi menantu dikeluarga ini, dan mempelajari silsilah juga semua tradisi keluarga Kurosaki yang sudah berlangsung selama generasi kegenerasi, agar tradisi keluarga tidak hilang dan terus terjaga.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda." Sapa para pelayan ramah seraya membungkuk memberi hormat.

Malam ini Ichigo pulang dari Korea, setelah hampir satu minggu tugas disana mengerjakan pekerjaannya, melupakan keberadaan Orihime serta kedua orang tuanya karena tak memberi kabar sama sekali dengan alasan sibuk tak memiliki waktu sama sekali.

Seluruh tubuh Ichigo saat lelah dan butuh istirahat tapi ia merasa sedikit haus, sepertinya meminum segelas air putih akan membuat tenggorokkan terasa segar.

Langkah kaki Ichigo terhenti saat berpapasan dengan seorang gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan dalam balutan piyama tidur bercorak bunga di dekat dapur. Gadis yang diketahui Ichigo sebagai Orihime itu langsung membungkuk memberi hormat serta salam dengan canggung namun dengan cueknya ia pergi begitu saja tak mengidahkan gadis itu.

Diam-diam Orihime memandangi punggung tegap Ichigo penuh arti, ia tidak menyangka kalau pria tampan yang ditemuinya tadi adalah calon suaminya karena wajah Ichigo tidak terlihat tua seperti bayangannya selama ini.

Tidak lama setelah kepulangan Ichigo dari Korea dan pelatihan Orihime selama beberapa minggu sebagai calon menantu keluarga Kurosaki, akhirnya upacara pernikahan digelar secara tertutup disebuah kuil suci, karena mereka berdua akan melakukan upacara pernikahan secara tradisional bukannya disebuah gereja.

Upacara pernikahan keduanya hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga terdekat saja juga dirahasiakan dari publik mengingat ini adalah permintaan sekaligus syarat Ichigo, yang tak mau orang lain tahu selain keluarga serta teman dekatnya kalau dirinya sudah menikah mengingat sang istri masih berstatus pelajar SMA sekaligus menghindari omongan orang diluar sana mengenai Ichigo nantinya yang dianggap Lolicon atau Pedofilia karena menikahi seorang gadis belia padahal ini adalah paksaan dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Semua orang tampak duduk menunggu kedatangan sang memepelai wanita, Ichigo sendiri sudah tampan mengenakan Hakama hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat gagah serta menawan, kedua adik kembarnya Yuzu serta Karin ikut hadir dalam peristiwa bersejerah ini karena tak mau melewatkan moment indah serta bahagia sang kakak dimana akhirnya harapan mereka semua menginginkan sang kakak memiliki seorang pendamping hidup terlaksana walau harus dengan ancaman serta paksaan tapi semua itu demi kebaikan serta kebahagian Ichigo sendiri.

"Huwaaa..." Yukime menangis kencang dalam dekapan Karin mungkin merasa sedikit gerah.

"Cup, cup, cup, sayang. Anak ibu yang manis," ditimang-timang sang buah hati berharap tangisnya akan berhenti tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Biar aku saja yang mengendongnya, Karin," pinta sang suami yang duduk didekatnya mencoba menimang-nimang sang buah hati.

Karin memberikan Yukime pada sang suami, pria bersurai putih jabrik itu tersenyum lembut menatap wajah sang anak yang kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata, "Cup, sayang. Anak ayah yang cantik," dihapusnya air mata sang buah hati.

Yukime berhenti menangis, kedua tangannya terulur keatas ingin menggapai wajah sang ayah dengan senang hati Toushiro menginjikan sang buah hati memegangi wajahnya atau lebih tepatnya menarik rambut jabrik miliknya dan tawa lebar menghias wajah gembil Yukime.

Toushiro pun ikut tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia merasa kesakitan tapi demi melihat senyuman sang anak ia akan tahan, mungkin sang buah hati tengah rindu padanya mengingat ia jarang memiliki waktu luang menghabiskan waktu bersama sang buah serta sang istri karena kesibukannya sebagai pelukis ternama.

Disaat semua orang tengah menunggu dan menanti kedatangan sang mempelai wanita. Orihime terlihat berdiri diam mematut dirinya didepan cermin, memandangi lamat-lamat penampilan serta wajahnya yang hari ini begitu berbeda atau bisa dibilang cantik juga mempesona hasil make up dari penata rias perfesional, kini tubuhnya sudah terbalut _Shiromoku_ yang terasa sedikit berat karena berlapis-lapis.

 _Shiromoku_ yang dipakai Orihime termasuk warisan turun temurun yang sudah dipakai oleh Miasaki dan para wanita keturunan keluarga Kurosaki lainnya saat menikah.

Walau ini bisa dibilang hari pernikahan Orihime tapi tak ada raut wajah bahagia dari Orihime sama sekali mengingat tak ada satu-pun keluarganya yang datang menghadiri serta kedua orang tuanya yang tak bisa melihatnya menjadi seorang pengantin, padahal dulu saat kecil Orihime selalu bermimpi ingin menjadi seorang pengantin yang cantik menggunakan gaun yang indah.

Setitik air mata keluar diujung matanya tak kala mengingat kembali kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada.

" _Ayah, ibu." Batinnya lirih._

Pintu ruangan rias terbukan dan menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai orange mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna cerah berjalan menghampiri, "Kau cantik sekali Orihime- _chan_." Puji Masaki jujur.

"Terima kasih ibu." Balasnya seraya menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Apa kau menangis?"

"Ti-tidak..." Elaknya.

Masaki duduk disebelah Orihime, memandangnya lembut, "Apakah kau sedang memikirkan keluargamu?"

Orihime diam dan bibirnya terkatup rapat namun air matanya menetes deras menjawab pertanyaan sang calon ibu mertua.

Masaki menghapus lelehan air mata dipipi Orihime, "Jangan menangis dan bersedih Orihime- _chan_. Mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga dan panggil aku ibu jangan bibi lagi,"

Orihime tersenyum bahagia, "Te-terima kasih, i-ibu," isaknya pelan.

"Sama-sama. Hentikan tangismu karena kau merusak make up diwajahmu,"

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang menghampiri, "Nyonya semuanya sudah menunggu," ucapnya sopan seraya membungkukkan tubuh.

"Suruh semua pelayan untuk bersiap-siap mengantarkan mempelai kealtar kuil," perintah Masaki.

"Baik, Nyonya."

Masaki membantu Orihime berdiri mengingat _Shiromoku_ yang dipakai cukup berat dan membuat agak kesulitan berjalan.

Saat Orihime berjalan para pelayan berjalan mengiri bersama Masaki ke dalam kuil, wajah cantiknya ditundukkan dalam menatap lantai kayu yang menjadi pemandangan selama menuju kuil. Entah apakah yang dilakukan Orihime saat ini benar atau tidak mengingat ini menyangkut masa depannya.

Saat Orihime masuk kedalam kuil, semua orang memandang ke arahnya namun ia sendiri terpesona pada sosok Ichigo yang terlihat tampan juga gagah _Hakama_ hitam yang dipakainya. Setelah keduanya duduk didepan pendeta kuil, upacara pernikahan langsung digelar. Mereka mengikuti semua ritual suci pernikahan dengan khidmat dan tenang, setelah semua ritual dilakukan pendeta-pun mensahkan mereka sebagai suami istri.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai Masaki menangis bahagia menyaksikkan pernikahan putranya, akhirnya keinginan ia terwujud melihat Ichigo menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Orihime- _chan_ , Ichigo!" Teriak Masaki senang dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia.

Para anggota keluagar Kurosaki berjalan mendekati ingin memberi selamat pada kedua mempelai.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua. Jaga istrimu dengan baik dan jangan sampai kau sakiti dia." Isshin memberi wejangan dan nasehat.

"Baik ayah." Ucap Ichigo penuh hormat.

Sedangkan sang ibu meminta Ichigo untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Orihime dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Jika sampai melukai dan menyakiti Orihime maka ia tak segan-segan untuk memberi hukuman.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil pada sang ibu menanggapi permintaannya tapi dalam hati ia tak bisa berjanji tak menyakiti Orihime karena dari awal pernikahan ini tak berlandaskan cinta sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam dengan kaca mata minus membingkai wajah mengenakan kemeja biru dongker dan celana hitam panjang menghampiri Ichigo dan meninju pelan pundaknya.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Teman." Ucapnya memberi selamat pada sang Ichigo yang wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget melihat dirinya hadir diupacara pernikahannya.

"Ishida!"

"Lama tak bertemu,"

"Kapan kau datang dari Inggris? Bagaimana dengan gelar doktormu?"

"Sudah selesai dan kemungkinan aku akan bekerja disini,"

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Inggris,"

"Kampungan halaman lebih indah daripada negeri orang, apalagi disini aku bisa setiap hari makan nasi." Kekehnya.

"Ehem...kalian berdua itu kalau sudah bertemu pasti akan lupa pada orang disekitar kalian," tukas Masaki membuat Ishida tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kabar bibi, kau semakin cantik saja," puji Ishida seraya memeluk wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Kau itu, selalu saja bisa menggodaku. Perkenalkan dia Orihime istri Ichigo,"

"Salam kenal, Tuan," Orihime membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan. Ishida. Uryuu Ishida." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Ishida- _san_." Orihime menyambut tangan Ishida dan keduanya berjabat tangan.

Pesta perayaan langsung digelar meriah tak jauh dari kuil dimana sebuah vila kecil disewa khusus untuk acara ini, banyak kerabat yang datang memberi ucapan selamat pada keduanya, namun raut wajah kedua mempelai tidak terlihat bahagia sama sekali, keduanya hanya menampilkan senyuman palsu.

Karena merasa bosan dengan pesta ini Ichigo mengajak Ishida keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Mereka berdua duduk untuk dibalkon menikmati pemandangan malam yang terasa sangat indah dengan berhiaskan banyak bintang juga sebuah bulan sabit ikut mempercantik langit malam ini.

"Aku tak menyangka. Ternyata kau penyuka anak kecil. Apa aku perlu menyebutmu, Lolicon atau Pedofil?!" Ledek Ishida sambil meminum winenya.

Ichigo diam membisu tak menjawab atau menggubris ledekan dari Ishida yang menurutnya tak penting untuk dijawab terlebih dibalas.

"Kukira hanya Sena yang kau cintai," sindir Ishida yang mampu membuat Ichigo menoleh dan menatap dirinya.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil lalu meminum sedikit wine putih ditangannya, "Memang, hanya Sena gadis yang kucintai tidak ada yang lain," sahut Ichigo tegas.

"Malang benar nasib gadis itu, karena menikah denganmu," Ishida meminum habis wine ditangannya.

"Lalu mengapa kalian menikah?" sambung Ishida yang merasa penasaran dengan keputusan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja menikah padahal ia tak pernah sakalipun mendengar teman sekaligus sepupunya itu menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun setelah kematian Sena.

Dan jika memang benar Ichigo masih mencintai dan tak bisa melupakan Sena sama sekali, tapi mengapa ia mau saja menikahi gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan tersebut bukankah itu akan membuat mereka berdua menderita dan terluka satu sama lain terlebih Orihime yang tak bisa memiliki hati serta perasaan sang sumai hanya dapat memiliki raganya saja.

"Kami berdua menikah karena dasar keterpaksaa dan paksa. Aku juga bingung bagaimana hubungan kami kedepannya," ujarnya seraya menerawang jauh memandangi pemandangan yang terhampar didepan mata.

"Aku doakan semoga kalian berdua bisa bahagia," ucap Ishida penuh harap.

"Aku harap itu terjadi tapi aku tak bisa menjanjikan pernikahan yang indah serta bahagia padanya." Sambung Ichigo dengan wajah sendu menatap bintang dilangit.

Diam-diam tanpa kedua pria tampan itu sadari kalau sejak tadi Orihime berdiri diam dibalik pintu mendengar semua percakapan mereka tanpa terlewat sedikitpun juga mengenai Sena, wanita yang ternyata dicintai sang suami.

Tanpa sadar liquid bening mengalir dari iris abu-abu miliknya, padahal sudah dari awal dirinya mempersiapkan hati menghadapi hal seperti ini mengingat pernikahan mereka berdua tak berlandaskan cinta sama sekali.

Orihime memutuskan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat, dirinya lelah dalam banyak artian baik tubuh maupun batin saat ini ia ingin tidur memejamkan matanya sejanak dan berharap jika esok membukanya semua yang terjadi adalah mimpi semata.

Sementara itu kduanya masih asik berbincang didepan balkon tanpa menyadari kalau malam semakin larut dan semua tamu sudah pulang meninggalkan pesta, Orihime sendiri sudah berada didalam kamar dua jam yang lalu, semua pakaian serta make-up diwajahnya dibersihkan kini gadis cantik itu telah berganti mengenakan sebuah _yukata_ tidur berwarna putih tanpa mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Sungguh Orihime sangat malu dengan penampilannya saat ini, dirinya tahu kalau malam ini adalah malam pertamanya dimana ia akan menyerahkan semuanya pada suaminya tapi dirinya sudah tahu dengan jelas kalau pria bersurai orange itu tak akan menyentuhnya sama sekali karena tak mencintai dirinya.

Niatan Orihime untuk tidur lebih cepat nyatanya tidak berhasil, kedua matanya masih terjaga tidak mau dibawanya pergi ke alam mimpi padahal sudah sejak tadi ia berguling kesana kemari diatas ranjang agar bisa tertidur tapi hasilnya tetap gagal sampai sekarang.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Ishida berjalan masuk seraya memapah Ichigo yang tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk berat dan harus dibantu oleh Ishida untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Ada apa dengannya Ishida- _san_?" tanya Orihime cemas.

"Dia hanya sedikit banyak minum," jawab Ishida seraya merebahkan Ichigo keatas kasur.

Setelah urusannya selesai Ishida pergi dari kamar pengantin meninggalkan mereka berdua, bisa Orihime cium dengan jelas aroma alkohol dari mulut Ichigo entah apa yang diminum oleh sang suami hingga membuatnya mabuk seperti ini.

"Se-na." Gumam Ichigo tanpa sadar dalam tidurnya.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime melebar sempurna mendengar nama wanita lain disebut oleh sang suami, air mata menetes membasahi pipi akan tetapi dengan cepat ia menghapusnya karena buat apa harus dirinya menangis terlebih terluka bukankah dari awal sudah tahu kalau pernikahan ini memang tidak berlandaskan cinta sama sekali.

Entah pernikahan dan rumah tangga seperti apa yang akan mereka berdua jalani. Ichigo yang masih terus mencintai Sena dan Orihime yang terpaksa harus menikah dengannya demi keluarganya.

Suka atau tidak kini Orihime sudah menjadi istri dari Ichigo, pria dingin yang selalu menutup rapat-rapat hati dan dirinya dari siapapun.

Mampukah Orihime mencairkan gunung es dihati Ichigo dan meruntuhkan semua tembok pertahan didalam hati pria bermata madu tersebut. Membuat pria itu jatuh cinta dan melihat padanya?

Semua itu hanya waktu serta takdir Tuhan yang bisa menjawabnya.

Sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa berusaha sekuat tenaga mengambil hati serta perhatian Ichigo karena jujur saja kalau Orihime sudah jatuh hati pada sosok sang suami saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Ide sekaligus alur ceritanya sama seperti Fic milik saya PLAM (Please Look At Me) dari fandom sebelah yang sampai saat ini belum tamat karena sedang dalam proses pengerjaan#Malah curhat*Abaikan.**

 **Fic ini saya buat untuk meramaikan pair ini yang sedikit sepi, walau mereka berdua sudah CANON tapi mencari Fic berbahasa Indonesia dengan pair mereka agak susah tidak terlalu banyak.**

 **Walau Fic ini bisa dibilang alur, isi cerita, temanya sama seperti PLAM karena ini versi IchiHime tapi akan saya ubah jalan ceritanya agar menjadi berbeda mengingat mereka berdua adalah pasangan CANON dan memiliki anak bernama Kazui.**

 **Fic ini jauh sekali dari kata sempurna apalagi bagus tapi saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah membaca Fic ini.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kau begitu dekat denganku tapi rasanya jarak diantara kita sangat jauh bagaikan sebuah jembatan panjang dengan hamparan lautan yang memisahkan._

 _Kau selalu bisa kulihat dan tatap tapi tanganku tak pernah bisa meraihmu seakan-akan kau hanya bayangan tak nyata hanya ilusi semata._

 _Aku tahu kau tak bisa mencintaiku._

 _Hanya ada dia seorang yang akan selalu kau simpan direlung hatimu bahkan tak pernah ada tempat untukku dihatimu._

 _Aku ingin kau melihat setiap usahaku dan menyadari keberadaanku disini, disisimu._

 _Rasa cintaku sama besar dan dalamnya seperti kau mencintainya atau mungkin beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih besar perasaan cintaku padamu._

 _Tapi apa dayaku, aku hanya bisa memiliki ragamu bukan cinta dan hatimu._

 _Tapi sekali saja pintaku, lihat, tatap dan anggap aku ada di dekatmu walau hanya sesaat, Ichigo-sama_

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S,OOC SUPER AKUT,OC,NO BAKU,EYD BERANTAKAN,ALUR CEPAT,DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

Jarum jam besar antik berwarna cokelat terbuat dari kualitas kayu jati yang berada dipjokkan ruang tamu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam menandakan sudah lewat tengah malam, semua orang dikediaman megah ini tengah terlelap tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikiran setelah seharian melakukan berbagai aktifitas pekerjaan baik yang menguras tenaga maupun pikiran, hanya ada beberapa penjaga berjalan disekitar rumah memantau keadaan sekaligus melihat apakah ada hal mencurigakan atau tidak, takut jika ada orang asing menyusup masuk dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti mencuri.

Disaat semua orang sudah terbuai dalam mimpi, Orihime terlihat duduk di ruang tamu dalam keadaan terjaga menunggu kedatangan sang suami yang sampai jam satu lebih belum pulang dari kantor.

Dengan mata setengah mengantuk Orihime berusaha tetap terjaga, sesekali pipinya ditepuk-tepuk pelan mencoba agar kesadarannya tak hilang padahal beberapa jam lalu ia sudah meminum kopi tapi tidak berpengaruh, rasa kantuk tetap saja mendera mungkin jika minum satu liter minuman berkafein itu matanya akan terus terjaga bahkans sampai pagi tapi setelahnya dipastikan ia akan masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman berkafein, walau sebenarnya kopi memilik banyak manfaat untuk tubuh tapi jika dikonsumsi berlebihan akan menimbulkan hal buruk.

"Kenapa, Ichigo- _sama_ belum pulang juga." Gumamnya pelan.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Orihime saat ini bukanlah hal pertama mengingat beberapa hari belakangan ia melakukan kegiatannya sebagai seorang istri, melayani Ichigo dari hal kecil sampai menunggunya pulang dari kantor walau harus duduk menanti hingga dini hari, semuanya akan dilakukan demi menjalani tanggung jawab sebagai seorang istri.

Setelah menikah dan resmi menjadi suami istri baik dimata hukum, negara serta Tuhan tapi tak pernah ada waktu untuk Orihime bertemu dan berbicara panjang lebar dengan Ichigo karena setelah upacara pernikahan, sang suami selalu terlihat menghindar bahkan menjauhi namun hal itu tak aneh terjadi mengingat pernikahan mereka berdua tak berlandasakan cinta sama sekali mengingat pria bersurai orange itu dipaksa menikah demi memenuhi janji sang ayah pada mendiang sahabatnya, ayah Orihime.

"Huuaammmm~" Orihime menguap lebar dengan sedikit air mata keluar di ujung mata menandakan kalau benar-benar sudah mengantuk berat.

 **Plokk**

 **Plokk**

 **Plokk**

Orihime menepuk-nepuk kembali kedua pipinya lebih keras mencoba agar tidak tertidur tapi sepertinya ia kalah dengan rasa kantuk dan perlahan-lahan kedua matanya terpejam menuju ke alam mimpi.

Lima belas menit kemudian pintu terbuka dan seorang pria bersurai orange menyembul masuk dengan stelan jas biru dongker melekat di tubuh serta tas koper kecil ditangan, pria tampan ini adalah suami Orihime, orang yang sejak tadi terus ditunggu hingga ketiduran di atas sofa.

Iris madu milik Ichigo memandang dingin sosok Orihime yang terlelap tidur di atas sofa, seperti biasa istri kecilnya itu akan ketiduran di sofa menunggunya pulang padahal sudah sering ia mengatakan kalau jangan pernah menunggunya pulang tapi sepertinya Orihime tak mengidahkan perkataannya sama sekali.

" _Dasar gadis keras kepala." Pikirnya._

Pria ini meraih tubuh ramping Orihime lalu digendongnya ke dalam kamar karena tak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di sofa hingga pagi, bisa-bisa ayah dan ibunya marah besar jika menemukan Orihime tertidur disana, pastinya mereka akan menyalahkannya jika Orihime jatuh sakit.

Dibaringkan secara perlahan Orihime diatas ranjang kemudian menyelimutinya hingga sedada agar tubuhnya terasa hangat.

Sudah beberapa hari ini gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu menjadi istrinya, menantu perempuan satu-satunya dikeluarga Kurosaki dan kedatangannya begitu disambut gembira serta hangat oleh seluruh keluarga terlebih sang ibu, Masaki Kurosaki yang nampak sangat senang dengan pernikahan mereka berdua bahkan merencanakan acara bulan madu ke Eropa selama satu minggu penuh meninggalkan semua pekerjaan serta rutinitas Ichigo di kantor, tapi dengan tegas Ichigo menolak dengan alasan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal mengingat ada proyek besar serta Orihime yang harus masuk di sekolah barunya, sang ibu pun memahami dan tidak memaksa untuk pergi berbulan madu tapi setelah Orihime lulus mereka berdua harus tetap pergi apapun yang terjadi.

Jika sang ibu sudah berkata dan meminta apapun itu harus dituruti karena dia yang sebenarnya pengendali serta penguasa di keluarga Kurosaki, sang ayah selaku kepala keluarga selalu menuruti semua perkataan sang ibu bahkan mau saja memakai baju balet berwarna pink dengan sayap malaikat, berjalan-jalan di taman ria demi memenuhi keinginan sang ibu yang waktu itu sedang ngidam berat.

Dan sampai saat ini kejadian itu menjadi pengalaman buruk yang selalu ingin dilupakan, Isshin merasa harga dirinya jatuh tapi demi sang buah hati, darah daginya sendiri permintaan dari Masaki dituruti sekalipun harus menahan malu semuanya dilakukan karena perasaan sayang Isshin yang begitu besar pada sang istri dan sang anak.

Ichigo melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja dengan gerakkan cepat, setelah semua kancing terbuka kemeja yang sudah dipakai seharian olehnya dilempar kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor didekat pintu kamar mandi, kini Ichigo hanya mengenakan celana panjang memperlihatkan dada serta perut bidangnya yang seperti roti sobek (sixpack) hasil latihan serta olahraga selama ini.

Hanya mengenakan handuk putih berukuran sedang menutupi tubuhnya dari pinggang kebawah, ia pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Ichigo menyalakan shower dan berdiri dibawahnya, rambut orange miliknya diberi sampo beraroma mint tak ketinggalan seluruh tubuhnya digosok menggunakan sabun cair anti bakterial yang terasa harum lemon menggunakan spon lembut berwarna kuning polos.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Ichigo selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan diri serta mulutnya karena menggosok gigi sebelum tidur adalah hal penting agar giginya tidak rusak terlebih berlubang akibat kuman karena malas menggosok gigi mengingat setiap hari ia selalu bertemu dengan banyak orang, penampilannya harus tetap dijaga termasuk gigi dan aroma nafasnya harus tercium segar agar para klien atau tamu perusahaannya tidak merasa bau saat berbicara dengannya.

"Segarnya." Seru Ichigo pelan seraya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Bau aroma mint segar tercium jelas dihidung Orihime saat sang suami, Ichigo Kurosaki keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit dipinggang dengan rambut orange miliknya yang basah, tubuh pria bermata madu itu terlihat sexy karena dalam keadaan basah serta harum setelah mandi membuat mata Orihime langsung terlihat segar seketika melihat pamandangan yang begitu fresh dan menggoda.

"Kau!" seru Ichigo kaget mendapati Orihime terbangun dan tengah menyiapkan pakaian untuknya.

"Selamat datang, Ichigo- _sama_ ," sambut Orihime lembut.

Ichigo berjalan santai seraya mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil ditangan, "Kenapa kau bangun? Istirahatlah, bukankah besok kau harus sekolah,"

"I-itu," Orihime terlihat gugup melihat penampilan sang suami yang bisa dibilang sangat hot dan sexy.

"Tidurlah, aku juga ingin beristirahat," ujarnya dengan nada memerintah.

"Apa anda sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Tadi dikantor bersama Renji,"

"Oh,"

"Mana pakaian yang sudah kau pilihkan,"

"I-ini," Orihime memberikan piyama polos berwarna hitam berbahan satin.

"Terima kasih dan berbaliklah aku tak mau kau berteriak keras seperti saat pertama kali melihatku berganti pakaian,"

Orihime langsung membalikkan badan, pipinya bersemu merah malu terlebih mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana ia berteriak didalam kamar karena mendapati sang suami tengah berganti pakaian sehari setelah mereka berdua menikah padahal waktu itu Ichigo dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada, masih mengenakan celana pendek selutut tapi reaksi Orihime sangat panik.

"Orihime,"

"I-iya,"

"Mulai besok kau jangan menungguku, tidurlah duluan didalam kamar karena aku tak mau ibu panik serta cemas melihatmu sakit nanti,"

 **Nyut~**

Hati Orihime terasa tercubit mendengar perkataan sang suami yang hanya mengkhawatirkan sang ibu bukan dirinya, walau Ichigo tak bisa mencintainya setidaknya ia ingin Ichigo sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaannya bukan orang lain.

"I-iya, aku mengerti Ichigo- _sama_."

"Bagus. Ayo, kita tidur." Ajak Ichigo.

Keduanya langsung berbaring diatas kasur walau posisi tubuh Ichigo memebelakangi Orihime dan ada jarak diantara mereka berdua cukup jauh, Ichigo sengaja melakukannya walau ia menyetujui tidur satu kamar dan seranjang dengan Orihime bukan berarti ia akan melakukan hal-hal romantis layaknya pasangan pengantin baru yang tengah dimabuk asmara seperti yang dipikirkan dan dingingkan sang ibu, karena itu salah besar karena dirinya tak tertarik untuk menyentuh atau melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh pada Orihime sekalipun gadis itu adalah istri sahnya.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari Ichigo menandakan pria bersurai orange itu sudah tertidur pulas, pergi ke alam mimpi sedangkan Orihime masih tetap terjaga menatap penuh arti punggung tegap sang suami yang saat ini ingin dipeluknya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh kekar itu. Sayangnya semua itu hanya bisa terwujud dalam mimpi dan menjadi angan-angan indah bagi Orihime didalam hati.

"Selamat tidur, Ichigo- _sama_." Lirih Orihime pelan dan setelahnya memejamkan kedua mata menyusul pria bersurai orange itu kedalam mimpi walau nantinya mereka berdua berada dimimpi yang berbeda.

 **~(-_-)~**

Orihime memandangi penampilannya didalam kaca, mengecek apakah sudah sempurna atau belum sebelum pergi ke sekolah, awalanya sang ibu akan memasukkan Orihime ke sekolah _Empire Gakuen_ , salah satu sekolah paling elit di kota Tokyo namun dengan lembut serta memberi pengertian Orihime meminta bersekolah di SMA biasa, karena bagaimanapun ia ingin menjalani hari-harinya bersama teman-temannya dari keluarga biasa dan melakukan aktifitas layaknya remaja biasa pada umumnya.

Seragam sailor berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan rok rempel hitam selutut yang panjangnya 15 cm diatas lutut tak ketinggalan dasi panjang merah polos, kaos kaki panjang dibawah lutut berwarna hitam senada dengan seragam yang dikenakannya pagi ini, rambut panjang oranye kecokelatan miliknya dibiarkan tergerai indah, sedangkan tas bahu besar dari kulit berkualitas dengan strap kepala boneka beruang cokelat tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Orihime berdiri didepan kaca. Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah rapih, Orihime langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya tak lupa sepatu kulit berwarna hitam dikenakannya agar penampilannya pas dan cocok.

Dan pagi ini Ichigo yang akan mengantarkan Orihime ke sekolah yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumah, jika menggunakan bus butuh waktu tiga puluh menit agar bisa sampai tapi baginya itu hal biasa mengingat semasa tinggal di desa dulu ia selalu mengayuh sepedah selama satu jam lebih untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah itu pun setelah mengantar koran serta susu ke rumah-rumah warga.

Orihime sudah menolak permintaan sang ibu untuk diantar Ichigo takut kalau nantinya pria bersurai orange itu terlambat datang ke kantor atau ada pekerjaan penting yang harus dikerjakan, namun Masaki tetap memaksa sang putra semata wayangnya itu mengantarkan sang menantu.

"Jika ada apa-apa disekolah beritahu ibu,"

"Ya, ibu,"

"Ichigo, hati-hati mengendarainya dan jangan mengebut." Masaki memperingatkan.

"Hn." Sahut Ichigo datar dari dalam mobil.

Ichigo mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Masaki melambaikan tangan pada keduanya, "Hati-hati dijalan, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Orihime tersenyum senang seraya melambaikan tangan pada sang ibu mertua. Ichigo melajukan mobil mewahnya keluar dari pekarangan rumah, selama berada didalam mobil baik Orihime maupun Ichigo keduanya diam tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan karena merasa canggung juga bingung harus berkata apa terlebih sikap Ichigo sangat dingin pada Orihime membuatnya gugup tak bisa bicara.

Ichigo menatap lurus kedepan fokus menyetir tidak melirik atau menoleh sedikitpun pada gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan disebelahnya seakan-akan tak ada siapa-siapa disampingnya, terlebih Orihime terus menundukkan wajah sepanjang perjalanan karena merasa malu sekaligus senang diantar oleh sang suami.

Akhirnya Orihime sampai disekolah dan suasana sekolah masih sepi. Maklum saja karena saat ini masih pukul tujuh pagi, sekolah baru dimulai jam setengah sembilan pagi itu berarti Orihime datang satu setengah jam lebih cepat tapi tak masalah dari pada nanti teman-temannya heboh melihatnya diantar dengan mobil mewah ke sekolah dan untuk mengisi waktu luang Orihime bisa membaca buku atau novel di kelas menunggu waktu masuk.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku, Ichigo- _sama_ ," ujar Orihime seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Hn." Sahut Ichigo dingin.

Tak lama kemudian mobil mewah berwarna hitam keluaran pabrikan luar negeri dengan harga selangit itu melaju cepat meninggalkan area sekolah sekaligus Orihime yang masi berdiri memandangi selama beberapa saat dengan pandang sendu bercampur sedih. Orihime mulai berjalan masuk kesekolah dan saat memsuki pekarangan sekolah, penjaga gerbang menyapanya dengan ramah. Saat berjalan dikoridor sekolah, Orihime bisa mendengar suara langkah sepatunya sendiri, karena saking sepinya suasana sekolah dan belum ada siapa-siapa di sekolah.

Suasana kelas juga masih sangat sepi belum ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri, Orihime menaruh tasnya diatas meja, untung saja ia duduk dibangku dekat jendela dan bisa membaca dengan bebas seraya memandangi pemandangan diluar kelas.

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam Orihime membaca buku novel, dan tak sadar kalau keadaan kelas mulai ramai dengan kedatangan teman-temannya akan tetapi ia terlihat hanyut dengan dunianya sendiri dan masih tetap saja fokus membaca novel sampai seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Orihime," sapanya.

Orihime menoleh kedepan dan mendapati gadis cantik itu tengah tersenyum kecil, "Pagi juga Rukia- _chan_ ," balas Orihime sambil menutup novelnya kemudian menyimpannya kembali kedalam tas.

Gadis cantik bernama Rukia Kuchiki ini duduk didepan Orihime, gadis cantik ini merupakan teman baru Orihime disekolah. Tak lama setelah masuk sekolah sebagai murid baru, Orihime langsung akrab dan dekat dengan Rukia karena memang pada dasarnya gadis cantik anak dari keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki itu adalah sosok gadis yang baik, periang, cerewet, ramah tak heran jika Orihime bisa langsung dekat bahkan akrab dengannya.

Terkadang Orihime sedikit merasa iri dengan sifat ceria dan penuh semangat dari Rukia. Andai ia bisa seperti Rukia pastinya ia akan memiliki banyak teman seperti Rukia tapi bisa mengenal dan menjadi teman Rukia sudah membuat Orihime senang.

Pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini adalah olahraga, hari ini Zaraki _Sensei_ akan mengambil nilai lari rintangan dikelas Orihime. Setelah mengganti seragam olahraga, semua murid berdiri ditengah lapangan dan bersiap mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Orihime agak sedikit malu mengikuti peajaran olahraga, wajahnya terlihat sangat merah karena memakai seragam olahraga yang tengah dipakainya terlihat sangat ketat, menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya khususnya dibagian atasnya membuat para murid laki-laki yang melihatnya akan berpikiran aneh-aneh padanya.

Ini semua terjadi gara-gara Orihime lupa membawa seragam olahraganya padahal seingatnya sudah ia persiapkan tadi dirumah, karena tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran juga nilai terpaksa Orihime memakai seragam milik Kaname teman Rukia dari kelas sebelah yang ternyata ukurannya cukup kecil ditubuh Orihime. Awalnya Rukia kira kalau seragam milik Kaname akan kebesaran tetapi dugaannya salah, bentuk tubuh Orihime khususnya dibagian atas lebih besar dari milik gadis bersurai biru tersebut. Tapi dari pada tidak memakai seragam olahraga dan tidak ikut pelajaran Zaraki Sensei dengan sangat terpaksa dan menahan malu Orihime mengikuti pelajaran serta pengambilan nilai lari rintangan.

 **PRIITTT**

"Anak-anak berbaris dengan rapih." Teriak Zaraki sambil meniupkan peliut yang mengantung dileher.

Orihime terlihat berdiri dibarisan tengah, wajahnya memerah menaham malu ingin rasanya ia menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Orihime apa kau demam?" Tanya Zaraki saat melihat wajah Orihime yang merah padam.

Dengan cepat Orihime menggelengkan kepala dan berkata kalau dirinya hanya kepanasan saja, "Tapi jika kau merasa tak enak badan, kau beristirahat saja," ujar Zaraki.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

Satu persatu para murid mulai berlari rintangan, Orihime duduk dipinggir lapangan menunggu namanya dipanggil selama menunggu ia duduk berjongkok menutupi bagian tubuh paling atas miliknya dari tatapan liar para murid laki-laki.

Dan saat namanya dipanggil, Orihime mulai berjalan mendekati sang Sensei menunggu gilirannya berlari bersama teman-teman perempuan yang lain.

Saat peluit ditiup, Orihime langsung berlari secepat mungkin dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Saat Orihime mulai berlari halang rintangan, para murid-murid cowok dengan perasaan bahagia sekaligus senang terus melihat ke arah Orihime yang tengah berlari. Dimata mereka sosok Orihime terlihat sangat sexy dan cantik apalagi saat dibagian atas miliknya yang naik turun membuat darah para siswa berdesir hebat.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lihat," omel Rukia dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Ka-kami tidak melihat apa-apa kok,"

"Jangan bohong padaku, aku tahu pikiran kotor kalian." Ujar Rukia sinis.

Para murid cowok hanya bisa tertawa kikuk mendengarnya dan mau tak mau memalingkan wajah mereka dari pemandangan indah didepan mata mereka saat ini. Para siswa tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Rukia terlebih dipukul olehnya, biar bagaimana-pun dulu saat masih duduk bangku sekolah menengah pertama Rukia adalah juara Nasional Judo selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Rukia ingin mengajak Orihime untuk melakukan _Gokon_ dengan para mahasiswa dari sebuah universitas terkenal akan tetapi dengan halus gadis bermahkota oranye kecokelatan ini menolaknya, karena mana mungkin Orihime ikut acara seperti itu mengingat dirinya sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang suami walau pernikahannya masih dirahasiakan dari publik demi keselamatan Orihime sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia- _chan_. Aku tak bisa ikut ke acara itu," ucap Orihime penuh sesal.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Orihime." Rukia melambaikan tangannya pada Orihime seraya pergi.

Sebenarnya Orihime ingin ikut dan bermain bersama dengan Rukia, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Mungkin masa-masa SMA bagi sebagaian orang adalah saat-saat yang sangat menyenangkan dan paling dinantikan. Bermain bersama teman-teman, jatuh cinta dan memiliki seorang kekasih tentunya. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa Orihime rasakan sama sekali. Diusianya yang masih terbilang sangat belia, 17 tahun, Orihime harus menikah dengan seorang pria dewasa yang belum dikenalnya sama sekali dalam hidupnya, ia terpaksa melakukannya demi memenuhi janji mendiang sang ayah.

Berharap kalau kehidupan pernikahannya akan bahagia dan berjalan baik itu tidak mungkin karena ternyata pria yang menjadi suami tidak pernah bisa menerima kehadiran Orihime dihidupnya terlebih hatinya hanya milik mendiang sang kekasih, Sena yang sudah lama tiada. Menginginkan cinta, kasih sayang dan perhatian sang suami Orihime harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkannya karena banyak rintangan yang harus di hadapi terlebih hati suaminya yang dingin bagaikan gunung es yang sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan.

Hari ini Orihime berencana pergi kesupermarket untuk membeli bahan masakan karena malam ini ingin memasak sushi. Setelah berbelanja kebutuhan membuat sushi, Orihime mampir ketoko buku sebentar membeli sebuah novel yang sudah lama sangat diinginkan dan beberapa komik shojou kesukaannya.

Ketika mengantri untuk membayar buku seorang pria didepan Orihime terlihat sibuk mencari dompet tapi sepertinya pria berjaket hoodie itu lupa membawanya, merasa kasihan Orihime membayarkan buku yang dibeli oleh pria itu yang terdiri dari beberapa kamus bahasa Jepang-Inggris.

Pria itu merasa berhutang pada Orihime dan hendak memberikan sesuatu sebagai ganti uang namun Orihime menolaknya.

"Anda tidak perlu menggantinya, Tuan. Anggap saja ini pemberian saya untuk, anda,"

"Te-terima kasih, _Onna_."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah berbelanja, Orihime berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pulang kerumah padahal bisa saja ia menghubungi orang rumah untuk menjemputnya tapi kebetulan ponselnya mati kehabisan batre dan ingin menelpon kerumah Orihime lupa nomor rumah hal hasil ia memilih pulang sendirian menggunakan bus dan berharap kalau pulang tepat jam makan malam.

Saat tengah asik duduk menunggu dihalte bus tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didekatnya, awalnya Orihime merasa bingung namun saat pintu kaca mobil terbuka menampilkan seorang pria dewasa bersurai orange bermata madu didalamnya dalam balutan kemeja hitam memandangnya datar membuat tubuh Orihime menegang kaku tanpa berkata sepatah katapun Orihime langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam kemudian duduk disamping pria tampan tersebut yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Orihime?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Me-menunggu bus,"

"Aku tahu, tapi mengapa kau ada disana?"

"Ta-tadi aku mampir membeli bahan membuat sushi dan beberapa buku,"

"Apakah kau sudah memberitahu pada ibu dan ayah?"

Orihime menggeleng pelan, "Pantas ibu menghubungiku terus dikantor dan memintaku untuk segera pulang,"

"Maaf,"

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu, Orihime, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi karena kau membuat semua orang dirumah cemas."

"I-iya."

Orihime menundukkan wajah dalam seraya melipat ujung roknya, suasana didalam mobil terasa tegang secara tak langsung saat ini Ichigo tengah marah padanya karena ketahuan diam-diam menyelinap pergi tanpa memberitahu orang rumah padahal Orihime hanya ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan saja tidak ada niatan membuat orang lain cemas dan khawatir padanya.

Saat tiba dirumah Masaki langsung memeluk erat tubuh sang menantu, Orihime terisak menangis meminta maaf karena sudah membuat ulah dan berjanji tak akan mengulang hal itu lagi. Masaki tidak marah atau membenci Orihime hanya saja jika gadis bermata abu-abu itu ingin pergi setidaknya bisa memberitahu terlebih dahulu agar bisa ditemani atau diantar oleh supir karena bagaimanapun kini Orihime sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki.

Bahan sushi yang sudah dibeli Orihime tadi di supermarket tak jadi dibuatnya, nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana terganti dengan rasa kantuk serta lelah yang tiba-tiba saja mendera. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur Orihime langsung tertidur pulas didekat pinggir ranjang mungkin karena terlalu lelah. Ichigo tak membangunkan Orihime dan membiarkan istri mungilnya untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

Setelah makan malam Ichigo tak lantas ke kamar untuk beristirahat, dia pergi ke ruang kerja melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan kantornya yang dibawanya pulang kerumah. Ditemani secangkir teh hijau dan beberapa camilan kue kering diatas piring Ichigo sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang setiap hari tiada habisnya.

"Huaamm~" Ichigo menguap dengan lebar.

Iris madu miliknya melirik jam besar ditengah ruangan menunjukkan pukul satu lewat lima menit pantas saja jika ia sudah mengantuk. Semua berkas-berkas diatas meja dirapihkan dan dimasukkan kedalam tas tak ketinggalan laptop miliknya yang berisikan data perusahaan ikut ia masukan kedalam tas kerja, setelah selesai merapihkannya Ichigo bergegas beranjak bangun dan kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini ada sedikit keributan disekolah Orihime karena kedatangan seorang _Sensei_ tampan menggantikan Unohana _Sensei_ yang cuti melahirkan selama tiga bulan sekaligus mengajar pelajaran bahasa Inggris untuk kelas dua dan tiga.

Seluruh siswi disekolah sudah sejak pagi sudah menggosipkan _Sensei_ baru tersebut karena menurut rumor yang beredar dikalangan para siswi wajah _Sensei_ baru ini sangat tampan bak artis. Terlebih sang _Sensei_ lulusan dari salah satu universitas terbaik didunia menambah nilai plus dimata para siswi yang merasa penasaran ingin melihat dan bertemu dengan sang _Sensei_ baru mereka.

Tak terkecuali kelas Orihime yang juga ikutan heboh, menggosipkan _Sensei_ tampan juga muda tersebut. Namun gadis bermata abu-abu ini terlihat biasa saja, tidak ikut-ikutan menggosipkan _Sensei_ baru tersebut, seperti teman-teman perempuannya dikelas. Orihime lebih memilih membaca novel disudut kelas, tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri, tanpa peduli dengan gossip heboh pagi ini mengenai _Sensei_ baru yang katanya sangat tampan karena baginya pria paling tampan didunianya adalah suaminya sendiri, Ichigo Kurosaki tak ada pria lain.

Baik Orihime dan Rukia, kedua gadis ini sama-sama terlihat biasa saja tidak ikutan heboh membicarakan sang Sensei baru karena sudah memiliki pria idaman masing-masing. Orihime yang sudah menikah dan memiliki suami, sedangkan Rukia baginya tak ada pria paling tampan dan keren selain sang kakak Byakuya Kuchiki yang sangat jago dalam permainan _Kyudo_.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu namun belum juga ada _Sensei_ yang masuk kedalam kelas Orihime untuk mengajar. Suasana kelas juga masih terdengar berisik dan ramai, khususnya para murid wanita yang masih saja membahas tentang _Sensei_ baru mereka.

 **SRAAKKK**

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang pria bersurai hitam jabrik dengan pakaian mencolok masuk kedalam kelas. Semua murid langsung kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Suasana kelas-pun menjadi sunyi sepi saat kedatangan Zaraki _Sensei_ , yang memang terkenal sebagai _Sensei_ yang sangat tegas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Zaraki.

"Pagi juga, _Sensei_."

Pagi ini Zaraki datang mengantarkan seorang _Sense_ i baru yang akan menggantikan Unohana dan akan mengajar pelajaran bahasa Inggris untuk kelas dua dan tiga.

"Masuklah," ujar Zaraki mempersilahkan sang _Sensei_ baru masuk.

Seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam, bermata _Emerald_ , mengenakan kemeja biru dongker yang di lipat sampai siku, terlihat sangat tampan, menawan dan elegan seperti yang diberitakan kalau _Sensei_ baru ini memang sangat tampan dan hot.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer dan mulai hari ini aku menggantikan Unohana _Sensei_ mengajarkan mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris," ujar Ulquiorra memperkenalkan diri.

Para murid wanita langsung terpersona dan jatuh hati saat melihat _Sensei_ baru mereka pada pandangan pertama mata mereka semua langsung berbinar-binar menatap sang _Sensei._

Orihime dan Rukia sama-sama terdiam melihat _Sensei_ baru mereka terlebih untuk Orihime yang merasa pernah bertemu dengan pria bersurai hitam itu tapi entah dimana, ia juga merasa lupa tapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja mengingat banyak orang yang pernah Orihime jumpai. Sementara itu diam-diam Ulquiorra tersenyum super tipis memandang ke arah Orihime karena ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis penolongnya, orang yang sudah membayarkan buku miliknya di toko buku waktu itu dan berkata Orihime dirinya sangat tertolong.

" _Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali." Batin Ulquiorra senang._

Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan Ulquiorra yang ditujukan untuk Orihime namun sayangnya gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

Belum ada satu bulan Ulquiorra mengajar tapi _Sensei_ tampan dan bersifat dingin itu sudah menjadi idola serta perbincangan, setiap hari para gadis bahkan _Sensei_ wanita yang masih lajang membicarakan tentang pria bermata _Emerald_ tersebut yang menurut mereka sangat keren, tampan serta sikapnya yang dingin pada perempuan membuat para gadis malah semakin mengagumi sosoknya bahkan selalu berandai-andai menjadi kekasih Ulquiorra.

Disaat para gadis sibuk bergosip ria membicarakan Ulquiorra lain hal dengan Orihime yang merasa frustasi dengan mata pelajaran yang di ajarkan serta sampaikan oleh Ulquiorra.

"Hari ini _Sensei_ akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian minggu kemarin," ujar Ulquiorra ditengah-tengah kelas dengan setumpuk kertas putih yang merupakan hasil ulangan bahasa Inggris.

Wajah Orihime berubah pucat pasi, ia merasa gugup dan takut menunggu namanya dipanggil karena menyadari pasti nilai ulangannya jelek. Satu persatu nama murid di kelas Orihime dipanggil, sementara itu Orihime terlihat duduk resah dibangkunya menanti namanya disebutkan dan saat namanya dipanggil Orihime langsung berjalan menghampiri sang _Sensei_.

"Belajarlah lebih giat lagi, Orihime," ujar Ulquiorra seraya memberikan kertas ulangan milik Orihime.

"I-iya, _Sensei_ ," Orihime membungkukkan tubuh menerima hasil ulangan miliknya.

Iris abu-abunya melebar sempurna menatap dua angka dengan spidol merah di atas pojok kanan di kertas ulangan miliknya.

Orihime mendesah pasrah menerima hasil ulangan bahasa Inggrisnya karena nilai yang didapat hanyalah 42, padahal Orihime sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin belajar untuk ulangan minggu kemarin tapi tetap saja nilainya jelek tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

Padahal semua mata pelajaran Orihime selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus dan bisa dibilang sempurna. Namun hanya satu mata pelajaran yang tak bisa dikuasai Orihime dengan baik yaitu bahasa Inggris yang menurutnya sangat susah untuk dimengerti apalagi diucapkan, terkadang ia merasa sangat iri pada Rukia yang begitu pandai serta lancar berbicara bahasa Inggris.

"Bagi yang mendapatkan nilai merah akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan setelah pulang sekolah dari _Sensei_." Ujar Ulquiorra ketika selesai membagikan kertas hasil ujian para murid.

Wajah Orihime langsung pucat pasi mendengarnya karena harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari Ulquiorra namun lain hal dengan teman perempuan dikelasnya yang merasa senang bahkan teriak bahagia mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

" _Ya, ampun!" jerit Orihime dalam hati._

Orihime memasukkan hasil ulangannya kedalam tas, padahal biasanya Orihime akan berwajah sumeringah senang memperlihatkan nilai ulangannya pada sang ibu mertua tapi tidak kali ini karena mendapatkan nilai merah membuat Orihime merasa malu dan tak enak, sepertinya mulai saay ini Orihime harus banyak belajar dan membaca buku serta kamus bahasa Inggris agar lebih mengerti dan memahami pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Kenapa juga ada harus ada mata pelajaran bahasa asing, memang memahami bahasa asing khususnya bahasa Inggris sangat penting.

Diam-diam Ulquiorra memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Orihime yang terlihat sedih karena mendapatkan nilai merah, sebenarnya Ulquiorra merasa senang karena hasil ulangan Orihime jelek dengan begitu gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu bisa mengikuti pelajaran tambahan darinya.

"Pelajaran hari untuk hari ini sampai disini, jangan lupa belajar untuk mengerjakan tugas yang _Sensei_ berikan dan minggu depan _Sensei_ akan memeriksanya,"

"Baik, _Sensei_." Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Setelah Ulquiorra keluar suasana kelas langsung terdengar ramai karena saat ini waktunya jam istirahat ke dua.

"Orihime berapa nilai yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Rukia penasaran seraya mendekat.

"Lihatlah sendiri," Orihime menyerahkan hasil ulanganya pada Rukia.

Wajah Rukia terlihat senang dan gembira melihat nilai ulangan Orihime, gadis cantik bersurai hitam ini malah berkata kalau Orihime sangat beruntung mendapatkan nilai jelek, karena bisa mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari Ulquiorra _Sensei_ yang tengah populer saat ini di sekolah.

"Kau itu sama saja dengan mereka, aneh!" seru Orihime.

Rukia tertawa geli, "Tapi kau bisa berlama-lama memandangi wajah tampan Ulquiorra _Sensei_ ," goda Rukia.

"Aku tak tertarik." Sahut Orihime malas.

Orihime merasa dirinya bukan sedang beruntung namun sebaliknya karena harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan disaat jam pulang sekolah padahal ia ingin pulang cepat agar bisa memasak makan malam untuk sang suami, Rukia enak bisa berkata seperti itu karena mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ulangan kali ini tidak seperti Orihime yang mendapatkan nilai jelek, sebenarnya nilai 42 adalah sebuah prestasi tersendiri untuknya karena biasanya Orihime selalu mendapatkan nilai dibawah 30 untuk bahasa Inggris. Ternyata sangat sulit mempelajari bahasa asing, ingin rasanya Orihime ikut kursus bahasa asing agar bisa pintar dan mengerti tapi pastinya biaya kursus mahal, bisa saja Orihime meminta uang pada sang suami untuk kursus bahasa Inggris tapi ia tak mau merepotkan sudah diterima dengan baik dikeluarga Kurosaki saja sudah menjadi keberuntungan bagi Orihime yang merupakan orang miskin dan berasal dari desa mengingat keluarga sang suami sangat kaya juga terpandang.

Sepertinya mulai hari ini Orihime akan pulang terlambat karena harus mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan, ia akan menghubungi orang rumah, takut jika nantinya sang ibu mertua khawatir mencarinya seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Orihime juga meminta untuk tidak dijemput karena akan pulang menaiki bus seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Orihime mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari Ulquiorra dengan serius dan memperhatikannya dengan baik tak ada satupun penjelasan dari _Sensei_ tampan itu yang tak disimak serta dicatatnya didalam buku karena tidak mau nilai bahasa Inggrisnya jelek lagi dan harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah. Disaat Orihime sangat serius mengikuti pelajaran tembahan lain a hal dengan para siswi yang terlihat terpesona dan tidak mendengarkan pelajaran tambahan dengan baik mereka semua malah terlihat asik memandangi wajah tampan Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih telah mengikuti pelajaran tambahan hari ini. _Sensei_ harap kalian semua bisa mengerti dan memahami apa yang _Sensei_ sampaikan." Ujar Ulquiorra mengakhiri pelajaran tambahan.

Setelah jam pelajaran tambahan selesai Orihime langsung bergegas membereskan buku pelajaran, memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas, lalu berjalan cepat keluar kelas meninggalkan area sekolah mengingat hari sudah mulai gelap.

Walaupun kini Orihime seorang Nona muda dari keluarga Kurosaki yang kaya raya, gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini tidak mau diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi karena ingin pergi naik bus. Sejak dulu Orihime sudah terbiasa hidup dalam kesederhanaan, pergi ke sekolah menggunakan bus atau mengayuh sepedah adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya karena bisa bertemu banyak orang.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu Orihime duduk dihalte menunggu bus. Namun bus yang ditunggunya tidak datang, Orihime sedikit cemas karena sebentar lagi jam makan malam dan ia tidak bisa memasak untuk sang suami.

" _Kenapa busnya lama sekali." Gumam Orihime resah dalam hati._

Disaat Orihime tengah duduk menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang, tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor besar berhenti didepannya.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime menatap bingung pada pengendara motor tersebut karena wajahnya tertutup helm.

"Kau belum pulang, Orihime?" Pengendara motor itu membuka helm yang tengah dipakainya, memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Orihime.

" _Sensei_ ," serunya dengan nada lega karena yang berhenti bukan orang jahat.

Ternyata pengendara motor itu adalah Ulquiorra, _Sensei_ -nya disekolah. Pria tampan bermata _Emerald_ ini berniat mengantarkan Orihime pulang kerumah terlebih hari sudah malam dan bus yang ditunggu juga tidak kunjung datang membuat Orihime terpaksa menerima ajakan sang _Sensei_.

"Pakailah ini," Ulquiorra memakaikan helm miliknya pada Orihime.

"Jika aku memakai ini, _Sensei_ bagaimana?" Tanya Orihime dengan cemas karena Ulquiorra tidak menggunakan helm sama sekali, takut jika sang _Sensei_ ditilang oleh polisi karena tidak memakai helm.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran dari Orihime.

Dengan santainya Ulquiorra memintanya untuk berdoa agar tidak ada Polisi yang melihatnya.

"Berpeganganlah, aku akan mengebut." Ulquiorra langsung melajukan motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Orihime reflek memegangi pinggang Ulquiorra mencari aman dan selamat karena takut terjatuh dari motor mengingat pria bermata _Emerarld_ ini melajukan motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Ulquiorra tak kala kedua tangan Orihime melingkar dipinggangnya, walau apa yang dilakukan gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini karena reflek tapi itu sudah membuat Ulquiorra senang.

Pria bersurai hitam ini mengantarkan Orihime pulang ke komplek perumahaan Kurosaki, walau awalnya Ulquiorra ragu mengantarkan sang murid kesana tapi setelah Orihime menjelaskan kalau keluarganya bekerja di rumah megah itu Ulquiorra baru mengerti dan mengantarnya kesana.

"Te-terima kasih, sudah mengantarkanku pulang," Orihime memberikan helm yang dipakainya pada Ulquiorra.

Kedua kaki Orihime masih sedikit gemetaran merasakan sensasi menaiki motor Ulquiorra dan pertama kalinya juga diajak mengebut.

"Sama-sama dan selamat malam Orihime." Ulquiorra memakai helm pemberian Orihime.

Tak lama Ulquiorra menghidupkan motornya dan melajukannya dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan kediaman mewah Kurosaki, Orihime masih berdiri didepan pintu gerbang masuk melihat apakah sang _Sensei_ sudah pergi jauh apa belum dan setelahnya masuk kedalam rumah dimana para penjaga langsung membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya tanpa perlu bertanya siapa dan ada keperluan apa karena memang gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini adalah Nona muda dikeluarga Kurosaki.

Saat Orihime pulang, para pelayan sudah berdiri menunggu didepan pintu menyambut kedatangannya dengan ramah dan hangat tak lupa sang ibu mertua berlari menghampiri menantu kesayangannya yang baru pulang sekolah.

Tak lama Orihime pulang dari sekolah, Ichigo juga pulang dan tak biasanya pria bermata madu tersebut pulang agak cepat mungkin hari ini pekerjaan dikantor tidak terlalu banyak jadinya bisa pulang lebih cepat. Namun saat Ichigo pulang ada yang sedikit aneh dengannya, wajah Ichigo terlihat tengah kesal, mungkin sesuatu terjadi dikantor dan Orihime tidak berani bertanya takut dianggap terlalu ikut campur masalahnya mengingat Ichigo sangat tertutup dan menjaga jarak dengan Orihime sekalipun status mereka sudah menikah.

"Selamat datang, Ichigo- _sama_." Sambut Orihime ramah dan lembut pada sang suami.

Namun Ichigo hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Orihime, pria tampan ini memilih membuka kemejanya kemudian setelahnya pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Orihime merasa bingung melihat sikap sang suami yang seperti itu, tapi sudah tak aneh jika pria bermata madu itu bersikap dingin padanya namun tak biasanya jika Ichigo tak membalas perkataannya apa mungkin saat ini Ichigo tengah kesal atau lelah karena pekerajaannya dikantor.

Setelah Ichigo mandi seperti biasa Orihime akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk sang suami dan menantinya dimeja makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Setelah makam malam usai, Orihime membantu sang ibu mertua membereskan meja makan dan setelahnya kembali kekamar untuk belajar kemudian beristirahat. Tapi sebelum itu Orihime membuatkan secangkir teh mawar juga camilan untuk Ichigo dan membawanya keruangan kerja sang suami.

Saat Orihime masuk kedalam ruangan kerja, ia melihat sang suami tengah fokus dan sibuk didepan komputernya tak mau menggangu, Orihime berjalan perlahan lalu meletakkan teh juga camilan diatas meja setelahnya pergi.

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo yang masih fokus menatap layar komputer.

"Y-ya, Ichigo- _sama_?" Tanya Orihime gugup seraya mendekap erat nampan yang dibawanya.

"Mulai besok, Starrk akan mengantar jemputmu ke sekolah setiap hari," ujarnya seraya menyesap teh buatan sang istri.

Orihime sebenarnya ingin menolak permintaan sang suami karena ia lebih nyaman dan suka jika pergi kesekolah dengan menaki bus, tapi ia tak bisa menolak ataupun membantah permintaan sang siami mengingat kini dirinya adalah tanggung jawab Ichigo sepenuhnya. Dan sebagai istri yang baik sudah seharunya menuruti perkataan dari suami.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pamit, selamat malam Ichigo- _sama_." Orihime meninggalkan ruangan kerja Ichigo dan pergi kekamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Ichigo mendesah pelan ketika Orihime pergi dari ruangan kerjanya. Tanpa Orihime sadari kalau Ichigo mengatakan hal itu pada sang istri, karena dirinya tengah cemburu pada pria bersurai hitam yang telah mengantar Orihime pulang sekolah tadi.

Saat Orihime pulang sekolah tadi tanpa sengaja Ichigo melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kalau sang istri diantar oleh seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam, entah siapa pria itu tapi ia tidak mengenalinya sama sekali dan tidak suka melihat sang istri dekat-dekat dengan pria bermata _Emerald_ tersebut apalagi wajah Orihime tersenyum lembut pada pria itu sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah diperlihatkan sang istri didepannya.

Entah kenapa hati Ichigo terasa panas melihat hal itu, darahnya sedikit mendidih melihat Orihime dekat dengan pria lain, terlebih gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu tersenyum manis pada pria asing itu, sebuah ekspresi yang sanggup membuat pria manapun melihatnya pasti akan luluh termasuk dirinya.

Ichigo merasa sangat bingung dengan perasaan hatinya saat ini. Entah mengapa dirinya harus merasa cemburu melihat Orihme dengan pria lain, padahal sudah dengan jelas kalau ia tidak mencintai sang istri.

"Ada apa dengannku ini!?" Gumam Ichigo frustasi.

Ichigo memutuskan meminum kembali teh buatan Orihime dan memakan sedikit camilan yang dibawa oleh sang istri. Tanpa sadar Ichigo tersenyum senang menikmati sajian dari sang istri yang menurutnya sangat lezat bahkan teh buatannya terasa sangat pas dimulut, Orihime benar-benar mengerti seleranya padahal ia hanya mengomplain teh buatannya satu kali dan setelahnya Orihime sudah paham. Malam ini Ichigo buru-buru menyudahi pekerjaannya dan pergi kekamar untuk beristirahat mengingat ini hampir tengah malam dan sang istri pastinya sudah terlelap tidur.

Suasana kamar sudah gelap ketika Ichigo masuk kedalam kamar, bisa ia lihat sang istri tengah tertidur dengan lelap mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna biru dengan corak kelinci.

Ichigo mulai menaiki ranjang dengan perlahan dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Orihime. Namun matanya masih setia terbuka tak bisa menutup sedikitpun padahal hari ini Ichigo tidak minum segelas cangkir kopi hanya teh buatan Orihime tapi mengapa rasa kantuk belum juga datang mendera.

Ichigo menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan mencoba merilekkan pikirannya sejenak. Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya, bayangan kenangan tentang sang kekasih mulai melintasi dalam pikirannya, kenang-kenangan indah yang pernah dialami bersama Sena terbesit dikepalanya.

Wajah cantik dan senyum yang mempesona dari Sena masih terbayang jelas dipikirannya belum bisa ia lupakan sama sekali.

"Sena, aku merindukkanmu." Ujar Ichigo pelan bahkan hampir terdengar seperti berbisik.

Tapi tanpa disadarinya kalau Orihime bisa mendengarnya karena ternyata gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini belum tidur.

" _Tak adakah tempat dihatimu, untukku Ichigo-sama." Batin Orihime lirih._

Orihime menangis dalam hati, hanya ini yang bisa Orihime lakukan untuk menutupi perasaan sedih dan sepinya karena tak bisa memiliki hati serta cinta sang suami seutuhnya. Dari awal Orihime memang sudah mengerti dan mengetahui kalau pernikahan mereka berdua memang tidak berlandaskan cinta sama sekali terlebih Ichigo yang dipaksa untuk menikahi dirinya yang usianya jauh lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya yang sudah menjadi pria dewasa.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau diam-diam sebenarnya Orihime jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama dengan Ichigo.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya Orihime akan diantar jemput oleh Starrk yang merupakan supir pribadi keluarga Kurosaki dan pastinya akan diantar jemput menggunakan mobil mewah pabrikan luar negeri tersebut akan membuat heboh satu sekolah, padahal Orihime tidak mau terlihat mencolok atau menjadi pusat perhatian disekolah dengan diantar jemput menggunakan mobil, Orihime ingin pergi ke sekolah menggunakan kendaraan umum karena bisa bertemu banyak orang setiap harinya terlebih sejak kecil Orihime selalu hidup dalam kesederhanaan, gaya hidup mewah bak Nona muda kaya tidak terlalu cocok untuknya yang merupakan gadis dari desa.

Orihime menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat, ia langsung menyambar tas sekolah yang diletakkan disebelahnya lalu pergi tapi sebelumnya pamit terlebih dahulu, "Ibu, ayah, Ichigo- _san_ , aku pergi," pamit Orihime seraya membungkukkan tubuh.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Orihime- _chan_." Masaki melambaikan salah satu tangannya pada sang menantu dari meja makan.

Ichigo hanya memandang datar pada sang istri yang terlihat pergi terburu-buru ke sekolah padahal ini masih pagi dan masih jam tujuh lewat tapi Orihime sudah mau pergi.

Saat Orihime keluar dari dalam rumah, Starrk yang merupakan supir pribadi keluarga Kurosaki sudah menunggu didepan mobil.

"Selamat pagi, Nona muda," sapa Starrak sopan dan ramah.

"Pagi juga," balas Orihime ramah.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona muda," Starrk membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang untuk Orihime.

"Terima kasih Starrk." Orihime masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dengan nyaman dibangku bagian belakang supir.

Setelah sang Nona muda masuk, Strarrk pun masuk dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil mengantarkan gadis cantik yang tengah duduk manis dibelakangnya ke sekolah.

Selama perjalanan kesekolah Orihime hanya diam, sementara Starrk terlihat sangat fokus menyetir. Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir dua puluh menit, akhirnya Orihime tiba didepan sekolah dan saat datang kesekolah, suasana sekolah masih sepi untung saja Orihime tadi buru-buru berangkat jadinya ia bisa datang lebih awal dan tidak menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang karena diantar menggunakan mobil mewah seperti Nona-nona kaya yang pernah dilihatnya dilayar kaca.

Orihime sedikit membungkukkan tubuh, "Terima kasih, sudah mengatarku,"

"Sama-sama Nona muda. Saya akan menjemput anda setelah sekolah usai." Ucap Starrk dengan nada sopan.

Starrk pun melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi karena setelah mengantar sang Nona muda ke sekolah karena harus mengantar sang Tuan, Isshin Kurosaki ke kantor.

Orihime menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memasuki sekolah. Saat berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah tak lupa ia menyapa penjaga sekolah, untung saja suasana sekolah masih sepi jadinya Orihime bisa berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan santai tanpa perlu menjadi bahan perbincangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Ichigo pun bersiap pergi ke kantor hari ini ia sengaja datang lebih awal karena ada rapat penting nanti jam 10 dan ia harus mempersiapkan materi juga presentasi di rapat, sebelum pergi Ichigo berpamitan pada sang ibu. Tidak seperti sang ayah yang diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi, Ichigo lebih senang mengendarai mobil sendiri.

Saat datang ke kantor suasana disana masih sepi mengingat jam masuk kantor jam 9 sedangkan Ichigo datang satu jam lebih awal dari jam masuk. Setelah datang ke kantor dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya, Ichigo langsung mengerjakan pekerjaannya selang beberapa menit kemudian Renji datang, pria bersurai merah ini sengaja datang lebih awal ikut menemani sang bos mengerjakan laporan dan sudah hal biasa jika Ichigo akan datang cepat saat ada rapat penting.

"Selamat pagi, bos," sapa Renji seraya duduk dikursinya.

"Pagi juga. Mana laporan yang kau buat kemarin," ujar Ichigo meminta berkas laporan milik Renji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya.

Renji mendesah cepat, "Aku baru juga duduk, kau sudah menanyakan pekerjaan," dengusnya sebal.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengulurkan tangan meminta berkas laporan milik Renji, "Ini, laporan yang kau minta. Aku pergi ke pantry dulu, kau mau kubuatkan kopi atau teh," tawa Renji.

"Latte," sahut Ichigo seraya membuka berkas yang diberikan Renji barusan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkannya," Renji berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Ichigo dan pergi ke pantry yang letaknya dibelakang dekat ruang arsip.

Pikiran Ichigo saat ini tengah tidak fokus, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan Sena apa karena bulan depan adalah hari peringatan kematiannya jadinya Ichigo terngingat kembali pada sosok mendiang sang tunangan.

Ditariknya laci meja kerja miliknya, lalu diambilnya sebuah figura foto seorang gadis bersurai ungu panjang tengah tersenyum cerah dalam balutan gaun putih panjang, foto itu sendiri diambil beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka hari kelulusan dari universitas. Dipandanginya foto mendiang sang tunangan dengan sendu serta bercampur rindu.

"Sena," lirihnya seraya mengusap penuh kasih figura foto Sena.

Betapa Ichigo sangat merindukan sosok gadis bersurai ungu tersebut, andai saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi dan nyawa Sena bisa tertolong mungkin saat ini mereka berdua telah bersama dalam ikatan suci pernikahan, memiliki anak dari hasil cinta mereka berdua tapi nyatanya Tuhan memiliki takdir lain untuk mereka berdua. Sena telah tiada sedangkan Ichigo harus menikahi seorang gadis belia dan terjebak dalam ikatan suci pernikahan tanpa berlandaskan perasaan cinta sama sekali.

"Ini Latte pesanmu," Renji menaruh gelas putih kramik polos diatas meja Ichigo.

Pria bersurai orange ini cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Renji yang tak diduganya sama sekali, "Terima kasih," ujar Ichigo seraya menaruh kembali figura foto Sena kedalam laci.

Renji duduk didepan meja kerja Ichigo, "Apakah kau sedang merindukannya?!"

"Ya, aku sangat merindukannya," sahut Ichigo seraya menyesap Latte miliknya yang rasanya sedikit manis saat diminum.

Renji menghela nafas perlahan lalu menatap penuh arti pada bos sekaligus sahabatnya itu, "Sudah saatnya kau melupakan Sena dan menerima kehadiran istrimu," ujarnya menasehati karena bagaimanapun ia tak mau melihat Ichigo terus larut dalam kesedihan serta kenangan dari Sena. Sudah saatnya pria bermata madu itu untuk bangkit dan melupakan segala hal mengenai Sena dan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Orihime.

Ichigo memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menatap lurus Renji, "Aku tidak bisa,"

"Bukannya tidak bisa. Tapi kau tidak mau membuka hatimu saja," sahut Renji dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Ichigo diam tak beraksi mendengarnya, lain hal dengan Renji yang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kesal, "Sampai kapan kau terus hidup dalam kenangan! Hidup ini terus berjalan, memangnya kau tidak ingin membahagiakan keluargamu?!" sindir Renji yang sangat mengena dihati Ichigo.

Ichigo bangun dari kursinya lalu berjalan kearah jendela, pandangan matanya lurus menatap tiap tetesan air hujan yang membasahi setiap sudut kota, saat ini hujan tengah turun cukup deras padahal tadi cuaca sedikit cerah tapi ternyata perkiraan cuaca tidak bisa diperdiksi sama seperti perasaan hati yang sangat sulit dimengerti juga pahami.

"Mungkin perkataanmu memang benar adanya, aku harus mulai membuka hati dan menerima kehadiran Orihime dihidupku tapi apa aku bisa melakukannya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada penuh keraguan dihati.

"Kau pasti bisa, aku percaya itu. Hanya saja kau mau atau tidak melakukannya, karena semua tergantung pada sikap serta pilihanmu dan sebagai seorang teman aku hanya bisa menasehatimu juga memberi saran,"

Pandangan mata Ichigo masih lurus menatap jutaan rintik hujan diluar gedung kantornya, "Aku butuh waktu Renji, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Sena akan selalu mencintainya dan hanya ada dia dalam hati serta hidupku,"

"Menerima Orihime dalam hidupmu bukan berarti kau melupakan Sena atau mengkhianati perasaannya,"

"Tapi aku..."

Pintu ruangan kerja tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang wanita cantik dalam balutan blazer merah maruh serta rok pendek menyembul masuk seraya mendekap beberapa map dokumen.

"Selamat pagi Ichigo- _sama_ , Renji- _san_ , maaf jika kedatangan saya menggangu," ujar wanita ini sopan.

"Ada apa, Menoly?" tanya Renji menatap penuh arti wanita bersurai hitam dengan rambut dikuncir satu ke atas itu.

"Saya datang membawakan dokumen yang kemarin, Ichigo- _sama_ minta," ujar Menoly memperlihatkan dokumen hasil laporan dari bagian akunting.

"Terima kasih, letakkan saja diatas mejaku nanti akan aku periksa,"

"Baik, Renji- _san_ ,"

Setelah menaruh dokumen Menoly pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Ichigo dan kembali ke mejanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

"Kita lanjutkan perbincangan tadi nanti saja, saat ini aku harus bekerja sebagai sekretarismu," ujar Renji seraya berjalan ke meja kerjanya.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya, "Setelah mengecek dokumen itu, jangan lupa persiapkan bahan presentasi untuk rapat nanti,"

"Oke." Sahut Renji seraya mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Ichigo.

Mungkin ada benarnya perkataan dari Renji untuk membuka hatinya pada Orihime tapi hal itu tak mudah dilakukan mengingat rasa cintanya begitu dalam serta besar pada Sena, dirinya butuh waktu untuk mencoba menerima kehadiran Orihime dihidupnya.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sena." Batinnya risau._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini setelah selesai makan malam Masaki memberikan hadiah kecil untuk Orihime, wanita cantik paruh baya ini meminta sang menantu untuk langsung memakai pemberiannya karena hampir seharian memilihnya ditoko pakaian. Dan saat dipakai, Orihime merasa sangat malu tak berani memperlihatkan diri didepan sang ibu karena berpenampilan sangat terbuka juga menggoda.

"Orihime- _chan_ , apa kau sudah memakainya?" tanya Masaki penasaran.

"I-itu..." sahut Orihime gugup.

Merasa penasaran Masaki masuk kedalam kamar mandi dimana tadi Orihime mengganti pakaiannya disana.

Orihime tampak tak nyaman dan berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang cukup terekspose terlebih ukuran dadanya sangat besar.

Wajah Masaki menatap takjub penampilan Orihime yang bisa dibilang sangat sexy, menawan sekaligus menggoda iman.

"I-ibu se-sepertinya pa-pa-kaian ini ti-tidak co-cok untukku," ujar Orihime dengan wajah merah padam.

Masaki menepuk pelan bahu Orihime, "Kau sangat cantik dan cocok memakainya, Orihime- _chan_. Percaya pada ibu," ucap Masaki seraya mengedipkan mata pada Orihime.

Wanita cantik paruh baya ini memberikan ketenangan dan kepercayaan pada menantu kesayangannya untuk memakai gaun tidur pemberiannya yang sengaja ia pilihkan khusus.

"Ta-tapi untuk apa aku memakai ini?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk menarik perhatian Ichigo dan membuatnya tergoda padamu," jawab Masaki frontal membuat wajah Orihime semakin memerah.

Andai saja sang ibu mertua tahu kalau Ichigo sama sekali tidak tertarik atau tergoda sama sekali dengan Orihime, sekalipun nantinya Orihime bertelanjang didepan Ichigo, pria yang berstatus suaminya itu tak akan tergoda sama sekali bahkan melirikpun tidak. Tapi demi menyenangkan hati sekaligus menghargai pemberian sang ibu mertua, mau tidak mau Orihime memakai gaun tidur sexy ini yang sedikit transparan.

Masaki sangat ingin menimang cucu dari Orihime dan segala cara akan ia lakukan agar keinginannya bisa terwujud. Salah satunya dengan rencananya malam ini, Masaki sengaja membelikan gaun tidur yang sangat seksi untuk sang menantu, dirinya sangat yakin kalau putranya itu akan tergoda saat melihat tubuh indah Orihime kecuali Ichigo mempunyai kelainan jika tidak tergoda melihat penampilan dari Orihime.

"Semoga berhasil Orihime- _chan_ , berikan ibu cucu yang manis dan lucu." Goda Masaki sebelum pergi keluar dari kamar meninggalkan sang menantu sendirian.

Wajah Orihime merona merah, seorang cucu katannya dan itu membuat Orihime ingin tertawa geli atau lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri mengingat selama ini tak sekalipun Ichigo menyentuhnya bahkan hanya sekedar memelukknya-pun tidak penah dilakukan oleh pria bermata madu tersebut. Tak ada hal romantis yang mereka berdua lakukan selama ini bahkan Orihime sangat jarang mengobrol atau berbincang dengan sang suami.

" _Maafkan aku ibu." Batin Orihime lirih._

Orihime merasa sedikit bersalah pada sang ibu mertua karena mungkin tidak bisa memberikannya seorang cucu. Menuruti keinginan sang ibu, Orihime duduk dikamar menunggu kepulangan sang suami dan menyambut kedatangannya dalam balutan pakaian dalam atau bisa disebut linger sebenarnya ia ingin mengganti pakaian mengenakan piyama panjang seperti yang dikenakannya tapi demi menghargai serta membuat sang ibu mertua senang, mau tak mau Orihime memakainya walau sebenarnya sangat risih dan tak nyaman memakainya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Ichigo belum juga pulang padahal sudah hampir tiga jam Orihime duduk menunggu di kamar.

"Huamm..." Orihime menguap lebar.

Matanya benar-benar berat sekali, Orihime sudah tidak kuat untuk membuka matanya lagi. Akhirnya Orihime kalah dengan rasa kantuknya dan tertidur disofa menunggu kedatangan sang suami.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian mobil yang dikendarai Ichigo terlihat masuk ke pekarangan rumah, mobil hitam keluaran pabrikan luar negeri dengan lambang seekor kuda didepannya terparkir di garasi mobil bersebelahan dengan mobil milik sang ayah.

Seluruh tubuh Ichigo terasa pegal apalagi lehernya karena terus duduk didepan komputer memandangi setiap deretan huruf serta angka dilayar membuat lehernya sedikit sakit dan sedikit pijatan mungkin bisa merileksasikan tubuhnya.

Saat Ichigo pulang keadaan rumah sudah gelap hanya ada lampu dinding yang menyala untuk menerangi jalan disepenjang koridor rumah. Wajar saja jika keadaan rumah sangat sepi mengingat ini sudah tengah malam, semua orang dirumah pasti sudah beristirahat termasuk para pelayan namun diluar para penjaga terlihat berkeliling melihat keadaan disekitar rumah.

"Huamm..." Ichigo menguap cukup lebar bahkan sedikit air mata keluar diujung matanya menandakan kalau ia benar-benar sangat mengantuk sekaligus lelah.

Langkah kaki Ichigo berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya dan saat masuk kedalam suasana kamar gelap, Ichigo menyalakan lampu kamar agar keadaan terang.

"Orihime!" serunya kaget.

Pria tampan bermata madu ini sedikit kaget melihat sang istri tengah tertidur nyenyak diatas sofa dengan gaun tidur berwarna hitam yang sangat menggoda. Bisa Ichigo lihat kalau tubuh sang istri sedikit menggigil, itu wajar terjadi mengingat di kamar menggunakan pendingin udara juga gaun tidur yang dipakai oleh Orihime sangat terbuka dan sedikit transparan.

Ichigo meraih sang istri menggendonggnya ala bridal style, bisa saja Ichigo membangunkan Orihime dan meminta untuk pindah ke kasur tapi melihat tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak membuatnya tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Ugh!" Lenguh Orihime pelan saat Ichigo menggendongnya.

Orihime bergerak karena merasa sedikit tak nyaman digendong Ichigo membuat gaun tidur yang dipakainya tersingkap dibagain atasnya dan memperperlihatkan bentuk dadanya yang sangat indah.

"Besar dan indah" Gumam Ichigo tanpa sadar saat melihatnya.

Ichigo langsung menggelegkan kepalanya cepat karena menyadari perkataannya tadi yang menurutnya mesum juga tak sopan.

" _Astaga. Apa yang kupikirkan!" Pikir Ichigo._

Wajah Ichigo sedikit merona merah ketika mengingat kembali bentuk dada Orihime yang besar juga penuh. Sebagai seorang pria normal Ichigo merasa sedikit tergoda melihat bentuk tubuh indah sang istri terlebih bagian tubuh atasnya. Namun sebagai pria sejati pria bermata madu ini tidak akan berbuat hal yang memalukan dan tidak pantas pada Orihime, terlebih ketika sang istri tengah terjaga dan tak berdaya seperti saat ini. Tapi Ichigo merasa sedikit heran dan aneh karena tak biasanya Orihime memakai gaun tidur seperti ini apalagi bisa dibilang terbuka juga sexy.

Ichigo membaringkan tubuh Orihime diatas kasur lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut namun belum juga Ichigo menyelimutinya Orihime memiringkan tubuhnya kesamping yang tanpa sadar memperlihatkan paha putih serta dadanya yang besar dan indah. Lagi-lagi iman Ichigo di uji namun buru-buru Ichigo langsung menyelimuti tubuh sang istri hingga muka menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehat.

Gara-gara hal itu, Orihime menjadi terbangun karena merasa sesak.

Ichigo terdiam kaget melihat sang istri yang terbangun.

"Anda sudah pulang." Ujar Orihime dengan suara parau, ciri khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Orihime mengucek-ngucek mata kanannya sebentar, tanpa tahu kalau ulahnya itu membuat bagian atas gaun tidurnya menjadi tersingkap kembali dan memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda iman sang suami.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ichigo langsung pergi kekamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit keras.

Orihime belum sepenuhnya menyadari ulahnya karena kesadarannya masih setengah, ia hanya bisa menatap bingung tingkah sang suami yang dirasanya aneh karena masih mengantuk Orihime tertidur kembali.

Sementara itu Ichigo langsung mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah shower melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Sial." Racau Ichigo.

Saat ini, Ichigo butu mendinginkan kepala juga otaknya yang terasa panas, nyaris saja tadi ia hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya karena tergoda dengan bentuk tubuh sang istri.

 **DUAGH….**

Ichigo meninju tembok kamar mandi meluapkan perasaan hatinya.

Bagaimana bisa Ichigo memiliki sebuah pikiran kotor saat melihat bagian tubuh Orihime yang memang harus ia akui sangat indah serta menggoda. Setelah kematian Sena tak sekalipun dirinya menyentuh wanita manapun karena merasa tak tertarik ataupun tergoda dengan tubuh mereka tapi itu bukan berarti ia bukan pria normal karena dulu saat Sena masih hidup mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemen Sena. Banyak wanita cantik yang mencoba menggoda Ichigo dengan memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya namun tak sedikit-pun ia tergoda sama sekali ataupun tertarik akan tetapi kali ini dirinya tergoda bahkan nyaris kehilangan akal sehat dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Ada apa dengannku ini." Ujar Ichigo frustasi.

Ichigo masih berdiri dibawah shower menikmati guyuran air, membasahi tubuh membantunya mendinginkan kepala dan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit berada dikamar mandi Ichigo keluar dengan handuk putih melilit dipinggang, biasanya Orihime sudah menyiapkan baju tidur untuknya tapi kali ini ia akan memilihnya sendiri dan setelahnya ia akan langsung beristirahat. Ichigo tak lantas langsung merebahkan diri diatas kasur ia duduk dipinggir ranjang memandangi wajah damai sang istri yang tengah terlelap tidur dengan pandangan penuh arti, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria bermata madu ini saat melihat wajah Orihime yang tertidur.

Tangannya terulur kedepan menyentuh pipi gembil sang istri, untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo sedekat ini dengan sang istri setelah beberapa bulan menikah dengannya, iris madu miliknya menelurusi wajah Orihime dengan seksama. Selama menikah baru pertama kalinya Ichigo melihat wajah sang istri dari dekat bahkan membelai pipinya.

Bibir Orihime ternyata berwarna merah alami, hidungnya mancung juga bulu matanya panjang serta lentik membuat wajah Orhime terlihat cantik alami menurutnya ditambah dengan sikap dan hati Orihime yang lembut serta penuh kesabaran menghadapi dirinya selama ini selalu bersikap dingin serta acuh.

Mungkin ada benarnya perkataan Renji kalau ia harus mulai membuka hati serta diri pada Orihime, tapi apa ia bisa melakukannya? Mengingat perasaan cintanya pada Sena sangat besar dan dalam tak mudah menggantikan sosok gadis bersurai ungu tersebut dengan orang lain dihatinya, Ichigo butuh waktu untuk melakukannya dan apakah Orihime bisa bersabar menunggu untuk bisa melihatnya berubah. Entahlah Ichigo merasa bingung serta bimbang karena ia juga tak bisa meminta Orihime untuk menunggunya berubah karena pasti membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Ngh~" lenguh Orihime pelan.

Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya memandangi wajah Orihime takut jika nantinya gadis besurai oranye kecokelatan itu terbangun, Ichigo sudah memposisikan diri disamping tubuh Orihime setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu kamar.

" _Semoga kau bermimpin indah, Hime." Batin Ichigo._

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Untuk kelanjutannya mungkin akan saya lanjutkan setelah lebaran atau mungkin tahun depan, karena saya memutuskan untuk HIATUS dan sementara waktu meninggalkan dunia Fanfiction. Ada berbagai alasan saya untuk tidak menulis salah satunya pekerjaan saya di dunia nyata yang sangat menyita waktu.**

 **Walau Fic ini tidak banyak yang menyukai atau merespon dengan baik tidak seperti Fic Please Look At Me (PLAM) milik saya di fandom sebelah mengingat Fic Love Me bisa dibilang Fic PLAM versi IchiHime tapi saya senang masih ada yang menyukainya dan memberikan tanggapan untuk Fic ini mengingat masih jarang Fic Pair Ichihime dengan cerita tema seperti ini, padahal mereka berdua sudah CANON dan memiliki seorang anak tapi mencari Fic dengan pair IchiHime sangat jarang atau bisa dibilang langka.**

 **Terkadang saya merasa sedih mengingat pair ini banyak yang tidak menyukai karena merasa sosok Orihime tidak pantas dan cocok menjadi pendamping Ichigo. Cocok atau tidaknya semua sudah keputusan Mangaka Bleach sendiri, sekalipun Orihime memang tidak bersanding dengan Ichigo dan malah menikah dengan karakter lain saya tetap merasa senang, bagi saya sendiri Orihime cocok dipasangkan siapapun karena ia juga berhak bahagia dan dicintai.**

 **Fic ini jauh sekali dari kata sempurna atau bagus, tapi saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan memberikan Riview.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu**_

 _ **Mengubah segalanya agar tidak menjadi rumit dan runyam seperti ini**_

 _ **Manakah yang harus aku pilih**_

 _ **Mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah melihat ke arahku, selalu memberikan rasa sepi, sakit serta luka**_

 _ **Atau**_

 _ **Menerima cinta seorang pria yang akan selalu menjaga, melindungi bahkan tak pernah membuatku menumpahkan air mata**_

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Ichigo Kurosaki x Ulquiorra Cifer**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG LAMBAT DAN CEPAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

Tumpukkan dokumen menumpuk tinggi hampir menutupi tubuh, dering telpon juga beberapa kali terdengar namun semuanya diabaikan tak di pedulikan sama sekali, semua pikiran, tenaga bahkan waktu semua ia berikan pada tumpukan dokumen menggunung yang harus diselesaikan hari ini membuat kepala pusing dan hampir pecah. Tak jauh dari meja kerja, Renji sedang bekutat dengan setumpuk pekerjaanya sebagai seorang sekretaris, tumpukkan dokumen di atas meja pria bersurai mera dengan rambut di kuncir satu keatas itu dua kali lebih banyak karena sebelum diberikan untuk ditanda tangani, terlebih dahulu diperiksa apakah ada kesalahan atau tidak, jika pun ada bagian yang salah atau tidak sesuai akan segera dibenarkan mengingat pria bersurai orange dengan mata madu tersebut adalah orang yang sangat prefeksionis juga teliti jika menemukan kesalahan sekecil apapun pada pekerjaan pastilah pegawai itu langsung dipanggil untuk memperbaikinya saat itu juga sampai benar. Mengerjakan sesuatu dibawah tekenan terlebih diawasi sang bos tentu akan membuat susah berkonsetrasi karena rasa takut, gugup, cemas menguasai, otakpun jadi tak bisa berpikir dengan baik hal hasil pekerjaan menjadi berantakan.

Tak jarang para pegawai wanita berlari menangis keluar ruangan kerja Ichigo, menggenggam kertas dokumen lecek serta basah oleh air mata. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Ichigo, sebagai pemilik perusahaan adalah orang yang sangat galak, tegas juga disiplin dalam pekerjaan, semua pegawai begitu menghormati sekaligus takut pada sosoknya yang begitu menakutkan, julukan untuk sang bos pun terdengar sedikit lucu entah jika Ichigo mendengarnya marah atau tidak karena disebut sebagai _Shinigami_ , dewa pencabut nyawa karena sosok, horor serta menyeramkan darinya. Tapi sebenarnya Ichigo tidak sejahat atau sekejam yang dipikirkan karena tugasnya sebagai sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, banyak tanggung jawab dipundaknya demi kelangsungan, kemajuan perusahaan serta kesejahteraan para pegawai membuatnya harus bertindak tegas juga berwibawa dihadapan seluruh pegawai, dan Renji memahami posisi Ichigo karena ia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat bosnya itu.

Jam dinding besar di dalam ruangan menunjukkan ke angka dua belas, sudah waktunya makan siang, mengisi perut kosong serta tenaga setelah bekerja dari pagi dengan sesuatu yang mengeyangkan agar bisa kembali bekerja. Menikmati satu porsi jumbo mie ramen di dekat persimpangan jalan mungkin akan terasa enak, pikir Renji membayangkan menyatap habis makan yang terbuat dari campuran tepung serta telur itu dengan kuah kental bewarna pekat yang mengluarkan aroma lezat. Tanpa sadar air liurnya jadi mengalir hanya membayangkan sudah membuat perut semakin lapar saja, jika saja hari ini pekerjaan di kantor tak padat, menumpuk mungkin ia dan sang bos bisa pergi kesana selama setengah jam menikmati makan siang, mengisi perut kosong mereka yang sejak pagi hanya di isi kopi tak ada camilan atau kue sebagai pendamping.

Mata Renji melirik ke meja sang bos, dan pria bersurai orange itu masih sibuk, fokus pada pekerjaannya tak memperhatikan dan menyadari kalau ini sudah waktunya makan siang.

Renji mendesah berat, kembali megerjakan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda sejenak, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau sedang ada pekerjaan sebanyak ini Ichigo selalu melewati jam makan siang, duduk seharian di kursi berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang tiada habis. Ichigo akan ingat makan jika perutnya sudah terasa perih atau berbunyi meminta diisi sesuatu, dan karena kebiasannya itu dokter sudah mendiagnosanya terkena penyakit maag karena selalu telat makan.

Hanya menikmati secangkir Caffe Latte sudah cukup membuat perut Ichigo kenyang dan tenaga kembali terisi.

Suasana di ruang kerja Ichigo terasa hening, hanya terdengar suara ketikan keybord laptop atau sesekali gumaman kecil dari Renji entah merasa kesal, pusing dengan pekerjaan para pegawai yang dinilainya sangat kacau juga tak profesional karena banyak kesalahan dimana-mana.

 **CKLEK!**

Tanpa ada ketukan atau ucapan sopan meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalam, pintu yang terbuat dari kaca di ruang kerja Ichigo tiba-tiba terbuka.

Reflek Ichigo dan Renji menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat siapa yang datang tanpa permisi.

Wajah tampan Renji yang sejak tadi berekspresi serius langsung memberengut tak suka, matanya memandang malas pada gadis bersurai megenta dengan iris senada warna rambutnya, gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai gadis manja, egois, bawel, genit sekaligus menyebalkan itu berjalan santai dalam balutan dress mini hitam polos, tas branded mahal merk terkenal ditentengnya, langkah kakinya terlihat angkuh, wajah sedikit mendongak keatas tak ketinggalan senyuman manis menghias wajah cantiknya menatap Ichigo.

" _Gadis menyebalkan itu." Dengus Renji dalam hati._

Mata Renji mengikuti gerakan tubuh gadis itu seperti seekor elang yang tengah mengintai buruannya, tajam dan begitu mengawasi karena memang gadis itu memang berbahaya serta gangguan, tanpa diminta atau meminta ijin terlebih dahulu langsung duduk.

"Ichigo- _kun_ " suaranya terdengar manja, ciri khasnya ketika memanggil pria bersurai orange itu.

Berpura-pura sibuk tak tahu kedatangan Riruka, Iris madu milik Ichigo melirik sebentar ke depan, menatap datar gadis bersurai megenta dengan rambut di kuncir dua itu yang tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, kau!" seru Ichigo datar.

Ichigo fokus dengan pekerjaannya kembali, mengacuhkan kehadiran gadis tersebut, tak mempedulikan gadis itu yang kedatangannya sama sekali tidak diinginkan apalagi harapkan, saat ini terlebih di saat sibuk seperi ini.

Tak menyerah dengan sikap dingin Ichigo, gadis manis ini mencoba kembali menggoda, "Ini sudah jam makan siang. Ayo kita makan siang bersama," ajaknya setengah merayu.

"Aku tidak lapar, kau makan saja sendiri atau ajak saja orang lain." Sahut Ichigo acuh.

Ichigo masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya tak begitu menanggapi karena tak penting. Dibaliknya kertas dokumen, melihat halaman selanjutnya dari neraca keuangan yang dibuat dari salah staff akunting menghitung pengeluaran perusahaan minggu kemarin.

" _Huh! Menyebalkan!" jerit Riruka kesal dalam hati._

Kedua pipi gadis ini menggembung bak ikan fugu, salah satu kakinya dihentakan ke lantai marmer tanda kesal, Renji tertawa geli dari mejanya melihat tingkah lucu, aneh dari gadis bersurai megenta tersebut.

"Rasakan kau!" kikiknya pelan.

Baik Renji atau Ichigo bukan tidak mengenal baik gadis yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka, Riruka Dokugamine, putri tunggal salah satu rekan bisnis perusahaan Ichigo. Menurut Renji, Riruka adalah gadis menyebalkan, selalu mengganggu, mengejar Ichigo bak seorang fans fanatik sejak tiga tahun terakhir, Riruka bertemu pertama kali dengan Ichigo saat acara pesta ulang tahun perusahaan di sebuah hotel bintang lima, bisa dibilang Riruka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Ichigo yang dianggapnya sebagai pria dewasa tampan, keren dan mapan secara finansial. Moto hidup Riruka sendiri adalah menikahi pria kaya tampan agar hidupnya bisa enak juga bersenang-senang sampai tua, itu semua tak lepas dari didikan dari kedua orang tua Riruka yang sudah menanamkan pemikiran sempit serta materialistis pada sang anak. Sudah banyak pria-pria kaya dikenalkan oleh orang tua Riruka, tapi tak satupun dari mereka mampu merebut perhatian apalagi hatinya, standarnya untuk memilih pasangan sangat tinggi tak hanya sekedar tampan tapi harus lebih kaya dari sang ayah dan sosok itu ditemukan pada Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang CEO di perusahaan besar, putra pertama pasangan Masaki dan Isshin Kurosaki yang sangat terkenal dikalangan para pebisnis dengan perusahaan besar yang mereka miliki. Dimata Riruka sosok Ichigo bak seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang selama ini dicari, harapkan dan idam-idamkan. Tapi kenyataan pahit harus diterima Riruka karena Ichigo tak mau membuka hati untuk siapapun, cintanya hanya untuk gadis bersurai ungu bermata kuning besar bernama Sena yang sudah lama tiada karena kecelakaan mobil beberapa tahun lalu.

Tak pernah menyerah dan putus asa, Riruka selalu berusaha keras bahkan tak jarang berbuat hak nekat, ekstrim menarik perhatian Ichigo namun semuanya sia-sia, Ichigo tetap pada pendirian teguhnya tak mau membuka hatinya pada siapapun.

Mengerucutkan bibir, wajahnya tertekuk kesal memandang Ichigo, rengekan pelan keluar dari mulutnya berharap pria bersurai orange itu mau mendengarnya.

Ichigo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata sejenak dan berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya tapi nyatanya tidak karena Riruka, sebenarnya ia malas meladeni Riruka yang sebenarnya kedatangan mengganggu, banyak pekerjaan penting yang harus diselesaikan.

Riruka mengerucutkan bibir, Ichigo mengacuhkan lagi, tidak menyambut kedatangannya dengan baik, padahal Riruka sengaja datang ke kantor untuk bertemu karena rindu tapi sikapnya malah seperti itu. Riruka benar-benar sangat sebal dengan sikap dingin juga cuek Ichigo. Apa selama bertahun-tahun ini hati Ichigo yang dingin bagaikan es itu tidak bisa meleleh juga dan melupakan Sena untuk selamanya.

Andai Ichigo tahu, banyak pria diluar sana berlomba-lomba mendekati dan berusaha mendapatkan hati Riruka bahkan para pria itu rela melakukan dan memberikan apapun yang diinginkannya hanya demi mendapatkan perhatian juga bisa dekat dengannya tapi hatinya sudah terpaut pada pria bersurai orange itu, membuang sikap angkuh, sombongnya sebagai Nona kaya keluarga Dokugamine, mencoba mendekati, bersikap manis bahkan manja tapi Ichigo selalu bersikap dingin bahkan selalu mengacuhkan.

"Aku sudah lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan di restaurant mewah dekat sini." Ajak Riruka kembali dengan setengah merajuk berharap ke inginannya di penuhi oleh pria bermata madu tersebut.

Ichigo menghela nafas cepat, "Renji, tolong kau temani Nona Dokugamine makan siang." Ujar Ichigo dengan nada memohon pada sekretarisnya itu.

Renji memandang kaget pada sang bos tapi melihat tatapan Ichigo dengan tatapan memohon membuat Renji mau tidak mau luluh dan menuruti ke inginannya.

" _Ah, tatapan itu." Batin Renji sebal._

Renji mendesah pasrah, di matikan komputer miliknya lalu berjalan ke arah meja kerja Ichigo. Dengan langkah kaki santai mendekat, kemudian berhenti tepat di samping Riruka yang menatap tajam, wajahnya memberengu sebal tanda tak suka dengan kehadiran Renji didekatnya.

Lagi-lagi Renji harus menemani gadis egois juga menyebalkan seperti Riruka, jika disuruh menemani seorang wanita cantik nan sexy untuk makan siang dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan tapi jika menemani Riruka makan siang itu sama saja seperti berada di neraka karena pastinya gadis itu akan terus mengoceh sambil merengek bak anak kecil saat makan karena tidak ditemani Ichigo.

"Kau mau makan dimana, gadis manja," tanya Renji dengan ekspresi wajah sebal.

Riruka memandang sinis, "Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu." Tunjuk Riruka.

"Pergilah dengan Renji, ia akan menemanimu makan siang sampai kenyang," sahut Ichigo dengan mata masih fokus pada dokumen.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau makan siang denganmu." Rajuk Riruka dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Renji memutar mata bosan, seperti biasa Riruka pasti akan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya jika keinginannya tidak terpenuh yaitu merengek dengan mata berlinang air mata seperti anak kecil yang sedag merajuk meminta permen. Riruka tetap pada keinginannya mau makan siang bersama Ichigo tidak mau dengan Renji karena menurutnya tidak menyenangkan, pastinya pria bersurai merah panjang itu akan mengajak makan makan di restauran sederhana atau kedai kecil bukan di restaurant mewah berkelas juga mewah. Lidah Riruka tidak terbiasa dengan makanan yang disajikan di kedai atau rumah makan sederhana, mengingat setiap hari dirumah pasti koki selalu menghidangkan makanan berkelas dengan menggunakan bahan kualitas terbaik.

"Aku ingin makan siang bersama, Ichigo- _kun_." Rengek Riruka berharap pria tampan bersurai orange ini mau menerima ajakan darinya.

Renji merasa kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Riruka, rasanya ia ingin melempar jauh gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut, tapi ditahan karena sadar akan posisinya yang hanya seorang bawahan diperusahaan ini.

Merasa tetap diacuhkan, Riruka pun merebut map yang ada ditangan Ichigo dan itu sukses membuat pria bermata madu tersebut menoleh menatap Riruka.

Ichigo memutar mata kesal, menghela nafas sejenak, sangat memusingkan meladeni sikap manja dan seenaknya dari Riruka butuh kesabaran ekstra menghadapi sikap aneh darinya. Andai saja gadis bersurai magenta dengan rambut dikuncir dua ini bukan anak dari rekan bisnis penting perusahaan, sudah dari tadi Ichigo meminta penjaga mengusirnya atau melarang masuk ke perusahaan karena dianggap sebagai penggangu.

"Kembalikan itu, Riruka," pinta Ichigo dengan nada yang sangat datar berusaha menahan amarah pada gadis cantik dihadapannya saat ini.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Riruka masih memainkan dokumen ditangannya.

Merasa kesal dan jengah, dengan cepat Renji merebut cepat map itu dari tangan Riruka lalu memberikannya pada sang bos.

"Ayo kita makan siang, Nona manja." Renji menarik paksa tangan Riruka membawanya keluar ruangan meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian agar lebih bisa berkosentrasi bekerja tanpa harus diganggu.

Riruka berontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Renji pada lengan kanannya.

"Lepaskan aku." Ronta Riruka.

Namun cengkraman tangan Renji sangat kuat bahkan langkah kakinya cepat juga tergesa-gesa membuat Riruka agak sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas cepat, dilongarkan sedikit dasi yang melingkar di leher, tubuhnya dihempaskan kebelakang kursi merileksasikan tubuh serta pikiran sejenak.

Akhirnya sang pengganggu sudah pergi, Ichigo bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali dan berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas dimeja yang sejak tadi terus memanggil untuk segera diselaikan. Sepertinya hari ini Ichigo akan lembur dikantor atau bisa dibilang pulang malam mengerjakan semua dokumen agar bisa mengambil libur selam beberapa hari, mengingat bulan depan adalah hari kematian Sena, seperti tahun-tahun biasanya ia akan pergi ke makam Sena untuk ziarah. Tak ketinggalan sebuket bunga Lily akan ia bawa dan ditaruh dimakam sang kekasih.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Wajah ceria Orihime tidak terlihat siang ini, wajahnya tertekuk sedih, iris abunya menatap masam selembar kertas putih ditangan yang diterimanya beberapa menit lalu dari sang _Sensei_. Dua angka ditulis menggunakan spidol berwarna merah membuat wajah Orihime semakin sedih bahkan depresi karena lagi-lagi mendapatkan nilai jelek dalam ulangan bahasa Inggris dan ini bukan yang pertama kali. Orihime benar-benar merasa sangat frustasi dengan mata pelajaran dari _Sensei_ tampan bermata _Emerald_ tersebut, padahal ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin belajar dan menyimak pelajaran dengan baik agar lebih mengerti juga memahami, tapi tetap saja nilai ulanganya masih jelek walau ada sedikit peningkatan dari nilai 42 menjadi 49, tak banyak tapi bagi Orihime itu sebuah kemajuan.

Iris _Emerald_ Ulquiorra melirik sekilas pada Orihime yang duduk di sudut kelas, karena bangkunya berada dibelakang dekat jendela, "Hasil ulangan kalian kali ini menunjukkan kemajuan tapi sayang masih ada yang mendapatkan nilai merah." Kata Ulquiorra ditengah-tengah kelas.

Entah menyadari atau tidak tapi wajah Orihime tiba-tiba berubah pucat pasi karena merasa termasuk dari murid yang mendapatkan nilai jelek di kelas.

Ulquiorra menatap penuh arti pada Orihime yang wajahnya terlihat lesu sekaligus sedih, "Orihime," panggilnya.

"Y-ya," sahut Orihime seraya menoleh ke arah sang _Sensei_.

"Hanya kau yang mendapatkan nilai dibawah 50, aku akan memberikan bimbingan khusus padamu karena jika terus dibiarkan kau tak akan pernah bisa lulus dari mata pelajaranku." Ujar Ulquiorra dengan nada khawatir.

Wajah Orihime menegang kaku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, kaget sekaligus syok mengetahui hanya dia saja yang mendapatkan nilai jelek dikelas terlebih harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari Ulquiorra, ibaratkan pepatah ia seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sudah mendapatkan nilai jelek harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan bersama sang _Sensei_ berhati dingin tersebut. Padahal Orihime berpikir setidaknya ada beberapa temannya mendapatkan nilai merah sama sepertinya, tapi nyata tidak hanya ia saja. Seketika Orihime merasa menjadi murid paling bodoh dikelas, mempertanyakan kemana kepintarannya selama ini karena selalu mendapatkan peringkat tiga besar di sekolah tapi sangat lemah di mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

" _Ya, Tuhan!" jerit Orihime dalam hati._

Sementara Orihime menjerit sedih dalam hati lain hal dengan para gadis yang merasa kecewa, sedih tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari sang _Sensei_ tapi mereka juga merasa cemburu sekaligus iri pada Orihime karena bisa mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan khusus dari sang _Sensei_ dimana pastinya bisa berdekat-dekatan juga memandang wajah pria bermata _Emerald_ itu dari dekat.

Para gadis menjerit iri dalam hati dan menangis sedih karena tak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Ulquiorra.

Andai saja teman-teman dikelas Orihime tahu posisinya bisa ditukar maka akan ia lakukan.

Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan Ulquiorra karena bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua juga berdekatan dengan Orihime selama jam pelajaran tambahan, untung saja nilai ulangan gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu 49 hampir 50, dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Ulquiorra karena satu-satunya murid dikelas ini yang mendapatkan nilai dibawah 50 hanya Orihime saja.

"Pelajaran hari selesai." Kata Ulquiorra menyudahi pelajarannya.

Tak lama setelah sang _Sensei_ keluar para gadis langsung mengerumuni Orihime, bak seekor pemangsa yang tengah mengepung buruannya, Orihime terjebak dan terjepit dala kurungan teman-teman sekelasnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan iri, marah, cemburu, benci semua begitu jelas terlihat di mata.

Mencoba tersenyum namun gagal, Orihime malah terlihat aneh karena rasa takutnya lebih besar daripada keberaniannya menghadapi mereka yang jumlah lebih banyak darinya, jika pun nantinya Orihime dikeroyok ramai-ramai bisa dipastikan mendapatkan luka cukup parah berupa cakaran, jambakan atau pukulan. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Orihime ketakutan bahkan tubuhnya gemetar disertai keringat dingin.

"Ka-kalian kenapa?!" tanya Orihime takut, dalam posisi bertahan mencoba menahan serangan takut jika mereka menyerang tiba-tiba.

"Kau curang, Orihime!" teriak salah satu teman perempuan Orihime dikelas.

"Apakah kau sengaja mendapatkan nilai jelek dalam ulangan kali ini agar bisa berduan dengan Ulquiorra _Sensei_ ," tuduh Ryou menatap sinis Orihime.

"Tidak." Orihime membela diri karena memang tidak berniat mendapatkan nilai jelek untuk bisa berdekatan dengan _Sensei_ tampan tersebut.

Sehari sebelum ulangan Orihime sudah belajar agar nilainya membaik tidak mendapatkan nilai merah tapi apa daya, ia memang lemah dengan mata pelajaran dari Ulquiorra _Sensei_. Jika menelan kamus bahasa Inggris yang tebelnya beberapa inci itu bisa membuat Orihime pandai berbahasa Inggris makan akan ia lakukan tapi tak ada cara instan seperti itu, semuanya butuh waktu. Dan mungkin Orihime membutuhkan sedikit banyak waktu karena otaknya tak bisa menangkap dengan baik pelajaran dari _Sensei_ tampan tersebut, padahal semua mata pelajaran dikuasai bahkan olahraga.

Ryou memukul keras meja, "Jangan bohong pada kami!"

"Hentikan ulah kalian." Kata Rukia dingin menyela tindakan mereka yang sudah mulai anarkis menurutnya.

Mata Rukia menatap nyalang pada kerumunan gadis yang mengepung temannya, langkah kaki Rukia tergesa-gesa menghampiri Orihime, ditarinya lengan Orihime membawanya keluar dari kelas meninggalkan keruman fans fanatik _Sensei_ bermata _Emerald_ tersebut.

"Jika kalian ingin marah dan protes, katakan pada Ulquiorra _Sensei_. Kenapa kalian tidak isi saja ulangan kemarin agar bisa mendapatkan nilai jelek dan bisa mengikuti pelajaran tambahan." Kata Rukia sinis sesaat sebelum keluar dari kelas menarik tangan Orihime.

Semua orang diam, menutup mulut rapat-rapat tak bisa juga berani membalas perkataan Rukia karena perkataannya memang benar adanya.

"Rukia- _chan_."

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan siang bersama diluar."

Orihime merasa sangat senang sekaligus haru memiliki seorang teman yang sangat baik juga peduli padanya, bahkan mau membela didepan teman-teman sekelas. Rukia sendiri merasa kesal dan tak terima melihat sahabatnya diperlakuan seperti itu terlebih karena alasan sepele, ia tahu kalau Orihime bukan orang yang seperti dituduhkan, setiap hari pasti Rukia selalu ditanya mengenai pelajaran bahasa Inggris jika ada yang tidak mengerti. Jadi ia yakin kalau nilai merah Orihime bukan di sengaja karena memang dia belum mengerti dan lemah dalam pelajaran bahasa asing tersebut.

 **~(-_-)~**

 **BRUUUUUM**

Suara mesin mobil terdengar memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Mobil bewarna merah dengan lambang seekor kuda didepan melaju pelan di pekarangan lalu masuk kedalam garasi atau bisa dibilang seperti ruangan karena ukurannya cukup besar, mampu menampung sepuluh mobil.

Pria bersurai orange, bermata madu dalam balutan kemeja abu-abu dengan dasi polos berwarna hitam berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, dengan langkah kaki terlihat lesu, wajah lelah sekaligus mengantuk terlihat jelas di wajah. Hal pertama yang ingin di lakukan setelah sampai di rumah adalah berendam air hangat, merileksasikan tubuh serta pikiran, setelah seharian penat dan pusing mengurus pekerajaan di kantor yang tidak pernah ada habisnya malah selalu bertambah. Membuka pintu perlahan, lalu menutupnya pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik, suara sepatu pantofelnya terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah, melirik sebentar jam dingding besar ditengah ruangan, jarum jam tepat menunjukkan pukul satu malam pantas saja suasana rumah sudah sepi juga gelap hanya diterangi lampu dingding disepanjang koridor sebagai penerang jalan.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan menaiki anak satu satu persatu menuju lantai dua, ke kamar tidur. Dalam benaknya sang istri pasti sudah tertidur pulas, mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan semua orang juga sudah beristirahat termasuk para pelayan. Di dorongnya pelan pintuk kayu besar bergagang emas, melangkah masuk Ichigo mendapati keadaan kamar masih terang, dahi Ichigo berkerut bingung apa Orihime lupa mematikan lampu mencoba melihat keadaan sang istri diatas ranjang nyatanya tak ada sosok gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan yang biasanya tidur di atas ranjang berukuran kingsize itu, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda bekas tidur sama sekali. Masih rapih bahkan bantal juga selimut masih berada di posisi semula.

Berpikir positif, Ichigo mencari sang istri ke kamar mandi, mungkin Orihime sedang melakukan aktifitas kecil pribadinya.

Mengetuk pintu kamar mandi beberapa kali seraya memanggil karena tak mungkin langsung masuk kedalam, namun tak ada sahutan atau tanda-tanda sang istri berada di dalam. Penasaran sekaligus cemas Ichigo membuka pintu kamar mandi, melongok kedalam sang istri tak ada sama sekali didalam kamar mandi seperti perkiraannya.

"Kemana dia." Gumamnya cemas.

Tak mau membuat keributan terlebih panik orang dirumah ditengah malam seperti ini, Ichigo berusaha mencari ke tempat lain yang biasa di datangi Orihime saat berada di rumah salah satunya ruang perpustakaan kecil di lantai satu dekat dengan ruang tamu. Menahan rasa kantuk yang mendera, Ichigo berjalan di koridor rumah yang remang menuju perpustakaan dengan penuh harap jika sang istri berada disana.

Mendorong cepat pintu kayu berwarna hijau gelap tersebut, Ichigo melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Orihime!" panggilnya seraya mengedarakan pandangan mencari sosok sang istri.

Iris madu Ichigo menangkap sosok seorang gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan di sudut ruangan, tengah meringkuk tidur dengan menjadikan buku tulis miliknya sebagai alas tidur.

Ichigo mendesah pelan, senyuman tipis menghias wajah tampannya yang nampak lelah. Orihime tengah tertidur lelap dengan posisi kepala ditaruh diatas meja, beberapa buku terlihat berserakan disekitarnya, alat tulis berupa pensil masih berada ditangan. Apakah Orihime kelelahan belajar hingga membuatnya ketiduran.

Melepas kemeja abu-abu miliknya, Ichigo memakai kemeja kerjanya pada sang istri, dirapihkan semua buku serta peralatan tulis yang berserakan diatas meja disaat tengah sibuk dengan aktifitas membereskan tanpa sengaja iris madu Ichigo menangkap kertas ulangan milik Orihime yang mendapatkan nilai 49 dengan menggunakan spidol merah. Sesaat Ichigo tersenyum lalu memandang ke arah Orihime yang terlelap tidur, buku-buku yang dirapihkannya tadi ternyata kamus bahasa Jepang-Inggris serta modul bagaimana cara berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar dan cepat.

"Kau sudah berjuang dan belajar dengan baik." Diusapnya pelan puncak kepala sang istri.

Ichigo menggendong tubuh sang istri ala _bridal sytle_ , membawanya ke kamar untuk membaringkan diatas ranjang agar tidurnya lebih nyaman juga hangat. Saat melewati dapur tanpa sengaja Ichigo berpapasan dengan sang ibu yang baru selesai minum.

"Ichigo!" seru Masaki.

Masaki melirik ke arah Orihime yang berada dalam gendongan sang anak, "Kenapa Orihime- _chan_?" tanya Masaki dengan setengah berteriak.

"Tenanglah ibu, Orihime tak apa-apa. Tadi aku menemukannya tertidur di perpustakaan," jelasnya.

"Oh. Kalau begitu cepat bawa dia ke kamar, ibu akan membuatkanmu secangkir teh,"

"Terima kasih, ibu."

Satu demi satu anak tangga Ichigo tapaki seraya menggendong tubuh sang istri yang masih terlelap tidur, ini pertama kalinya ia menggendong Orihime ternyata berat tubuhnya sedikit lebih ringan dari Sena. Melewati kamar tidur kedua orang tuanya, Ichigo masih harus berjalan beberapa menit lagi untuk sampai di kamar pribadinya. Keadaan rumah yang remang-remang membuat Ichigo harus lebih sedikit berhati-hati takut kakinya menyenggol sesuatu atau koleksi guci, vas mahal milik sang ibu jika sampai pecah bisa-bisa nanti ia digantung. Setelah masuk ke kamar, Ichigo membaringkan perlahan tubuh Orihime diatas kasur, lalu menyelimutinya hingga sedada. Tak lama suara pintu terbuka, Masaki menyembul masuk ke dalam kamar membawa nampan berisikan segelas teh panas untuk Ichigo.

Cangkir putih keramik dengan hiasan bunga teratai itu diataruh diatas meja kecil dengan ditemani beberapa camilan ringan sebagai pelengkap, mendekap nampan kecil yang dibawa Masaki berjalan menghampiri Ichigo yang sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"Apa ada pekerjaan penting, sampai kau pulang selarut ini?" Masaki melirik sedih ke arah sang menantu karena selama ini tidak terlalu di perhatikan oleh sang anak.

"Ya, semua pekerjaan harus aku selesaikan, bulan depan aku ingin ke makam Sena," Ichigo membuka kemeja putihnya lalu menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor agar besok bisa diambil oleh pelayan untuk di cuci.

Wajah Masaki memberengut tak suka mendengar Ichigo menyebut nama mendiang wanita bersurai ungu tersebut, "Kau masih memikirkannya!?"

"Ya, aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sena," sahut Ichigo sendu.

Masaki mendesah pelan, "Apakah kau tak ada perasaan pada Orihime, walau hanya sedikit?" tanya Masaki mencoba memancing kejujuran hati Ichigo.

Pemuda tampan ini terlihat terkejut sesaat, kedua matanya melebar sempurna, pertanyaan sang ibu membuatnya kaget sekaligus bingung harus menjawab apa, ia sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya pada sang istri, suka atau tidak. Sementara itu sosok Sena masih terpatri kuat dihati tak bisa tergantikan dengan siapapun termasuk Orihime.

Mengepalkan tangan dan mengungatkan hati, Ichigo menjawab penuh keyakinan, "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Masaki penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku tak bisa ibu," jawab Ichigo jujur.

Masaki geram dengan jawaban sang anak, "Sampai kapan kau mau..."

"Cukup ibu!" sela Ichigo dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Masaki mendelik takut menatap sang anak karena tak biasanya membentak, dan ini pertama kalinya terjadi.

Raut wajah Ichigo nampak serius, "Aku menikahi Orihime demi keluarga ini, namun jangan paksa aku untuk mencintainya karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya ibu. Hanya Sena yang aku cintai dan inginkan menjadi istri juga ibu dari anak-anakku bukan dia." Kata Ichigo sendu, pandangan matanya penuh luka menatap sang ibu.

Kedua mata Masaki berkaca-kaca mendengar pengakuan sang anak, betapa miris serta sedih hatinya memikirkan nasib sang menantu yang tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan cinta, hati dari Ichigo karena semuanya hanya untuk Sena, andai saja memiliki seorang putra lain maka Orihime akan ia nikahkan kembali agar bisa hidup bahagia serta dicintai tidak seperti ini disia-siakan, tak dianggap bahkan tak pernah diharapkan kehadirannya dalam hidup Ichigo.

"Kau jahat, Ichigo! Ibu menyesal sudah mempercayakan Orihime- _chan_ padamu." Masaki keluar kamar dengan berlinang air mata.

Hatinya benar-benar sedih, walau bukan ia yang mengalami tapi penderitaan, rasa sakit sang menantu ikut dirasakan juga karena orang yang pantas disalahkan adalah Masaki karena dirinyalah yang memaksa Ichigo untuk menikah dengan Orihime. Berharap nantinya Ichigo akan melupakan Sena dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama Orihime namun sayang harapannya sia-sia bahkan hancur saat ini karena pengakuan putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Maafkan ibu, Orihime- _chan_." Isak Masaki.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo maupun Masaki, gadis bermata abu-abu itu mendengar semua perbincangan antara ibu dan anak tersebut. Orihime sudah terbangun saat Masaki berteriak di dapur, tak ingin membuat kaget atau merusak moment indah bersama sang suami, ia memilih berpura-pura tidur, menyender nyaman dalam dada bidang sang suami, hidungnya bisa mencium jelas aroma parfum serta tubuh dari Ichigo yang membuatnya tenang serta nyaman. Saat itu Orihime merasa sangat senang, bahagia tapi semua itu tak berlangsung lama, Ichigo menghancurkannya dalam sekejab bahkan menyakiti hati, perasaannya yang memang sudah tersakiti sejak awal.

Orihime menangis dalam diam mendengar semua pengakuan juga isi hati sang suami yang tidak bisa mencintai juga menganggapnya sebagai seorang istri maupun perempuan.

" _Ichigo-sama." Lirih Orihime dalam hati._

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Tadinya niat ingin melanjutkannya habis lebaran tapi mumpung ada waktu luang dan mood sedang bagus saya mempublish kelanjutan Fic ini sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun untuk seseorang yang selama ini sudah mensuport untuk terus menulis, melanjutkan Fic yang masih banyak terbengkalai dan belum selesai. Terlebih saya hampir kehilangan minta menulis Fic dengan pair ini karena ada yang membuat saya sedih tapi berkat 'dia' saya kembali bersemangat untuk menulis &lebih mencintai pair ini^^**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riview serta semangatnya, saya sangat senang dan lebih bersemangat melanjutkan Fic ini sampai tamat. Untuk kelanjutannya tetap akan saya lanjutkan setelah lebaran walau saya sudah mengetik chapter berikutnya ditengah-tengah waktu luang.**

 **Fic ini jauh sekali dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna karena banyak kekurangannya, mungkin tidak terlalu menarik tapi saya sangat berteima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan memberikan Riview serta tanggapannya.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Ichigo Kurosaki x Ulquiorra Cifer**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG LAMBAT DAN CEPAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

.

Dingin. Acuh. Sikap itulah yang di tunjukkan pada Orihime pada Ichigo, tak ada lagi senyuman hangat dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi seperti buah plum, perkataan lembut tak lagi ia lontarkan ketika menyambut kepulangannya dari kantor. Tak jarang Orihime selalu menghindar jika diajak berbicara dengan berbagai alasan, disaat hari libur dan dirumah Orihime lebih suka belajar di ruang perpustakaan menghabiskan waktunya ditemani tumpukkan buku tebal. Terkadang rasa bosan, sepi menghinggap dihati tapi apa daya Orihime tak bisa pergi kemanapun atau bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya menikmati kehidupan remaja layaknya gadis seusianya. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukan sebagai seorang menantu keluarga Kurosaki sekaligus istri dari Ichigo, belajar tata kerama sebagai seorang Nona muda agar kelak saat diajak ke pesta atau pertemuan penting tidak membuat malu.

Jika dulu orang berpikir menikah dengan pria kaya atau dari keluarga kaya akan membuat bahagia. Pemikiran itu salah besar besar.

Siapa bilang menikah dengan orang kaya akan membuat kita bahagia? Mungkin secara materi akan terpenuhi namun banyak beban serta tanggung jawab yang harus ditanggung dan jalani, jika bisa memilih Orihime ingin menikah dengan pria biasa bukan dengan Ichigo yang notabenya terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya dengan berbagai aturan serta tradisi keluarga yang sudah terun temurun yang harus dijalani. Orihime merasa seperti burung dalam sangkar emas, semua yang dibutuhkan dan inginkan memang selalu terpenuhi bahkan dilayani oleh para pelayan tapi ia tak bisa terbang bebas keluar menikmati pemandangan diluar sangkar, hanya bisa melihat, mengamati dan memandangi dari balik sangkar emasnya.

Rasa rindu pada desa kelahirannya selalu mendera hati, Orihime ingin pulang ke kampung halaman dimana ia bisa merasa hidup dan bebas walau setiap hari harus bekerja keras untuk membiyai serta melunasi hutang mendiang sang ayah tapi itu lebih baik dari pada harus terkurung di sangkar emas ini tanpa bisa berbuat apapun terlebih berada disisi pria berhati dingin seperti es itu yang selalu membuatnya terluka.

Membasuh wajah beberapa kali dengan air yang megucur dari keran, rasa segar juga dingin terasa di permukaan wajah. Orihime menatap datar pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Kedua matanya sembab karena menangis, lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas dibawah mata seperti mata panda efek dari insomnianya belakangan ini tak jarang Orihime terbangun di tengah malam lalu tak bisa tidur setelahnya.

Wajahnya tertekuk sendu, menatap sedih pantulan dirinya didalam cermin wastafel. Wajah bulat seperti bakpau, pipi gembil seperti roti melon kesukaannya, dibawah mata terdapat lingkaran hitam seperti mata panda, Orihime menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa kalau tak cantik atau manis, juga sepadan dengan Sena. Pantas saja jika Ichigo tidak tertarik sama sekali, mana bisa Orihime menyaingi Sena, yang wajahnya sangat cantik, putih mulus tanpa noda seperti para artis terkenal. Mendesah berat, Orihime menarik cepat handuk kecil putih berukuran sedang yang tergantung disamping wastafel, mengelap wajah basahnya dengan gerakan keatas kebawah lalu melempar handuk itu kedalam keranjang rotan di sudut ruangan kemudian keluar kamar mandi.

Tangan Orihime terulur kedepan, menyibak tirai jendela kamar bewarna cokelat muda dengan motif daun pilihan sang ibu mertua, melongok keluar jendela dan bisa ia lihat kalau keadaan diluar masih agak gelap, matahari belum muncul dari peraduan menampakkan diri.

"Sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi." Desahnya.

Berjalan pelan kesebuah ruangan berukuran sedang yang biasa disbut walk-in closet dimana terdapat baju, sepatu serta perlengkapan lainnya yang terbagi menjadi dua, memisahkan barang pribadi antara milik Orihime dan Ichigo, mendorong kesamping pintu kayu lemari bercat hitam, dimana didalamnya terdapat pakaian seragam sekolah, piyama, pakaian sehari-hari bahkan gaun malam mewah untuk menghadiri pesta-pesta tapi nyatanya gaun-gaun mahal nan indah itu hanya menjadi pajangan serta hiasan didalam lemari karena tak sekalipun pernah dipakai, baik Ichigo maupun sang ibu mertua tak pernah mengajaknya ke pesta atau pertemuan penting.

Seragam _sailor_ bewarna hitam dengan bawahan rok rempel dengan warna senada diambil dari gantungan baju, di lepas piyama tidur yang dikenakan sejak semalam, melemparnya kesamping lalu mengenakan seragam sailor setelah memakainya, dipungutnya piyama tidur yang dibuang tadi lalu dimasukkan kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

Orihime mendudukkan diri didepan meja rias, menggunakan pelempab agar wajahnya terlindungi sinar matahari terlebih hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga setelah selesai memakai pelembab, dibukanya benda kecil berbentuk bulat bewarna hitam dengan gambar bunga sakura diatasnya, ditepuk-tepuk pelan spon bedak pada permukaan wajah terutama dibagian bawah mata mencoba menyamarkan mata pandanya tak ketinggalan lipgloss rasa strawberry dioleskan pada kedua bibir tipisnya. Jika selama ini Orihime selalu membiakan rambut oranye kecokekatannya tergerai hanya menggunakan dua jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sebagai hiasan dikepala saat pergi ke sekolah tapi hari ini ia sengaja menata rambutnya agar penampilannya terlihat lebih segar.

Orihime menyisir rambut panjang oranye kecokelatannya kesamping lalu mengepangnya sedikit kemudian mengikatnya dengan kunciran rambut berwarna merah berbentuk seperti pita besar. Gaya rambut Orihime adalah model kuncir samping yang dilihatnya dari majalah fashion milik Rukia, dan ini adalah salah satu gaya rambut ala gadis korea tapi gaya rambut ini banyak dipakai remaja Jepang pada umumnya jika pergi sekolah maupun bermain ke mall atau pantai.

Merasa penampilannya sudah rapih, Orihime beranjak pergi dari meja rias keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah pelan serta hati-hati menuju ruang dapur, menyiapkan sarapan juga _bento_ untuk dibawa kesekolah.

Saat datang ke dapur para pelayan sudah terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk sarapan, mereka cukup kaget mendapati Orihime berjalan ke arah dapur terlebih dijam segini dimana angka pada jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Orihime."

"Pagi juga." Balasnya ramah seraya meraih apron merah bergambar beruang didekat kulkas.

Orihime berjalan ke arah kulkas seraya memakai apron, pintu bewarna abu-abu metalik itu ditarik pelan kedepan, melongkokkan wajah kedalam melihat bahan makanan apa yang bisa dibuatnya untuk sarapan sekaligus _bento_.

Salah satu pelayan berjalan mendekat, "Apa anda ingin membuat sesuatu, Nona muda?" tanyanya mencoba membantu.

"Iya. Aku ingin membuat _bento_ juga sarapan pagi, kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,"

"Biar saya saja yang membuatnya, anda..."

"Tidak. Terima kasih, sudah mau membantu, tapi aku ingin membuatnya sendiri," Orihime menyela.

"Tapi jika Nyonya besar tahu,"

"Jangan pikirkan itu, biar aku yang memberitahu pada ibu." Katanya santai seraya menaruh beberapa bahan makanan keluar kulkas, menaruhnya diatas meja panjang stanles.

Pelayan itu pergi, kembali pada pekerjaannya yang semula memotong-motong sayuran hijau. Orihime sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, mengambil sebuah tatakan kayu berukuran seperti buku tulis sebagai alas untuk memotong menggunakan pisau berukuran sedang dengan gagang bewarna hitam.

 _Pada bento box_ , yang ingin dibuat Orihime dan kebetulan resep itu dilihatnya dari internet beberapa hari lalu. Sedangkan untuk sarapan pagi, Orihime memilih roti panggang isi keju dengan daun selada juga tomat didalamnya tak ketinggalan segelas susu cokelat sebagai pelengkap.

Sambil memasak, Orihime menyantap sarapan paginya agar bisa berangkat sekolah sebelum jam tujuh dimana waktunya Ichigo bangun tidur. Belakangan ini Orihime menunjukkan sikap aneh, selalu bangun bangun pagi dan pergi kesekolah sebelum Ichigo bangun tidur atau sarapan pagi dimulai, jika Ichigo pulang kerja selalu menemukannya tertidur didalam perpustakaan dengan tumpukkan buku mengelilingi. Diasaat hari libur dan Ichigo memiliki waktu senggang dirumah Orihime memilih menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dengan membaca atau ke taman bunga sang ibu ikut mengurus bunga bersama para pekerja kebun tak mau diajak mengobrol apalagi jalan-jalan sekalipun di sekitar pekarangan rumah.

Jika diajak berbicara oleh Ichigo, selalu menghindar bahkan tak pernah mau menatap ke arah Ichigo sama sekali. Kalau pun tak sengaja saling berpapasan atau bertemu muka, Orihime pasti menundukkan wajah atau membuang muka, seperti enggan untuk melihat. Orihime bersikap ramah dan tersenyum pada semua orang tapi tidak untuk Ichigo, ia memilih menutup hati serta diri pada Ichigo, tapi tetap menjalankan tugas sebagai istri melayaninya dengan baik walau bukan dalam urusan diatas ranjang. Jika Ichigo pulang larut malam tak pernah sekalipun Orihime menanyakan alasan Ichigo pulang telat atau menunggunya hingga ketiduran di atas sofa bahkan Orihime selalu melewatkan acara sarapan pagi dan memilih pergi sekolah lebih awal dengan beralasan tak ingin membuat heboh satu sekolah karena diantar menggunakan mobil seperti pagi ini.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya pada para pelayan di dapur.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu pagi, Nona muda?" tanya salah satu pelayan sopan menatap sekilas ke arah jam.

"Tidak." Sahut Orihime seraya menyambar tas sekolahnya yang diletakkan diatas bangku dekat meja makan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nona muda."

"Hm..." Orihime berjalan cepat seraya menenteng tas sekolah juga kotak bentonya, Orihime keluar rumah dimana Stark berdiri menunggu disamping mobil karena sudah hapal dengan kebiasan sang Nona muda akhir-akhir ini.

"Selamat pagi, Nona muda," sapa Stark seraya membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang.

"Selamat pagi juga, Stark." Balas Orihime seraya masuk kedalam mobil, duduk manis dibangku bagian belakang supir.

Setelah sang Nona masuk, Stark pun masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai menyalakan mobil mengantarkan sang Nona muda ke sekolah, berjalan dalam kecepatan sedang berjalan keluar kediaman mewah Kurosaki dan diam-diam dari lantai dua seorang pria bersurai orange mengintip dari balik jendela memandang sendu mobil hitam yang tengah melaju. Ichigo baru saja bangun beberapa menit lalu, dan tak menemukan keberadaan sang istri di kamar bahkan kamar mandi mencoba mengintip keluar memastikan dugaannya kalau Orihime sudah pergi sekolah dan tepat. Orihime sudah pergi kesekolah padahal ini belum ada jam tujuh, sarapan pagi pun belum dimulai. Akhir-akhir ini Orihime terlihat seperti menghidar, tak mau berbicara bahkan menjaga jarak membuat Ichigo bertanya-tanya apakah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Orihime marah.

 **~(0_0)~**

" _Anata_ , Ichigo, sarapan sudah siap. Ayo makan." Teriak Masaki dari meja makan memanggil suami dan anaknya untuk sarapan bersama. Dan kedua pria beda usia serta warna rambut itu terlihat berjalan kearah meja makan lalu duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing. Setiap hari keluarga Kurosaki selalu sarapan jam 07.30 pagi, itu berarti Orihime pergi kesekolah satu jam lebih cepat dari waktu sarapan pagi.

"Selamat pagi ibu,"

"Pagi juga, Ichigo."

Ichigo menarik salah satu kursi kemudian duduk, salah satu pelayan datang dan langsung menuangkan orange jus kedalam gelas kosong didekat Ichigo, "Terima kasih." Ucap Ichigo.

"Sama-sama, Tuan muda."

"Hari ini ibu dan ayah akan pergi ke Perancis beberapa hari. Dan sebaiknya kau jangan pulang larut, temani Orihime dirumah saat hari libur."

"Ya." Sahutnya seraya menenggak minumanya.

Disaat Ichigo sedang asik menyantap sarapan paginya, sang ayah datang melenggang masuk ke ruang makan, lalu duduk dikursi.

Isshin menatap tajam pada sang anak karena lagi-lagi tidak menemukan Orihime dimeja makan untuk sarapan bersama, "Ichigo mana istrimu?" tanyanya dingin seraya menyesap kopi hitam digelas keramik.

Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Isshin tidak menemukan Orihime ikut sarapan pagi bersama.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, sedikit bingung, "Dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah," jawab Ichigo jujur.

Dahi Isshin saling bertautan, meletakkan cepat gelas keramiknya ke atas tatakan gelas, "Sepagi ini!?" tanyanya dengan nada marah bercampur bingung.

"Ya." Ichigo menegaskan.

Isshin menatap sang anak, "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?"

"Tidak, ada ayah,"

"Jangan bohong dan terus menyembunyikannya dari ayah. Sikap Orihime sudah menjelaskan kalau pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua,"

Bibir Ichigo terkatup rapat, lidahnya terasa kelu tak bisa digerakkan. Ichigo sendiri merasa bingung dan tak mengerti dengan sikap Orihime yang berubah menjadi dingin bahkan terus menghindar dengannya. Ingin bertanya Ichigo tak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan apa alasan dibalik sikap aneh Orihime belakangan ini.

Isshin mengehala nafas pelan, "Jika kalian berdua punya masalah, selesaikanlah baik-baik jangan bersikap seperti ini karena hanya akan menambah rumit masalah saja," katanya menasehati.

"Ya, ayah." Sahutnya patuh.

Ichigo meminum habis jus orange di gelasnya, menyisakan roti isi tuna yang tinggal beberapa gigitan lagi habis, "Aku selesai." Ichigo menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang menguap entah kemana, belakangan ini selera makannya tak ada.

"Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu, Ichigo!"

"Aku sudah kenyang ibu," Ichigo menyambar tas kerja miliknya, "Aku pergi dulu, ayah, ibu." Pamit Ichigo pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan berjalan cepat.

Masaki diam melihat sang anak meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya, Isshin menyadari ada hal aneh serta ganjil pada sang anak juga menantu perempuannya sebenarnya bisa saja ia bertanya langsung pada Orihime tapi ini masalah rumah tangga mereka berdua terlebih Ichigo sudah dewasa dan mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa harus ikut campur, sebagai orang tua ia dan Masaki hanya bisa mengawasi, memberi nasehat agar tak salah jalan.

 **~(0-0)~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belakangan ini Orihime sering melamun, memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya dan terlihat seperti ada masalah berat tengah dipikulnya dan sebagai seorang sahabat Rukia menyadari perubahan sikap darinya termasuk Ulquiorra sang _Sensei_ yang ternyata diam-diam selalu mengamati sosok Orihime dari kejauhan, tak ingin membuat heboh ataupun keributan terlebih skandal karena menaruh perasaan pada salah satu murid disekolah tempatnya mengajar, Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam berpura-pura cuek, menjaga jarak sebenarnya pelajaran tambahan yang diusulkan hanyalah alasan belaka agar bisa lebih lama memandang wajah cantik Orihime.

Sempat terlintas dibenak Ulquiorra ingin mendekati Orihime tapi melihat tingkah para gadis remaja yang begitu mengidolakannya bak seorang artis terkenal bahkan ada fans klub untuknya, membuat Ulquiorra sedikit menjaga jarak, tak mau menunjukkan kalau memiliki ketertarikan pada gadis bermahkota oranye kecokelatan itu, pemilik senyuman seindah mentari tersebut.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra ditengah-tengah pelajaran tambahan darinya.

Suasana sekolah sudah sepi dan diruang kelas hanya ada Ulquiorra dan Orihime saja.

Orihime terperanjat dari lamunannya, menoleh kaget menatap sang _Sensei_ yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya, "Ekh-tidak _Sensei_ ," elak Orihime.

"Jangan bohong padaku, sejak tadi aku perhatikan kau tidak menyimak pelajaranku dengan baik,"

"Ma-maaf..."

"Jika memang ada masalah katakan saja, _Sensei_ akan mendengarkan siapa tahu bisa membantu dan memberi saran,"

"Te-terima kasih _Sensei_. Tapi aku tak apa." Orihime mencoba tersenyum berusaha menyakinkan pria bersurai hitam itu kalau ia tak apa-apa dan tak ada masalah yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Walau nyata saat ini hatinya tengah berkecambuk hebat, memikirkan perkataan Ichigo beberapa hari lalu. Sebuah pengakuan yang membuatnya tersadar dan menyadari posisinya dalam hati serta hidup pria bermata madu tersebut, tak pernah bisa dicintai atau bahkan menerima dirinya sudah menjadi pukulan hebat bagi Orihime yang sejak awal sudah tersakiti dengan pernikahan ini.

Mencoba berkosenterasi dengan pelajaran yang disampaikan, namun tanpa di duga pelajaran tambahan kali ini lebih cepat selesai. Pria bersurai hitam dalam balutan kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam tersebut membereskan buku miliknya yang menjadi bahan pembelajaran Orihime, memasukan semua buku kedalam tas selempang berwarna abu-abu.

Dahi Orihime saling bertautan, " _Sensei_ marah denganku?" tanyanya tak enak.

"Tidak. Ada tempat yang ingin aku datangi, apa kau mau ikut menemani," ajaknya.

"Tapi..."

"Ini belum ada jam enam, bukankah pelajaran dariku berakhir jam tujuh. Masih ada waktu satu jam lebih,"

Orihime berpikir sejenak dengan ajak sang _Sensei_ , tak ada salahnya jika ia ikut pergi dengannya lagipula jika pulang kerumah tak ada siapa-siapa mengingat sang ibu serta ayah mertua sedang pergi ke Perancis selama beberapa hari karena ada urusan bisnis sedangkan Ichigo pasti akan pulang larut malam, lebih betah dan senang berada di kantor ditemani setumpuk pekerjaan dari pada mengajak Orihime berbicara atau mengajarinya belajar bahasa Inggris.

"Baiklah. Tapi traktir aku makan." Orihime tersenyum kecil pada sang _Sensei_.

"Akan kubelikan apapun yang kau mau." Sahut Ulquiorra senang.

Merapihkan cepat semua buku dan peralatan sekolah, Orihime bergegas keluar kelas bersama sang _Sensei_ , tak peduli para gadis akan bergosip atau bahkan marah padanya jika ketahuan pergi bersama Ulquiorra. Saat ini Orihime tengah butuh hiburan untuk menghilangkan sejenak perasaan sedih dihati.

Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime ke sebuah kafe dekat Shinjuku yang mengusung kafe ala perpustakaan namun di buat lebih nyaman dan mewah dengan sofa hitam berbahan beludru, meja kayu kualitas terbaik berwarna putih kontras dengan warna kursi. Tumpukkan majalah dan buku yang berada di beberapa sudut ruangan dapat dibaca bebas ditambah dengan iringan musik menemani saat berada ditempat ini pastinya akan membuat siapa saja yang datang akan merasa betah dan tak ingin pulang. Saat datang salah satu pegawai kafe menyambut ramah dan mengantar ke meja yang masih kosong, sebelum diantar Ulquiorra menunjukkan sebuah kartu bewarna hitam dengan tulisan emas berbahasa Inggris entah apa artinya dan pegawai kafe menuntun untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dimana hanya ada beberapa meja dengan sofa mewah bewarna hitam dengan meja kaca transparan di tengahnya. Saat melihat ke sekililing tak banyak orang hanya ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah asik berbincang ditemani dua cangkir _Hot chocolate_ dan kue cokelat.

Ulquiorra menyampirkan jaket motornya disamping kursi, kemudian duduk, kedua sudut ujung bibirnya terangkat menatap lucu Orihime yang masih terlihat takjub dengan desain kafe, "Kau mau pesan apa, Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra ketika salah satu pelayan wanita datang memberikan buku menu.

Orihime tampak membuka buku menu yang diberikan pelayan padanya, saat melihat harga yang terpampang di dalam jantungnya hampir copot dan mata melebar sedikit.

" _Mahal sekali." Pikirnya._

Membuka lembaran berikutnya mencari makanan serta minuman yang murah dan pas dengan kantongnya sebagai pelajar.

"Sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau pesan?" Ulquiorra kembali bertanya.

Orihime melirik ke arah sang _Sensei_ , masih berpikir sejenak, memilih mana yang akan dipesan, "A-aku masih bingung."

Tersenyum sesaat, Ulquiorra melihat buku menu miliknya dan mulai memesan pada pelayan yang berada disebelahnya lalu setelah selesai memesan memberikan buku menu tersebut. Orihime hanya bisa diam tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat Ulquiorra memesan makanan, ingin protes dan memesan menu lain tapi tak berani menyela. Selang beberapa menit, seorang pelayan wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut blonde sebahu datang membawakan sesuatu.

"Selagi menunggu pesanan, anda bisa menikmati kue cokelat buatan kafe kami, dan ini gratis salah satu pelayan kami bagi pelanggan vip."

"Terima kasih." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

Diambilnya garpu kecil yang bersebelahan dengan piring kue, di potong kecil kua cokelat dengan saus cokelat tersebut lalu dimasukkan kedalam mulut. Saat memakannya rasa manis dan lembut bercampur mejadi satu dimulut, apalagi saus cokeletanya menambah rasa manis yang begitu sangat terasa dan Orihime benar-benar suka.

"Enak!" seru Orihime riang.

"Kalau begitu habiskan,"

"Hmm." Angguk Orihime senang.

Ulquiorra menyunggingkan senyum, akhirnya bisa melihat gadis bermahkota oranye kecokelatan itu tersenyum dan ceria lagi.

Selagi menunggu pesanan datang, Ulquiorra mengambil beberapa buku mengenai bahasa Inggris untuk diajarkan pada Orihime bisa dibilang makan atau kencan menurut Ulquiorra sambil belajar. Banyak buku menarik disini dan semuanya bebas dibaca juga gratis tanpa dipungut bayaran sama sekali. Setelah menghabiskan kue, Orihime mulai belajar, mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang diajarkan oleh sang _Sensei_ tanpa melewatkan satupun agar kemampuannya dalam berbahasa Inggris menjadi lebih baik.

Setengah jam lebih Ulquiorra dan Orihime menunggu pesanan mereka tapi tak begitu terasa karena diisi oleh kegiatan belajar, hingga dua orang pelayan pria dan wanita datang membawa nampan berisikan pesanan Ulquiorra.

Buku pelajaran ditutup dan ditaruh ke samping agar tidak kotor terkena makan atau kebasahan tertumpah minuman.

Satu persatu piring berisikan makanan di tata diatas meja begitu pula dengan minuman.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan di kafe kami." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime hanya bisa berkata terima kasih, dan setelahnya mulai menikmati hidangan.

Tapi tidak dengan Orihime yang masih diam memandang diam makan diatas piring karena baru pertama kali melihat, juga memakannya mengingat selama tinggal di desa tak pernah sekalipun pergi ketempat yang disebut kafe.

Ulquiorra memesankan Orihime _Makaroni Schotel_ , kudapan yang sangat enak dilidah, namun juga mengeyangkan. Terbuat dari makaroni dengan campuran susu, kornet, telur, sosi, margarin, keju cheddar, bawang putih dan bawang bombay, dan di kukus selama setengah jam. Sedangkan untuk minumannya _Starwberry Smoothie_ , minuman segar dengan karakteristik sama seperti _ice blend_ , yaitu es yang dihancurkan sampai halus ( _Smooth_ ), tetapi menggunakan bahan dasar buah asli dicampurkan dengan susu.

Sedangkan Ulquiorra sendiri memesan _Latte macchiato_ , minuman sejenis kopi yaitu _espresso_ yang ditambahkan dengan sedikit susu, fungsi susu sendiri yang ditambahkan hanyalan sebagai pemberi tampilan terpisah antara warna kopi, dan _Mozarella cheese stick_ sebagai kudapan yang rasanya sangat _tasty_ dan _crunchy_.

"Kenapa Orihime? Apa kau tak suka dan ingin makan yang lain?" tawar Ulquiorra melihat ekspresi Orihime yang sedikit bingung.

Gelengan pelan Orihime lakukan, "Lalu? Kenapa kau diam saja, hanya memandangi makananmu?"

"Ma-makanan dan minuman ini, namanya apa? Karena saat tinggal di desa aku tak pernah memakannya." Kata Orihime jujur.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil mendengar pengakuan Orihime terlebih ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat polos sangat menggemaskan sekali, "Makanan ini namanya _Makaroni Schotel_ , rasanya sangat enak karena ada campuran keju didalamnya. Dan minuman bewarna merah muda itu adalah _Starwberry Smoothie_ , rasanya manis dan cocok untuk orang yang sedang diet karena ada campuran _yogurt_." Jelas Ulquiorra pelan.

"Apa boleh aku memakannya?" tanya Orihime meminta ijin karena yang memesannya adalah Ulquiorra.

"Tentu. Habiskan semuanya jika kurang katakan saja aku akan memesan lagi atau kau makan yang lain,"

"Tidak terima kasih, _Sensei_. Selamat makan." Orihime mulai memasukkan satu sendok penuh _Makaroni Schotel_ kedalam mulutnya.

Mengunyah perlahan dan merasakan makanan yang terbuat dari keju itu menyebar ke dalam mulut memberikan rasa gurih dan lezat didalam, dan Orihime sangat menyukainya.

"Enak!"

Ulquiorra menatap senang melihat Orihime yang mulai ceria kembali walau ia tidak sempat menanyakan hal apa yang sudah membuatnya sedih, melamun belakangan ini. Sejenak Orihime ingin melupakan perasaan sedih dihati dan itu berkat Ulquiorra, orang yang tak pernah ia duga sama sekali akan menghiburnya juga mengajaknya makan di sebuah kafe.

 **Dddrrtt~**

Getaran kecil ponsel Orihime membuat suasana makan malam mereka yang tadinya menyenangkan berubah menjadi kacau ternyata Ichigo menghubungi, awalnya Orihime tak ingin mengangkatnya tapi mengabaikan panggilan dari pria itu pasti hanya akan menambah masalah saja.

"Halo,"

" _Kau dimana? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang kerumah?"_

"A-aku sedang bersama Ulquiorra _Sensei_ , mengikuti pelajaran tambahan,"

" _Aku akan menjemputmu di sekolah,"_

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tak ada disekolah dan akan diantar pulang oleh Ulquiorra _Sensei_. Jadi anda tak perlu khawatir sama sekali." Orihime memutuskan cepat sambungan telpon Ichigo.

Mematikan ponsel layar sentuh dengan sebuah lambang apel digigit, melemparnya kasar kedalam tas sekolah, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal bercampur sedih membuat Ulquiorra penasaran dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang menelpon tadi.

"Siapa yang menghubungi?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya menyesap minumannya perlahan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang rumah saja," jawab Orihime sendu.

"Benarkah? Tapi dari nada bicaramu kau terdengar sangat kesal,"

"T-tidak kok, mungkin hanya perasaan _Sensei_ saja. Aku ingin menghabiskan makananku." Orihime mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan serta minuman Orihime mengajak pulang dengan alasan sudah malam dan orang rumah pasti khawatir dengannya. Dengan menaiki motor besar miliknya keluaran pabrikan luar negeri, Ulquiorra mengantar sang murid pulang kerumah di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki. Selama berada diatas motor Orihime banyak diam, tangannya melingkar erat dipinggang Ulquiorra.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Ichigo berdiri gelisah didepan rumah menunggu kepulangan sang istri, raut wajahnya terlihat meyeramkan bagi para pelayan, menandakan kalau sang Tuan muda tengah kesal dan marah karena sang Nona muda belum pulang kerumah padahal ini sudah hampir jam delapan malam, makan malam pun sudah terhidang rapi diatas meja. Ichigo sengaja pulang cepat dan tiba dirumah jam tujuh berharap sang istri akan menyambut kepulangannya nyatanya istrinya itu belum pulang sekolah, saat dihubungi Orihime sedang bersama Ulquiorra, pria yang dulu pernah mengantar Orihime pulang kerumah.

Iris madu Ichigo menangkap sosok sang istri yang berjalan gontai seorang diri memasuki halaman rumah, menenteng tas sekolah ditangan. Tak ada sosok pria bersurai hitam itu, orang yang sudah mengantarnya pulang padahal ia ingin memberinya sedikit nasehat sebagai seorang pria dan suami dari Orihime agar menjaga jarak tapi sepertinya pria itu hanya mengantar sampai depan gerbang rumah entah tak berani atau memang Orihime yang sengaja melarang.

Berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa, Orihime bersikap biasa saja pada Ichigo yang raut wajahnya nampak marah berdiri menunggu didepan pintu.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya lelah.

"Selamat datang, Nona muda." Sambut para pelayan ramah.

Berjalan masuk kedalam rumah melewati begitu saja sosok sang suami, tak ingin berdebat apalagi bertengkar didepan para pelayan yang nantinya akan menjatuhkan citra Ichigo sebagai seorang Tuan muda, Orihime memilih langsung pergi ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Ichigo berjalan mengikuti dibelakang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun namun hawa dingin menusuk bisa dirasakan Orihime kalau pria bersurai orange tersebut sedang marah. Membuka pintu kamar perlahan, ditaruhnya tas sekolah di atas meja belajar, berjalan ke _walk in closet_ menaruh sepatu dirak sepatu yang berbentuk seperti lemari ukuran dua pintu disudut ruangan melepas satu persatu kaos kaki hitam panjang yang melekat di kedua kaki hingga selutut, Orihime sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sendiri tak mempedulikan sosok Ichigo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, memandang tajam mengintimidasi.

Tak ada kata atau ucapan yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Orihime, memilih diam tak mempedulikan sama sekali keberadaan Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria bernama Ulquiorra itu?" tanyanya tak sabaran setelah sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Dia adalah _Sensei_ disekolahku dan aku mengikuti pelajaran tambahan darinya," sahut Orihime tenang menjelaskan.

"Apakah pelajaran tambahan harus dilakukan di luar sekolah?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Tidak," jawab Orihime cepat.

"Lalu kau dan dia pergi kemana?"

" _Sensei_ mengajakku pergi ke kafe tapi disana ia juga mengajariku bahasa Inggris," jelas Orihime apa adanya.

Mata Ichigo memincing tajam dengan dahi berkerut, "APA!?" serunya dengan nada tinggi.

Orihime menanggapi dengan tenang kertekejutan serta kemarahan sang suami yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Apa saat ini Ichigo tengah cemburu pada _Sensei_ -nya, Orihime tersenyum kecut memikirkannya karena mana mungkin juga jika Ichigo memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

"Orihime!" bentak Ichigo karena sejak tadi di acuhkan.

"Maaf jika aku membuat anda marah dan khawatir. Ulquiorra _Sensei_ hanya mengajakku ke sebuah kafe dengan nuansa perpustakaan, disana dia mengajarkanku bahasa Inggris juga mentraktirku segelas _Starwberry Smoothie._ Hanya itu dan tak lebih." Kata Orihime menjelaskan tanpa membalikkan badan, membelakangi sang suami dan semua perkataannya terdengar seperti membela Ulquiorra secara tak langsung.

Tangan Ichigo terkepal erat disamping tubuh, "Kau menyukai pria itu?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

Kedua mata Orihime membelalak sempurna mendengar pertanyaan menyakitkan dari mulut Ichigo, membalikkan tubuh, iris abu-abunya memandang sendu bercampur amarah pada Ichigo, "Jika iya kenapa? Dan jika tidak, apa yang ingin anda lakukan Ichigo- _sama_!?" tanyanya dengan nada mendesis menahan air mata.

"Aku-"

"Apa anda akan menceraikanku." Sela Orihime dengan tersenyum kecut dan air mata sudah membendung di kedua mata.

Iris madu Ichigo memandang nanar sang istri. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, lidahnya terasa kelu bahkan ia merasa kedua kakinya terasa terpaku erat ditanah tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali untuk mengejar Orihime yang berlari meninggalkan kamar dengan berlinang air mata.

"Sial!" teriaknya frustasi.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu hubungan Ichigo dan Orihime semakin mendingin, keduanya tak terlihat saling berbincang bahkan menegur membuat para pelayan bingung dan merasa aneh, tak jarang salah satu pelayan mendengar isakan lirih dari sang Nona muda yang sedang menangis sendirian didalam perpustakaan dan jika ditanya dengan wajah tersenyum lebar berkata kalau terbawa suasana Novel yang dibaca atau matanya kemasukan debu, berbagai macam alasan di buat Orihime karena tidak mau menunjukkan kalau dirinya tengah sedih, terluka. Orihime ingin menyimpan semua kesedihannya seorang diri tanpa ingin membagi atau menceritakannya pada siapapun sekalipun pada sahabatnya sendiri, Rukia yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara. Saat disekolah, bersama teman-temannya Orihime selalu menunjukkan wajah cerianya dan tersenyum lebar walau hatinya tengah menjerit sedih dan menangis, semuanya ia simpan dan telan seorang diri, sesakit apapun itu. Dan Orihime sudah meneguhkan, menguatkan hatinya kalau ia bisa melewati semuanya dan menjadi wanita tegar juga melupakan semua perasaannya pada Ichigo. Disaat Orihime sedang berusaha menegarkan hati untuk tidak mencintai Ichigo lagi, dilain sisi Ichigo sedang merasa bingung, bergelut dengan perasaan hatinya yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ada sesuatu yang hilang dihidup serta hatinya saat Orihime menjaga jarak dan bersikap dingin.

 **~(-_-)~**

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime memandang syok sekaligus tak percaya pantulan dirinya didalam cermin, sesaat ia merasa kalau gadis didalam cermin bukanlah dirinya karena sangat berbeda mungkin karena efek make up serta tatanan rambutnya membuat ia jadi terlihat sangat berbeda seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.

Wajah Masaki sumeringah senang sekaligus terpesona melihat penampilan sang menantu malam ini yang bisa dibilang luar biasa cantik dan menawan hati.

"Be-benarkan ini aku?" tanyanya menatap ragu pantulan dirinya didalam cermin.

"Tentu saja, Orihime- _chan_. Kau sangat cantik dan siapapun yang melihatmu pasti akan jatuh hati," puji Masaki takjub.

"Te-terima kasih ibu. Tapi dengan dandanan seperti ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Orihime bingung karena dua jam lalu sang ibu datang ke kamar dengan membawa beberapa make up artis untuk mendadaninya.

"Kita akan pergi kepesta Orihime- _chan_ , ibu akan memberikan pelajaran pada anak bodoh itu," geram Masaki kesal karena Ichigo tidak mengajak Orihime ke pesta relasi bisnisnya malah pergi seorang diri meninggalkan gadis manis bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini dirumah untuk bisa bersenang-senang sendirian di pesta.

Masaki merasa kesal dan ingin membuat sang anak cemburu melihat kecantikan Orihime dimana para laki-laki akan langsung tergoda saat melihat penampilannya malam ini.

"Ayo, Orihime- _chan_ kita pergi." Ajaknya seraya melenggang keluar.

"I-iya." Sahut Orihime patuh.

Orihime hanya bisa diam pasrah mengikuti perkataan juga permintaan dari ibu mertuanya, walau kadang-kadang menyusahkan, karena permintaannya sedikit aneh seperti waktu itu dimana ia disuruh memakai _linger_ super sexy demi bisa memikat hati sang suami bukannya membuat Ichigo tergoda esok harinya ia malah dimarahi juga dilarang untuk memakai pakaian dalam tersebut yang dinilai kurang cocok dan bisa membuat masuk angin karena minim bahan.

Menantu dan ibu mertua ini akan pergi ke acara pesta topeng yang diadakan di sebuah ballrom hotel berbintang, Starrk yang mengantar keduanya sedangkan Isshin, suami Mikoto sekaligus ayah mertua Orihime tidak bisa ikut karena sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di luar kota. Saat tiba di hotel dan ingin masuk ballroom salah satu penjaga menanyai undangan pada Masaki, dengan santai wanita paruh baya ini memperlihatkannya.

"Gadis cantik ini datang bersamaku," ujarnya memberitahu pada penjaga.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, Nyonya." Penjaga mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk dan menikmati pesta didalam.

Sebelum masuk Masaki dan Mikoto diberi topeng untuk mereka pakai mengingat ini pesta topeng. Saat Orihime masuk tanpa disadari kalau ia menjadi pusat perhatian para pria yang merasa penasaran padanya.

"Psst, lihat siapa gadis cantik bergaun hitam itu," ujar salah satu pemuda berjas hitam yang berdiri didekat pintu masuk.

"Tubuhnya sangat indah juga sexy, aku jadi penasaran dan ingin berkenalan denganny." Timpal teman pria disebelahnya.

Para pria membicarakan tentang Orihime yang menurut mereka sangt menawan juga sexy.

Orihime datang ke pesta mengenakan Longdres hitam panjang tanpa lengan dengan belahan ditengah dada, tak ketinggalan aksesoris berupa gelang berwarna senada menghias dilengan kiri membuat penampilan Orihime terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun, rambut oranye kecokelatan yang biasanya selalalu digerai kini ditata dengan gaya rambut _twisted updo_ membuat gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan.

Tak ada satupun orang yang dikenalnya membuat Orihime berjalan mengikuti sang ibu mertua kemanapun karena bingung harus bagaimana, ia hanya berdiri menundukkan wajah malu pada orang-orang khususnya para pria memandangi dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mereka menatap tubuh sintal Orihime dari atas sampai bawah dengan sesekali berbisak-bisik para teman pria disebelah mereka entah apa yang mereka bicarakan mengenai dirinya tapi jujur saja itu membuat Orihime tak nyaman sekaligus takut.

Masaki terlihat asik mengobrol dengan teman sosialitanya, melupakan sejenak kehadiran sang menantu yang diajaknya bersama ke pesta, merasa bosan sekaligus haus Orihime mengambil jus orange di meja dekat balkon hotel. Orihime memilih berdiri diluar ballroom hotel sejenak menghirup udara segar sekaligs menghilangkan rasa bosan. Dan tanpa di duga sama sekali kalau ada Ichigo tak jauh dari tempat Orihime berdiri, pria bersurai orange itu dalam balutan tuxedo hitam tidak menyadari juga mengetahui kalau gadis yang berada tak jauh darinya adalah Orihime karena memakai topeng diwajah sekaligus penampilannya yang bisa dikatakan sangat berbeda, membuat gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu terlihat sangat cantik juga menawan.

"Kau datang sendirian, Ichigo?" tanya seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan segelas _wine_ ditangan.

"Ya," jawabnya seraya menenggak _wine_ anggur digelasnya.

"Mana, istri kecilmu?" tanyanya dengan setengah menggoda.

"Dirumah, aku tak mengajaknya,"

"Kenapa kau tak mengajaknya? Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk memperkenalkan dia para orang-orang,"

Ichigo memandang lurus kedepan, "Aku belum siap, lagipula pesta seperti ini tak cocok untuknya terlebih kau lihat sendiri disini banyak pria hidung belang berkeliaran," tukasnya.

Pria tampan ini tertawa kecil mendengar alasan Ichigo, "Jadi kau berusaha melindunginya dari mereka, apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya,"

"Tidak. Mungkin tidak pernah." Aku Ichigo jujur.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari kalau perkataannya sudah melukai hati gadis di dekatnya yang ternyata diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Kedua mata Orihime melebar sempurna, hatinya terasa sakit sekaligus ngilu mendengar pengakuan sang suami yang menyayat hati. Tak adakah tempat dihati pria bersurai orange tersebut untuk Orihime juga membalas perasaannya walau hanya seujung kuku.

Sejak awal Orihime memang sudah tahu dan mengerti kalau pernikahan mereka berdua tidak dilandasi perasaan cinta mengingat baik Ichigo dan Orihime menikah karena dipaksa juga terpaksa, keadaanlah yang membuat mereka harus terikat dalam sebuah hubungan suci pernikahan bukan karena perasaan saling mencintai dan menyangi. Sebenarnya tak hanya saja Orihime saja yang menderita dalam hubungan ini, Ichigo pun sama ia merasa sudah mengkhinati mendiang sang tunangan juga melanggar janji hanya untuk selalu mencintai wanita bersurai ungu tersebut. Jika saja bukan paksaan dari kedua orang tuanya serta ancaman sang ibu yang ingin bunuh diri dihadapannya, sudah pasti Ichigo akan menolak pernikahan ini mengingat ia tak bisa mencintai dan menerima Orihime dalam hidupnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terluka satu sama lain, tapi yang lebih menderita dan tersakiti dalam hubungan ini adalah Orihime. Gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan, bermata abu-abu ini harus menikah di usia yang bisa dibilang sangat belia, 17 tahun dimana di usia ini anak-anak seumuran Orihime tengah bersenang-senang dengan dunianya, bermain bersama teman-teman, jatuh cinta dan merajut kisah percintaan dengan pemuda yang disukai karena banyak orang bilang kalau masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah karena menuju tangga kedewasaan.

Orihime melewati itu semua, ia sudah tak bisa bermain bebas bersama teman-teman sekolahnya mengingat kini sudah menjadi seorang menantu, Orihime juga tak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain karena sudah menikah dan memiliki suami. Jika saja ada pembalik waktu atau mesin waktu ingin rasanya Orihime kembali ke masa lalu, menolak atau kalau perlu kabur agar tidak menikah dengan Ichigo jika tahu rasanya mencintai pria bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Pria bersurai hitam didekat Ichigo memukul pundak Ichigo dengan pelan, "Bukalah sedikit hatimu untuknya, dia gadis yang sangat baik juga cantik,"

"Aku tak bisa, Ishida,"

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali, jangan menyesal kalau suatu hari nanti dia diambil orang lain."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ledekan Ishida tapi jika memang itu terjadi entahlah apa yang akan dilakukannya karena saat ini ia masih bingung dengan perasaan hatinya.

Sementara itu Orihime memilih pergi meninggalkan Ichigo juga Ishida dan mencari sang ibu mertua karena jika berlama-lama berada disana nantinya ia takut menangis karena mengetahui kebenaran tentang sang suami.

Alunan musik klasik terdengar mengalun indah ditelinga, lampu ballroom yang tadinya terang sengaja dibuat redup agar suasana terasa lebih romantis, para pasangan berdiri ditengah-tengah ballroom hotel untuk melakukan dansa romantis dan diantara sekian pasangan ternyata Ichigo ikut serta berdansa dengan seorang gadis bersurai magenta dengan rambut dikepang satu kesamping mengenakan _plum dress_ berwarna peach.

"Anak itu!" seru Masaki kesal melihat Ichigo malah berdansa dengan gadis lain bukan mengajak Orihime yang merupakan sang istri.

"Aku akan memarahinya," ujarnya seraya berniat menghampiri keduanya.

"Ibu mau kemana?" Orihime menarik tangan Masaki.

"Memarahi anak bodoh itu,"

"Jangan ibu. Biarkan saja, aku tak apa,"

"Tapi,"

"Aku tak apa, ibu. Lebih baik kita disini saja melihatnya, aku tak mau nanti ibu menjadi pusat perhatian orang disini karena membuat keributan,"

Masaki mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Orihime tersenyum kecil pada sang ibu, walau sebenarnya hati Orihime tengah berkecambuk antara cemburu, iri sekaligus marah pada Ichigo tapi apa daya, ia tak berhak melarang ataupun marah pada pria bersruai orange tersebut.

Sebenarnya para pria ingin mengajak berdansa Orihime namun mengingat ada Nyonya Kurosaki berada disamping gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan tersebut yang terkenal galak membuat mereka mengurungkan niatanya karena takut pada Masaki. Awalnya acara pesta dansa terlihat tenang sampai gadis yang berdansa dengan Ichigo mencium bibirnya membuat semua orang kaget sekaligus berteriak menggoda keduanya.

Kedua mata Orihime melebar sempurna dan tak lama liquid bening menetes deras dari iris abu-abunya membasahi pipi. Hati Orihime benar-benar sangat sakit juga terluka melihat adegan romantis keduanya, terlebih gadis itu mencium sang suami didepan semua orang.

Orihime langsung berlari meninggalkan ballroom hotel dengan berlinang air mata sementara itu Masaki berjalan cepat menghampiri keduanya dengan perasaan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Riruka?!" Ichigo mendorong jauh tubuh Riruka.

"Menciummu. Memang aku tak boleh mencium orang yang ku sukai," ujarnya dengan santai tanpa adanya rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Selamat malam, Nona Riruka Dokugamine," sapa Masaki seraya tersenyum dingin.

"Se-selamat malam juga bibi." Balas Riruka gugup.

Riruka merasa sedikit takut melihat senyuman dingin Masaki yang menurutnya itu senyuman penuh aura kebencian dan itu ditujukan pada dirinya.

Ichigo merasa kaget melihat sang ibu berada di pesta ini, "I-Ibu..."

Ichigo menghampiri sang ibu dengan raut wajah kaget namun Masaki langsung menarik tangan sang anak ke luar ballroom meninggalkan Riruka sendirian di lantai dansa karena tak mungkin memarahinya di depan banyak orang karena bagaimanapun ia harus menjaga reputasi anaknya. Masaki membawa Ichigo taman diluar hotel dimana tak banyak orang dan ia bisa puas memarahinya.

"Kenapa ibu bisa ada disini?"

"Tentu saja berpesta, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," Masaki berkacak pinggang menatap tajam putra semata wayangnya tersebut, "Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo Kurosaki, mencium seorang gadis didepan ibu juga istrimu," omelnya.

Dahi Ichigo menyeringit bingung, "Orihime?! Ibu mengajak Orihime juga?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Ya, ibu datang bersamanya,"

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang ibu?! Kenapa Orihime tidak bersama ibu?" tanya Ichigo panik.

Wajah Masaki berbubah panik dan pucat pasi karena berpikir meninggalkan sang menantu di ballroom hotel karena merasa kesal sekaligus marah pada Ichigo, membuatnya melupakan kehadiran gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan tersebut yang berada didekatnya.

"Cari dia Ichigo!" ujar Masaki panik.

Ichigo langsung berlari panik masuk kedalam hotel mencari keberadaan sang istri, ia tak menyangka kalau ibunya mengajak Orihime ke pesta ini.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Seorang gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan terlihat tengah berjalan gontai menelusuri jalanan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, rambut indahnya yang tadinya tertata rapi sedikit berantakan karena beberapa saat lalu berlarian cepat meninggalkan hotel membuat kedua kakinya sakit bahkan hellnya patah satu membuatnya harus betelanjang kaki karena tak mungkin hanya mengenakan sebelah, penampilannya bisa dikatakan sangat berantakan tapi ia tidak peduli sama sekali bahkan gaun mewah yang dikenakan kotor tersere-seret aspal jalan.

"Hiks..." isaknya tertahan.

Sakit. Perih. Sedih. Kecewa dan terluka, itulah yang dirasakan Orihime saat ini. Hatinya terasa hancur melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri sang suami tengah bercimuan mesra dengan seorang gadis cantik didepan semua orang, padahal pria bersurai orange itu tidak pernah melakukan hal itu hanya menciumnya diupacara pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Orihime tahu kalau sang suami memang tidak mencintainya tapi melihat pria bermata madu tersebut berbuat seperti itu membuat hatinya sakit bahkan menangis sedih, sebuah hal sia-sia yang dilakukannya karena menjadi gadis bodoh, menangis hanya gara-gara seorang pria bernama Ichigo Kurosaki yang tak pernah peduli atau menggapnya ada.

Orihime menghapus kasar air matanya, "Aku tidak boleh menangis terlebih menangis pria dingin seperti dia." Bibir Orihime sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Dengan menenteng sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya tadi, Orihime berjalan menyelusuri jalanan kota, entah kemana langkah kakinya akan berhenti karena saat ini ia tak ingin pulang ke rumah dimana Ichigo pasti tengah menunggunya. Orihime terus saja berjalan menelurisi jalanan hingga tanpa sadar kalau sudah berjalan jauh dari hotel. Orang-orang disekitar Orihime memperhatikan karena penampilannya yang bisa dibilang tak biasa juga berantakan disebabkan matanyanya yang sembab karena menangis.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Hujan tiba-tiba turun, wajah Orihime mendongak ke atas menatap kelamnya langit yang menurunkan jutaan rintik hujan. Bukannya pergi berlari mencari perlindungan, Orihime berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup mungkin alam ikut merasakan kesedihan hatinya dengan ikut menurunkan hujan.

Orihime berjalan ditengah hujan dengan masih menenteng sepatunya, tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang bahkan ada yang mengatainya sudah gila karena hujan-hujanan dengan mengenakan gaun tapi apa peduli Orihime, saat ini ia hanya ingin menenangkan hati serta pikirannya yang tengah kalut juga sedih.

 **Bruk**

Tubuh Orihime jatuh karena ditabrak seseorang bukannya merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf orang itu malah memarahi Orihime.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dasar gadis aneh." Umpatnya.

"Ma-maaf..." lirih Orihime.

Iris abu-abu miliknya menatap nanar aspal jalan, air matanya menetes derasa seperti hujan yang tengah turun saat ini.

"Hiiiksh..." isak Orihime.

"A-ayah..." lirihnya sedih.

Orihime teringat dan rindu pada sosok sang ayah yang sudah tiada, ingin rasanya ia menangis dalam pelukkan sang ayah meluapkan segala perasaan hatinya saat ini.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam mengenakan jaket berbahan wol rajut berwarna hijau toska polos menghampiri dengan menggunakan payung berwarna hitam.

"Orihime?!" serunya kaget.

Orihime mengangkat wajahnya menatap pria asing yang memanggilnya, "U-Ulquiorra _Sensei_..."

Ulquiorra menarik tangan Orihime membantunya untuk berdiri seraya memayungi, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"A-ak..."

Orihime jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Ulquiorra membuat pria bermata _Emerald_ itu panik sekaligus kaget apalagi gaun atau longdress yang dikenakannya membuat Ulquiorra semakin bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Ichigo terlihat sangat cemas bercampur bingung memikirkan Orihime, sudah lebih dari satu jam mencari namun tidak menemukan sang istri dimana-mana membuat sang ibu menjadi panik dan menangis histeris. Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengajak sang ibu pulang mungkin saja Orihime sudah pulang kerumah karena tak mungkin pergi kemana-mana mengingat ini sudah malam.

"Ichigo, ibu takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Orihime- _chan_. Ibu takut kalau ia….."

"Sudahlah ibu jangan berfikir yang macam-macam, kita berdoa saja kalau Orihime berada dirumah," potong Ichigo.

Ichigo melajukan mobil sport mewahnya dalam kecepatan tinggi tidak mempedulikan teriakkan sang ibu yang ketakutan meminta untuk menurunkan kecepatan.

"Ichigo pelan-pelan, ibu tak mau mati." Pekik Masaki ketakutan.

Bukannya memelankan laju mobilnya, Ichigo semakin mempercepatnya membuat Masaki ketakutan sekaligus jantungan. Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir satu jam, mereka berdua sampai di rumah.

"Selamat datang Nyonya besar, Tuan muda." sapa para pelayan ramah dan sopan.

"Apa Orihime sudah pulang?" tanya Ichigo pada pelayan yang menyambutnya.

"Belum Tuan muda. Bukankan Nona Orihime pergi bersama Nyonya,"

"Apa? Belum pulang?"

"Iya, Tuan muda,"

Ichigo memijit keningnya, kemana istrinya pergi kalau tidak pulang kerumah ia juga sudah mencarinya kemana-mana terlebih saat ini tengah turun hujan membuatnay semakin cemas dan khawatir.

" _Kau kemana, Orihime." Batin Ichigo cemas._

Masaki menangis dalam dekapan sang suami karena Orihime menghilang karena gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu tidak pulang kerumah seperti pemikirannya mengingat Orihime tidak ada ballroom hotel sama sekali setelah Ichigo mencarinya kemana-mana.

Ichigo terduduk lesu di atas sofa pusing memikirkan sang istri, yang menghilang entah kemana dan ini adalah salahnya karena membuatnya sedih. Dan Masaki menyelahkan Ichigo atas hilangnya Orihime karena ulanyalah membuat sang menantu kabur dari rumah.

"Cari Orihime dan bawa pulang dia saat ini juga!" teriak Masaki dengan berlinang air mata.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam tapi Orihime belum juga pulang, belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang tertidur masih menunggu cemas kepulangan gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu, hujan di luar pun semakin deras tak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti membuat mereka semakin cemas memikirkan Orihime.

" _Kau kemana, Orihime." Batin Ichigo._

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Ulquiorra memandang penuh arti pada sosok gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan yang saat ini tengah bergelung nyaman diatas kasur miliknya berselimutkan selimut tebal berwarna polos senada dengan seprei yang menutupi kasur. Diusapnya pelan pipi gembil Orihime yang terdapat jejak air mata, entah apa yang sudah membuat gadis cantik ini merasa sedih hingga menangis, apakah seseorang sudah menyakitnya. Tapi siapa? Tak akan pernah ia maafkan orang yang sudah membuat gadis pujaan hatinya menangis seperti ini.

Jujur saja Ulquiorra jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Orihime yang dianggapnya sebagai malaikat penolong karena sudah membantunya waktu itu terlebih sikap Orihime sangat lembut, baik tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang dikenalnya selama ini. Disaat para gadis berlomba-lomba mengejarnya, mencoba merebut perhatian serta hatinya tapi tidak dengan Orihime yang bersikap biasa saja bahkan selalu memperhatikan pelajaran darinya dengan baik juga serius membuat Ulquiorra semakin kagum dan jatuh hati pada Orihime.

"A-anda jahat..." igau Orihime dalam tidurnya.

"Siapa yang sudah jahat padamu, _Hime_? Aku akan menghukum orang itu untukmu." Diusapnya lembut puncak kepala Orihime.

Ulquiorra memajukan wajahnya, dikecupnya kening Orihime penuh kasih, "Semoga kau bermimpi indah. Aku akan disini menjagamu."

Pria bermata _Emerald_ ini tertidur pulas di bawah ranjang dengan menggelar _futon_ , sebenarnya bisa saja Ulquiorra membawa Orihime pulang kerumah tapi mengingat diluar tengah hujan badai dan jarak rumahnya dekat membuatnya terpaksa membawa Orihime pulang ke apartemennya dan besok ia akan mengantar Orihime pulang juga menjelaskan semua kejadian pada keluarga Orihime.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Mumpung lagi libur panjang, mood sedang bagus saya memutsukan publish cerita ini. Dan mohon maaf kalau alur dan jalan ceritanya mulai agak membosankan, atau terkesan seperti jalan cerita sinetron karena semuanya kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Untuk Fic saya yang lainnya belum bisa dilanjutkan karena terbentur ide, mood serta waktu#Mohon maaf.**

 **Tapi akan saya usahan publish setelah lebaran dan segera menamatkan Fic yang masih terbengkalai.**

 **Karena Fic Love Me adalah Fic P.L.A.M versi IchiHime membuat saya bisa cepat mempublish setiap chapternya walau harus mengeditnya disana-sini agar jalan ceritanya tidak melenceng jauh dari plot awal.**

 **Seseorang pernah meriview di Fic saya mengatakan kalau Orihime tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang perguruan tinggi. Apakah ada yang tahu alasan mengapa Orihime tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya ke perguruan tinggi? Apa karena tidak ada biaya mengingat ia hidup seorang diri hanya mengandalkan uang kiriman sang bibinya untuk sekolah SMA-nya. Atau sudah terjadi sesuatu dengannya?**

 **Saya sudah mencoba mencari tapi tidak menemukannya disitus manapun.**

 **Adakah yang bisa memberitahu saya.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riview maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya. Untuk kelanjutannya sedang dalam proses pengetikan, jika ditanya kapan publishnya saya tidak bisa janji cepat tapi paling telat setelah lebaran berbarengan dengan Fic milik saya lainnya.**

 **Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah membaca Fic ini yang jauh sekali dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Ichigo Kurosaki x Ulquiorra Cifer**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG LAMBAT DAN CEPAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

Jutaan rintik hujan turun dari langit, membasahi tanah, atap-atap rumah, gedung, pepohonan, angin berhembus kencang hawa dingin sangat terasa malam ini membuat sebagian orang harus menarik selimut erat-erat, membungkus tubuh agar tetap hangat dan tidur terasa lebih nyaman. Suasana kota juga terlihat sepi dan lengang, tak banyak orang berlalu lalang juga kendaraan yang melintas karena hari sudah lewat tengah malam ditambah hujan turun sangat deras membuat orang-orang enggan keluar rumah dan memilih tetap berada di dalam rumah untuk beristirahat.

Pagi pun menjelang, sisa dari hujan semalam masih bisa terlihat, genangan air, atap-atap rumah yang basah.

Jarum jam di dalam kamar berhenti tepat diangka delapan, menandakan kalau pagi sudah datang dan matahari sudah muncul dari peraduannya, menampakkan diri serta cahaya menyinari kota yang tadi malam diguyur hujan hingga pukul setengah lima pagi, dan pelangi terlihat saat matahari muncul tapi tidak lama namun cukup memanjakan mata karena disuguhkan pemandangan indah dilangit pada pagi hari.

Disaat sebagian orang sudah mulai melakukan aktifas di pagi hari dari menyiapkan sarapan pagi, berolahraga atau sekedar membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi. Namun gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini masih terlelap tidur diatas ranjang, menikmati waktu istrihatnya dengan mejelajah dunia mimpi tapi cahaya matahari yang melesak masuk melalui celah jendela kamar membuat tidurnya sedikit tidak nyaman, memaksanya terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Ngh~" lenguhnya pelan.

Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris abu-abu dengan bulu mata panjang membuat matanya terlihat indah.

Sebuah lampu berbentuk bulat putih dan langit-langit berwarna putih gading polos yang dilihatnya bukan lampu kristal dan langit kamar berwarna biru dengan corak awan putih, merasa asing dengan apa yang dilihatnya ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, berusaha mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam tapi tak bisa mengingat apa-apa hanya selintas wajah seorang pria bersurai hitam dalam balutan jaket rajut berwarna hijau melintas di kepala.

Gadis cantik ini bangun perlahan dari posisi tidurnya, duduk menyandar disandaran ranjang berukuran dua orang.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Orihime bingung.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime memandang ke sekeliling ruangan kamar dengan pandangan bingung bercampur aneh karena menyadari kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya atau kamar tamu di kediaman Kurosaki yang pernah ia tiduri, dinding kamar berwarna hijau toska dan sedikit lebih kecil dari kamar tidur miliknya, mencoba menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, Orihime baru menyadari dan tersadar kalau sudah berganti pakaian menggunakan kaos hitam polos berlengan panjang yang sedikit kebesaran, bukan _longdress_ yang semalam dipakainya.

Wajah Orihime berubah pucat pasi bercampur syok karena menyadari terbangun di kamar orang lain dan sudah berganti pakaian pula, bisa ia pastikan kalau kaos yang dikenakannya pasti milik laki-laki karena bisa ia cium aroma wangi yang sedikit maskulin di hidungnya. Apakah seseorang sudah membawanya kemari, tapi siapa? Dan apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu dengannya dengan orang itu. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepala Orihime sakit dan perasaannya menjadi takut karena mengira sudah tidur dengan pria lain.

Orihime langsung melupakan kejadian ciuman semalam antara Ichigo dan Riruka dalam sekejap karena kejadian yang menimpanya ini lebih membuat Orihime syok sekaligus takut.

 **Cklek!**

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka terdengar jelas ditelinga Orihime, reflek iris abu-abu Orihime menoleh ke arah pintu dengan wajah cemas bercampur takut, menantikan siapa orang yang datang sekaligus melihat siapa yang sudah membawanya kesini.

Kedua mata Orihime memincing tajam, menatap fokus dan lurus ke arah pintu seakan-akan pintu itu adalah harapan terakhir dia karena dibalik pintu itu adalah jawaban atas kecemasan Orihime sejak tadi setelah terbangun ditempat asing ini, ia ingin memastikan baik-baik siapa yang masuk, melihat wajah orang yang sudah membawanya ke sini, membiarkannya tertidur semalaman ditempat ini tak membawanya pulang kerumah dan pasti saat ini orang rumah cemas mencarinya kemana-mana.

 **Degh!**

Jantung Orihime berdegup kencang dua kali lipat dari biasanya, iris abu-abunya melebar sempurna saat mendapati pria bersurai hitam bermata _Emerald_ dalam balutan kaos putih pendek bertuliskan _'Running'_ dengan dicetak huruf besar dan tebal, mengenakan celana panjang warna hitam dengan garis merah ditengahnya keluaran merek terkenal, membawa sarapan pagi serta susu putih dengan menggunakan nampan berukuran sedang berbahan kayu.

"Ulquiorra _Sensei_!" serunya kaget.

Jika wajah Orihime syok seperti melihat hantu lain hal dengan pria asing itu yang tersenyum lembut, senang melihat Orihime sudah terbangun tak mempedulikan ekspresi keterkejutan dari Orihime.

Liquid bening menetes deras dari iris abu-abu Orihime, membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya yang masih terdapat _blush on_ berwarna peach, bibirnya bergetar menahan isak tangis.

"Hiiksh..."

Ulquiorra berjalan panik dan tergesa-gesa mendekati Orihime, ditaruhnya cepat nampan yang dibawanya ke atas nakas, duduk disamping ranjang mencoba menenangkan gadis bermahkota oranye kecokelatan itu, "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Ulquiorra cemas.

Wajah Orihime yang sembab menatap tajam pria disampingnya, meminta penjelasan dan alasan padanya mengapa Orihime bisa ada disini bersamanya, "Dimana aku _Sensei_?! Dan...mengapa _Sensei_ ada disini?" tanya Orihime balik dengan wajah panik seraya mundur kebelakang menghindar takut pada Ulquiorra.

Reaksi Orihime membuat hati Ulquiorra sakit, apakah Orihime sangat takut padanya padahal ia tak melakukan hal jahat atau tidak baik pada Orihime, hanya membawa Orihime pulang ke apartemen miliknya, mengganti _longdress_ basah yang dikenakan Orihime dengan kaos panjang hitam milik Ulquiorra yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuh Orihime agar tak terkena flu karena memakai gaun basah. Memang apa yang dilakukan Ulquiorra bisa dikatakan salah, bukannya mengantar Orihime pulang malah membawanya kesini tapi semalam ada hujan badai.

"Maaf jika sudah membuatmu takut, tapi _Sensei_ tidak bermaksud berbuat jahat padamu," Ulquiorra berbicara selembut mungkin tak ingin membuat takut ataupun salah paham pada Orihime yang kini tengah dilanda perasaan takut, juga penuh curiga padanya dan ia tak bisa menyalahkan Orihime.

Kedua mata Orihime memincing tajam menatap penuh curiga, dan tubuhnya terlihat bersiaga membentuk pertahan takut jika Ulquiorra berbuat hal tak baik padanya, "La-lalu kenapa aku ada disini? Dan mengapa aku memakai baju _Sensei_!" teriak Orihime ketakutan disertai lelehan air mata.

Ulquiorra memandang nanar Orihime, "Semalam aku menemukanmu tergeletak di pinggir jalan ditengah hujan, saat mencoba bertanya kau malah jatuh pingsan dan semalam ada hujan badai, jadi terpaksa membawamu ke sini. Maaf jika itu membuatmu takut dan salah paham, tapi yang membuka gaunmu bukan aku tapi tetangga wanita disebelahku," jelas Ulquiorra apa adanya.

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Orihime memastikan.

"Ya, dan jika tidak percaya kau bisa bertanya langsung pada tetanggaku,"

"Ti-tidak perlu. Maaf aku sudah salah sangka padamu _Sensei_ dan terima kasih sudah menolongku," ujar Orihime dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Sama-sama, _Sensei_ juga meminta maaf karena seharusnya mengantarmu pulang. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan, setelah menghabiskannya _Sensei_ akan mengtarkanmu pulang,"

Orihime menerima piring pemberian Ulquiorra tapi mulutnya diam tak berkata apa-apa, "Jangan takut seperti itu, semalam _Sensei_ tidak melakukan apapun padamu, jadi cepat habiskan sarapanmu,"

"Iya dan terima kasih sudah menolongku, maaf tadi aku sempat berpikir yang macam-macam pada _Sensei_ ,"

"Tak apa. Tapi kenapa kau bisa duduk di sana, apa yang terjadi Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Orihime semalam.

Wajah Orihime tertunduk sendu, "Tak ada," jawab Orihime bohong.

"Benarkah?!" Ulquiorra bertanya kembali untuk memastikan.

"Ya," Orihime kembali berbohong karena tak mau membicarakan kejadian semalam terlebih pada _Sensei_ -nya yang merupakan orang luar mengingat jika Orihime menceritakannya itu sama saja membongkar statusnya sebagai seorang istri dari pengusaha terkenal.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"I-itu bukan air mata, tapi tetesan air hujan," elak Orihime berusaha menutupi masalahnya namun Ulquiorra mengerti kalau Orihime tengah berbohong padanya.

Ulquiorra mengusap lembut puncak kepala Orihime, " _Sensei_ adalah pria dewasa yang tak bisa kau bohongi dan bisa membedakan mana air mata atau bukan, tapi _Sensei_ tak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita, jika kau ada masalah kau bisa membagi sedikit masalahmu siapa tahu _Sensei_ bisa membantu dan memberi saran."

Wajah Orihime merona merah, tak mengira kalau _Sensei_ yang terkenal dingin sekaligus cuek pada perempuan bisa bersikap lembut seperti ini. Andai saja Ichigo bisa bersikap seperti ini pasti Orihime akan merasa bahagia dan akan berkali-kali jatuh cinta padanya tapi nyatanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_ ," Orihime tersenyum kecil menatap Ulquiorra.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu habiskan sarapanmu dan setelah itu _Sensei_ akan mengatarmu pulang ke rumah,"

"Aku tak mau pulang,"

"Kenapa? Pasti saat ini keluargamu sedang cemas mencarimu,"

"Tak ada yang akan mencariku ataupun cemas,"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Orihime? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuamu?"

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal dunia, aku sendiri menumpang tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki. Dan, maaf jika aku tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini, tapi maukah _Sensei_ menemaniku berjalan-jalan sebentar, aku merasa kesepian dirumah,"

Ulquiorra terdiam sesaat dan memikirkan permintaan Orihime, "Baiklah tapi setelah itu, _Sensei_ akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Angguk Orihime, "Ya."

Setelah membasuh wajah dan berganti baju, hasil pinjaman Tia Haribel tetangga wanita Ulquiorra walau ukurannya milik gadis berkulit eksotis itu sedikit kebesaran karena lebih tinggi dari Orihime tapi itu lebih baik dari pada mengenakan kaos milik Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime berjalan-jalan ke taman kota tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Ulquiorra dengan mengendarai motor dan hanya butuh waktu hampir dua puluh menit saja untuk tiba disana.

"Ini," Ulquiorra memberikan ice cream cone rasa cokelat pada Orihime sedangkan miliknya rasa vanila.

"Terima kasih,"

"Cepat habiskan sebelum mencair,"

"Ya."

Keduanya duduk dibangku taman dibawah sebuah pohon rindang, tak jauh dari tempat duduk ada sebuah pancuran air kecil dimana airnya bisa langsung diminun, suasana di taman ramai di penuhi orang tapi kebanyakan anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain bersama keluarga atau teman sebaya mereka.

Orihime tersenyum sesaat melihat pemandangan di depannya, dimana terdapat banyak pasangan keluarga yang datang bersama anak mereka, terlihat sekali ekspresi wajah dari mereka sangat bahagia, senyuman lebar selalu menghiasi wajah. Ada sebuah rasa iri sekaligus sedih menyelip di hati melihat kebahagian orang lain didepan mata, mungkinkah suatu hari nanti ia juga memiliki seorang anak dan pergi ketaman seperti ini bersama suaminya, duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon mengamati dari jauh sang anak yang tengah bermain riang bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Orihime terseyum kecut disertai setetes air mata keluar dari mata, Orihime mengusap cepat dengan tangan kirinya tak mau diketahui oleh Ulquiorra kalau sedang menangis.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya memakan ice cone miliknya

"Tak ada," jawab Orihime sendu.

Orihime menoleh menatap sang _Sensei_ , "Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, _Sensei_?"

"Ya. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan,"

"Baga..."

"ORIHIME!" teriak seorang pria bersurai orange dalam balutan kaos putih dengan celana jeans hitam berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Pandangan mata pria itu sarat akan perasaan cemas, marah sekaligus kecewa dan Orihime menyadarinya. Tapi mengapa pria yang merupakan suaminya itu harus memandangnya seperti itu, membuat perasaan bersalah terselip dihati karena tak langsung segera pulang kerumah malam meminta untuk diajak berjalan-jalan di taman kota oleh Ulquiorra.

Kedua mata Orihime membelalak sempurna mendapati sang suami ada di taman kota, bagaimana bisa pria bermata madu itu menemukannya disini? Terlebih letak taman kota ini jauh dari kediaman Kurosaki, apakah dia terus mencarinya kemana-mana, merasa cemas dan khawatir padanya. Jika memikirkan hal itu membuat Orihime ingin tertawa geli karena mana mungkin Ichigo memikirkan dirinya.

Ichigo berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri keduanya yang kini sudah berdiri dengan ekspresi berbeda, Ulquiorra bersikap biasa saja sedangkan ekspresi Orihime memandang takut sekaligus benci pada Ichigo, dan memilih berdiri dibelakang tubuh tegap sang _Sensei_ walau tinggi badan Ulquiorra sendiri tak jauh dari Orihime tapi setidaknya bisa berlindung dari monster berhati sedingin es itu. Kondisi ini seakan-akan membuat Ichigo terlihat seperti penjahat, monster menyeramkan bagi Orihime sedangkan Ulqiorra bak Pangeran berkuda putih atau Ksatria yang akan melindungi, menjaga dan menolong Orihime dari tangan Ichigo.

Semalam Ichigo tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, sang ibu terus menangis histeris memintanya untuk mencari Orihime bahkan mengancam akan bunuh diri jika menantu kesayangannya itu tidak ditemukan atau pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan selamat, karena perbuatan Ichigo yang sudah melukai hati Orihime juga ibunya sendiri. Dan setelah matahari terbit, tanpa membuang waktu Ichigo langsung pergi mencari Orihime, kalau perlu seluruh kota Tokyo akan ia kelilingi untuk mencari istrinya itu. Dan sejak pagi Ichigo mencari Orihime kemana-mana, mendatangi satu persatu teman sekolah Orihime yang mungkin tahu dimana keberadaannya dan setelah mencari hampir lebih empat jam Ichigo menemukan gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu ditaman kota yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah, bersama Ulquiorra tengah duduk santai menikmati ice cream cone di taman kota tanpa tahu kalau sejak pagi Ichigo pergi mencari seperti orang gila bahkan harus mengerahkan beberapa anak buah bayaran untuk membantu mencari.

Remasan kuat Ulquiorra rasakan di punggung, dari gelagatnya sepertinya Orihime ketakutan pada pria asing bersurai orange tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Ulquiorra seramah mungkin tak ingin membuat keributan sama sekali apalagi menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang ditaman apalagi disini banyak anak-anak tak pantas jika melihat adegan perkelahian mereka berdua nantinya karena itu akan menjadi contoh buruk, menurut Ulquiorr sendiri setiap masalah tak selalu harus diselesaikan dengan jalan kekerasan dan bisa dibicarakan secara baik-baik.

"Ya. Bisakah kau membiarkanku membawa Orihime pulang," pinta Ichigo secara baik-baik walau nyatanya ia mengatakannya dengan menahan amarah yang membungbung di dada.

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu," sahut Orihime dengan nada sedikit tinggi dari balik punggung Ulquiorra menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari sang suami.

"Jangan seperti itu, Orihime. Ayo kita pul..."

"Pulang saja sendiri, aku ingin diantar pulang dengan Ulquiorra _Sensei,_ tidak mau dengan anda," sela Orihime ketus dan dingin.

Ichigo mendesah berat jika saja ia tak menahan kesabarannya sudah sejak tadi pasti tangan Orihime ditarik paksa dari pria yang dipanggilnya _Sensei_ itu.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau akan pulang kerumah,"

"Ya."

Ichigo memandang nanar sosok sang istri yang menyembunyikan diri dibalik punggung Ulquiorra karena ketakutan seakan-akan kalau ia adalah seorang penjahat yang akan menyakitinya tapi nyatanya Ichigo memang sudah menyakiti hati dan perasaan Orihime karena kejadian semalam. Dan sikap dingin, judes juga tak bersahabat dari Orihime bisa Ichigo maklumi tapi sikap Orihime tapi tetap salah karena semalam tidak pulang kerumah, membuat semua orang khawatir dan cemas mencarinya kemana-mana.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Orihime pulang, anda tunggu saja dirumah," kata Ulquiorra dengan nada pelan dan tenang.

"Apa aku bisa pegang ucapanmu itu," ujar Ichigo yang merasa kurang percaya padanya.

"Ya, Tuan. Karena tak mungkin aku menculik muridku sendiri," sahut Ulquiorra membela diri karena merasa bukan pria brengsek yang membawa lari anak gadis orang atau lebih tepatnya istri orang.

"Baiklah." Lirih Ichigo dan sedetik kemudian melenggang pergi dengan perasaan sedih bercampur kecewa.

Orihime masih berdiri diam berdiri dibalik punggung Ulquiorra tak mau menunjukkan diri pada Ichigo, apa yang dilakukannya saat ini memang terlihat sangat ke kanak-kanakan tidak dewasa sama sekali tapi memang pada dasarnya Orihime masih kecil, usianya pun masih belasan tahun belum bisa dikategorikan dewasa tapi keadaanlah yang membuatnya harus menjadi dewasa lebih cepat. Di usianya yang bisa dibilang belia, Orihime seharusnya masih menikmati hari-harinya sebagai seorang remaja pada umumnya, selain bersekolah, Orihime masih ingin bermain, berkumpul dengan teman-teman sebayanya juga menjalin sebuah hubungan percintaan dengan seorang pemuda seusianya atau sedikit lebih tua darinya.

Bukan terjebak dalam ikatan pernikahan bersama pria berhati dingin seperti es, menjadi seorang istri sekaligus menantu dikeluarga Kurosaki, berharap kehidupan pernikahannya akan berjalan mulus, bahagia, langgeng hingga tua dan hanya maut yang memisahkan hanya bisa menjadi angan-angan serta harapan semu semata bagi Orihime. Nyatanya Ichigo masih dan akan selalu mencintai, Sena, mendiang kekasihnya, dan tak ada tempat ataupun kesampatan untuk Orihime menyelip masuk di hati Ichigo menggantikan sosok Sena yang terpatri kuat didalam hati.

"Tenanglah Orihime, pria itu sudah pergi," Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuh menatap gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya, "Ayo kita pulang," ajak Ulquiorra seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Orihime mengangguk pelan, "Ya." Sahutnya seraya meraih tangan Ulquiorra, menautkan jari jeraminya pada tangan kanan sang _Sensei_ tak peduli ataupun berpikir kalau perbuatannya akan mengundang rasa cemburu seseorang dan orang-orang disekitar akan berpikir kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Saat ini Orihime sedang butuh tempat untuk bersandar, dirinya merasa goyah, terombang-ambing seperti tengah berada diatas kapal yang oleng, membawa tubuhnya ke kanan ke kiri mengikuti gerakan deburan ombak karena kapalnya saat ini sedang diterjang ombak besar dan Orihime sangat butuh pegangan yang sangat kuat agar tidak jatuh tenggelam ke dasar lautan. Genggaman tangan Ulquiorra terasa hangat, nyaman membuat Orihime merasa aman dan terlindungi. Andai saja Ulquiorra menjadi suaminya bukan Ichigo pasti kehidupannya tak akan dirundung sedih seperti ini atau melewati hari-harinya dalam sepi selalu ditemani air mata.

Wanita yang kelak menjadi istri Ulquiorra pasti akan merasa bahagia karena akan dicintai, sayang, lindungi dan jaga baik-baik tidak disakiti ataupun disia-siakan seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo. Kehidupan pernikahan dengan Ulquiorra pasti akan selalu dihiasi canda tawa bukan tangisan ataupun ratapan sedih didalam hati karena tak pernah dianggap ada kehadirannya. Andai saja, Tuhan memberikan Orihime pria sebaik dan selembut Ulquiorra bukan pria dingin berhati kejam seperti Ichigo mungkin ia akan merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia tidak merasa menjadi gadis paling malang karena mencintai seorang pria berhati dingin dan keras seperti batu.

Orihime berjalan dibelakang Ulquiorra mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya, andai saja perasaan cinta Orihime tidak dalam dan memikirkan kedua orang tua Ichigo, pasti ia akan meminta pria bermata _Emerald_ itu membawanya pergi jauh, menghilang untuk selamanya dari kehidupan Ichigo. Tapi Orihime tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal segila itu, lagipula pria setampan dan sebaik Ulquiorra pantas mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih baik darinya, dan Orihime berharap jika Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya yang satu ini.

Ulquiorra menggandeng tangan Orihime meninggalkan area taman kota, sesaat keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih walau wajah Orihime menunduk sedih, sendu menatap jalan sedangkan Uquiorra padangan matanya lurus ke depan dengan eskpersi datar. Dan diam-diam dari kejauhan Ichigo mengamati dari dalam mobil, tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba saja melanda hati membuat kepala serta hatinya panas.

"Dia!" Desisnya penuh amarah.

Orihime berdiri diam disamping motor besar Ulquiorra, berpikir sejenak akan naik atau tidak karena sebenarnya Orihime enggan untuk pulang kerumah bertemu dengan Ichigo karena masih merasa sakit hati.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Orihime,"

"A-aku..."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tak mau pulang," celetuk Ulquiorra seakan mengerti isi pikiran dan hati Orihime.

Anggukan kecil Orihime lakukan, "Lalu, mau kemana jika tak pulang kerumah?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan senyuman kecil menghias kecil di wajah melihat tingkah Orihime yang seperti anak-anak tengah merajuk tak mau pulang kerumah karena sedang marah atau ngambek.

"Aku tak tahu, _Sensei_. Tapi aku ingin pergi jauh meninggalkan rumah, " jawab Orihime jujur dari dalam hatinya.

Ulquiorra sedikit menundukan tubuh, iris _Emerald_ -nya memandang lembut wajah sendu Orihime, tangannya mengusap pelan surai oranye kecokelatan milik Orihime, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, keluargamu pasti sangat sedih dan cemas mencarimu. Jika memang ada masalah sebaiknya bicarakan baik-baik tidak lari seperti ini karena yang ada hanya menambah masalah, _Sensei_ akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkan," kata Ulquiorra lembut dan penuh ketenangan.

 **Tes**

Liquid bening mengalir dari iris abu-abunya membasahi pipi, "Hiiksh..." isak Orihime.

Jari Ulquiorra mengusap lembut pipi Orihime menghapus air mata dipipinya, "Wajahmu terlihat jelek kalau menangis seperti itu, kau lebih cantik dan manis saat tersenyum," ujarnya setengah memuji berusaha menenangkan dan membuat mood Orihime membaik.

Orihime langsung menubrukkan tubuh memeluk erat Ulquiorra, andai saja pria yang menikahinya adalah Ulquiorra mungkin Orihime tak perlu merasa sesakit dan sesedih ini karena perasaannya tak terbalas.

Sesaat mata Ulquiorra melebar, kaget sekaligus senang karena Orihime tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini, awalnya kedua lengan Ulquiorra diam disamping tubuh namun perlahan terangkat membalas pelukkan Orihime, mengusap pelan punggung Orihime mencoba menenangkan dan memberi kehangatan.

Rahang Ichigo mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat di atas stir mobil, wajahnya memerah menahan marah ingin rasanya ia menarik tubuh Orihime menjauhkannya dari pria bernama Ulquiorra itu, Ichigo merasa tak suka, marah, benci, kesal, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu didalam dada melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Orihime memeluk mesra pria lain. Ichigo memukul keras stir mobil meluapkan perasaan hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja kalut seperti orang yang sedang cemburu.

" _Sial! Kenapa aku harus merasa seperti ini?!" Pikir Ichigo bingung._

Ulquiorra melepaksan pelukkannya, menatap penuh arti wajah sembab Orihime, "Apa kau mau tinggal bersama _Sensei_?"

Orihime membelalakan kedua mata, wajahnya tampak kaget sekaligus syok, "I-itu..." Orihime nampak gugup sekaligus bingung menjawab.

Senyum kecil menghias wajah tampan Ulquiorra, senyumannya terlihat mengandung arti, " _Sensei_ hanya bercanda," kekehnya pelan, "Ayo, kita pulang," Ulquiorra memakaikan helem pada Orihime.

"Ya." Angguk Orihime patuh seraya naik ke atas motor, duduk manis dibelakang sang _Sensei_.

Kedua lengan Orihime langsung melingkar di pinggang Ulquiorra, tak tahu kalau perbuatannya yang terlihat intim dan dekat itu membuat kinerja hati serta jantung Ichigo berkerja dua kali lebih cepat karena marah bercampur cemburu.

Motor Ulquiorra terparkir tak jauh dari taman kota, untung saja tadi mereka ke sini mengendarai motor karena memang niatan Ulquiorra setelah mengajak Orihime bersantai di taman akan langsung mengantarnya pulang kerumah.

 **BRRUUUUM~**

Suara deru kenalpot motor terdengar menggema di halaman keluarga Kurosaki, sebuah motor besar dengan dimonasi warna hitam melaju masuk membawa Orihime yang sedang duduk manis dibelakang pengemudi motor seraya berpegangan pada pria berhelem hitam polos berjaket kulit dengan warna serupa helem yang dipakai.

Saat motor berhenti tepat didepan rumah dan Ulquiorra membuka helem, namun Orihime masih duduk diam dibelakang tak mau turun bahkan kedua tangannya masih melingkar dipinggang Ulquiorra seakan enggan untuk melepaskan diri dari Ulquiorra.

"Orihime, kita sudah sampai."

"A-aku..."

"Orihime- _chan_ ~" teriak Masaki senang dengan berlinang air mata.

Masaki langsung berlari kencang setelah diberitahu oleh salah satu pelayan kalau Orihime sudah pulang.

"I-ibu!" seru Orihime.

Orihime turun dari atas motor seraya melepas helem, dan tak butuh waktu lama Masaki datang, memeluknya erat hingga membuat dada Orihime sesak, "Kau kemana saja, ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"Ma-maafkan aku karena sudah membuat semua orang dirumah khawatir," air mata mulai menetes keluar membasahi pipi tak kala membalas pelukan sang ibu mertua.

Ulquiorra teresenyum sekilas melihat adegan dramatis antara menantu dan ibu mertua tersebut. Niatan awal Ulquiorra sebenarnya ingin langsung pulang setelah mengantar Orihime dan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengurus hal penting tapi Masaki, meminta untuk masuk kedalam rumah ingin menjamunya sebagai tamu istimewa karena sudah mengantar pulang sang menantu dalam keadaan selamat tanpa kekurangan satupun.

Ulquiorra memperkenalkan diri sebagai _Sensei_ disekolah Orihime yang mengajar mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris, Masaki sendiri tampak senang dan cepat akrab dengan Ulquiorra tak hanya tampan, menawan tapi Ulquiorra sangat ramah, pandai berbicara membuat Masaki betah mengobrol, dan itu membuat Orihime sedikit heran karena saat disekolah sang _Sensei_ selalu terlihat diam jarang berbicara dengan siapapun tapi bisa secerewat ini saat mengobrol dengan Masaki yang notabennya adalah orang asing dan baru dikenal.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Beberapa menit lalu Ulquiorra pamit pulang setelah Ichigo datang karena merasa kehadirannya dirumah besar nan megah ini tidak diingikan oleh pria bersurai orange tersebut. Masaki sendiri yang mengantar Ulquiorra pulang sedangkan Orihime kembali ke kemar untuk membersihkan diri juga berganti pakaian.

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo yang baru masuk kedalam _walk in closed_.

Tubuh Orihime menegang kaku saat namanya dipanggil, darahnya berdesir takut tak kala pria yang berstatus suaminya itu berjalan mendekat, mencoba menghindari Orihime melangkah mundur ke belakang namun itu malah membuat tubuhnya terjebak di dekat lemari pakaian.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Ichigo dengan perasaan bersalah.

"T-tidak, untuk apa aku marah. Ma-maaf sudah membuat anda khawatir dan cemas,"

Ichigo berjalan perlahan mencoba mendekati Orihime, namun baru dua langkah Orihime berteriak melarangnya, "Jangan mendekat ataupun menyetuhku!"

Langkah Ichigo terhenti, tubuhnya berdiri kaku menatap sendu bercampur sedih pada sang istri, "Apa sekarang kau membenciku,"

"Bukankah anda duluan yang membenciku, Ichigo- _sama_. Jangan bersikap baik ataupun lembut padaku karena aku takut nantinya akan menyalah artikan." Kata Orihime dingin.

Mulut Ichigo tertutup rapat tak bisa berkata apapun membalas ucapan Orihime karena memang benar apa yang dikatakannya kalau sikap Ichigolah yang membuat Orihime berpikir seperti itu kalau dirinya membenci Orihime, tapi bukan merasa benci lebih tepatnya Ichigo merasa takut jika nantinya akan jatuh hati pada gadis bermahkota oranye kecokelatan tersebut, dan sosok Sena akan tergantikan oleh kehadiran Orihime. Ichigo takut jatuh cinta lagi, takut nantinya akan terluka dan kehilangan kembali orang yang dicintainya karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Orihime berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiri mematung, tak berkata sepatah katapun ataupun bereaksi sama sekali.

 **BLAM!**

Suara debaman pintu dari arah kamar mandi terdengar jelas ditelinga Ichigo karena Orihime membanting pintu dengan cukup keras, meluapkan perasaan kesal dan sedihnya.

Dan seminggu pun berlalu setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Orihime dan Ichigo semakin dingin, membuat Masaki cemas, sedih, tak jarang Orihime terlihat ketiduran di ruang perpustakaan atau Ichigo tidak pulang ke rumah dengan alasan harus lembur dikantor karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Masaki sebagai orang tua harus melakukan sesuatu karena jika terus dibiarkan dan berdiam diri yang ada mereka berdua akan semakin jauh, impiannya untuk memiliki cucu dari Orihime akan sinar. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya, Ichigo maupun Orihime, ia pergi ke toko obat membeli sebuah obat perangsang setelah bertanya terlebih dahulu pada menantunya Mizuiro, yang merupakan suami Yuzu, yang seorang dokter disebuah rumah sakit besar.

Dan malam ini Masaki akan menjalankan rencananya yang sudah ia susun selama beberapa hari, berharap akan sukses karena menurut perhitungannya kalau saat ini adalah masa subur Orihime. Sebenarnya Masaki tidak tega dan enak hati melakukan ini pada menantunya terlebih Orihime masih berstatus sebagai pelajar tapi ini terpaksa dilakukan Masaki agar pernikahan mereka berdua tidak berakhir begitu saja.

" _Maafkan ibu Ichigo, Orihime-chan tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kalian tetap bersama." Batin Masaki dengan penuh sesal._

 **Tok**

Ketukan pelan terdengar dari pintu kamar Ichigo.

Saat dibuka ternyata Masaki yang datang bersama seorang pelayan yang tengah membawa dua gelas kramik kecil bermotif daun momoji.

"Ibu?!" seru Orihime ketika mendapati sang ibu mertua ada didepan pintu kamar terlebih di jam seperti ini.

"Boleh ibu masuk?" tanya Masaki meminta ijin.

"Tentu saja, silahkan masuk ibu," Orihime mempersilahkan masuk.

Ichigo yang baru keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk putih berukuran sedang menggantung dileher, menggosok-gosokkan ke kepala mencoba mengeringkan rambut orangenya yang basah karena baru keramas, iris madu Ichigo menatap bingung sang ibu yang ada dikamar bersama seorang pelayan.

"Ada apa ibu?" tanya Ichigo bingung seraya mengeringkan rambut.

"Maaf jika kedatangan ibu mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian, ibu tadi membuat minuman gingseng ini dan berharap kalian mau meminumnya,"

"Oh!" seru Ichigo santai.

"Taruh saja disitu ibu, nanti akan kami minum," ujar Orihime.

"Tidak mau, ibu ingin kalian meminumnya sekarang juga, karena bisa saja nanti kalian membuang minuman buatan ibu," ujar Masaki dengan wajah dibuat sedih.

"Te-tentu saja tidak ibu,"

Ichigo menghampiri pelayan yang membawa minuman dan langsung meminumnya dengan sekali tenggak, Orihime pun ikut meminumnya tapi tidak langsung habis seperti Ichigo.

Wajah Masaki langsung sumeringah senang, senyum lebar menghias wajah cantiknya karena keduanya sudah meminumnya dengan begini rencana Masaki berjalan lancar.

"Kalau begitu, ibu pamit kalian berdua pasti ingin beristirahat. Maaf sudah menggangu." Pami Masaki seraya keluar kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Masaki pergi dari kamar, baik Orihime dan Ichigo merasakan hal aneh pada tubuh mereka, ada sebuah gejolak aneh ditubuh mereka, hawa panas begitu terasa padahal pendingin ruangan di kamar sudah di kecilkan dan seharusnya tubuh merasa dingin tidak panas seperti ini.

Baik Ichigo dan Orihime saling memandang satu sama lain dengan penuh gairah, tanpa berkata apa-apa Ichigo menarik tubuh sintal sang istri untuk mendekat lalu menyatukan bibirnya. Melumat penuh gairan bibir tipis yang menurut Ichigo saat menggiyurkan, ingin ia makan dan lahap.

"Hhmphh..." erang Orihime tertahan.

Kedua tangan Orihime dicengkeram kuat Ichigo, menahannya agar tidak bergerak atau melakukan gerakkan memukul sebuah tindakan protes dari Orihime, tapi nyatanya Orihime ikut menikmati lumatannya bahkan tidak menolak ataupun marah saat Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

Iris madu Ichigo terlihat penuh gairah dan seluruh pikirannya sudah dipenuhi, kuasai hawa nafsu yang tiba-tiba saja meledak, meluap-luap seperti ini padahal sejak tadi Ichigo berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tapi sia-sia karena kalah oleh hawa nafsu, begitupun dengan Orihime yang pasrah saja saat seluruh pakaian tidurnya dilucuti oleh Ichigo hanya meninggalkan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Ichigo menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Orihime dan sebuah nama meluncur dari bibir Ichigo membuat hati Orihime sakit sekaligus pilu mendengarnya.

"Sena."

Kedua mata Orihime melebar sempurna diiringi lelehan air mata, tak hanya tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terasa sakit karena tengah dihujam oleh Ichigo tapi hatinya berkalilipat lebih sakit karena wanita bersurai ungu itu yang dipanggil namanya penuh cinta dan gairan bukan nama Orihime yang saat ini tengah Ichigo gagahi.

Apa saat ini Ichigo sedang berhalusinasi kalau wanita yang ada dibawahnya adalah Sena bukan Orihime, istrinya sendiri.

" _Aku benci padamu, Ichigo-sama." Batin Orihime lirih._

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Ichigo Kurosaki x Ulquiorra Cifer**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG LAMBAT DAN CEPAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Hikshh..."

Tangisan lirih terdengar pelan dari bibir mungil Orihime yang sediki bengkak, gadis ralat wanita bersurai oranye kecokelatan bermata abu-abu ini duduk meringkuk menangis dibawah guyuran air shower yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, sudah hampir sepuluh menit Orihime duduk meringkuk menangis setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Berjalan tertatih ke arah kamar mandi dengan melilitkan sebuah kain menutupi tubuh polosnya yang sudah terjamah oleh tangan kejam Ichigo.

Dibeberapa bagian tubuh Orihime terdapat banyak _kissmark_ dan selangkanganya terasa sangat sakit juga ngilu setelah Ichigo merenggut kesuciannya, tak hanya satu kali Ichigo menggahinya tapi dua kali. Tangis Orihime semakin kencang dan terdengar pilu saat mengingat kembali, kejadian semalam dimana Ichigo terus memanggil nama Sena, wanita yang sudah lama tiada, nama wanita bersurai ungu itu selalu dipanggil penuh cinta dan gairah oleh Ichigo bukan dirinya, yang tepat berada dibawahnya menangis pilu, hatinya pun terluka bagaikan dihujam ribuan pisau lelehan air mata yang mengalir deras dari iris abu-abunya bukanlah air mata kebahagian ataupun kenikmatan saat kegadisannya diambil.

Apa didalam benak Ichigo kalau dirinya adalah Sena, maka dari itu Ichigo mendekapnya begitu kuat dan erat tak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali.

" _Aku benci padamu Ichigo-sama." Lirih Orihime dalam hati._

Orihime merasa pengalaman pertamanya tidak menyenangakan ataupun meninggalkan kenangan indah yang bisa ia ingat dan kenang seumur hidup karena hanya menyisakan kesedihan mendalam, serta luka saja, seluruh tubuhnya sakit begitupun dengan hatinya. Jika orang-orang mengatakan kalau saat melakukan hal 'itu' untuk pertama kali akan terasa sakit, memang benar karena bagi Orihime sangat menyakitkan hingga tak mau ia ingat ataupun kenang sama sekali seumur hidupnya.

Orihime berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengambil cepat sabun cair yang berada di rak kecil yang terbuat dari _stanlees_ dimana ada shampo, _spoon_ mandi, Orihime mengoleskan sabun cair mandi berwarna putih dengan aroma bunga mawar keseluruh tubuh lalu menggosok-gosok cepat seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah disentuh dan ditandai oleh Ichigo semalam, ia merasa jijik dengan semua tanda yang diberikan Ichigo. Karena pria bersruai orange itu melakukanya seraya membayangkan wajah Sena bukan dirinya. Dan itu membuat Orihime semakin jijik juga benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu melawan ataupun menolak setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Ichigo.

Hampir satu jam Orihime berada dikamar mandi, membersihkan diri, menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala berharap bekas jejak Ichigo ditubuhnya tidak tersisa, Orihime tidak menyadari kalau Ichigo sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan kaget bercampur bingung karena mendapati tubuhnya tanpa busana sama sekali terlebih ketika melihat bercak merah diatas sprei diranjang, wajahnya berubah pucat pasi dan ketakukan, tanda merah di sprei pastilah milik Orihime karena sebagai seorang pria dewasa Ichigo bisa mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi semalam.

" _Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa sampai hilang kendali seperti ini!?" Rutuk Ichigo dalam hati, menyesali perbuatannya pada sang istri._

Iris madu Ichigo memandang ke sekeliling mencari sosok sang istri yang saat ia bangun tak ada disampingnya sama sekali, tapi suara kucuran air dari kamar mandi membuat Ichigo sedikit lega karena pasti Orihime sedang ada didalam tengah membersihkan diri. Keluar dari dalams selimut, Ichigo memungut cepat celana tidurnya yang tergeletak dibawah ranjang lalu memakainya secepat mungkin takut nantinya Orihime keburu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ichigo berjalan ke arah kamar mandi ingin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi memastikan istrinya ada didalam atau tidak, tapi belum juga diketuk pintu sudah terbuka menampilkan Orihime yang terbalut handuk mandi, rambut oranye kecokelatannya basah, harum bunga mawar dan segar dari sampo yang digunakan Orihime tercium jelas di hidung mancung Ichigo, apalagi wajah basah Orihime serta tatapan kaget darinya membuat jantung Ichigo sedikit berdegup dan ada sebuah gejolak aneh ketika melihat sosok istrinya yang baru selesai mandi, dimata Ichigo terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus menggoda.

Meneguk ludah pelan, Ichigo berusaha bersikap biasa saja pada Orihime menyembunyikan gejoak aneh didalam tubuhnya yang berusaha keluar menguasai diri.

Tangan Ichigo terulur kedepan, membelai pipi gembil Orihime yang terasa empuk juga dingin karena basah, menatapnya dengan tatapan rasa bersalah mendalam, "Maaf," satu kata tulus terucap dari bibir Ichigo.

Orihime diam, mulutnya terkunci rapat dan tak bereaksi ataupun bekomentar mendengar permintaan maaf dari Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap sendu sang istri, "Maafkan aku karena telah melukaimu." Ucapnya penuh sesal bercampur dangan perasan bersalah.

" _Anda memang telah melukai hatiku Ichigo-sama." Batin Orihime._

Lagi, Orihime diam tak berkomentar sama sekali mendengar perkataan maaf dari Ichigo, ia masih berdiri kaku didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan oleh Ichigo sendiri entah kaget, marah ataupun sedih.

Diusapnya lembut pipi merah sang istri, "Apakah tubuhmu tidak apa-apa? Aku tahu ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu,"

Tubuh Orihime menegang kaku kala jari jemari Ichigo mengusap pipinya untuk kedua kali, "A-aku baik-baik saja," Orihime langsung menepis kasar tangan Ichigo dari pipinya karena merasa jijik tak mau disentuh.

Ichigo tersentak kaget dengan sikap Orihime, "Jika kau sampai hamil aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu." Ucap Ichigo tanpa tahu dan sadar kalau perkataannya sudah melukai hati Orihime.

 **Nyut~**

Hati Orihime serasa dihujam ribuan pisau, dadanya terasasangat sesak, air mata langsung menganak sungai di pelupuk mata abu-abunya kenapa juga Ichigo harus berkata seperti itu pada Orihime apakah selama ini ia tidak dianggap sebagai istri hingga perkataan yang menyakitkan itu harus meluncur keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Kini Orihime mengerti dimana posisinya sebenarnya didalam hati Ichigo.

"Orihime, kena..."

"Maaf aku harus berganti pakaian dan pergi kesekolah." Sela Orihime seraya pergi ke _walk in closed_.

Ichigo diam tak berkomentar, iris madunya menatap ke arah Orihime yang berjalan masuk ke ruangan _walk in closed_ tanpa mengerti kalau perkataan sudah menyakiti hati dan perasaan Orihime. Sebenarnya Ichigo juga tidak sengaja mengatakan hal itu pada Orihime karena merasa bingung sekaligus bersalah padanya, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa sampai lepas kendali seperti itu hingga membuat Orihime sampai terluka. Mungkin kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk menebus kesalahanya pada Orihime.

"Hiiksh..."

Mengusap cepat kedua pipinya, Orihime membuka perlahan pintu lemari pakaiannya. Kedua matanya meneteskan air mata sedih, pilu dan kecewa karena perkataan Ichigo tadi, Orihime merasa seakan-akan ia adalah wanita panggilan dan Ichigo adalah pelanggannya yang akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padanya kelak. Orihime benar-benar merasa tak dihargai, anggap oleh Ichigo sebagai seorang istri padahal selama ini ia sudah berusaha keras, melayani dan menghormati Ichigo sebagai suaminya sendiri tapi tidak bagi Ichigo. Sudah cukup Ichigo menyakitinya lebih dari ini, ia akan menutup rapat-rapat hatinya tak akan membiarkan Ichigo masuk atau melukainya lagi.

Orihime mengambil seragam sailornya yang tergantung rapih didalam lemari bersebelahan dengan seragam sekolahnya yang lain.

"Hiiks..." isak Orihime tertahan seraya memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Seragam sailor berwarna hitam dengan rok rempel warna senada sudah dikenakan Orihime, tak ketinggalan kaos kaki hitam panjang selutut melekat di kedua kakinya setelah merasa rapih memakai seragam sekolah, Orihime melangkah keluar menuju meja rias menata wajah serta rambutnya tak lupa sebelumnya ia mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan pengering rambut agar tidak bau saat diikat menggunakan pita.

Orihime sengaja memakai bedak tebal di bagian bawah mata yang terdapat lingkaran hitam seperti panda, sekaligus menutupi bekas air mata ia tak mau sang ibu mertua tahu kalau Orihime habis menangis apalagi itu disebabkan oleh Ichigo. Rambut panjangnya Orihime ikat kesamping menggunakan pita besar, cincin pernikahan yang selama ini selalu ia gunakan sebagai gantungan handpohone dilepas dan ditaruh kedalam laci kecil meja rias, menyimpan dalam sebuah kotak kecil berbahan kayu dimana didalamnya terdapat dua buah jepit rambut pemberian mendiang sang ayah sebagai hadiah sebelum wafat. Dengan menaruh cincin itu kedalam kotak kayu sudah membuktikan tekad bulat Orihime yang akan melupakan Ichigo untuk selamanya, ia juga yakin suatu hari nanti Ichigo pasti akan menceraikannya entah kapan dan Orihime harus mempersiapkan diri serta hatinya.

Menghembuskan nafas cepat, Orihime menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin lalu tersenyum kecil berusaha menguatkan hati dan perasaannya sendiri.

"Semangat!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

Orihime bangun dari duduknya, melangkah pergi dari meja rias ke arah meja belajar merain tas sekolahnya lalu keluar kamar tanpa menyiapkan pakaian kerja untuk Ichigo.

Orihime merasa sikap Ichigo sangat jahat dan dingin padanya apakah selama beberapa bulan ini perjuangan Orihime untuk merobohkan gunung es dihati Ichigo tidak bisa sama sekali. Kini Orihime benar-benar menyerah untuk mencoba dan berusaha meraih hati sang suami, hatinya sudah tidak mampu dan sanggup lagi menerima perasaan sakit yang diberikan oleh Ichigo secara bertubi-tubi. Dirinya tahu tak akan pernah ada tempat dihati Ichigo untuknya dan berada terus disampingnya hanya akan membuat Orihime sakit. Berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, tak lupa senyuman cerah terus mengembang diwajah cantiknya padahal nyatanya hatinya sedang menangis sedih tapi itu semua Orihime tutupi dengan sangat baik, ia akan berpura-pura bahagia dan merasa baik-baik saja didepan kedua orang tua Ichigo karena tak mau membuat mereka berdua sedih ataupun cemas padanya.

"Selamat pagi ibu," sapa Orihime ramah seraya teresenyum walau sebenarnya hatinya saat ini tengah menjerit menangis sedih tapi itu semua ditutupi serapat mungkin.

Masaki tersenyum bahagia melihat sang menantu pagi ini yang terlihat begitu berbeda, "Selamat pagi juga, Orihime- _chan_." Balasnya tak kalah ramah.

Orihime meraih apron berwarna merah marun bergambar kelinci dan mulai membantu sang ibu memasak didapur juga menyiapakan _bento_. Pagi ini Orihime tak banyak bicara pada sang ibu karena tak ingin membahas apapun begitu pula dengan Misakai yang tak mau bertanya tentang kejadian semalam karena tahu apa yang terjadi mengingat karena ulahnya juga yang membuat Ichigo harus menodai Orihime, berpura-pura bersikap tak tahu lebih baik karena jika Ichigo dan Orihime tahu pasti keduanya akan marah besar sekaligus kecewa berat padanya karena berbuat sampai sejauh itu. Masaki sebenarnya tidak tega harus melakukan hal seperti itu pada mereka berdua tapi terpaksa dilakukan karena keadaan yang mendesak Masaki harus melakukannya demi mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka berdua.

Masaki memilih menutup mulut, kedua mata rapat-rapat daripada menambah masalah dan tinggal menunggu saja hasilnya nanti. Setelah membantu membuat sarapan dan _bento_ , Orihime bersiap untuk pergi sekolah dan tak ikut sarapan pagi, Masaki tak bisa melarangnya karena tak mau memaksa Orihime untuk sarapan bersama.

"Aku pergi dulu, ibu."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan."

Orihime meraih cepat tas sekolahnya yang ia taruh tadi kursi meja makan lalu berjalan cepat ke depan seraya menenteng kotak _bento_ , pikiran Orihime teruju pada pria bersurai hitam yang pastinya sudah berdiri menunggunya di depan Orihime menelan kekecewaan karena sosok pria bersurai hitam dalam balutan seragam supir yang biasa menunggunya tidak ada melainkan Ichigo, suaminya sendiri yang terlihat berdiri didepan mobil seakan-akan tengah menunggu Orihime.

Berpura-pura tak tahu, Orihime melenggang pergi tidak menghampiri Ichigo sama sekali karena pastinya Ichigo bukan menunggunya.

"Orihime," teriak Ichigo memanggil karena Orihime pergi melewatinya begitu saja.

"Ya," sahut Orihime seraya membalikkan badan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sekolah,"

"Masuklah, aku yang akan mengantarmu,"

"Tidak, terima kasih, anda tidak perlu melakukannya Ichigo- _sama_ ," tolak Orihime dingin.

"Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, aku yang akan mengantar jemputmu jadi naiklah,"

Orihime memandang kesal Ichigo, "Anda tidak perlu melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu, aku bisa pergi sendiri," ujar Orihime seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ichigo tak mau naik mobinya.

 **GREP!**

Ichigo menarik cepat tangan Orihime, memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam mobil lalu mendudukkannya tepat disebelah kemudi.

"Duduklah dengan tenang. Aku yang akan mengantarmu, sekolah." Katanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Orihime melemparkan tatapan tajam dan penuh kesal pada Ichigo tapi tak dipedulikan sama sekali, Ichigo langsung masuk kedalam mobil lalu menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Selama berada didalam mobil Orihime memilih diam seribu bahasa, pandangan matanya fokus menatap kedepan namun tanpa disadarinya Ichigo diam-diam terus meliriknya lewat ujung ekor matanya terlebih saat melihat jelas tanda merah dileher kanan sang istri.

"Orihime,"

"Ya," sahutnya tanpa menolehkan wajah.

"Sebaiknya kau tutupi tanda merah dilehermu itu,"

 **Blush~**

Wajah Orihime langsung merona merah, "I-iya."

Orihime membuka tas sekolahnya mengambil sebuah plester berwarna cokelat polos lalu menempelkan dileher kanannya yang terdapat _kissmark_ dari Ichigo.

Saat Orihime tiba disekolah suasana masih terlihat sepi mengingat ini masih jam 07.20 pagi dan sekolah dimulai jam 08.30 pagi itu berarti Orihime harus menunggu satu jam lebih dikelas tapi lebih baik daripada nanti teman-teman sekolahnya heboh melihatnya diantar mobil mewah.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, dan anda tidak usah menjemputku, karena Rukia- _chan_ mengajakku pergi berbelanja bahan untuk membuat kostum." Ucap Orihime seraya membuka pintu mobil.

"Baik tapi aku akan menjemputmu setelah itu, jadi katakan dimana aku harus menjemputmu,"

"Anda tidak usah repot-repot me..."

"Kau istriku dan tanggung jawabku, Orihime." Potong Ichigo tegas.

Orihime menundukkan wajah dalam, "Aku tahu itu."

" _Tapi hanya seorang istri diatas selembar kertas bukan istri yang sesungguhnya dihatimu Ichigo-sama." sambung Orihime dalam hati._

 **~(-_-)~**

Seharian ini Orihime terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali, itu nampak sekali diwajahnya yang terus murung, sedih seperti ada yang sedang dipikirkan dan saat Rukia hendak bertanya Orihime selalu berusaha menutupi masalahnya rapat-rapat tak ingin memberitahu dan membaginya pada Rukia, sahabatnya sendiri. Orihime tidak mau melibatkan Rukia dalam masalah pribadinya, ia tak mau membuat Rukia cemas, sedih jika tahu tentang masalahnya, cukup Orihime saja yang tahu, menyimpan semuanya seorang diri tanpa perlu orang luar tahu.

Sebenarnya sore ini Rukia tidak mengajak Orihime pergi ke toko bahan, Orihime hanya tak mau dijemput Ichigo dan perkataan itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dengan cepat dari mulutnya, tapi setidaknya Orihime mempunyai alasan untuk pergi bermain sebentar diluar sana tanpa harus ada pengawasan ataupun ditemani penjaga seperti seorang tahanan karena setiap tingkah laku, gerakkannya terus diawasi.

Dengan menaiki bus, Orihime pergi ke toko buku ditengah kota seorang diri tapi sudah menghubungi Masaki meminta ijin terlebih dahulu agar tidak dicari atau panik karena pulang terlambat.

Saat masuk ke dalam toko buku, alunan musik terdengar jelas di pendengaran Orihime membuat perasaan sedikit nyaman apalagi tempatnya sangat bagus, buku-buku terpajang rapih didalam rak buku dan sudah terbagi menurut jenisnya bahkan komik dewasa pun ada namun diletekkan di pojok dengan sebuah tulisan hanya remaja dewasa saja yang boleh membeli atau membaca, anak-anak dilarang membaca apalagi sampai membelinya karena masih dibawah umur. Tapi tak sedikit anak-anak remaja tanggung yang diam-diam berusaha membaca komik berkonten dewasa dan saat ketahuan penjaga toko pasti langsung memerahinya.

Orihime sendiri pergi menuju ke rak buku bagian novel terjemahan, ia sangat menyukai novel dari pengarang luar negeri yang menurutnya jalan ceritnya sedikit lebih berat, menantang dan banyak menceritakan mengenai kehidupan rumah tangga sama seperti yang tengah dialami Orihime sendiri. Tapi jika cerita yang dibaca Orihime selalu berakhir bahagia, diaman tokoh sang pria didalam novel begitu mencintai, menyangi sang tokoh wanita lain hal dengan Orihime, kisahnya sangat sedih, tragis karena mencintai seorang pria berhati es atau lebih tepatnya hatinya sudah beku tak bisa merasakan setiap usaha, serta sikap hangat yang diberikan Orihime untuknya.

Asik dengan dunianya sendiri, tenggelam dalam imajinasi dari buku yang tengah dibaca, Orihime tidak menyadari kalau seorang pria bersurai hitam, bermata _Emerald_ berjalan mendekat sampai terdengar suaranya memanggil nama Orihime berulah menengok itupun dengan perasaan kaget.

" _Sensei_!" serunya kaget.

"Kau suka juga dengan novel seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"I-iya," jawab Orihime malu karena ketahuan hobinya suka membaca novel dewasa.

"Aku juga suka, dan memiliki beberapa koleksi dari pengarang buku yang sedang kau baca,"

Ekspresi wajah Orihime langsung berubah dan terlihat sangat antusias, "Benarkah? Apa aku boleh memimjamkanya kapan-kapan?"

"Tentu saja, tapi setelah kau mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam ulangan _Sensei_ minggu depan,"

Wajah Orihime langsung tertunduk lesu karena mana mungkin mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam mata pelajaran Ulquiorra yang menurutnya sangat susah dan sulit dipahami sampai saat ini.

Ulquiorra tertawa kecil seraya mengusap puncak kepala Orihime karena melihat ekspresi lucunya seperti anak anjing yang tengah sedih apalagi kedua mata Orihim memandang penuh kecewa karena tak bisa dipinjamkan novel rasanya Ulquiorra gemas ingin menggoda lebih dari ini tapi ia tak tega melihat wajah Orihime sedih seperti itu, " _Sensei_ hanya bercanda, nanti akan _Sensei_ pinjamkan,"

Orihime tersenyum lebar dan kedua matanya berbinar bahagia, " _Sensei_ tidak berbohong padaku'kan?"

"Tidak. Besok akan _Sensei_ bawakan untukmu,"

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

Mereka berdua malah berbincang-bincang di toko buku membicarakan mengenai novel, tanpa Orihime duga kalau ternyata Ulquiorra juga suka juga membaca novel sepertinya bahkan memiliki satu tanda tangan seorang novelis ternama, idola Orihime saat pergi berjalan-jalan keluar negeri beberapa waktu lalu. Ternyata sangat menyenangkan mengobrol bersama Ulquiorra, sosok dinginnya disekolah hilang begitu saja, Orihime merasa nyaman, hangat berada didekatnya bahkan tak merasa canggung ataupun risih sebuah hal yang tak dirasakan sama sekali saat bersama Ichigo.

Saat Orihime keluar dari toko buku, ternyata tengah turun hujan dan ia lupa membawa payung padahal tadi pagi terlihat cerah tak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan, jika tahu begini pastinya akan membawa payung.

Berpikir akan berlari menerobos hujan tapi niatannya tidak jadi saat sebuah mobil berwarna merah berhenti didepan toko buku lebih tepatnya di depan Orihime, kaca mobil bagian depan terbuka dan ternayata orang didalam mobil adalah Ulquiorra.

"Ayo masuk, _Sensei_ akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"Terima kasih, maaf selalu merepotkan _Sensei_." Ujar Orihime seraya masuk kedalam mobil.

Seragam Orihime sedikit basah terkena hujan saat masuk kedalam mobil, dan tanpa sadar Orihime mengelus-englus tubuhnya mencoba mencari kehangatan dan Ulquiorra menyadari perbuatannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Ulquiorra langsung melepaskan kemejanya dan memakainya ke tubuh Orihime,sebuah tindakan yang memancing reaksi aneh sekaligus malu dari Orihime karena diperlakukan seperti ini bahkan Ichigo saja tak pernah sama sekali.

"Pakailah, itu untuk menghangatkanmu," tukas Ulquiorra seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Te-terima ka-kasih _sensei_ ," ujar Orihime gugup dan bisa ia cium jelas wangi _parfume_ milik Ulquiorra dari jas yang tengah dikenakannya saat ini yang menurut Orihime sangat maskulin.

Selama diperjalanan keduanya berbincang tak jarang Orihime tersenyum atau terawa kecil mendengar cerita dari Ulquiorra, sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah diperlihatkan saat bersama Ichigo.

"Orihime apakah kau merasa lapar?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak,"

Akan tetapi tak lama perut Orihime bersuara kencang membuat gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini langsung memalingkan wajah malu, tak berani menatap sang _sensei_ yangt terlihat tertawa kecil mendengar nyanyian dari perut Orihime. Lain kali akan Orihime ajarkan perutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sembarangan meminta untuk segera di isi, membuatnya malu saja didepan orang padahal tadi ia sudah berkata tidak lapar namun perutnya lebih jujur dari pada mulutnya sendiri.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Ulquiorra langsung memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah caféyang pernah mereka berdua datangi waktu itu.

" _Sensei_ mengapa kita kesini?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Bukankah kau lapar?" Ulquiorra sudah membukakkan pintu mobil seraya memegangi payung.

"Tapi…"

"Ayo." Ulquiorra terlihat mengulurkan salah satu tangannya.

Dengan ragu Orihime meraih tangan sang _sensei_ dan keluar dari dalam mobil, mereka berdua berpayung bersama memasuki café yang langsung disambut hangat oleh para pelayan. Orihime meminta dipesankan makanan yang waktu Ulquiorra pesan karena rasanya sangat enak dan ingin memakannya lagi tapi jika harus kesini sendirian ia takut tersesat mengingat belum terlalu paham atau hapal dengan jalan dikota ini.

Disaat keduanya asik menikmati makan di cafe dengan mengobrol menceritakan berbagai hal menarik yang mengundang senyum bahkan tawa, sampai seorang pria bersurai orange dengan iris madu menatap dingin serta tajam keduanya ditemani pria bersurai hitam yang sedang mengobrol akrab seperti sepasang kekasih tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo yang wajahnya begitu marah dan kesal.

Tanpa membuang waktu Ichigo berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati meja keduanya tak mempedulikan kalau nantinya akan membuat keribatan didalam kafe karena kedua matanya sudah gelap karena amarah, dengan gerakkan cepat menarik tangan Orihime membuat gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu merintih kesakitan juga kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik kuat.

"Akh~" pekik Orihime.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Tuan?" tanya Ulquiorra marah.

Iris _Emerald_ Ulquiorra menyipit tajam melihat tangan Orihime dicengkeram kuat oleh Ichigo, dan perbuatan Ichigo sangat tidak sopan juga kasar pada Orihime yang notebenya adalah seorang perempuan yang seharusnya diperlakukan lembut tidak seperti itu.

Ichigo langsung menarik kuat tubuh Orihime menjauhkannya dari Ulquiorra, "Diamlah jangan ikut campur urusanku." Bentak Ichigo seraya pergi membawa Orihime keluar dari kafe.

"Tunggu Tuan Kurosaki!" teriak Ulquiorra.

Saat Ulquiorra ingin mengejar dan menghentikan Ichigo karena sikap kasarnya itu, Renji yang merupakan teman sekaligus sekretaris Ichigo menahan dan meminta Ulquiorra untuk tidak usah ikut campur karena Ichigo berhak marah dan membawa pulang Orihime, yang merupakan istrinya.

"Lepaskan aku," ronta Ulquiorra.

"Sudahlah Tuan, hentikan perbuatanmu karena akan sia-sia saja," Renji masih menahan Ulquiorra agar tidak ikut campur ataupun berniat menolong Orihime karena tak mungkin juga Ichigo akan menyakiti atau berbuat kasar pada isrtinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Memangnya siapa dia bisa berbuat seenaknya pada Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra tak terima.

"Pria itu adalah suaminya," jawab Renji tegas.

Kedua mata Ulquiorra membelalak sempurna, "Apa?!"

"Dia memang suami Orihime," jelas Renji mencoba memberi pengertian.

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju ataupun terima dengan pengakuan Renji yang menurutnya sangat dibuat-buat, "Tidak. Tidak mungkin, anda pasti bohong,"

"Itu memang benar dan sebaiknya anda jangan mendekati Orihime lagi, maaf aku juga harus segera pergi." Ucap Renji seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang berdiri kaku mendengar penjelasannya tadi mengenai status Orihime yang sebenarnya.

Kedua tangan Ulquiorra mengepal kuat disamping tubuh, wajahnya tertunduk sedih, ia merasa tak terima sekaligus percaya kalau Orihime sudah menikah apalagi yang menjadi suaminya adalah Ichigo, sudah banyak gosip beredar mengenai pria bermata madu itu didengar Ulquiorra termasuk skandal mengenai penyuka sesama jenis. Dunia Ulquiorra serasa dijungkir balikkan oleh Tuhan dan seakan-akan ia sedang dipermainkan, ingin rasanya ia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena menjadi orang paling bodoh, mencintai seorang gadis yang sudah menikah, memiliki seorang suami. Ada perasaan marah, kecewa juga terluka dihati Ulquiorra saat mengetahui kalau gadis yang disukainya sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

 **~(-_-)~**

Orihime berjalan terhuyung mengikuti gerakkan langkah kaki Ichigo yang cepat, ia berusaha meronta melepaskan cengkeram tangan Ichigo yang begitu kuat dan menyakitkan tapi sia-sia karena ia tak bisa lepas.

Ichigo membuka paksa pintu mobil, mendorong kasar tubuh Orihime untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk tanpa protes sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo- _Sama_." Ucap Orihime dengan berlinangan air mata.

Ichigo meremas kuat stir mobil karena menahan gejolak amarah dihati, betapa kesal dan marahnya saat tahu kalau Orihime tengah berada didalam cafe bersama dengan Ulquiorra, padahal ia percaya kalau istrinya itu pergi ke toko bersama Rukia untuk membali bahan tapi apa yang dilihatnya sendiri, dengan kedua matanya melihat Orihime sedang asik mengborol dengan Ulquiorra di kafe membuat pemikiran buruk terlintas dibenaknya kalau Orihime memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria yang bernama Ulquiorra itu.

Ingin rasanya Ichigo meninju wajah Ulquiorra, membuat biru lebam wajah angkugh dan menyebalkan Ulquiorra tetapi ditahan, mengingat setiap gerak-geriknya selalu menjadi incaran dan pantauan dari para wartawan koran bisnis serta hiburan walaupun Ichigo bukan seorang artis terkenal tetapi selalu saja menjadi incaran para wartawan yang haus akan berita dan informasi mengenai dirinya.

Saat tiba dirumah, Ichigo menarik kembali tangan Orihime membawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Masaki yang melihatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak apalagi menolong Orihime ketika melihat wajah marah dan kesal dari Ichigo yang sangat menyeramkan membuat nyali Masaki ciut dan hanya bisa berdoa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan menantunya itu.

 **BLAM!**

Ichigo membanting keras pintu kamar membuat Orihime semakin takut.

Orihime berdiri menangis ditengah kamar, menundukkan wajah dalam dengan kedua pipi basah oleh air mata, ia takut menatap wajah sang suami yang terlihat memerah karena marah.

"Katakan padaku Orihime, mengapa kau bersama dengan pria itu?" tanya Ichigo dengan membentak.

Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar marah dan tak bisa meredam emosinya pada sang istri.

Orihime diam, menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya menahan agar isakan lirihnya tidak keluar ataupun terdengar karena tak ada yang bisa Orihime katakan untuk membela diri, menjelaskan pun percuma.

"Jawab pertanyaanku jangan hanya menangis saja," Ichigo mencengkeram kuat bahu Orihime hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Air mata masih mengalir deras membasahi pipi, "Ma-maafkan aku Ichigo- _sama_."

Ichigo membuang nafasnya cepat dan sesaat memejamkan kedua mata mengontrol emosi hatinya yang tengah meledak-ledak saat ini. Hilang sudah imagenya sebagai pria dingin dan sabar saat melihat sikap sang istri, ia tidak menyangka kalau Orihime akan membohonginya malah pergi bersama dengan Ulquiorra.

"Kita bercerai saja." Ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Kedua mata abu-abu Orihime membulat sempurna dan air matanya semakin deras mengalir mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang memintanya untuk bercerai. Ichigo pergi dari kamar meninggalkan Orihime yang jatuh terduduk di dekat ranjang, menangis merapati keputusan Ichigo yang begitu menyakitkan hati serta perasaan Orihime.

"Hiiksh..." isak Orihime tertahan.

Dan dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian waktu itu, sikap Ichigo semakin dingin dan acuh pada Orihime, seakan-akan mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain seperti orang asing saja. Orihime tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mencoba memperbaiki keadaan pun percuma karena hanya akan menyakiti hati saja, Ichigo tidak menggapnya ada.

"Bisakah kau ke ruanganku setelah makan malam,"

"I-iya, tapi ada apa anda memintaku kesana?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu sekarang, nanti kau akan tahu dan sebaiknya kau persiapkan hatimu."

Dahi Orihime berkerut bingung mendengar perkataan Ichigo tapi apapun itu ia siap menerimanya, walau tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya bergejolak hebat tapi sebisa mungkin ia harus bersikap biasa saja tak terjadi apa-apa dihadapan kedua orang tua Ichigo.

Kedua mata Orihime membulat sempurna, air matanya menganak sungai dipeluk mata. Wajahnya menatap sedih sekaligus syok selembar kertas putih yang disodorkan Ichigo padanya beberapa saat lalu. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang kerja Ichigo, setelah makan malam selesai setengah jam lalu, Ichigo memintanya untuk datang ke ruang kerja karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan secara empat mata dan ini sangat penting.

Orihime memandang nanar kertas ditangan yang merupakan surat pengajuan cerai, akhirnya apa yang ditakutkan dan dipikirkan Orihime selama ini menjadi kenyataan, tapi kenapa harus secepat ini dan Ichigo kembali menambah luka baru dihatinya yang belum sembuh namun kali ini lebih sakit melebihi dihujam ribuan pisau ataupun seluruh ditubuhnya disayat pisau karena rasa sakit ini tak bisa di ungkapkan lewat kata-kata hanya air mata yang bisa mewakili perasaannya.

"Kapan aku harus menandatanganinya?" tanya Orihime dengan menahan air mata sekuat mungkin agar tidak jatuh, menunjukkan dirinya yang sedih juga lemah dihadapa Ichigo.

"Setelah kau lulus sekolah, aku akan mengurus perceraian kita. Tentang masalah ayah dan ibu, biar aku yang mengatakan pada mereka juga soal biaya-"

"Anda tak perlu mencemaskan soal diriku," sela Orihime dingin, "Aku masih bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri." Sambungnya seraya membubuhkan stempel keluarga diatas kertas lalu menyerahkanya pada Ichigo.

Orihime membungkukkan badan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja pribadi Ichigo dengan berlinang air mata, hati serta perasaannya sedih sekaligus hancur tak bisakah pria bersurai orange itu membuka hatinya sedikit saja dan memberinya satu kesempatan untuk mencairkan gunung es hatinya yang membeku, tapi harapan serta angan-angan Orihime terlalu tinggi. Ia mengerti kalau gadis miskin, bukan dari keluarga kalangan atas ataupun terhormat terlebih parasnya tidak secantik Sena membuatnya mengerti kalau tidak pantas atau sepadan dengan Ichigo yang memiliki segalanya dalam hidupnya tapi tak pernah memiliki hati serta perasaan sama sekali.

"Ke-kenapa a-aku ha-harus menangis." Isaknya lirih.

Orihime merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menangis terlebih menangis keputusan Ichigo yang ingin berpisah dengannya. Bukankah sejak awal pernikahan mereka berdua dilandasai keterpaksaan dan paksaan, tak ada cinta sama sekali terlebih Ichigo yang memilih menutup hatinya rapat-rapat tak mau menerima segala macam bentuk perhatian, perasaan serta cinta dari Orihime jadi buat apa harus merasa sedih, apalagi menangis karena itu perbuatan sia-sia dan menguras tenaga saja.

Diusapnya cepat kedua pipi Orihime yang basah karena air mata kesedihan hatinya, andai saja ia tak memiliki perasaan pada pria berhati dingin dan kejam itu mungkin rasa sakit ini tak perlu dirasakan Orihime.

Setiap Ichigo melukainya, Orihime berusaha melupakan perasaan tapi tanpa sadar selalu memaafkan segala bentuk kesalahan Ichigo.

Namun mulai detik ini Orihime akan benar-benar melupakan semua perasaannya pada Ichigo untuk selamanya, tak akan ia biarkan pria bersurai orange itu menyakitnya lebih dari ini, sudah cukup luka dan derita yang diberikan Ichigo sejak awal pernikahan mereka berdua beberapa bulan lalu. Jika tahu mencintai seseorang akan terasa sangat menyakitkan seperti ini sudah sejak awal Orihime tak akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh kedalam pesona pria bermata madu tersebut yang hanya bisa membuatnya menangis sedih bahkan terluka dalam seperti ini. Jika orang berkata kalau jatuh cinta itu indah dan terasa manis juga indah tidak bagi Orihime karena mencintai seorang Ichigo Kurosaki hanya mendatangkan derita baginya.

Dilain sisi Ichigo merasa sangat bersalah pada Orihime dengan keputusannya menceraikannya setelah lulus sekolah yang dinilai sangat tergesa-gesa dan tidak dipikirkan matang-matang, tapi keputusan yang diambil sudah tepat dan ini jalan terbaik untuk dirinya juga Orihime. Jujur saja Ichigo melakukan ini karena takut kalau akan benar-benar jatuh hati pada Orihime, membuatnya melupakan sosok Sena didalam hatinya karena sampai kapanpun hanya gadis bersurai ungu dengan iris kuning itulah wanita yang akan selalu dicintainya seumur hidup. Ichigo tak mau mengkhianati Sena dan akan selalu menjadikan Sena satu-satunya gadis didalam hatinya sekalipun itu harus menyakiti perasaan Orihime, membohongi hatinya yang memang mulai menyimpan rasa pada sang istri.

"Maafkan aku, Orihime." Lirih Ichigo penuh sesal.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

 **BUGH!**

Ichigo jatuh tersungkur didekat meja, memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dipukul oleh sang ayah yang bisa dikatakan tidak pelan.

Pipi kanan Ichigo memerah dan sedikit memar karena pukulan keras sang ayah yang merasa marah sekaligus murka dengan keputusan yang diambil Ichigo tanpa berpikir panjang atau berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu pada kedua orang tuanya. Isshin sendiri, selaku sang ayah merasa sangat marah dan tak menyangka Ichugo bisa sampai berbuat jauh dan bodoh dengan menyakiti Orihime. Kemanakah perasaan dan pikiran Ichigo sampai tega menceraikan Orihime, hanya demi ke egoisannya sendiri.

Isshin memandang tajam sekaligus penuh benci pada putra semata wayanganya itu, saat melihatnya menikahi Orihime beberapa bulan lalu dirinya berharap penuh kalau Ichigo akan membahagiakan, menyangi, menjaga Orihime juga melupakan Sena untuk selamanya. Tapi keinginannya tak bisa terwujud, kini Ichigo mengatakan akan menceraikan Orihime setelah lulus sekolah dan mengembalikannya ke desa. Tak pernah terpikirkan di benak Isshin kalau Ichigo akan mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada gadis berhati lembut, baik seperti Orihime, bisa Isshin bayangkan betapa sakit dan hancurnya perasaan Orihime saat Ichigo mengatakan itu padanya.

Kali ini Isshin benar-benar menyerah dengan sikap Ichigo, ia sudah tak peduli lagi apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo.

"Apa kau ingin ayah bunuh, Ichigo!" Isshin mencengkeram erat kerah jas Ichigo, menatapnya tajam dan penuh amarah.

Pria bermata madu ini hanya bisa diam tak berbuat apa-apa karena menurutnya ini yang terbaik untuknya dan Orihime, jika pun mereka terus bersama ia hanya akan terus menyakiti Orihime baik secara tubuh maupun batin, walaupun dirinya tak bisa membohongi kalau setitik rasa tumbuh didalam hatinya, tanpa Orihime sadari sama sekali kalau perlahan-lahan gunung es dihati Ichigo mulai mencair karena menyadari hal itu ia ingin berpisah karena takut kalau pertahanan yang selama ini dibangunnya akan runtuh. Terlebih Ichigo sudah tak mau lagi merasa sedih kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya dan saat melihat Orihime bersama dengan Ulquiorra membuat hatinya panas.

"Maafkan aku, ayah." Hanya kata itu yang bisa Ichigo katakan dan sampaikan pada ayahnya.

"Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku menikahkan Orihime dengan Ishida atau kalau perlu dengan pria bernama Ulquiorra itu!" Teriak Isshin dengan nada tinggi.

Iris madu milik Ichigo melebar sempurna, "A-apa maksud ayah? Mengapa ayah ingin menikahkan Orihime dengan mereka?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya dengan keinginan sang ayah.

"Itu urusanku, ada hak apa kau melarangku," jawab Isshin ketus.

"Tapi ayah, perbuatanmu itu bisa melukai Orihime. Memangnya ayah pikir Orihime adalah boneka hidup yang bisa seenaknya dinikahkan dengan siapapun," Ichigo tampak tak terima dengan keputusan dan keinginan sang ayah yang seenaknya.

"Siapa yang lebih menyakiti perasaan Orihime, sikapmu atau keinginanku?" tanya Isshin dingin.

Ichigo diam dan mulutnya bungkam tak dapat membalas serta menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya yang telak. Memang benar sikap dari Ichigo lebih menyakitkan Orihime, akan tetapi ia juga tak ingin melihat Orihime menderita, cukup hanya dirinya yang membuat Orihime sakit dan terluka karena didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Ichigo selalu berdoa dan berharap kalau gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu akan bahagia.

"Aku akan mengurus perceraian kalian secepatnya dan rahasiakan hal ini dari ibumu, aku takut ia akan syok dan jatuh sakit jika mengetahui berita ini."

"Baik, ayah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para gadis berwajah sedih, mereka bermuram durja karena tak bisa memandangi wajah tampan Ulquiorra juga mendengar suara merdunya ketika menyampaikan atau menjelaskan pelajaran yang merupakan melodi indah ditelinga karena suaranya begitu merdu, halus juga lembut didengar selalu membuat hati dan perasaan menjadi tenang, tapi para siswi khususnya dikelas Orihime harus menelan kekecewaan serta rasa sedih karena ternyata _Sensei_ pujaan mereka tidak masuk dan digantikan dengan tugas mencatat selama jam pelajaran.

Padahal mereka sejak pagi sudah berdandan secantik dan semenarik mungkin bahkan sengaja membei parfum keluaran terburu agar bisa diperhatikan tapi usaha mereka sia-sia saja karena Ulquiorra tidak masuk, membuat hari-hari mereka disekolah teras suram dan tidak menyenangkan karena tidak bisa memandang wajah tampan Ulquiorra. Disaat sebagian gadis merasa sedih dan kecewa karena Sensei bermata _Emerald_ itu tidak masuk sekolah lain hal dengan Orihime yang merasa sedikit lega setidaknya tidak perlu mengikuti ulangan dadakan dari Ulquiorra yang nantinya mengharuskan Orihime mengikuti pelajaran tambahan selama satu minggu.

Menurut kabar yang beredar kalau _Sensei_ tampan tersebut, tidak masuk mengajar lantaran sedang sakit flu. Para gadis yang merupakan fans berat dari Ulquiorra merasa sedih, bahkan ada yang menangis cemas mengetahui idolanya sakit, mereka ingin pergi berbondong-bondong mengjenguk tapi tidak tahu dimana alamatnya saat bertanya dengan para Sensei mereka pun tidak mengetahui dimana rumah Ulquiorra dan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui alamat Ulquiorra adalah Orihime.

" _Apa aku datang menjenguk." Pikir Orihime._

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Ulquiorra tidak masuk sekolah untuk mengajarkan mata pelajarannya, memandangi wajah cantik nan manis dari Orihime yang selalu membuat hatinya terasa tenang dan senang, tapi kesenangannya harus berakhir saat mengetahui kalau gadis impiannya itu sudah menikah, menjadi milik orang lain. Karena memikirkan kejadian itu yang secara tak langsung sudah membuat Ulquiorra syok, tak nafsu makan bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dimalam hari hingga mengakibatkannya jatuh sakit terkena flu sekaligus penyakit maag karena telat makan.

"Demamku tidak turun-turun juga padahal sudah banyak istirahat," Ulquiorra memandangi alat pengukur suhu tubuh ditangannya yang hampir menunjukkan angka empat dan bisa dibilang kalau sata ini ia tengah demam tinggi.

Ulquiorra merebahkan diri ke kasur seraya menatap langit-langit kamar yang didominasi warna putih gading.

"Haah~" helanya cepat.

Diletakkan salah satu tangannya diatas dahi dan tanpa sadar wajah seorang gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan dengan bola mata abu-abu erlintas dibenaknya.

"Orihime." Panggilnya penuh rindu.

Pikiran Ulquiorra melayang mengingat kejadian seminggu yang dimana Orihime ditarik paksa keluar oleh seorang pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki dari kafe, dan keterkejutan bukan hanya sampai disitu saja saat sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan harus didengar tak kala Renji mengatakan kalau pria bersurai orange itu adalah suami dari Orihime.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah, Orihime." Gumamnya sedih.

Ulquiorra memejamkan kedua mata menahan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah perasaan hatinya saat ini dimana ia merasa tengah terluka, kecewa, sedih mengetahui gadis yang dicintainya sudah dimiliki orang lain.

Suara bel dari arah pintu apartementnya terdengar, dengan bersusah payah Ulquiorra bangun dari tidurnya berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah pintu depan membukanya.

" _Siapa yang datang?" Batinnya._

Wajah Ulquiorra sangat terkejut mendapati seorang gadis cantik bermata abu-abu yang sejak tadi tengah dipikirkannya kini berada didepan pintu apartemennya, tersenyum lembut, berdiri diluar seraya embawa sekantong belanjaan ditangan.

"Orihime?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Syukurlah _Sensei_ bisa bangun, aku khawatir karena beberapa hari ini anda tidak masuk." Ucap Orihime cemas bercampur rasa lega.

Ulquiorra diam mematung memandangi wajah Orihime, sesaat dirinya merasa kalau gadis cantik didepannya ini adalah sebuah bayangan dan halusinasinya saja karena efek dari demam tinggi sampai tangan mungil Orihime menyentuh tangannya barulah ia percaya kalau gadis bermata abu-abu ini nyata bukan sebuah bayangan semata.

"Aku sangat senang kau datang, tapi kalau kau masuk nanti bisa ketularan." Ucap Ulquiorra memperingatkan.

Orihime mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra masuk kedalam, menariknya ketempat tidur untuk berbaring kembali.

"Ak- uhuk..uhuk.."

"Berbaringlah _Sensei_ , aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu,"

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu,"

"Sama-sama _Sensei_ , lagipula anda sudah sering menolongku anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan..." Orihime menggantungkan kalimatnya dan sesaat menatap penuh sesal pada Ulquiorra, "Permintaan maaf dariku," sambungnya dan tak lama pergi kedapur untuk memasak bubur.

Ulquiorra memejamkan kedua mata, mencoba mencerna perkataan Orihime yang memintaa maaf padanya hingga sebuah teriakkan dari Orihime membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Kyaaa..Panas!" teriak Orihime.

Pria bersurai hitam ini merasa cemas dan jadi khawatir mendengar teriakkan Orihime.

" _Aku malah jadi khawatir, jadi tidak bisa tidur." Pikir Ulquiorra seraya beranjak bangun._

Ulquiorra berjalan tertatih-tatih pergi kedapur untuk melihat keadaan Orihime, "Tidak usah repot-repot," ucapnya di dekat pintu dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. _Sensei_ beristirahat saja," ucap Orihime yang fokus pada masakannya.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya tak kala melihat Orihime sibuk memasak didapur untuknya, tanpa sadar Ulquiorra membayangkan Orihime menjadi istri yang kini tengah memasak mengenakan apron berwarna biru langit dengan gambar kepala kucing didepannya, jari-jari lentiknya terlihat cekatan memotong serta mengiris-mengiris bahan masakan, dirinya jadi merindukan sosok sang istri yang sudah tiada.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ulquiorra terbatuk kembali.

Orihime mengalihkan pandangan matanya menatap cemas Ulquiorra yang keadaannya cukup mengkhawatirkan, " _Sensei_ kembali saja kekamar, aku tak akan lama membuat bubur ini,"

"Baiklah." Ulquiorra melangkah keluar dari dapur.

Dua puluh menit kemudian bubur sayur Orihime berikan pada Ulquiorra juga obat penurun panas yang dibelinya di apotek tadi sebelum pergi, awalnya Ulquiorra menolak untuk minum obat dan berkata akan sembuh jika banyak istirahat, minum dan makan tapi Orihime tetap maksa, membuat Ulquiorra menuruti perkataannya. Ulquiorra langsung tertidur setelah meminum obat karena ada efek mengantuk dari obat yang tadi diminum, sebelum pulang Orihime meninggalkan sebuah memo juga sepanci kecil bubur serta obat untuk diminum agar Ulquiorra cepat sembuh, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama disini dan harus segera pulang sebelum jam lima sore dimana ibu mertuanya pulang dari acara kumpul bersama para Nyonya sosialita kelas atas.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

 **Nyut~**

Kepala Orihime terasa pusing berdenyut-denyut, ia merasa tak enak badan apa mungkin karena belakangan ini ia tidak nafsu makan dan selalu memuntahkan kembali makanan yang dimakan terlebih jika pagi hari disaat bangun tidur perutnya terasa sangat mual, ketika dimuntahkan hanya cairan kental bewarna kekuningan saja yang keluar mengingat belum ada makanan yang masuk sedikitpun ke dalam perut Orihime.

Namun Orihime juga merasa cemas, resah sekaligus ketakutan karena sampai hari ini belum datang bulan, seharusnya tak pernah setelat ini, Orihime berusaha berpikir positif dan merasa hanya kelelahan juga kurang istirahat yang menjadi faktor mengapa tamu bulanannya belum datang, tapi melihat gejala yang dialaminya belakangan ini membuat Orihime harus berpikir ulang terlebih kejadian sebulan lalu dimana Ichigo dan dirinya melakukan hubungan suami istri untuk pertama kalinya walau didorong kuat obat perangsan yang diberikan Masaki.

Untuk memastikan ketakutannya, Orihime diam-diam pergi membeli alat test pack di apotek tak jauh dari rumah.

Dan pagi ini saat bangun tidur Orihime langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengeceknya, Orihime duduk diam di atas closet, memandang ragu benda putih panjang ditangan, ada perasaan gelisah bercampur rasa takut yang begitu besar menumpuk didada, sebuah rasa bingung tiba-tiba muncul dihati jika apa yang ditakutkannya belakangan ini bahkan membuat Orihime harus bermimpi buruk, tidak bisa tidur nyenyak menjadi kenyataan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Menggugurkan kandungannya?

Itu tidak mungkin dilakukan, karena sama saja itu membunuh. Anaknya berhak hidup dan melihat dunia.

Memberitahukan pada Ichigo?

Sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan Orihime karena pastinya pria itu akan meminta Orihime untuk menggugurkannya karena tak menginginkan seorang anak dari rahim Orihime.

Atau memberitahukan pada kedua orang tua Ichigo?

Orihime tak bisa dan tak mau mereka berdua sampai tahu, karena nantinya Orihime akan dipisahkan oleh sang anak begitu lahir ke dunia ini.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan, dengan tangan gemetar hebat Orihime menggunkan test pack ditangannya, memejamkan kedua mata kuat-kuat menunggu hasil berharap kalau ada keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan padanya dan tidak membuat ketakutan serta mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan karena jujur saja Orihime belum bisa sanggup atau mampu menanggung beban ini seorang diri.

 **Tes**

Liquid bening mengalir deras membasahi pipi serta lantai kamar mandi.

Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang gemetar hebat, mencoba menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak keluar terlebih terdengar oleh Ichigo.

Tangan Orihime mencengkeram kuat-kuat test pack ditangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih karena saking kuatnya, Orihime masih berharap kalau Tuhan berbaik hati padanya, memberinya sedikit keajaiban tapi nyatanya tidak. Tuhan memberikan sebuah ujian serta cobaan yang begitu berat dan besar padanya yang mungkin tidak sanggup untuk ditanggung Orihime seorang diri.

"Hiiksh..." isak Orihime pilu.

Orihime tertduduk dibawah closet, mendekat erat test pack ditangan yang menunjukkan dua garis merah menandakan kalau ia positif hamil, kini ada sebuah kehidupan baru ditubuh Orihime yang setiap hari akan terus berkembang, hidup hingga menjadi seorang bayi. Ketakutan Orihime menjadi kenyataan, andai ini adalah mimpi buruk Orihime ingin segera bangun, sekeras apapun ia berteriak menangis menolak kenyataan tak mungkin bisa berubah, saat ini Orihime sedang hamil, anak dari pria berhati dingin bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, dan sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan bercerai.

Orihime memilih opsi lain dari pemikirannya tadi, Orihime akan menutupi rapat-rapat kehamilannya sampai proses perceraian, lalu tinggal di desa jauh dari keluarga Kurosaki dan menjadi seorang ibu tunggal untuk anaknya mungkin akan Orihime pilih dan lakukan demi sang anak.

Orihime duduk meringkuk seraya melingkarkan kedua tangan di perut, "Apapun yang terjadi, ibu akan melindungi dan menjagamu." Ucap Orihime lirih.

Karena tak mau ada yang mengetahui kehamilannya, buru-buru Orihime membuang test pack itu ke tempat sampah diluar rumah karena jika membuangnya ditempat sampah kamar mandi kamarnya pasti akan diketahui oleh pelayan. Bagaimanapun akan Orihime rahasiakan kehamilannya, akan ia besarkan seorang diri anak didalam kandungannya tanpa perlu bantuan siapapun termasuk Ichigo yang merupakan ayah kandung dari bayinya.

Namun sebagai seorang istri dan ibu, Masaki diam-diam menaruh curiga pada Orihime karena sikap menantu perempuannya itu nampak aneh tak seperti biasanya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ada sesuatu hal yang sedang disembunyikan Orihime.

Masaki merasa bingung sekaligus heran kenapa belum ada tanda-tanda kehamilan Orihime setelah kejadian waktu itu, padahal Masaki sudah memberikan dosis tinggi agar Orihime cepat hamil. Apa Ichigo kurang gagah dan tidak bisa membuat menantunya itu hamil? Akan Masaki coba kembali agar Orihime bisa hamil dan hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih baik, akrab tidak dingin seperti ini membuat ia merasa sedih melihatnya.

 **DRAP!**

Orihime berlari kencang ke arah kamar mandi, membuka keras pintu kamar mandi melesak masuk ke dalam, hal pertama yang dilakukan Orihime adalah mencari closet lalu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan kental berwarna kekuningan karena sejak semalam Orihime tidak makan apapun karena selalu merasa mual mencium aroma masakan yang didominasi daging serta ikan yang disajikan para pelayan tadi malam.

"Uueekh..." Orihime muntah kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya berharap setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya akan merasa lebih baik.

Tanpa pernah Orihime duga sama sekali kalau pijatan lembut Orihime rasakan di lehernya, dan itu perbuatan dari Ichigo yang juga ikut terbangun karena mendengar suara lari Orihime tadi, "Apa sudah merasa enakan?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

"I-iya..." jawab Orihime lemas.

Membasuh cepat mulutnya dengan air di wastafel, "Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya berjalan pelan.

Langkah kaki Orihime terlihat sedikit terhuyung karena tubuhnya merasa lemas tak bertenaga, dan Ichigo menyadarinya.

Ichigo langsung menggendong Orihime ala _bridal style_ karena Orihime tidak bisa berjalan karena lemas tak bertenaga setelah muntah tadi.

"Tu-turunkan aku, Ichigo- _sama_." Ronta Orihime.

"Diam dan jangan berontak, kau tak ingin aku menjatuhkanmu' kan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"I-iya."

Ichigo membaringkan kembali Orihime di atas kasur memintanya untuk beristirahat kembali dan kalau perlu untuk tidak masuk sekolah jika masih merasa lemas juga muntah-muntah namun Orihime menolak dengan alasan yang membuat Ichigo kesal mendengarnya.

"Hari ini ada ulangan dari Ulquiorra _Sensei_ dan aku harus mengikutinya,"

Ichigo merasa kesal mendengar nama pria bermata _Emerald_ itu lagi-lagi disebut Orihime, disaat seperti ini pun Orihime masih sempat-sempatnya ingat _Sensei_ menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus istirahat dirumah," bentak Ichigo.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Sahut Orihime pelan karena tak mau berdebat dengan Ichigo apalagi saat ini kepalanya sedang pusing ditambah perut mual.

Ichigo meninggalkan Orihime sebentar ke dapur untuk membuatkan lemon tea dan membawakan beberapa biskuit gandum. Baru beberapa menit Ichigo pergi ke luar, Orihime bangun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar berusaha mengambil ponselnya didalam tas sekolah mengirim pesan pada Rukia memberitahukan padanya kalau hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit atau bisa disebut _morning sickness_ yang biasa saat kehamilan pertama.

 **BRUK!**

Orihime jatuh tak sadarkan diri dekat lemari belajar, kepalanya terlalu pusing, badannya pun terasa sangat lemas tak bertenaga sama sekali, tak lama setelah Orihime jatuh pingsan dan Masaki masuk ke kamar setelah diberitahu Ichigo kalau Orihime sedang sakit, juga muntah-muntah mungkin karena masuk angin.

Wajah Masaki pucat pasi, syok sekaligus kaget ketika menemukan menantunya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dekat meja belajar.

" _ORIHIME-CHAN_!" Teriak Masaki histeris dan panik.

Semua orang berlarian panik menghampiri Masaki yang berteriak kencang takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Orihime, dan benar saja saat beberapa pelayan masuk Masaki duduk menangis didekat tubuh Orihime yang tak sadarkan diri. Para pelayan pria dipanggil untuk menggendong tubuh Orihime untuk membaringkannya kembali ke atas ranjang lalu menyuruh untuk segera menghubungi dokter Ukitake agar segera datang memeriksa keadaan Orihime.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Ichigo Kurosaki x Ulquiorra Cifer**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG LAMBAT DAN CEPAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

Suasana tegang begitu terasa di dalam kamar pribadi milik Ichigo dan Orihime yang berada dilantai dua dengan warna cat di dominasi biru langit serta putih, wajah Ichigo terlihat begitu cemas dan kedua orang tuanya juga ikut cemas sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan Orihime apalagi dengan Masaki yang menangis sedih disebelah sang menantu, mendengar Orihime jatuh pingsan di dalam kamar membuat para pelayan ikut mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang Nona muda yang selama ini selalu bersikap baik, lembut serta ramah pada mereka.

Dokter pribadi keluarga Kurosaki sudah dihubungi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu namun batang hidungnya belum juga kelihatan, menambah kecemasan Masaki karena Orihime tak kunjung siuman padahal berbagai cara sudah dilakukan untuk membuatnya bangun.

Tak banyak hal yang bisa Ichigo maupun Isshin lakukan untuk gadis bersurai oranye kecoletan itu yang sedang terbujur lemas tak sadarkan diri, berdiri menunggu kedatangan Dokter tanpa membuat keribuatan atau menambah kepanikan Masaki mungkin itu cara terbaik yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan.

Masaki terus menangis sedih melihat menantu kesayangannya tak sadarkan diri, segala cara dilakukannya agar Orihime bangun tapi sia-sia. Kejadian ini menyita waktu dan perhatian seluruh penghuni rumah yang ikut merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Orihime, bahkan wajah cantik Orihime terlihat pucat dan badannya agak sedikit demam.

Ichigo menunda sementara waktu kepergiannya ke kantor, begitu pula dengan Isshin yang merasa cemas mendengar menantu perempuannya jatuh pingsan dan langsung menyalahkan Ichigo karena tak bisa menjaga Orihime dengan baik, Isshin menduga kalau Orihime pasti merasa stress dengan proses perceraiannya yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui oleh Masaki. Tekanan beban mental dan batin yang berat mungkin menjadi faktor utama yang menyebabkan Orihime jatuh sakit dan Isshin memaklumi hal itu mengingat diusia yang masih dibilang sangat belia Orihime sudah harus berurusan dengan hal pelik dan kejam seperti perceraian yang pastinya begitu menyakitkan hati juga perasaan.

 **~0-0~**

Derap langkah pelayan terdengar cepat berjalan di koridor, dibelakangnya pria tampan bersurai putih berjas hitam polos dengan dasi garis merah biru melingkar di leher berjalan mengikuti tanpa protes ataupun bertanya sama sekali seakan mengerti dan paham kemana ia akan dibawa. Tas hitam berbentuk kotak ditentengnya di tangan, rambut putih panjangnya tergerai indah hingga sepinggang, sekilas penampilan dan wajah pria tampan ini terlihat seperti rekan bisnis perusahaan Ichigo ataupun Isshin namun siapa sangka kalau pria tampan ini adalah Dokter pribadi keluarga Kurosaki sekaligus pemilik sebuah rumah sakit ternama.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Dokter," ujar pelayan seraya membukakan pintu kamar mempersilahkanya masuk dimana Tuan, Nyona sekaligus Tuan mudanya sudah sangat menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ya, dan terima kasih."

Saat pria ini datang, wajah Masaki langusng sumeringah senang seakan-akan melihat sang penyelamat hidup untuk Orihime, dengan wajah senang disertai lelehan air mata Masaki berjalan cepat nyaris berlari menghampiri dokter muda itu untuk segera memeriksa keadaan Orihime.

"Tenangkanlah diri anda, Nyonya Kurosaki," ujar sang Dokter berusaha menenangkan Masaki yang menangis bahkan hampir sesenggukkan memohon padanya.

"Pokoknya kau harus menyembuhkannya!" kata Masaki mutlak tak ingin dibantah sama sekali.

"Aku bukan Tuhan, Nyonya Kurosaki tapi sebagai Dokter aku akan berusaha menolongnya,"

"Harus. Kau harus menolongnya." Wajah Masaki terlihat serius dan memohon padanya.

Dokter tampan ini hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman pada Masaki karena ia sendiri belum tahu Orihime sakit apa karena belum memeriksanya dan setelah melakukan pemeriksaan mungkin akan diketahui penyakitnya.

Isshin memegangi pundak sang istri, "Tenangkah dirimu, sayang. Serahkan semuanya pada Ukitake,"

"Tapi,"

"Percayalah padanya."

Masaki mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri diam dibelakang Dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Orihime.

Selama Orihime diperiksa oleh Dokter, Ichigo sebagai suaminya hanya berdiri diam tak tahu harus berbuat dan berkata apa karena merasa bingung dengan situasi ini karena tak pernah diduganya sama sekali, memang tadi keadaannya terlihat lemas dan wajahnya sangat pucat tapi tak menduga kalau akan pingsan.

Apa karena sejak semalam Orihime tidak mau makan apapun membuatnya jadi lemas tak bertenaga? Begitu banyak pertanyaan hinggap di hati Ichigo mengenai kondisi Orihime, memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Orihime jatuh sakit tapi tak pernah sampai jatuh pingsan seperti tadi yang membuat semua orang heboh dan panik karena teriakan histeris dari sang ibu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah sakitnya parah?" tanya Masaki cemas bercampur panik setelah Dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan Orihime.

Dokter tampan ini tersenyum sekilas pada Masaki, "Sebenarnya ini berita baik dan berita buruk untuk aku sampaikan," jawab Ukitake seraya beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya.

Ekspersi wajah Masakai berubah serius, "Apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanya Masaki bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Dokter tampan ini memandang penuh arti pada Masaki, "Aku ucapkan selamat karena Nona Orihime sedang hamil,"

Senyum lebar lima jari langsung menghiasi wajah Masaki yang tadi terlihat cemas, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena merasa senang sekaligus haru, "Akhirnya!" serunya senang.

"Apakah perkataanmu benar dan tidak bohong?"

"Ya, bisa aku pastikan kalau Nona Orihime sedang mengandung," jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

Masaki bersorak gembira dalam hati, "Terima kasih, Tuhan! Kau menjawab doa'ku selama ini." Kata Masaki penuh kebahagian dan rasa syukur pada sang pencipta.

Akhirnya usaha Masaki untuk membuat Orihime hamil berhasil juga ternyata kecurigaannya belakangan ini ternyata benar kalau Orihime memang tengah berbadan dua melihat dengan gejalanya yang pernah Masaki alami saat mengandung ke tiga anaknya dulu. Jika saja disini tak banyak orang sekaligus menjaga imagenya sebagai Nyonya besar keluarga Kurosaki sudah pasti sejak tadi Masaki akan meloncat tinggi mengekspresikan perasaan bahagianya tapi ditahannya, ia tak boleh bersikap seperti itu walau nyatanya saat ini hatinya sedang menjerit senang. Jika wajah Masaki terlihat luar biasa senang lain hal dengan Ichigo yang ekspresi wajahnya menegang kaku bahkan terlihat jelas sekali kalau Ichigo sangat syok mendengar berita kehamilan Orihime.

" _APA?Hamil?!" Batin Ichigo kaget._

Ichigo merasa dunianya langsung dijungkir balikkan oleh Tuhan saat ini juga, perasaan hatinya terasa diaduk-aduk layaknya sebuah sup didalam panci, entah Ichigo harus merasa senang, bahagia karena akan segera menjadi seorang ayah atau menangis sedih atau marah karena itu bukan anak dari Sena dan saat ini Ichigo benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan perasaan hatinya sendiri, berita yang disampaikan Dokter muda tadi benar-benar membuat Ichigo syok sekaligus kaget hingga membuat mulutnya terkunci rapat tak dapat berkata apa-apa bingung harus berbuat serta bersikap apa pada Orihime nantinya setelah siuman.

Diam-diam Isshin melirik tajam ke arah Ichigo dan menyadari ekspresi sang anak yang terlihat kaget sekaligus syok, ia juga sendiri cukup kaget tapi ikut merasa senang mendengarnya tapi merasa bingung karena tak pernah menduga sama sekali kalau Orihime akan hamil apalagi disaat proses perceraiannya dengan Ichigo.

"Ini adalah berita bahagia, dimananya berita buruknya?" tanya Masaki penasaran.

Ukitake memandang Masaki dengan ekspresi serius membuat perasaannya sedikit tak enak, "Sebaiknya Orihime harus dibawa kedokter kandungan untuk memeriksa keadaannya lebih lanjut karena menurut dugaanku, Orihime mengalami _anemia_ _defisiensi besi_ dan itu cukup berbahaya bagi kandungan serta Orihime sendiri," jelas Ukitake.

Senyum cerah diwajah Masaki langsung memudar dan wajahnya berbubah menjadi sedih, "Apakah penyakit itu sangat berbahaya?" tanya Masaki dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo diam mendengarkan tak banyak berkomentar apapun mengenai keadaan sang istri karena saat ini dirinya sendiri tengah bingung.

" _Anemia defisiensi besi_ dapat menyebabkan terjadinya berbagai komplikasi antara lain berupa gangguan fungsi kognitif, penurunan daya tahan tubuh, tumbuh kembang yang terlambat, penurunan aktivitas, perubahan tingkah laku dan bahkan kematian pada sang ibu. Oleh karena itu masalah ini memerlukan cara penanganan dan pencegahan yang tepat. Pemberian suplemen zat besi dan makanan yang mengandung zat besi untuk ibu hamil adalah salah satu tindakan yang bisa dilakukan. Tapi sebaiknya Orihime harus segera diperiksa lebih lanjut agar mendapatkan penangan yang tepat sebelum semuanya terlambat," jelas Ukitake panjang lebar.

Iris madu milik Ichigo melebar sempurna dan tidak menyangka kalau sang istri mengidap penyakit yang cukup berat bahkan bisa mengancam keselamatan jiwa dan janin didalam kandungannya.

"Apakah Orihime bisa disembuhkan dan janin yang berada didalam kandungannya bisa lahir dengan selamat juga normal?" tanya Ichigo cemas setelah sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam disamping sang istri mendengarkan semua penjelasan dokter.

"Itu bisa terjadi asalkan penyakit ini ditangani lebih cepat dan tidak menjadi lebih buruk. Aku sarankan agar Orihime untuk tidak terlalu letih, melakukan banyak atifitas apalagi stress karena itu akan berpengaruh pada janinnya serta kondisi tubuhnya saat ini bahkan kemungkinan besar itu bisa membuatnya mengalami keguguran apabila mengalamai tekanan berat," kata Dokter memperingatkan.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya," ucap Masaki dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Sama-sama, aku sudah menuliskan resep obat untuk dibeli dan jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Orihime segera hubungi aku. Dan sebagai seorang Dokter juga temanmu Ichigo, sebaikanya kau menjaga istrimu dengan baik, saat ini ia sedang butuh perhatian lebih darimu sebagai suami sekaligus ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandungannya," ujarnya memberi saran.

"Baik dan terima kasih atas bantuannya, Ukitake," sahut Ichigo setelah sejak tadi hanya diam sebagi pendengar juga penonton melihat keadaan sang istri.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Kurosaki juga temanmu,"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke rumah sakit sekalian pergi ke kantor,"

"Terimakan Tuan Isshin, maaf jika merepotkan,"

"Tak apa. Aku pergi dulu, sayang." Pamit Isshin seraya mengecup singkat kening istrinya.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan, _Anata_."

Pria berbeda warna rambut serta usia itu berjalan berdampingan keluar kamar, tak lama setelah keduanya pergi Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang lalu mendudukan diri disamping ranjang tepat disebelah Orihime, iris madunya menatap penuh arti wajah lelap Orihime, ada sebuah perasaan aneh menyelip dihati saat mengetahui dan menyadari kalau kini Orihime sedang mengandung anaknya. Tak mau mengganggu keduanya, Masaki memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar untuk membuatkan sesuatu.

Setelah semua orang pergi didalam kamar hanya tinggal Ichigo dan Orihime saja, suasana kamar juga sepi dan hening bahkan suara detak jarum jam terdengar jelas ditelinga menandakan kalau disini benar-benar sepi, hembusan nafas Orihime yang beraturan menjadi melodi tersendiri di telinga Ichigo. Kedua sudut ujung bibir Ichigo terangkat sedikit tak kala iris madunya melirik ke arah perut Orihime yang tertutupi selimut tebal polos berwarna peach, walau masih terlihat datar karena janin didalam rahim Orihime mungkin masih beberapa minggu tapi setiap harinya akan terus berkembang dan besar, dari dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Ichigo berharap tulus kalau bayi yang dikandung Orihime akan berkembang dengan baik.

Tangan besar milik Ichigo ditelakkan perlahan diatas perut datar Orihime yang tertutupi selimut tebal, diusapnya pelan perut Orihime dalam gerakkan ke atas kebawah secara perlahan, iris madunya memandangi lamat-lamat wajah pucat sang istri, ia tidak menyangka kejadian malam itu akan membuahkan hasil tak terduga bahkan sanggup membuat jantung Ichigo hampir copot karena berita ini terlalu mengejutkan dan membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung. Tangan kanannya masih bergerak pelan diatas perut datar Orihime, tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Ichigo mengingat kalau ia akan menjadi seorang ayah sebuah hal yang pernah diimpikan serta bayangkan saat masih bersama Sena dalu tapi hal itu kini terwujud bersama Orihime.

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik." Ucap Ichigo penuh harap pada janin didalam perut Orihime.

Ichigo tidak membenci anak didalam rahim Orihime atau tak mengakuinya apalagi sampai meminta Orihime untuk menggugurkannya karena ia tidak sejahat dan sekejam itu karena bagaimanapun bayi itu adalan anak serta darah dagingnya sendiri. Ada perasaan hangat menyusup ke hati Ichigo ketika membayangkan seperti apa wajah anaknya kelak ketika lahir kedunia, apakah akan mirip dengannya atau Orihime.

"Ayah tak jadi tak sabar untuk melihatmu lahir ke dunia." Gumam Ichigo pelan.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja selama beberapa hari menemani Orihime hingga pulih apalagi kini istrinya sedang hamil anaknya dan sedang butuh perhatian khusus dari Ichigo yang merupakan suami sekaligus ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Orihime. Semua pekerjaan di kantor untuk sementara waktu Ichigo serahkan dan percayakan pada Renji, sekretaris pribadinya sekaligus teman baiknya untuk menghandel semua pekerjaan di kantor. Walau awalnya Renji berteriak mengeluh di telpon saat dihubungi Ichigo dan diberitahu kalau ia mengambil cuti khusus selama beberapa hari bahkan mengatainya curang karena mengambil cuti ditengah padatnya dan menumpuknya pekerjaan di kantor.

 **Cup**

Dikecupnya lembut dan penuh kasih kening Orihime, menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya pada Orihime, istri sekaligus ibu dari anaknya yang akan lahir nanti, "Maafkan aku yang selama ini selalu menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu." Kata Ichigo penuh sesal.

Namun sayang perkataan Ichigo tidak bisa didengar langsung oleh Orihime, andai saja Orihime bisa mendengar permintaan maaf dari Ichigo pasti hatinya yang sudah terluka bisa sedikit terobati karena Ichigo mengakui kesalahannya.

Dan diam-diam dari celah pintu kamar tanpa disadari kalau Masaki mengintip dan melihat kejadian itu.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Masaki, "Akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam berlalu, Orihime pun akhirnya sadar dari pingsan juga diberi suntikan oleh Dokter.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime memandang nanar langit-langit kamarn yang didominasi warna biru langit, tubuhnya terasa nyaman dan empuk, tak hanya itu selimut tebal sudah menyelimuti sebagain tubuhnya. Padahal seingat Orihime tadi ia sedang berjalan ke arah meja belajar untuk mengambil ponsel tapi tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka terdengar jelas di telinga reflek Orihime menoleh ke arah suara untuk melihat siapa yang mausuk dan iris abu-abunya menangkap seorang pria bersurai orange dengan iris madu dalam balutan kaos putih panjang polos dengan celana abu-abu panjang berjalan masuk membawa nampan kayu berisikan manguk putih berukuran sedang dan segelas susu putih disampingnya, ekspresi Orihime datar dan terkesan cuek sedangkan pria yang dipandanginya tersenyum senang melihatnya sudah bangun, sebuah ekspresi langka atau baru pertama kali dilihat Orihime selama tinggal dan menjadi istri dari pria berpredikat dingin, cuek dan kejam itu.

Menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke atas nakas, tubuh tegapnya di dudukkan di pinggir ranjang mencoba untuk dekat namun sikap Orihime terlihat cuek bahkan terkesan dingin.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, _Hime_ ,"

Orihime mengerutkan dahi menatap bingung Ichigo yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Hime_ ' bukan memanggil nama depannya seperti biasanya apa kupingnya tidak salah dengar atau memang ia sedang berhalusinasi saat ini dimana pria dingin itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis.

" _Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Batin Orihime bingung._

Gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan panjang ini masih diam menutup rapat mulutnya tak berkomentar atau berkata sepatah kata-pun karena masih bingung dengan sikap aneh Ichigo, padahal yang jatuh terbentur kepalanya ke lantai adalah Orihime, tapi kenapa sikap yang berubah malah Ichigo.

Apa tadi Ichigo juga jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga membuat sikapnya berubah drastis seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti bukan Ichigo saja yang dikenal Orihime.

Dengan kepala yang masih agak pusing, Orihime berusaha bangun dari posisinya, dan Ichigo membantu dengan memberikan sebuah bantal dibelakang tubuh Orihime sebagai sandaran agar duduknya lebih nyaman. Melihat sekilas ke luar Orihime menyadari kalau hari sudah siang tapi kenapa Ichigo masih dirumah.

"Kenapa anda masih disini?" tanya Orihime dengan suara agak pelan karena tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit lemas.

"Aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari," jawab Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Oh," sahut Orihime datar.

"Apakah kepalamu masih pusing dan perutmu terasa mual?"

"Ya, sedikit. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik daripada tadi pagi saat bangun tidur,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang makanlah, ibu sudah membuatkan bubur dan ini masih hangat," Ichigo mengambil semangkuk bubur buatan koki yang ditaruhnya diatas nakas.

"Berikan mangkuk itu padaku, aku akan memakannya,"

"Tidak. Aku akan menyuapimu jadi buka mulutmu," kata Ichigo seraya menyodorkan satu sendok penuh bubur kemulut Orihime yang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kaget.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba seraya menjauhkan sendok dimulutnya.

Ichigo terdiam lalu tak lama tersenyum lembut menatap Orihime, "Aku Ichigo, suamimu apakah kau tak mengenaliku,"

"Wajah anda memang mirip tapi sikap serta ucapan anda tidak seperti Ichigo- _sama_ yang kukenal karena dia tak mungkin bersikap sebaik juga selembut ini padaku. Jika ini sebuah lelucon atau candaan dari anda, aku mohon hen-"

 **Cup~**

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat dibibir tipis Orihime, membuatnya langsung bungkam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun termasuk ucapan protes karena dicicum.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime melebar sempurna rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi gembilnya dan tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan menciumnya di bibir untuk pertama kalinya setelah upacara pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan lalu walau saat kejadian malam itu Ichigo mengecup Orihime sangat dalam tapi dalam pengaruh obat perangsang bukan dari keinginan hatinya sendiri bahkan selalu memanggil nama Sena membuat hati Orihime terasa nyeri jika mengingatnya lagi.

"Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya aku akan bersikap baik padamu juga dia," ditaruhnya salah satu telapak tangan Ichigo diatas perut datar Orihime yang tertutupi selimut.

"Ma-maksud anda?" Tanya Orihime kaget bercampur bingung.

"Saat ini kau tengah hamil anakku, _Hime_ ," jawab Ichigo lembut.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime melebar sempurna tak lama liquid bening mulai mengalir deras membasahi pipi, bagaimana renca Orihime yang berusaha menyembunyikan kehamilannya sampai proses perceraian mereka berdua selesai padahal Orihime sudah berencana akan tinggal di desa, melahirkan anaknya disana juga membesarkannya kini impian serta harapannya untuk hidup tenang berdua dengan buah hatinya hancur sudah. Apa yang harus Orihime lakukan, pastinya kedua orang tua Ichigo sudah mengetahui tentang kehamilannya dan pastinya akan berusaha mengambil anaknya ketika lahir kelak.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah ada yang terasa sakit," Ichigo menaruh mangkuk bubur keatas nakas lalu berusaha mengusap lelehan air mata sang istri.

 **PATS**

Orihime menepis kasar tangan Ichigo lalu menatapnya dingin, "Ja-jangan sentuh aku,"

Ichigo terdiam dan terlonjak kaget dengan sikap juga perlakuan Orihime yang menolaknya.

Orihime menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam enggan menatap wajah Ichigo, bahunya gemeteran hebat menangis sesenggukkan meluapkan perasaan sedih dihatinya. Entah mengapa Orihime harus menangis seperti ini, padahal seharusnya ia merasa senang dengan kehamilannya tapi ia sangat takut jika Ichigo memintanya untuk menggurkannya karena anak ini bukan anaknya dengan Sena. Mungkin saja setelah mengetahui kehamilan Orihime Ichigo tidak jadi menceraikannya tapi apakah Orihime akan merasa bahagia?

Apalagi Orihie sangat mengerti dan menyadari kalau sikap baik yang diberikan Ichigo bukanlah ditunjukkan padanya. Apa Orihime harus merasa senang dan bahagia dengan perlakukan baik serta sikap penuh cinta dari Ichigo karena semuanya terasa palsu dan hampa karena semuanya hanya untuk bayi didalam rahimnya.

"Ugh..." Orihime memegangi mulutnya.

"Kau tak apa, _Hime_ ," seru Ichigo panik seraya mendekat namun lagi-lagi sang istri menolaknya dan memintanya menjauh.

"Ugh..." Perut Orihime terasa sangat mual dan ingin muntah tapi tak kuat untuk berjalan karena tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

Tak mau meminta bantuan dari Ichigo, ia berusaha turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi walau harus tertatih-tatih tapi hal itu tidak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Ichigo.

Dengan gerakan cepat Ichigo langsung menggendong tubuh Orihime membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu mendudukkannya di dekat closte untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang pastinya hanya berupa cairan kental bewarna putih kecokelatan karena perutnya sama sekali belum terisi apapun sejak semalan bahkan tadi saat dibujuk untuk makan Orihime menolak mentah-mentah.

"Uekh...uekh..." Orihime langsung memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Dan yang bisa dilakukan Ichigo hanyalah mengusap-usap lembut punggung sang istri berharap kalau Orihime baik-baik saja terlebih wajahnya terlihat pucat. Orihime masih memuntahkan isi perutnya, sampai beberapa kali dan setelah merasa perutnya tidak mual Ichigo menggendongnya kembali.

Merebahkan tubuh Orihime perlahan di atas ranjang lalu menyelumuti tubuhnya hingga sedada, mulutnya yang basah dilapnya menggunakan tisu, wajah Orihime benar-benar pucat dan itu membuat Ichigo sedih dan cemas melihat keadaanya padahal biasanya wajah Orihime terlihat cerah dengan pipi gembil yang selalu berseri tapi kini tak ada wajah Orihime pucat pasi bahkan hanya sekedar untuk membuka mata sepertinya sedikit kesusahan. Apakah mengandung itu begitu menyakitkan seperti ini?

Ichigo baru menyadari dan mengerti ternyata menjadi seorang ibu tidaklah mudah, melihat keadaan Orihime seperti ini yang mengalami morning sickness atau terkadang memuntahkan makanannya kembali membuat Ichigo sadar kalau para wanita di dunia ini bukanlah mahkluk lemah melainkan kuat karena perjuangan mereka saat mengandung seorang anak tidaklah mudah dan penuh perjuangan bahkan saat proses melahirkan pun para calon ibu harus berjuang antara hidup mati demi melahirkan sang anak kedunia.

Ichigo mengusap lembut kening Orihime, "Besok aku akan mengantarkanmu ke dokter kandungan dan menanyakan keadaanmu,"

"Ti-tidak, be-besok aku a-ada u-langan dari Ulquiorra _Sensei_ ," tolak Orihime dengan kedua mata terpejam tak menyadari kalau raut wajah Ichigo terlihat tak suka mendengarnya menyebutkan nama pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Besok kau tetap harus pergi ke dokter kandungan. Jangan membantah perintahku, _Hime_ ," ujar Ichigo dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ba-baik." Sahut Orihime takut.

Orihime masih merasa pusing dan mual, kehamilannya membuat Orihime benar-benar tak berdaya kalau begini terus bisa-bisa Orihime ketinggalan pelajaran dan tidak lulus tahun ini karena akan jarang masuk sekolah mengingat keadaannya yang sedang hamil juga kehamilannya tak mungkin terus ditutupi, perut Orihime pasti akan terus buncit dan membuat orang-orang akan sadar dengan keadaannya yang sedang berbadan dua.

"Apa masih terasa pusing?"

"Ya,"

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menyuruh pelayan membuatkan teh lemon untukmu agar mualmu hilang,"

"Te-terima ka-kasih. Ma-maaf sudah merepotkan anda,"

"Taka apa, itu sudah tugasku sebagai seorang suami untuk menjagamu juga dia." Diusapnya lembut perut datar Orihime.

Mengecup kening Orihime sesaat, Ichigo pergi meninggalkan sementara sang istri ke dapur tapi tak akan lama karena takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Orihime nantinya mengingat kondisinya yang lemah dan masih terus muntah-muntah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahi Renji berkerut bingung, matanya memincing tajam penuh heran menatap Ichigo yang sedang asik duduk santai dikursi kerjanya, tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri tak menyadari kedatangan Renji yang membawa setumpuk dokumen hasil rapat beberapa hari lalu dan harus diperiksa sekaligus tanda tangani oleh Ichigo sebagai pemimpin perusahaan.

Renji menaruh tumpukkan dokumen ke atas meja Ichigo, "Ini dokumen hasil rapat yang kau minta," ujarnya seraya duduk di kursi di depan meja.

"Taruh saja, nanti aku akan memeriksanya," sahut Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari buku bacaan ditangannya.

Renji mendesah cepat, memijit kening sebentar dipandanganya penuh arti sosok Ichigo yang tak pernah dilihatnya sama sekali selama ia mengenalnya, dimana wajah Ichigo nampak begitu serius bahkan iris madunya tidak beralih sama sekali dari deretan huruf-huruf didalam buku mengenai informasi para wanita hamil membuat Renji bertanya-tanya sekaligus penasaran mengapa seorang Ichigo Kurosaki harus membaca buku seperti itu.

"Hey, Bos," panggil Renji.

"Hm," sahut Ichigo.

"Apakah Orihime sedang hamil?" tanya Renji asal.

Ichigo langsung menutup buku bacaannya dan memandang kaget Renji, "Darimana kau tahu? Padahal aku sengaja merahasiakanya padamu karena ingin membuatmu terkejut,"

Memutar mata bosa, Renji memandang malas Ichigo, "Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun orang-orang pasti akan tahu dari buku bacaanmu," terang Renji dengan nada kesal.

Ichigo membalik bukunya dan melihat sampul serta judul buku bacaannya, "Iya, kau benar," kekeh Ichigo santai.

"Dasar kau ini!" dengus Renji.

Renji memajukkan sedikit tubuhnya menatap lurus ke arah Ichigo, "Aku tak menyangka kalau kau dan Orihime akan tidur bersama bahkan sampai memiliki anak. Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut,"

"Aku juga tidak mempercayainya Renji kalau akan menjadi seorang ayah mengingat aku dan Orihime melakukannya karena dorongan obat perangsang yang diberikan oleh ibuku,"

"Waw! Aku tidak menduga kalau ibumu sampai berbuat hal nekat juga gila seperti itu!"

Ichigo tersenyum menanggapi keterkejutan dari Renji, ia pun sama saat mendengar pengakuan sang ibu beberapa hari lalu kalau dalang dari kejadian malam itu adalah dirinya karena tak mau melihat mekera berdua berpisah dan pemikiran serta rencana dari ibunya adalah tepat.

"Sebagai teman aku ucapkan selamat atas kehamilan istrimu, kalau begitu akhir minggu nanti apa aku boleh datang menjenguk dan melihat istrimu?"

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan bawakan Orihime makanan yang berbahan susu karena itu akan membuatnya mual juga muntah walau hanya mencium baunya saja,"

"Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin memberinya cokelat dari Perancis oleh-oleh dari pacarku,"

"Maksudmu, mantan pacar," ralat Ichigo yang langsung mengudang kekesalan Renji karena mengingatkannya pada kejadian dua hari dimana diputuskan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya di tengah jalan karena ketahuan menggoda seorang gadis kabaret.

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan sekali,"

Ichigo hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kekesalan Renji dan ini bukan pertama kalinya dimana Renji diputuskan oleh seorang wanita karena sifatnya yang selalu menggoda para wanita padahal sudah memiliki kekasih belum hilang juga sejak pertama kali mengenalnya. Ichigo berharap suatu hari nanti Renji bisa bertemu dengan gadis baik dan bisa mengendalikannya bahkan membuatnya insaf dari kebiasaan jeleknya itu.

"Ingat, karma itu berlaku,"

"Aku tidak percaya pada karma."

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Renji karena itu bisa saja menjadi bumerang bagimu,"

"Aku tidak peduli. Sudah jangan membahas hal tak penting lagi sekarang lakukan tugasmu sebagai Bos agar pekerjaanku sedikit berkurang dan bisa bersantai sejenak dari tumpukkan dokumen ini yang hampir membuatku gila!"

Menutup buku bacaan ditangan lalu menaruhnya di dalam laci meja, mengambil pulpen hitam dengan ujung emas yang diletakkan di sebuah tempat khusus kecil Ichigo memulai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Bos, membaca dokumen yang diberikan Renji tadi sebelum ditanda tangani, mengecek apakah pekerjaan dari anak buahnya sudah benar dan tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali.

Renji merasa senang dan sedikit tak percaya mengetahui kalau Orihime hamil, walau kehamilan Orihime adalah sebuah kecelakaan atau hal yang tak terduga namun jauh didalam lubuk hati Renji berharap penuh pada Tuhan agar kehamilan Orihime bisa membuat Ichigo membuka dan meluluhkan hati Ichigo yang dingin bagaikan gunung es itu. Sudah saatnya Ichigo melupakan Sena untuk selamanya, menjalani kehidupan baru bersama Orihime serta anak mereka yang akan lahir nantinya.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan sang Bos, Renji kembali ke mejanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya kembali. Baru beberapa dokumen di cek dan ditanda tangani Ichigo melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya mengabaikan sejenak tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan karena buku tebal bersampul merah muda itu lebih menarik atensinya dari pada dokumen yang berisikan nilai investasi. Renji hanya bisa mendesah berat tak bisa berkomentar ataupun melarang Ichigo karena perusahaan ini adalah miliknya sendiri jadi seterah Ichigo mau melakukan apa di kantor.

"Hei, Renji," panggil Ichigo setelah beberapa menit membaca buku.

"Ya, Bos?" sahut Renji dari meja kerjanya.

"Apakah wanita hamil itu sering mengalami _mood swing_?" tanya Ichigo pada sahabatnya itu.

Renji menghentikan aktifitasnya dari mengetik laporan, matanya memandang kesal Ichigo, "Mana aku tahu! Lagipula aku belum menikah dan memiliki anak," jawabnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Kata buku yang kubaca ini kalau wanita hamil itu mudah menangis dan terbawa emosi, apakah itu benar?" tanya Ichigo kembali yang membuat empat buah sudut siku muncul diujung dahi pria bersurai merah itu.

"Mana aku tahu!" seru Renji.

"Tapi buku ini mengatakan kalau-"

"Jika kau bertanya mengenai pekerjaan akan aku jawab tapi mengenai wanita hamil. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak berpengalaman sama sekali, jadi bisakah kau menutup buku itu dan kembali bekerja karena banyak dokumen yang harus kau periksa dan tanda tangani, Bos." Omel Renji dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

"Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau sekesal itu."

" _Ya, Tuhan! Mimpi aku semalam!" Geram Renji dalam hati menahan kekesalan hatinya karena sikap Ichigo hari yang begitu mengesalkan sekali._

Jika Ichigo bukan Bos sekaligus teman baiknya sudah pasti Renji sejak tadi menyumpal mulut Ichigo dengan dokumen yang dibawanya dan merobek-robek buku bersampul merah muda itu kalau perlu membakarnya hingga habis menjadi debu.

Ichigo tak begitu mendengarkan omelan dari Renji dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu, Ichigo membaca kembali buku tentang kehamilan wanita, bukan hanya satu buku yang dibaca tapi beberapa buku ditumpuk agak tinggi diatas meja menunjukkan kalau kini Ichigo benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh belajar dan memahami tentang kondisi wanita hamil terlebih Orihime mengalami _anemia defisiensi_ _besi_ dalam kehamilannya membuat Ichigo harus mencari informasi banyak mengenai penyakit itu dan bagaimana cara pengobatannya walaupun sebenarnya Ichigo sudah membawa Orihime rumah sakit untuk menanyakan masalah ini dan sudah mendapatkan penanganan tepat dari dokter kandungan.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Dua hari ini Orihime tidak masuk sekolah karena keadaanya belum membaik, ia masih merasa pusing dan mual bahkan tak jarang muntah-muntah efek dari kehamilannya padahal Ichigo sudah mengantar ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa Orihime ke Dokter kandungan. Dan sore ini Orihime kedatangan tamu tak terduga, _Sensei_ yang mengajarnya disekolah dalam mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris datang menjenguk dengan membawakan sebuket bunga Tulip merah juga sekeranjang kecil buah-buahan segar yang dibelinya di toko sebelum pergi menjenguk.

Sore ini setelah pulang mengajar di sekolah _Sensei_ tampan ini datang menjenguk Orihime setalah dua hari murid dikelasnya itu tak masuk dan sebagai Sensei yang baik serta peduli, Ulquiorra menyempatkan datang menjenguk sendirian tanpa ditemani Rukia ataupun teman sekelas Orihime.

Dan mengapa Ulquiorra harus membawa dan memberikan bunga Tulip merah pada Orihime bukan bunga yang lain karena bunga ini sendiri memiliki arti 'deklarasi cinta' atau 'percayalah padaku' dan sebagai orang awan yang tak mengerti dari arti dari bunga Orihime merasa senang-senang saja menerima pemberian bunga dari Ulquiorra bahkan akan menaruhnya di vas yang terdapat di tengah kamar mengganti bunga mawar merah yang belakangan ini selalu Ichigo taruh.

Saat Ulquiorra datang Masaki menyambut hangat kedatangannya bahkan mempersilahkan _Sensei_ tampan itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Orihime yang sedang terbaring di ranjang karena dokter yang menangani mengatakan kalau Orihime tidak boleh lelah dan seharian ini Masaki terus memaksanya terus berada dikamar.

"Terima kasih sudah datang menjengukku, _Sensei_ ,"

"Ya. Dan bagaimana keadaanmu apakah sudah lebih baik?"

"Hm, Dokter yang menanganiku mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan harus beristirahat selama seminggu ini dan itu membuatku sedih karena ketinggalan banyak pelajaran terutama pelajaran _Sensei_ ,"

"Kau tak usah terlalu memikirkannya, beristirahat yang banyak agar kau cepat pulih dan mengenai pelajaran _Sensei_ sudah menyalinnya untukmu juga latihan ulangan dariku,"

"Anda baik sekali _Sensei_ , terima kasih. Maaf selalu merepotkan anda,"

"Tak apa, kau itu adalah muridku yang paling berharga," diusapnya puncak kepala Orihime lembut.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Orihime menerima perlakukan tak terduga dari Ulquiorra dan tanpa diduga sama sekali kalau Ichigo sudah pulang dan masuk kedalam kamar, melihat adegan yang menyakitkan mata serta hati itu.

" _Hime_!" teriak Ichigo memanggil Orihime.

Wajah Orihime terlonjak kaget mendapati Ichigo sudah pulang dari kantor padahal ini masih sore belum jam pulang Ichigo biasanya, "A-anda sudah pulang," ucap Orihime gugup bercampur takut.

"Ya. Aku pulang, _Hime_ ," ucap Ichigo seraya berjalan menghampiri.

"Se-selamat datang," sambut Orihime gugup.

Ulquiorra langsung bangun dari kursi lalu membungkuk memberi salam pada Ichigo, "Maaf jika kedatangan saya menggangu anda,"

" _Memang." Batin Ichigo kesal._

Walau sebenarnya hati Ichigo sangat kesal pada Ulquiorra tapi dengan pintar ia menutupinya dengan memasang wajah stoick salah satu keahliannya, "Tak apa, lagi pula anda adalah _Sensei_ disekolah Orihime," kata Ichigo dusta.

Mengecup singkat kening sang istri setelahnya pergi berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk berendam di _jaquzi_ mendinginkan kepala sekaligus hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi panas dan aneh tak karuan seperti ini melihat sosok pria bersurai hitam dengan mata _Emerald_ itu sedang duduk disamping ranjang bahkan dengan beraninya mengusap puncak kepala istrinya didepan matanya sendiri jika saja pria itu bukan _Sensei_ dari Orihime disekolah sudah pasti akan ia patahkan tangan pria itu karena berbuat lancang.

Ditariknya dasi yang melingkari leher lalu dibukanya satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor agar nanti pagi para pelayan bisa mengambil dan mencucinya.

Ichigo langsung menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam jaquzi mewah yang sudah terisi air panas, diletakkan kepalanya pada sisi jaquzi lalu menengadahkan wajahnya keatas menatap datar atap kamar mandi.

"Pria itu." Gumamnya.

Belakangan ini Ulquiorra memang selalu datang kerumah ini dengan alasan menjenguk Orihime atau acara kunjungan dari sekolah. Memang benar kalau pria bermata _Emerald_ itu adalah wali kelas sekaligus _Sensei_ yang mengajar disekolah tempat Orihime menuntut ilmu tapi tetap saja kalau ia tidak terlalu suka dengan pria bersurai hitam itu mengingat kalau pria itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada Orihime.

Apakah Ichigo harus mengatakan dengan jelas pada _Sensei_ tampan itu kalau Orihime adalah istrinya dan saat ini tengah mengandung anaknya, walaupun itu dilakukan tanpa sengaja karena dorongan obat perangsang yang diberikan oleh sang ibu. Tapi tetap saja itu adalah anaknya dan Orihime, hasil buah cinta mereka berdua.

Ulquiorra merasa tak enak berlama-lama di kamar Orihime apalagi melihat Ichigo sudah pulang dari kantor membuatnya terpaksa harus segera pulang padahal ia masih ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Orihime, berbincang dengannya selalu menyenangkan dan membuat hati nyaman.

"Sensei pulang dulu, Orihime,"

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Sensei tidak makan malam dulu disini,"

"Tidak. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, kapan-kapan Sensei akan malam disini,"

"Terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk _Sensei_. Dan maaf mungkin minggu depan aku baru sudah bisa masuk sekolah,"

Ulquiorra mengelus lembut puncak kepala Orihime, "Tak apa. Kau beristirahatlah yang cukup dan jaga lupa untuk selalu makan agar cepat pulih."

Rona merah menghiasi wajah cantik Orihime, "I-iya. Te-terima kasih, _Sensei_." Sahutnya gugup.

Pria tampan bersurai hitam itu-pun pergi dari kediaman Orihime dengan mengendarai motor bersarnya. Padahal Masaki sudah menyuruh koki untuk masak makanan istimwa karena mengira kalau Ulquiorra akan ikut makan malam besama tapi ternyata sudah pulang.

"Apakah pria itu sudah pulang?" Tanya Ichigo yang baru keluar kamar mandi mengenakan _kimono_ mandi berwarna putih.

"Namanya Ulquiorra Sensei," jawab Orihime menginterupsi.

"Terserah aku tak peduli dengan namanya. Tapi syukurlah dia sudah pulang." Kata Ichigo senang.

Orihime beranjak turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah meja kecil berbentuk bulat keci ditengah kamar, mengambil perahan vas bunga yang berisi bunga Mawar merah yang masih tampak segar karena baru tadi pagi dipetik dari taman lalu ditaruh didalam vas, bunga Mawae itu langsung diganti dengan bunga Tulip merah pemberian Ulquiorra tadi.

Iris madu milik Ichigo menajam melihat sang istri hendak menaruh bebera tangkai bunga Tulip merah kedalam vas bunga, dengan cepat ia langsung meraih bunga itu lalu membuangnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" pekik Orihime marah.

"Jangan taruh bunga itu kedalam vas bunga dan bukankah aku sudah menaruh bunga Mawar,"

"Tapi aku..."

"Apakah kau tahu arti dari bunga Tulip merah ini, _Hime_?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tinggi.

Orihime menggelengkan kepala pelan, ia tak berani menatap wajah marah Ichigo hanya gara-gara bunga pemberian dari Ulquiorra, padahal itu hanya sebuah bunga tapi mengapa Ichigo harus mempermasalahkannya bahkan marah.

Suara kecil isak tangis meluncur keluar dari bibir mungil Orihime, "Hiiksh..."

Ichigo dibuat kaget mendengar rintihan kecil sang istri dari buku yang dibacanya tadi siang para wanita hamil memang mudah terbawa emosi, menangis hanya gara-gara hal kecil atau sepele dan itu sangat mempengaruhi kehamilan mereka apalagi Dokter mengatakan kalau Orihime tidak boleh stress membuat Ichigo merasa sedikit bersalah karena membentaknya tadi gara-gara beberapa tangkai bunga yang Orihime sendiri tidak mengerti juga tahu apa arti dari bunga itu.

Ichigo menarik pelan punggung Orihime lalu mengurungnya ke dalam pelukkan hangat, "Maaf sudah membuatmu takut dan berkata keras,"

Orihime masih menangis dalam pelukkan Ichigo dan tak lama terdengar suara perut Orihime yang beryanyi keras. Kini pipi Orihime merona merah bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Ichigo.

"Sepertinya si kecil sudah merasa lapar, ayo kita makan."

Orihime mengangguk patuh, "Ya."

Ichigo melepaskan pelukkannya lalu mengajak Orihime ke ruang makan, walau jam makan malam masih satu jam lagi tapi ia akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Orihime juga bayinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Isshin meminta Ichigo untuk datang ke ruang kerjanya saat Masaki bertanya ada apa Isshin berkilah kalau ingin membiacarakan masalah pekerjaan dan bukan hal yang terlalu serius.

Ichigo datang ke ruang sang ayah setelah mengantar Orihime ke kamar dan memastikan kalau dia sudah tertidur lelap. Saat datang Isshin sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya, dengan selembar amplop cokelat di atas meja.

"Ada hal apa yang ingin ayah katakan padaku?" tanya Ichigo to the point.

Isshin langsung memberikan sebuah map berwarna cokelat pada Ichigo, "Aku sudah mengurus semuanya dan kau tinggal membubuhkan stempel disurat itu," ujar Isshin santai seraya menyesap teh hijau kesukaannya.

Iris madu milik Ichigo memandang horor juga syok surat perceraian ditangannya padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu Ichigo mengutarakan niatannya untuk menceraikan sang istri tapi kini ditangannya sudah ada surat perceraian pernikahan dari sang ayah, padahal minimal butuh waktu satu bulan untuk mengurus surat-suratnya. Pengaruh dari seorang Isshin Kurosaki memang tak bisa dianggap remeh dan main-main karena dengan mudahnya sang ayah bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Melihat Ichigo yang hanya beridiri mematung menatap nanar surat cerai ditangannya membuat Isshin penasaran dan bingung, "Kenapa kau diam saja, bukankah kau ingin bercerai dengan Orihime?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau bercerai dengan Orihime," jawab Ichigo keras.

Salah satu alis Isshin naik keatas dan memandang heran sang anak, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah dua minggu yang lalu kau datang meminta bercerai dengan Orihime dan setelah aku mengabulkannya, kini kau tak mau bercerai. Jangan bercanda denganku, kau tetap harus bercerai dengan Orihime, aku tak mau melihatnya menderita dan terluka lebih dalam karena kau," ucap Isshin dingin.

 **SREK**

Ichigo langsung merobek cepat kertas cerai ditangannya menjadi dua bagian lalu menaruhnya kasar diatas meja kerja sang ayah, "Aku tak mau berpisah dengannya, saat ini Orihime sedang mengandung anakku,"

Isshin menatap tajam sang anak, "Aku tak peduli itu, bukankah kau tak mencintai Orihime dan tak mau bersamanya. Memangnya kau pikir Orihime adalah boneka, setelah kau melukainya dan mengatakan ingin menceraikannya kini kau tak mau berpisah darinya hanya karena dia mengandung anakmu. Aku tanya padamu Ichigo apakah kau mencintai Orihime dan karena itu kau tak ingin berpisah dengannya?" cecar Isshin penuh emosi.

Kepala Isshin hampir saja meledak menghadapi sikap sang anak yang memusingkan juga sikap plin-plannya tak memiliki pendirian teguh membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

Ichigo diam tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ayah karena dirinya juga merasa bingung apakah ia mencintai Orihime atau tidak karena memang benar alasan Ichigo tak ingin berpisah dengan Orihime karena saat ini sang istri tengah mengandung anaknya.

Isshin memijat-mijat keningnya yang terasa pening, sepertinya darahnya naik dan setelah ini ia harus pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan tekanan darahnya karena bisa-bisa ia terkena stroke atau serangan jantung mendadak karena ulah Ichigo.

"Jika kau mencemaskan soal anak, tenang saja aku sudah memiliki calon yang baik untuk Orihime dan aku yakin pria itu bisa membahagiakan Orihime juga anak didalam kandungannya,"

Kedua tangan Ichigo mengepal erat disamping tubuh, "Siapa pria yang menurut ayah lebih baik dari aku dan bisa membahagiakan Orihime?"

"Ashido sudah bersedia untuk menikahi Orihime karena Ishida menolak untuk aku jodohkan dengan Orihime, takut dibunuh olehmu," jawab Isshin santai tanpa peduli dengan perubahan raut wajah Ichigo yang marah sekaligus kecewa padanya.

 **BRAK!**

Ichigo memukul keras meja didepannya dan sedikit membuat Isshin terlonjak kaget, "Apa ayah sudah gila! Aku tak tak akan membiarkannya, bagaimana-pun Orihime tetap istriku sekarang dan selamanya." Teriak Ichigo penuh emosi bermcampur amarah.

Menguap sudah image Ichigo sebagai pria irit kata yang tenang juga pendiam didepan sang ayah demi mengungkapkan isi hatinya serta mempertahan sang istri disisinya dan membiarkan pria manapun untuk merebutnya termasuk dengan Ashido kakak sepupu laki-lakinya dari keluarga sang ayah.

"Apakah kau yakin Orihime akan bahagia bersamamu? Setelah kau melukainya dan sikapmu selama ini padanya, tak tahukah kau Ichigo kalau kini hatinya sudah tak ada padamu,"

Iris madu milik Ichigo melebar sempurna, wajahnya ditundukkan dalam-dalam menatap nanar lantai keramik hitam yang menjadi pijaknnya.

Isshin bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan mendekat, "Sekarang aku ingin melihat kepada siapa Orihime akan memberikan hati dan cintanya, kau atau Ashido atau pada pria bernama Uquiorra itu,"

Ichigo mengepalkan kuat kedua tangan disamping tubuh, rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah didalam hati yang sudah membungbung didalam dada tapi ditahannya sekuat mungkin tak ingin hilang kendali didepan sang ayah.

Isshin menepuk pelan pundak Ichigo, "Berjuanglah karena kini jalanmu mendapatkan Orihime sangat terjal dan berliku."

Kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu terlihat senang juga gembira melihat reaksi dari Ichigo yang tak mau berpisah dengan Orihime. Pria paruh baya ini ingin melihat bagaimana perjuangan Ichigo meluluhkan hati Orihime dan membuat gadis bermata abu-abu itu jatuh cinta kembali pada Ichigo terlebih lagi tanpa diduga sama sekali kalau Ashido akan menerima tawaran darinya untuk menikahi Orihime setelah berpisah dari Ichigo, permainan menjadi semakin menarik.

Isshin ingin memberikan pelajaran berharga dan penting bagi Ichigo yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup. Memang terlihat kejam rencana yang dibuat Isshin tapi ini demi kebahagian Ichigo sendiri, karena bagaimana-pun ia ingin melihatnya bahagia dan melupakan Sena untuk selama-lamanya.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Ichigo Kurosaki x Ulquiorra Cifer**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, AU, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG LAMBAT DAN CEPAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

 **Whuuus~**

Semilir angin musim gugur terasa menusuk membuat Orihime sedikit meremang saat sapuan lembut angin menerpa kedua lengan telanjangnya, hampir dua jam setelah jam makan malam usai Orihime duduk dan enggan beranjak bangun dari tempatnya betah memandangi pemandangan alam yang luar biasa ciptaan Tuhan, kedua matanya menatap langit malam ditemani hamparan bintang seorang diri dari balkon kamar yang menghadap langsung ke hamparan luas taman bunga yang terlihat bewarna warni karena ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga.

Iris abu-abu miliknya menatap nanar jauh kedepan, salah satu telapak tangannya berada diperut yang tertutup dress panjang berbahan satin bewarna peach tanpa lengan mengelusnya lembut selama beberapa kali menyalurkan perasaan sayang sekaligus gelisah yang bercampur menjadi satu di hati. Didalam sini ada sebuah kehidupan walau kecil tapi setiap hari akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi bayi. Menjadi seorang ibu adalah impian setiap wanita di dunia ini termasuk Orihime tapi apakah ia harus merasa senang dan bahagia saat ini, memiliki bayi dari Ichigo, pria yang hampir satu tahun belakangan menjadi suami sahnya baik di mata hukum Negara juga di hadapan Tuhan.

Kedua mata Orihime memanas, air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata tak kala mengingat perkataan Ichigo beberapa minggu lalu yang meminta bercerai darinya. Hati Orihime selalu merasa sakit, perih setiap mengingatnya dan itu rasanya lebih sakit daripada dihujam ribuan pisau tak dapat dijelaskan lewat kata namun air mata yang bisa menjawab sekaligus mengungkapkan betapa dalam rasa sakit yang Ichigo berikan untuknya.

 **Tes**

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi dan tangannya.

Bahu Orihime bergetar menangis, sejak kecil hidupnnya selalu berat, keras dan penuh perjuangan. Menjadi yatim piatu di usia belia, harus membayar semua hutang mendiang sang ayah dan berjuang hidup seorang diri tanpa ada satupun sanak saudara membantu ataupun mau menampungnya tapi Orihime berusaha tak pernah mengeluh ataupun menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang terjadi dan menerimanya sebagai takdir.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini dalam hati kecilnya, Orihime menangis menjerit, merasa marah pada Tuhan dan meminta keadilan menuntut kebahagian untuknya.

Apakah selama hidupnya Orihime tak pernah bisa merasakan kebahagian, rasanya dicintai dan mencintai seseorang. Apakah Tuhan benar-benar tak sayang ataupun peduli dengannya, kenapa ia harus merasakan penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi hingga membuatnya merasa tak sanggup lagi menjalani hidup, ingin rasanya menyerah dengan semuanya, tak sanggup menjalani takdir kejam ini, menanggangu semuanya seorang diri tanpa ada satupun orang yang mau membantu ataupun mengerti.

Padahal keinginan Orihime tidak terlalu muluk pada Tuhan, dirinya hanya menginginkan seorang pria yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus, menerima dirinya seutuhnya, melindunginya dari apapun dan selalu ada untuknya. Mungkin keinginan dan harapan Orihime terlalu muluk serta ketinggian sehingga Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya.

Setiap wanita di dunia ini selalu berharap bisa menemukan Pangeran impian mereka dan Orihime sempat berpikir sekaligus berharap penuh pada Tuhan kalau Ichigo adalah Pangeran yang dikirim untuknya, dan pertemuan mereka berdua adalah sebuah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan, walau nyatanya Orihime mengerti kalau pernihakan ini di landasi paksaan serta keterpaksaan tapi terselip sebuah harapan sekaligus doa di dalam hati kalau pernikahan ini bisa berjalan dengan penuh kebahagian tidak harus selalu di isi air mata kesedihan, karena nyatanya Ichigo tidak mau atau tidak akan pernah mau membuka hati ataupun membalas perasaannya. Hanya ada satu nama yang selalu di hati pria bermata madu tersebut, Sena dan selalu nama itu terpatri kuat di dalam hatinya.

Segala cara sudah dilakukan Orihime agar gunung es di hati Ichigo mencair atau setidaknya bisa menerima ia dalam kehidupannya tapi nyatanya tidak, Orihime harus menerima kenyataan pahit sekaligus memilukan kalau Ichigo meminta untuk berpisah. Orihime sudah menyerah tak sanggup lagi menerima rasa sakit bertubi-tubi dari Ichigo, sudah cukup air mata mengalir karenanya, hati ini sudah tak sanggup lagi bahkan Orihime merasa hatinya akan hancur lebur menjadi debu jika terus mempertahankan pernikahan. Sebuah perasaan tak bisa dipaksan, dan Orihime mengerti akan itu sampai kapanpun bahkan hingga nyawa terlepas dari raga Ichigo tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai dan menerimanya.

Menundukkan wajah menatap perutnya yang datar, senyuman miris Orihime berikan pada sang buah hati didalam perut, "Kau adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untuk ibu. Mungkin kau satu-satunya kebahagian yang ibu miliki di dunia ini. Tumbulah dengan baik, ibu sangat menyangimu dan akan selalu melindungimu dari apapun." Katanya bermonolog seorang diri seraya mengusap perutnya.

"Hiiksh..." rintihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Liquid bening mengalir deras dari iris abu-abunya, Orihime duduk membungkuk menangis seraya melingkarkan kedua tangan diperut seakan-akan melindungi sang buah hati yang umurnya baru beberapa minggu dari tangan jahat yang akan menyakiti anaknya.

Orihime benar-benar sedih sekaligus bingung harus berbuat apa dengan kehamilannya, ia tidak mempermasalahkan tentang sekolahnya melainkan sang anak yang nantinya akan lahir pastinya keluarga Ichigo akan mengambilnya secara paksa, memisahkan ia dari sang anak karena mereka berdua akan bercerai.

"A-apa yang harus i-bu lakukan...hiiksh..." lirih Orihime.

Disaat rapuh seperti ini Orihime sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menguatkan hatinya, memberi pegangan agar ia tidak jatuh terpuruk dalam kesedihan tapi nyantanya ia seorang diri tak ada orang yang bisa dibagi kesedihan ataupun mengusap air mata dipipinya. Sendiri dan akan selalu sendirian.

Andai waktu bisa diputar ulang, Orihime pasti menolak pernikahan ini dan lebih baik bekerja banting tulang walau tubuhnya harus hancur mencari uang demi membayar hutang mendiang sang ayah pada keluarga Kurosaki dari pada menanggung rasa sakit karena tak pernah bisa dianggap, dihargai, terlebih dicintai sebuah hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, waktu yang sudah lewat tak bisa diputar apalagi diperbaiki dan Orihime harus menerima apa yang sudah menjadi nasib serta takdirnya.

"Orihime." Panggil Ichigo cemas sekaligus kaget melihat keadaan Orihime yang menangis tersedu-sedu di balkon kamar seorang diri.

Ichigo berjalan cepat menghampiri, lalu duduk berjongkok dihadapan Orihime yang menundukkan wajah dalam menyembunyikan pipinya yang basah oleh air mata, "Mengapa menangis disini. Apakah ada yang terasa sakit," Ichigo mengusap lembut pipi Orihime, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gembilnya.

Wajah Orihime yang biasanya berseri bahkan pipinya selalu merona merah kini terlihat pucat, tak ada gairah hidup ataupun semangat darinya membuat Ichigo sangat cemas sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaannya Orihime juga bayinya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka berdua.

Orihime masih diam enggan menatap ataupun menyahuti perkataan Ichigo.

"Ayo kita masuk, Orihime hari sudah larut malam."

 **PATS~**

Orihime menepis kasar tangan Ichigo yang ada dipundak hendak membantunya berdiri, "Ja-jangan se-sentuh aku..." katanya dingin dengan bibir bergetar.

Ichigo terlonjak kaget mendapati penolakan dari Orihime tapi Ichigo tak marah dan memakluminya karena hal itu wajar terjadi, mungkin efek dari hormon kehamil, "Baiklah. Tapi ayo kita masuk ke dalam,"

Orihime mengangkat wajah menatap dingin iris madu milik Ichigo, kedua matanya memerah karena menangis, "A-aku t-tahu anda bersikap baik, peduli bahkan perhatian padaku karena bayi ini,"

Mulut Ichigo terkunci rapat tak bisa membalas perkataan Orihime karena memang benar sikap penuh perhatian dan lembut darinya sebenarnya adalah untuk bayi didalam kandungan Orihime tapi ia juga merasa cemas dan peduli pada Orihime.

Lelehan air mata membasahi pipi Orihime, berusaha mengungatkan diri dan meneguhkan hati, "A-apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan bayi ini pada anda. Dia adalah anakku, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus dipisahkan dari anakku,"

Hati Ichigo terasa teriris mendengarnya, apakah kini Orihime tidak menganggapnya sebagai keluarga bagian dari hidupnya lagi. Mata Ichigo memandang penuh luka iris abu-abu Orihime, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Orihime."

"Kematianku bukanlah hal yang paling anda inginkan," ujar Orihime berlinang air mata.

Kedua tangan Ichigo melingkar erat di bahu Orihime, mengurungnya dalam pelukkan penuh posesif, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau hal mengerikan itu akan meluncur keluar dari mulut Orihime, apakah sudah tak ada kesempatan dan harapan untuk Ichigo memperbaiki semuanya, mengulangi dari awal bersama-sama, hidup sebagai sebuah keluarga yang sesungguhnya bersama sang anak.

Tangan Orihime memukul dada Ichigo meminta dilepaskan, tak mau dipeluk sama sekali, "Le-lepaskan aku...lepas...a-aku tak mau dipeluk,"

Ichigo diam membiarkan tubuhnya dipukuli Orihime, seberapa banyak pukulan, makian sekaligus cacian yang diberikan akan diterimanya dengan lapang dada karena Ichigo merasa pantas menerimanya setelah apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Orihime selama ini.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Orihime." Kata Ichigo tulus.

"Hiiksh...a-aku benci padamu, Ichigo- _sama_...benci...benci..." isak Orihime lirih.

Orihime terus menangis dalam dekapan Ichigo, sekalipun Orihime terus menjerit menangis meminta dilepaskan namun tak barang sedetikpun Ichigo melonggarkan pelukannya bahkan Orihime sampai tertidur.

Dan setelah kejadian malam itu sikap Orihime semakin dingin, acuh pada Ichigo perkataan maaf yang di ontarkan untuknya tidak sanggup meluluhkan Orihime yang sudah meneguhkan hati menutup rapat-rapat dirinya.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Orihime akan berlari cepat ke arah kamar mandi menuju closet untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dan Ichigo akan ikut bangun, berjalan di belakang mengikuti lalu duduk berjongkok menemani.

"Uagh~" Orihime memuntahkan isi perutnya dan ini sudah yang kedua kalinya pagi ini.

Ichigo duduk disamping Orihime, mengusap lembut punggungnya, "Apakah masih terasa mual?"

Gelengan pelan Orihime lakukan, setelah mengelap bibirnya di wastafel Orihime berjalan tertatih kembali ke kamar dibantu oleh Ichigo andai saat ini ia sedang tidak lemas sudah pasti tubuh Ichigo didorongnya jauh-jauh darinya tapi tenaganya benar-benar tak ada, tubunya lemas bahkan kepalanya pusing membuatnya sedikit kesulitan berjalan dan harus dibantu.

"Berbaringlah, aku akan meminta pelayan membuatkan teh lemon dan membawakan beberapa potong kue."

"Te-terima kasih." Orihime memejamkan kedua mata mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing di kelapa.

Keadaan Orihime sebenarnya sudah mulai membaik beberapa hari lalu, tapi masih mengalami muntah-muntah saat di pagi hari namun dokter mengatakan itu wajar terjadi pada setiap semester pertama dikehamilannya tapi tidak akan berlangsung lama. Walau sudah merasa sehat tapi Ichigo dan sang ibu mertua tidak mengijikan Orihime pergi sekolah selama satu minggu penuh karena menganggap masih memerlukan banyak istirahat apalagi saat ini Orihime tengah hamil ditambah mengidap _Anemia defisiensi besi_ dimana kondisinya membuat orang-orang dirumah sangat cemas dengan kesehatannya terlebih hal itu juga berpengaruh pada janin didalam kandungan.

Terkadang terus berada di kamar dan selalu berbaring di ranjang tidak boleh keluar apalagi berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah membuat rasa bosan menyelimuti hati juga tak betah harus selalu berada di kamar seakan-akan dirinya seorang tahanan atau sedang mengalami sakit keras, dan demi membunuh rasa bosan Orihime selalu membaca buku pelajaran agar tidak ketinggalan pelajaran khususnya mata pelajaran dari Ulquiorra, bahasa Inggris.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbaring di kasur malah belajar?" tanya Ichigo kaget mendapati Orihime sedang duduk di meja belajar, dengan buku pelajaran ditangan.

"Aku tak mau ketinggalan banyak pelajaran lagi pula aku bukan orang pesakitan yang harus terus berada di kasur. Aku hanya sedang hamil bukan sakit keras," jawab Orihime ketus, membalik buku pelajaran di tangan.

"Kalau begitu jangan terlalu letih, jika kau sudah lelah beritsirahatlah,"

"Hm,"

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo seraya mendekat ke arah meja belajar.

"Ya," sahut Orihime dari meja belajar fokus membaca buku pelajaran tak menoleh ataupun menatap wajah Ichigo.

Pemuda bersurai orange dengan mata madu tersebut berdiri disamping Orihime memandang sekilas buku pelajaran yang tengah dibaca Orihime lalu beralih pada sosok mungil Orihime, "Aku akan pergi ke luar, apa kau ingin dibelikan sesuatu?" tawar Ichigo mencoba bersikap perhatian serta peduli setelah selama ini selalu bersikap dingin, cuek dan acuh. Ichigo berusaha merubah sikapnya, mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin diantara mereka berdua yang tercipta karena ulahnya sendiri dan ia pulalah yang harus memperbaiki sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Tidak, terima kasih," sahut Orihime dingin menolak tawaran Ichigo, walau sebenarnya ada kue yang sangat ingin dimakannya tapi ia akan meminta pelayan untuk membelikan.

"Jika kau perlu sesuatu panggil pelayan atau ibu jangan banyak melakukan hal berat atau terlalu lelah," kata Ichigo lembut, bersikap tenang menghadapi perkataan ketus serta dingin dari sang istri yang sebenarnya membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Ya," lagi Orihime

"Aku pegi dulu." Pamit Ichigo seraya mengecup puncak kepala Orihime lalu setelahnya pergi dari kamar meninggalkan Orihime yang sedang bergelut dengan hatinya.

Orihime masih duduk diam namun kedua tangannya meremas kuat buku yang dibacanya, ada sebuah rasa sedih sekaligus senang menyelimuti hatinya melihat sikap Ichigo belakangan ini yang sangat berubah, begitu perhatian, baik bahkan mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hime_ tapi ia menyadari kalau semua itu ditujukan bukan untuknya melainkan bayi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria bersurai orange dengan mata berwarna madu tengah duduk didepan sebuah makam seraya melipat kedua tangan tengah berdoa pada Dewa agar memberikan tempat terindah untuk orang yang saat ini tengah ziarahi.

Didepan makam sudah ada sebuket bunga Anyelir berwarna merah muda, arti dari bunga ini adalah permintaan maaf, pria tampan bermata madu ini tersenyum lembut, iris madunya menatap nanar sekaligus penuh rindu sebuah figura foto seorang gadis bersurai ungu tengah terseyum lebar, di batu nisan bertuliskan sebuah nama, Sena. Gadis yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu ada dihati, tak mudah untuk dilupakan apalagi sosoknya terganti oleh siapapun.

Diusapnya batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama sang kekasih, "Maaf, aku baru datang menjengukmu." Ujarnya bermonolog seorang diri seakan-akan sosok sang kekasih ada di depannya sedang cemberut marah karena baru datang menemui padahal biasanya setiap bulan Ichigo akan meluangkan waktu seharian berada di makan Sena, bercerita tentang hari-harinya di kantor juga kehidupannya yang terasa sepi tanpa kehadirannya didalam hidup Ichigo lagi, tapi belakangan ini setelah menikah dengan Orihime banyak hal terjadi, membuatnya sedikit tidak sadar kalau mulai melupakan sosok Sena.

Iris madunya menatap sendu nisan milik Sena, "Ada hal yang harus aku katakan padamu, dan aku harap kau mau memaafkanku." Katanya lirih dengan perasaan penuh penyesalan mendalam.

Ichigo memandang nanar nisan Sena, "Maafkan aku karena sudah menikahi gadis lain dan saat ini ia juga tengah mengandung anakku, padahal dulu aku pernah berjanji hanya dirimu yang akan aku cintai selamanya, tapi aku malah mengkhianati dan mengecewakanmu," Ichigo berusaha tersenyum lembut didepan makan sang kekasih.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi tanah tempatnya berpijak, Ichigo menangis tak kala mengingat kembali sosok Sena, betapa ia merindukan gadis bersurai ungu itu baik suara, tawa bahkan senyumannya dan itu membuatnya harus terkenang kembali pada sang kekasih yang telah tiada.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sena. Aku berharap kau beristirahat dengan tenang, aku mencintaimu." Ujar Ichigo seraya mencium nisan sang kekasih penuh cinta.

Ichigo bangun dari posisi jongkoknya lalu pergi meninggalkan makam sang kekasih, dengan perasaan lega karena sudah mengutarakan permintaan maafnya yang terdalam untuk Sena, mengkhianati janji serta sumpahnya pada Sena yang membuatnya harus menyakiti, melukai perasaan Orihime yang sebenarnya tak seharusnya ia perlakukan sekejam itu karena bagaimanapun Orihime berhak hidup bahagia, merasa dicintai, kasihi juga dipedulikan oleh dirinya yang merupakan suaminya.

Hidup di dunia ini terus berjalan dan Ichigo harus melangkah maju, tidak terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan apalagi kehidupan ini sangat singkat, tak mau menyiakan-nyiakan waktu yang sudah diberikan Tuhan padanya mulai saat ini, Ichigo akan mencoba membalas perasaan Orihime, walau jalan untuknya terasa sangat terjal, tajam dan berliku namun akan tetap ia lalui dan hadapi apapun itu demi bisa meraih kembali hati sekaligus kepercayaan Orihime.

 **Ddddrtttt**

Getaran kencang terasa di dalam kantong celana Ichigo, ketika dilihat ternyata sang ayah menghubungi.

"Halo," kata Ichigo menyapa sang ayah.

" _Bisakah kau kantor ayah saat ini juga, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan" pinta Isshin._

"Aku sedang cuti kerja ayah, lagipula bukankah ada Renji yang sudah mengurus semua pekerjaan di kantor,"

" _Ini bukan masalah pekerjaan tapi menyangkut hidup sekaligus pernikahanmu,"_

 **Deg'**

Perasaan Ichigo menjadi tak enak, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas sekaligus bingung, "Baiklah. Aku akan ke kantor sekarang juga." Katanya seraya menutup telpon.

Tanpa membuang waktu sama sekali, Ichigo berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga pemakaman menuju mobil mewahnya yang tak jauh terparkir di dekat pemakaman, setelah berterima kasih kepada penjaga kuil yang sudah berbaik hati sudah memberinya tempat memarkir kendaraannya.

 **BUUUUMMM**

Ichigo langsung melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi agar sampai di kantor cepat untuk meminta penjelasan mengapa diminta datang ke kantor sang ayah terlebih ini menyangkut rumah tangganya dengan Orihime yang sebenarnya sudah berada di ujung tanduk dan itu semua adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Hampir satu jam Ichigo memacu kendaraannya dari tempat pemakaman ke kantor sang ayah yang letaknya di tengah kota Tokyo, gedung berlantai tiga puluh berdiri menjulang ditengah kota Tokyo, saat datang Ichigo disambut ramah serta hormat oleh petugas keamanan gedung, lantai delapan belas yang dituju Ichigo karena disana kantor sekaligus ruangan kerja milik ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai pemilik perusahaan. Menaiki lift, Ichigo langsung memencet angka delapan belas dengan perasaan gelisah bercampur takut Ichigo berdiri di dalam lift berdoa kalau ayahnya tidak membicarakan atau membahas mengenai perceraiannya dengan Orihime karena ia tidak mau bercerai dari istrinya dan sampai kapanpun akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini.

Berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah ruangan, Ichigo membuka cepat pintu ruangan milik sang ayah dan saat masuk ia dikejutkan oleh sosok pemuda tampan bersurai merah tengah duduk santai di depan meja seraya melemparkan senyuman penuh arti atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Halo, sepupuku yang tampan, lama tidak bertemu," sapa pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu santai tak lupa sebuah senyuman angkuh menghias wajah.

Kedatangan pria tampan ini bagi Ichigo bak tamu tak di undang atau bisa disebut orang yang paling tidak diharapkan datang apalagi hadir dalam kehidupannya, terlebih berada ditengah-tengah pernikahannya dengan Orihime yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk hanya tinggal menunggu jatuh atau selamat.

"Ashido!" seru Ichigo kaget mendapati sepupunya ada di kantor sang ayah.

"Duduklah Ichigo, ada hal yang ingin ayah bicarakan padamu juga Ashido."

Masih dengan perasaan kaget Ichigo berjalan menghampiri meja sang ayah kemudian duduk disamping Ashido, iris madunya memandang penuh awas pemuda disebalahnya yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya sekaligus mengancam untuk kelangsungan pernikahannya dengan Orihime terlebih beberapa hari lalu ayahnya berencana akan menikahkan Ashido dengan Orihime setelah perceraian mereka tapi sampai kapanpun bahkan bumi berguncang hebat Ichigo tidak akan melepaskan Orihime.

"Seperti perkataan ayah waktu itu, setelah perceraian kau dan Orihime ayah akan-"

 **BRAK!**

Ichigo langsung mendobrak cepat meja meluapkan amarah serta ketidak setujuannya yang membuat kedua pria berbeda warna rambut serta usia di dekatnya kaget, "Aku tidak akan pernah bercerai dengan Orihime! Sampaikan kapanpun bahkan sampai aku mati sekalipun aku tidak akan melepaskannya,"

Ashido tersenyum sinis, "Kau jahat dan egois sekali, Ichigo. Sudah menyakitnya bertubi-tubi bahkan meminta bercerai kini tak mau melepaskannya hanya karena ia sedang mengandung," ujarnya dengan nada meledek.

"Itu urusanku!"

Mata Ashido memandang tajam, "Aku tanya padamu, seandainya istrimu itu tak hamil, apa kini kau tetap tak mau bercerai dan mempertahankan pernikahan kalian?" tanya Ashido yang sukses membuat mulut Ichigo bungkam bahkan tak berkutik sama sekali.

"Jawab aku Ichigo. Jangan hanya diam, kemana semangatmu yang membara tadi, menolak keras perceraian kalian, jadilah pria _gentelman_ jangan jadi pengecut yang selalu lari dari masalah juga perasaanmu sendiri," kata Ashido yang semakin menyudutkan posisi Ichigo dan diam-diam Isshin mengangkat kedua sudut ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman super tipis dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Sudah cukup kau menyakitinya, biar aku saja yang-"

Ichigo menarik kuat kerah kemeja Ashido, matanya memandang nyalang, "Langkahi dulu mayatku jika kau ingin merebutnya dariku."

Ashido tersenyum senang tak menyangka kalau ucapan seperti itu akan meluncur keluar dari mulut seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin, angkuhnya pada wanita karena hanya mencintai juga tergila-gila pada Sena.

"Apa kau mencintainya Ichigo?" tanya Ashido yang sukses membuat Ichigo terdiam.

Pria bersurai kuning, bermata madu itu diam, mulutnya terkunci rapat perkataan Ashido tadi mampu membuatnya syok.

Hening.

Ichigo terdiam seribu bahasa tak dapat berkata sepatah katapun, ia sendiri merasa bingung pada hatinya apakah mencintai Orihime atau tidak tapi saat ini dirinya sedang berusaha menerima perasaan Orihime dan perlahan-lahan membuka hati serta diri.

"Kenapa diam. Jawab aku Ichigo Kurosaki! Jangan hanya diam, menutup mulut seperti itu!" Ashido berteriak kencang mencoba membangunkan Ichigo dari lamunannya sendiri.

 **Pats~**

Ashido menepis kasar kedua tangan Ichigo di kerah kemeja mahal miliknya, Ichigo masih memandang tajam sepupunya itu, "Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tubuh dari is-"

 **BUAGH**

Sebuah pukulan meluncur keras di pipi Ashido bahkan tubuhnya terpental jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya, sudah cukup Ashido menguji kesabarannya, sejak tadi Ichigo hanya diam mendengarkan, menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali tapi tidak kali ini karena sudah kurang ajar dan kelewat batas.

Isshin tetap pada posisinya duduk diam memasang wajah datar tak terlihat cemas, kaget ataupun marah melihat mereka berdua berkelahi karena sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Ashido dan hanya perlu duduk diam melihat semuanya tanpa perlu ikut campur ataupun berkomentar walau nyatanya tangannya mengepal kuat mengekspresikan emosi.

"Jaga ucapanmu Ashido! Apa kau ingin aku bunuh!" teriak Ichigo penuh amarah disertai nada ancaman.

Nafas Ichigo turun naik karena emosi tingkat tinggi, wajahnya memeras dan rahangnya mengeras, kedua tangannya di kepalkan disamping tubuh ekspresinya sekilas begitu menakutkan "Jika kau berani menyentuhnya seujung rambut saja, aku akan mematahkan tanganmu. Camkan itu dan aku tak main-main dengan perkataanku." Ujar Ichigo seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja sang ayah dengan perasaan kesal, marah semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Cuih~" Ashido membuang ludah yang bercampur darah kesamping mengotori lantai marmer kantor yang berwarna putih gading kontras dengan darah miliknya, "Apa kau lihat paman, dia sudah mencintainya,"

"Kau benar dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu, maaf kau harus terluka seperti ini,"

"Tak masalah."

Diam-diam Ashido memikirkan sebuah rencana didalam otaknya, ada alasan kuat mengapa mau menerima tawaran dari Isshin yang merupakan pamannya sendiri.

 **BRUUUUM!**

Ichigo melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan penuh tak mempedulikan keadaan jalan yang masih di padati kendaraan lainnya, seakan-akan jalan ini adalah miliknya sendiri. Selama menyetir Ichigo terus bergumam bahkan mengumpat sumpah serapah pada Ashido, jika saja tidak memandang kalau dia adalah sepupunya juga keponakan ayahnya sudah pasti pria itu kini hanya tinggal nama.

"Brengsek!" racau Ichigo penuh kekesalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRANG!**

Suara pecah terdengar menggema di dapur bersebelahan dengan ruang makan dan tak lama suara teriakkan lirih kesakitan dari Orihime terdengar jelas menyayat hati Ichigo yang mendengarnya dari ruang makan.

Berlari secepat yang Ichigo bisa ke arah dapur, melihat keadaan sang istri kenapa harus berteriak sekencang itu.

Tubuh Orihime sendiri meringkuk kesakitan di dekat meja wastafel cuci piring, salah satu tangan memegangi kaki kanannya yang terasa begitu sakit, juga perih, bahkan darah segar mengalir deras mengotori lantai dapur yang bewarna cokelat pastel. Tak butuh waktu lama Ichigo beserta sang ibu diikuti para pelayan datang ke arah dapur, betapa terkejutnya mereka semua mendapati keadaan Orihime yang berimbah darah.

"Orihime- _chan_ ~" Tubuh Masaki mendadak lemas, bahkan kaki seperti jely membuatnya tak bisa berdiri tegap saat melihat darah Orihime berceceran di lantai, "Nyonya!" salah satu pelayan memegangi tubuh Masaki yang hampir jatuh pingsan.

"Siapakan mobil!" teriak Ichigo memberi perintah pada salah satu pelayan.

"B-baik, Tuan muda."

Ichigo langsung berlari menghampiri Orihime dengan ekspresi wajah panik, syok sekaligus kaget, Ichigo duduk berjongkok di dekat Orihime, matanya melihat ngeri salah satu pecahan gelas kristal yang pecah menancap dalam di telapak kaki Orihime dan pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajah Orihime yang meringis kesakitan bahkan sampai menangis.

"Tahan sebentar," Ichigo mendudukan Orihime di pinggir wastafel, wajah terlihat Orihime meringis kesakitan apalagi saat Ichigo menarik pelan pecahan beling yang menancap di kaki kanannya, "Akh~" rintih Orihime tertahan.

Kedua tangan Orihime meremas kuat bahu Ichigo menahan sakit, wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin, "Sa-sakit..." lirih Orihime menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung membuka kaos hitam polos yang dikenakan membuat Ichigo hanya mengenakan kaos dalam bewarna putih, ia langsung melilitkan kaos ke kaki kanan Orihime agar pendarahannya terhenti, lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan supir untuk mengatar ke klinik terdekat.

"Cepat antarkan aku klinik terdekat," pinta Ichigo dengan wajah panik memangku Orihime yang merintih kesakitan.

Melesat secepat angin, mobil hitam yang membawa Orihime serta Ichigo pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kurosaki dan tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sampai di sebuah klinik tanpa membung waktu Ichigo langsung turun membawa sang istri ke dalam untuk segera di obati.

Saat datang ke klinik membawa Orihime yang gaunnya sudah kotor dengan darah serta penampilan terbuka dari Ichigo membuat para petugas klinik histeris sekaligus kaget karena mengira kalau Orihime korban kecelakaan.

Bukan hanya petugas medis saja yang kaget melihat kedatangan mereka berdua tapi para pasien yang datang untuk berobat juga ikut kaget, histeris karena melihat kedatangan Ichigo bahkan salah satu dari pasien di klinik ini mengenali sosok Ichigo dari majalah bisnis serta gosip ternama sebagai salah satu dari kalangan Jetset muda, pria paling diincar, inginkan oleh semua wanita kelas atas bahkan para artis pun tak ketinggalan selalu berusaha mendekati. Dan kedatangan Ichigo ke klinik ini menggendong seorang gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan yang bersimbah darah membuat penasaran ingin mencari tahu siapa gadis yang dibawa Ichigo tadi.

Hal hasil para pasien yang di dominasi wanita serta ibu-ibu itu berdiri berkerumun di depan ruang UGD mencoba mencari tahu karena siapa tahu kejadian hari ini bisa menjadi bahan gosip bagus untuk di ceritakan pada wartawan. Tapi belum juga mendapat berita mereka sudah di usir oleh para perawat karena dianggap menggangu ketenangan.

Ichigo terus duduk disamping Orihime, menemani seraya memegangi salah satu tangan Orihime mencoba memberi ketenangan agar tidak merasa takut.

"Hiiiksh..." isak Orihime.

"Tenanglah, ada aku disini, _Hime_." Kata Ichigo mencoba menenangkan, mengusap lembut kening sang istri yang bersimbah keringat dingin.

Orihime mendapatkan delapan jahitan di telapak kaki karena lukanya sangat dalam juga lebar, dan doker mengatakan butuh seminggu luka di kaki Orihime bisa sembuh juga dapat berjalan kembali seperti biasanya dan untuk sementara waktu Orihime harus menggunkan tongkat untuk berjalan agar lukanya tidak terbuka juga cepat kering.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya dokter," Ichigo membungkuk memberi hormat sekaligus rasa terima kasihnya sudah menolong.

"Sama-sama Tuan. Ini sudah tugasku, dan tiga hari lagi sebaiknya adik anda dibawa kemari lagi untuk memeriksa lukanya sudah kering atau belum,"

"Baik dan dia bukanlah adik saya melainkan istri saya,"

Sang dokterpun tersenyum malu karena salah meduga, "Maaf, saya pikir kalian berdua kakak beradik karena begitu mirip,"

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu kami pamit dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Sama-sama."

Ichigo menghampiri Orihime yang sedang duduk berbaring di atas kasur, mencoba membantunya untuk turun dengan cara menggendongnya tapi Orihime menolak, "A-aku bisa jalan sendiri,"

"Tidak. Aku akan menggendongmu, jadi diam dan jangan berontak," Ichigo menggendong Orihime ala _bridal style_ membawanya keluar dari ruangan dokter, "Berpeganganlah padaku, agar tidak jatuh."

"I-iya." Pipi Orihime merona malu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo, bisa Orihime lihat dari balik punggung Ichigo tatapan iri sekaligus cemburu dari orang-orang khususnya kaum hawa yang sedang berada di dalam klinik melihatnya sedang di gendong mesra oleh Ichigo, dimana saat ini penampilan dari suaminya itu bisa dikatakan sexy, menggoda hanya mengenakan kaos dalam putih memperlihatkan otot di kedua lengannya serta bentuk tubuh kekarnya hasil olahraga serta latihan selama ini. Pasti para wanita itu sedang memikirkan sekaligus berkhayal bagaimana rasanya di gendong oleh Ichigo, dipeluk apalagi didekap dengan tubuh kekar milik Ichigo dan semuanya sudah dirasakan Orihime tapi itu tak membuatnya senang ataupun jantung serta hatinya berdebar-debar andai mereka semua tahu kalau sebenarnya Orihime merasa iri pada wanita yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cemburu itu karena tidak harus merasakan sakit serta pilu dari Ichigo pria yang dicintai sekaligus suaminya.

Mereka semua merasa sangat iri karena melihat Orihime bisa digendong, peluk oleh Ichigo tanpa pernah mengetahui kalau pria bersurai orange ini yang mereka puja, gilai adalah seorang pria berhati dingin, kejam tak berperasaan sama sekali. Wajahnya saja yang tampan walau sudah memasuki usia tiga puluh lebih, memiliki postur tubuh tinggi, kekar bak model, menjabat sebagai pemimpin perusahaan dan mempunyai harta melimpah tapi itu semua tak menjamin kalau menikah dengan Ichigo akan membuat hati merasa senang ataupun bahagia.

Tidak sama sekali.

Hari-hari pernikahan Orihime bersama Ichigo selalu diisi dengan rasa sepi, sedih diiringi air mata setiap harinya tak ada tawa, senyuman, perlakuan lembut ataupun perkataan sayang penuh cinta dari Ichigo.

Orihime hanya bisa memiliki tubuh, raga tapi tidak dengan hati serta cinta Ichigo.

 **JPRET!**

Seseorang mengambil gambar dari kejauhan, Ichigo yang sedang menggendong Orihime keluar dari klinik lalu masuk ke dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam dimana sang supir pribadi sudah menunggu didalam, dan tak lama mobil melaju pergi meninggalkan klinik.

Pria berjaket cokelat ini tersenyum penuh arti menatap hasil jepretannya, foto didalam kamarenya pasti akan menjadi berita besar yang menghebohkan semua orang dan mengguncangkan hati banyak wanita karena ini adalah sebuah skandal besar dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki dan dengan begitu ia akan mendapatkan uang banyak serta terkenal karena berhasil mendapatkan foto sekaligus berita bagus.

"Kena kau, Ichigo Kurosaki." Serunya senang.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Maafkan saya karena baru bisa mempublis dan melanjutkan Fic ini kembali kare nasatu hal. Untuk kelanjutannya sedang dalam proses pengetikan, tapi karena masih banyak Fic milik saya yang terbengkalai belum dilanjutkan, mandek di tengah jalan atau publish cerita baru dan harus segera saya update jadi saya tidak bisa cepat mempublish, maklum saya menulis tergantung suasana hati, waktu luang.**

 **Untuk ending mungkin akan sedikit berbeda karena jalan cerita dari Ficl 'Love Me' dibuat sedikit berbeda dengan Fic 'PLAM' walau secara garis besar ceritanya sama karena mengangkat tema yang sama, mengingat di Fic ini pair yang digunakan adalah** **CANON** **sedangkan untuk PLAM adalah** **CRACK PAIR** **.**

 **Terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca Fic ini sekaligus curcolan saya yang tidak jelas^^**

 **Big Thank's to : clarity2k17,titikandriyani,Jamurlumutan434,Febri593,Hannie222,kuro usagi18,safira1718,INOcent Cassiopeia,Koalasabo,NN,aya,soya,rizki28,Hongstar,black strife namikaze.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Ichigo Kurosaki x Ulquiorra Cifer**

 **.**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, AU, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG LAMBAT DAN CEPAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

Kaki kanan Orihime mendapatkan beberapa jahitan akibat tertancap pecahan beling dari gelas yang tanpa sengaja di senggolnya saat ingin mengambil sesuatu di lemari piring, akibat kejadian tersebut membuat gadis cantik dengan surai oranya kecokelatan yang masih berstatus pelajar SMA di salah satu sekolah swata sekaligus seorang istri dari pengusaha muda, harus tetap berada di rumah selama seminggu penuh hingga luka di telapak kaki kanannya sembuh mengingat untuk berjalan Orihime masih sedikit kesulitan bahkan ke kamar mandi saja memerlukan tongkat agar jahitannya tidak terbuka.

Selama berada di rumah kegiatan yang dilakukan Orihime hanyalah duduk berbaring di atas kasur atau sesekali membaca novel maupun buku pelajaran agar tidak ketinggalan materi namun hal itu tidak mampu menghilangkan rasa bosan yang menghinggap dihati, padahal kakinya hanya terluka sedikit tapi seluruh anggota keluarga Kurosaki terlebih sang ibu mertua, Masaki Kurosaki memperlakukannya seperti orang yang tengah mengidap sakit keras sebenarnya Orihime sangat ingin pergi sekolah, bertemu teman-temannya juga mengingikuti setiap pelajaran atau materi yang disampaikan para _Sensei_ agar tidak ketinggalan pelajaran dari teman-temannya mengingat hanya tinggal hitungan bulan saja akan lulus sekolah dan kehidupan SMAnya akan segera berakhir.

Dan ditahun-tahun terakhir masa sekolahnya Orihime ingin melakukan banyak hal bersama teman-temannya, tak mau melewatkan moment berharga selama masa SMA yang tak akan pernah bisa terulang kembali maka dari itu Orihime ingin memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin dengan membuat kenangan indah serta manis bersama tapi kini dirinya lagi-lagi harus terkurung di dalam sangkar emasnya, walau seluruh kebutuhannya sudah terpenuhi bahkan dilayani para pelayan bak seeorang putri raja tak membuatnya merasa senang sama sekali. Terkadang Orihime merasa rindu kehidupannya selama berada di desa, dimana bisa bebas pergi kemanapun atau melakukan apapun tidak harus ada orang yang melarang atau mengingatkan setiap tingkah lakunya agar tidak membuat malu.

Setitik air mata terbit di ujung mata kanan Orihime, mengusapnya perlahan menggunakan jari Orihime tersenyum sendu berusaha menyemangti dirinya sendiri agar kuat terlebih demi sang anak. Selama satu tahun lebih berada dan tinggal di keluarga Kurosaki dirinya selalu menuruti semua larangan juga aturan di keluarga ini, bahkan tak pernah mempermasalahkan statusnya sebagai istri Ichigo yang selalu terus ditutupi kepada masyarakat luas bahkan Rukia sahabatnya sendiri tak tahu jika dirinya sudah menikah bahka sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu, itu semu dilakukan demi kebaikan sekaligus keselamatan Orihime sendiri, tetapi selama menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki tak sekalipun Ichigo mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah pesta memperkenalkan kepada para relasi atau kenalan mereka, dan Orihime tidak protes ataupun bertanya karena sudah menyadari status sosialnya yang berbeda.

Tapi walaupun begitu perlakukan Masaki dan Isshin, orang tua dari suaminya begitu baik bahkan Masaki, sang ibu mertua sangat memanjakan Orihime dengan selalu memberikan barang-barang mewah setiap kali berpergian, hal itu membuat Orihime merasa tak tersisihkan dan dianggap di keluarga Kurosaki yang sangat terkenal dengan kekayaannya walau Ichigo sendiri sebagai suami tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap kehadirannya ada bahkan surat cerai sudah di ajukan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu tiba dimana dirinya harus angkat kaki untuk selamanya dari sini walau ada perasaan senang karena bisa bebas dari pria berhati dingin itu tapi yang membuatnya sangat berat sekaligus sedih adalah keadaan sang anak dimana pastinya keluarga dari Ichigo pasti akan mengambil anaknya jika lahir nanti.

Jika mengingat hal itu membuat perasaannya sedih bahkan menangis pilu berpikir akan dipisahkan dengan sang anak. Tapi Orihime sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri juga demi sang anak kalau akan menjadi kuat, apapun yang terjadi akan ia pertahankan buah hatinya.

"Tumbulah dengan baik." Orihime mengusap lembut perutnya dengan gerakkan ke atas kebawah berharap perasaan sayangnya bisa sampai pada sang anak.

Kegiatan Orihime selama dua hari ini hanyalah duduk diam di depan balkon menikmati pemandangan di luar kamar yang entah mengapa sangat mernarik perhatian sekaligus membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang walau saat ini hatinya tengah bergejolak hebat.

Disaat Orihime sedang merasa bosan sekaligus sedih karena terukurung di sangkar emasnya membuatnya tak bisa pergi kemanapun.

Di luar sana orang-orang tengah heboh membicarakan gadis asing dalam gendongan mesra Ichigo Kurosaki, laki-laki idaman sekaligus impian banyak wanita gara-gara selembar foto yang diambil seorang wartawan gosip. Tak butuh waktu lama berita mengenai Ichigo menyebar bahkan langsung menjadi pembicaraan heboh dikalangan para wanita yang hatinya merasa sedih sekaligus cemburu pada gadis beruntung tersebut.

Layaknya seorang artis ternama, Ichigo dikejar-kejar wartawan gosip meminta konfirmasi mengenai hal tersebut tapi pria bermata madu tersebut tetap saja diam tak mau berkomentar apapun bahkan terkesan tak peduli dengan berita mengeni dirinya karena sudah biasa digosipkan, para wartawan sendiri sangat ingin tahu siapa wanita dalam gendongan Ichigo tersebut apakah benar kalau gadis itu adalah kekasih baru Ichigo setelah sekian tahun sendirian karena kematian Sena. Bukan hanya Ichigo saja yang didatangi wartawan gosip bahkan klinik yang waktu itu di datangi Ichigo bersama gadis tersebut juga disambangi para wartawan gosip untuk mencari tahu namun sayangnya dokter yang menangani gadis tersebut tiba-tiba pergi berlibur ke luar negeri sehari setelah berita ini mulai terdengar.

Saat kejadian berlangsung Ichigo sendiri sedang panik, apalagi melihat darah sang istri berceceran dilantai membuatnya tanpa berpikir panjang melepaskan kaos yang melekat ditubuh, mengingkat kaki kanan Orihime untuk menghentikan pendarahan dan setelahnya membawanya ke klinik terdekat karena terlalu lama jika menunggu kedatangan dokter pribadi keluarga datang mengingat darah di kaki Orihime terus mengalir dan harus segera diobati. Biasanya Ichigo selalu awas dan berhati-hati dalam bertindak tapi sepertinya kali ini Ichigo kurang hati-hati sehingga wartawan bisa menangkap gambar dirinya bersama sang istri bahkan berita mengenainya menjadi pemberitaan hangat yang langsung menggemparkan banyak pihak terutama para gadis merasa patah hati sekaligus kecewa berat.

Banyak masyarakat yang merasa cukup kaget terlebih para Nona dari keluarga kaya merasa luar biasa syok, sedih bahkan menerka-nerka siapa sosok gadis dalam gendongan Ichigo, pria yang selama ini selalu menjadi incaran sekaligus perbincangan para gadis muda dikalangan atas. Beberapa stasiun telivisi ternama juga sempat menyinggung berita mengenai pria bersurai orange tersebut yang merupakan pria tampan sekaligus mapan rebutan banyak Nona muda bahkan sederet nama artis ternama tak ketingalan disebut pernah dekat dengan pria pemilik perusahaan Kurosaki Corporatian itu. Semua orang saling berspekulasi masing-masing mengenai gadis dalam gendongan Ichigo, mereka sangat ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok gadis beruntung yang bisa sedekat itu dengan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pihak keluarga Ichigo sendiri memang sengaja menyembunyikan pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime dari khayalak umum karena takut jika nantinya akan seperti ini dimana para wartawan berita serta gosip terus memburu, mencari informasi mengenai Orihime, mencari tahu setiap inci mengenai siapa sebenarya Orihime demi bisa mengupas tuntas jati diri Orihime yang sebenarnya kepada masyarakat luas hingga bisa menjadi pendamping hidup Ichigo. Masaki sendiri selaku ibu mertua Orihime merasa sangat khawatir sekaligus takut nantinya menantu perempuannya itu jatuh sakit kalau mendengar pemberitaan mengenai dirinya di luar sana terlebih saat ini Orihime tengah mengandung dan kandungannya agak sedikit lemah, dokter pun menyarankan agar Orihime tidak boleh stress sama sekali.

Tapi tak selamanya Masaki akan menutupi pernikahan Ichigo, pastinya akan memberitahukannya kepada masyarakat luas nanti, dan akan ada waktunya bukan saat ini.

Untuk menghentikan pemberitaan ini yang semakin lama semakin mengada-ngada bahkan sudah menggangu kehidupan tenang keluarganya, Karin serta Yuzu pun tak luput dari incaran para wartawan gosip yang sangat penasaran dengan sosok gadis dalam gendongan Ichigo. Karena sudah merasa jengah juga cape Ichigo terpaksa meminta bantuan kepada pengacara pribadinya untuk menangani pemberitaan mengenai dirinya karena sangat menggangu terlebih keluarga besarnya yang selalu diburu awak media meminta penjelasan. Memang tak mudah menutup mulut semua orang untuk tidak membicarakan mengenai Orihime serta dirinya tapi apapun akan Ichigo lakukan untuk melindungi keluarganya. Ichigo sudah meminta bantuan kepada pengacaranya untuk menangani kasus ini karena sangat menggangu dirinya terlebih keluarga besarnya yang selalu diburu awak media meminta penjelasan. Memang tak mudah menutup mulut semua orang untuk tidak membicarakan mengenai Orihime serta dirinya tapi apapun akan Ichigo lakukan untuk melindungi keluarganya.

Dan sore ini, semua pekerjaan diselesaikan cepat oleh Ichigo, bahkan acara pertemuan dengan salah satu kolega bisnis perusahaan Reiji yang mewakilkan datang karena hari ini pria bermata madu tersebut ingin cepat pulang ke rumah mengabaikan sejenak tugas sekaligus kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, untung saja ada Renji, sekretaris pribadinya yang sangat handal dalam mengerjakan berbagai tugas perusahaan jika tidak bisa dipastikan kalau semua pekerjaannya di kantor akan berantakan tak terkendali sama sekali.

Dua hari belakagan ini Ichigo memang selalu berusaha agar cepat pulang padahal dihari-hari biasanya sebelum menikah tak jarang Ichigo selalu pulang larut malam bahkan sering menginap di kantor jika ada banyak pekerjaan penting, semua hidupnya di dedikasikan untuk pekerjaan tak tertarik dengan urusan cinta ataupun sejenisnya, dan tak heran jika orang-orang menganggap Ichigo sebagai si gila kerja karena tiada hari tanpa bekerja sekalipun itu hari libur maka tak heran jika perusahaan yang dipimpinnya selalu maju, sukses dan mampu bersaing dengan perusahaan lain. Mungkin dalam urusan pekerjaan Ichigo adalah ahlinya namun jika urusan mengenai perasaan wanita terlebih menghadapi wanita hamil Ichigo belum pengalaman dan masih sangat butuh belajar karena setelah kematian sang kekasih tak pernah sekalipun dirinya dekat ataupun menjalin kasih dengan wanita manapun karena sempat berjanji tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi pada siapapun tapi sepertinya Ichigo melanggar janjinya sendiri, perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo jatuh cinta pada sosok sang istri yang bahkan sebentar lagi akan membuatnya menjadi seorang ayah.

Wajah Ichigo selalu tersenyum lebar jika mengingat kalau akan menjadi seorang ayah, sebuah hal yang dulu pernah diimpikannya bersama Sena namun tak bisa terwujud karena Tuhan sudah terlanjur mengambil Sena dari sisinya namun menggantikan sosoknya dengan Orihime, gadis berhati lembut nan cantik dengan senyuman seindah mentari.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda." Sambut pelayan ramah.

Salah seorang pelayan berjalan menghampiri mengambil tas kerja juga mantel milik Ichigo, "Dimana Nona muda?" tannya pada salah satu pelayan.

"Beliau ada di ruang tamu bersama, Tuan Ulquiorra,"

Dahi Ichigo menyeringit tak suka mendengar nama pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata Emerald tersebut terlebih kini pemuda itu tengah bersama istrinya, hati Ichigo sedikit kesal disertai perasaan tak nyaman dengan kedatangan Ulquiorra.

Kakinya melangkah cepat berjalan di koridor menuju ruang tamu, kedua mata madunya menemukan Orihime, istrinya sedang duduk berbicang berdua saja dengan Ulquiorra entah sedang membicarakan apa namun Orihime terlihat sangat senang bahkan tertawa lebar membuat hatinya sedikit panas.

Berusaha bersikap tenang menyembunyikan perasaannya, Ichigo berjalan santai menghampiri keduanya seakan tak peduli dengan kegiatan mereka berdua yang sebenarnya menyakitkan hati serta mata.

Orihime merasa sedikit kaget mendapati Ichigo sudah pulang mengingat ini masih sore dan belum jam pulang kerja kantor, "A-anda sudah pulang, Ichigo- _sama_ ,"

Tak mempedulikan keterkejutan Orihime serta senyuman ramah dari Ulquiorra yang berusaha menyapanya, Ichigo meraih tubuh ramping Orihime lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di puncak kepala Orihime, "Aku pulang, _Hime_." Ucapnya setenang mungkin.

Reaksi Orihime hanya diam kaget mendapati perlakuan tak terduga dari Ichigo terlebih dilakukan di depan orang lain membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah seperti buah plum, "S-selamat datang." Balas Orihime gugup bercampur malu.

Tangan Ulquiorra langsung terkepal kuat di atas paha, menahan gejolak emosi dihatinya yang sebenarnya tak suka melihat Orihime dicium seperti itu walau nyatanya pria itu adalah suami sah Orihime sebuah hal yang sangat ingin disangkal dan tak bisa diterima oleh Ulquiorra.

Kedua mata Ichigo melirik ke arah Ulquiorra, "Oh, ternyata anda datang berkunjung," ujar Ichigo seakan baru menyadari kehadiran Ulquiorra yang nyata sudah ada sejak tadi.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Ichigo," Ulquiorra menyapa ramah.

"Sore juga, maaf aku tak melihatmu tadi," balas Ichigo tak kalah ramah.

"Tak apa, Tuan Ichigo. Dan karena hari sudah semakin sore sebaiknya saya permisi pulang,"

"Tidak ingin makan malam disini dulu," ujarnya menawarkan ajakan makan malam bersama.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, lain kali saja," tolak Ulquiorra halus.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau mau makan malam disini bersama kami karena ibu pasti akan merasa senang,

" _Sensei_ , terima kasih banyak sudah datang menjengukku aku pastikan akan segera cepat masuk sekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran,"

Ulquiorra tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Orihime, " _Sensei_ pulang dulu, jaga kesehatan dan makanlah yang banyak agar cepat sembuh."

"Hmm. Terima kasih, hati-hati di jalan maaf aku tak bisa mengantar anda sampai depan,"

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu saya pamit Tuan Ichigo, Orihime."

"Pelayan, antar Ulquiorra sampai pintu depan."

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Suasana di ruang tengah nampak sepi tak ada suara orang yang tengah mengobrol ataupun melakukan aktifitas setelah kepulangan Ulquiorra beberapa menit lalu, Orihime pun sudah kembali ke kamar dengan cara di gendong ala tuan Putri oleh Ichigo.

"Besok kau belum boleh pergi sekolah, luka di kakimu belum sepenuhnya mengering," kata Ichigo seraya membuka dasi yang melingkar di leher.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Jangan membantah perkataanku atau bersikap keras kepala, jika khawatir mengenai pelajaran akan kusuruh ibu mencarikan guru privat terbaik untukmu,"

Wajah Orihime tertunduk lesu, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca membentuk sebuah bendungan air mata hanya tinggal menunggu jebol saja, "I-iya, aku mengerti." Sahut Orihime pelan dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis.

"Bagus jika kau mengerti dan paham, semua ini demi kebaikanmu." Ujarnya seraya masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Orihime yang terduduk sendu di pinggir ranjang karena perkataannya tadi sudah membuat hati Orihime sedih.

" _Bukan demi aku tapi bayi di dalam kandunganku." Sahut Orihime dalam hati meralat perkataan Ichigo._

 **Tes**

Setetes cairan bening menetes membasahi paha Orihime, tumpah sudah pertahanan Orihime yang sejak tadi ditahannya mengapa dirinya selalu dilarang juga di kurung tak boleh pergi kemanapun bahkan untuk sekedar sekolah, menuntut ilmu bukan bermain.

Tidak bisakah mereka memperlakukannya biasa saja tidak terlalu berlebihan dengan melaranganya keluar ataupun melakukan hal apapun padahal Orihime sangat ingin pergi sekolah, bertemu teman-temannya mengingat hanya tinggal hitungan bulan saja kelulusan di dapan mata dan kehidupan SMAnya akan segera berakhir.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Suara ketukan pelan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar. Tak mau melihat orang mendapatinya tengah menangis, buru-buru Orihime mengusap kedua pipinya dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Siapa?" tanya Orihime dengan setengah berteriak.

"Ini saya Nona muda, Emiko," sahut sang pelayan dari depan pintu.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak di kunci," ujar Orihime mempersilahkan masuk.

Sang pelayan pun masuk dengan membaw sebuket bunga Lily merah ditangan membuat Orihime penasaran sekaligus bertanya-tanya bunga dari siapa itu dan untuk siapa.

"Itu bunga untuk siapa?" mata Orihime memandang heran ke arah buket bunga.

Sang pelayan tersenyum ramah, "Tadi sebelum pergi Tuan Ulquiorra menitipkannya kepada saya, beliau mengatakan untuk memberikannya pada Nona muda." Jelasnya seraya memberikan buke bunga ditangan kepada sang Nona muda.

Senyuman cerah menghias wajah Orihime yang sedikit sembab, menerima pemberian dari Ulquirra dengan perasaan senang lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga tersebut, "Wangi sekali, terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama, Nona muda. Kalau begitu saya permisi pergi,"

"Ya."

Tanpa pernah tahu dari arti nama sebuah bunga Lily merah pemberian Ulquiorra dengan perasaan senang meliputi hati Orihime menaruhnya di dalam vas bunga mengganti bunga Mawar merah pemberian Ichigo yang sudah mulai layu dengan bunga pemberian Ulquiorra, namun baru juga ditaruh di dalam vas Ichigo yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dalam balutan handuk berbentuk baju berteriak marah saat mendapati bunga vas bunga di atas meja sudah diganti.

Tanpa berkataa apa-apa Ichigo langsung mengambil bunga Lily merah itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, Orihime berteriak memohon agar tidak bunga namun Ichigo tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"Ke-kenapa anda membuang bunga pemberian, _Sensei_!" Orihime nampak protes dan tak suka dengan sikap Ichigo.

"Jangan menaruh bunga itu di dalam vas, bukankah aku sudah memberikan bunga Mawar merah untukmu,"

"Tapi itu sudah layu,"

"Kau bisa menyuruh pelayan untuk memetiknya kembali di taman, bukan menggantinya dengan bunga itu," bentak Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja hatinya tersulut emosi dipenuhi rasa cemburu.

Orihime terdiam takut, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar mendengar teriakkan Ichigo. Kenapa pria bersurai orange itu sampai harus marah hanya karena sebuah bunga Lily merah memang apa yang salah dengan bunga pemberian Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau tahu arti dari bunga Lily merah itu," ujar Ichigo dengan nada sedikit pelan namun raut wajahnya masih nampak marah hanya gara-gara beberapa tangkai bunga Lily merah pemberian Ulquirra.

Orihime menggelan pelan, tak mengerti ataupun paham dengan bahasa bunga. Memang apa artinya dari bunga Lily merah hingga membuat Ichigo sampai semarah itu bahkan membentaknya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa pura-pura tidak tahu Orihime, apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku cemburu dan marah,"

Kedua iris abu-abu Orihime memandang tajam ke arah Ichigo, "Se-sempit sekali pemikiran anda, Ichigo- _sama_ ," lirih Orihime dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo terlonjak kaget dan perasaan bersalah sekaligus tak enak hinggap dihati, sejak tadi dirinya tak sadar sudah membentak bahkan menuduh Orihime karena perasaan cemburunya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk menakutimu," Ichigo mengulurkan tangan mencoba membelai wajah Orihime.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku..." Orihime menepis kasar tangan Ichigo.

"Orihime,"

"Jangan! Jangan mendekat, aku benci padamu Ichigo- _sama_." Teriak Orihime dengan berlinang air mata.

Berjalan tertatih-tatih Orihime keluar kamar meninggalkan Ichigo yang berdiri mematung merutuki perbuatannya sendiri.

"Sial!" racau Ichigo.

Hanya gara-gara bunga Lily merah pemberian Ulquiorra membuat keduanya bertengkar dan itu dimulai dari sikap cemburu Ichigo, andai saja bisa menahan perasaannya tidak tersulut emosi mungkin pertengkaran tak akan terjadi. Dan Ichigo benar-benar menyesali perbuatanya sendiri, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menahan diri malah terbawa emosi padahal biasanya dirinya selalu bisa bersikap tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Ichigo dan Orihime semenjak pertengkaran kemarin semakin renggang walau sejak awal hubungan mereka berdua tidak berjalan baik sama sekali, usaha Ichigo untuk bisa dekat dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka berdua terancam gagal karena sikap lepas kendalinya. Tapi bukan namanya Ichigo Kurosaki jika mudah menyerah, sekeras apapun Orihime akan menolaknya dirinya akan terus berjuang keras mendapatkan hati istrinya kembali.

Dan pagi ini Orihime tidak terlihat di meja makan, gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu menolak sarapan bersama dengan beralasan pusing serta mual efek dari morning sicknessnya, hal itu sangat di pahami oleh Masaki yang pernah mengalaminya semasa hamil dulu bahkan lebih parah saat mengandung si kembar.

"Kenapa kau masih mengenakan kaos?" Isshin melirik heran pada sang putra yang baru saja duduk di kursi makan masih dalam balutan baju santai tidak mengenakan jas sepertinya.

"Hari ini aku mengambil cuti," sahut Ichigo santai mengambil roti isi keju serta sosis di depannya didampingi segelas susu putih segar yang baru saja diantar.

"Jangan terlalu sering mengambil cuti, pekerjaanmu di kantor bisa terbengkalai,"

"Sudah ada Renji yang akan menanganinya,"

"Jika kau terus bergantung pada Renji bisa-bisa Ashido akan merebut posisimu diperusahaan," Isshin memperingatkan membuat suasana di meja makan sedikit tak nyaman karena menyinggung nama Ashido, sepupu Ichigo.

" _Anata_ , kenapa kau berkata sedingin itu pada putramu?" Masaki mencoba membela sang anak yang berusaha di sudutkan suaminya sendiri.

"Bisnis adalah bisnis, hubungan keluarga tidak berlaku didalamnya karena hanya ada untung atau rugi saja," kata Isshin dingin memberitahu bagaimana kejamnya persaingan bisnis.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, tapi saat ini aku ingin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Orihime,"

"Bagus kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu, semoga saja semuanya tidak terlambat,"

"Ya, aku pun berharap begitu."

"Sudah, sudah jangan membahas bisnis di meja makan itu bisa merusak selera makan." Masaki memberikan semangkok oatmeal buatannya kepada Isshin karena bagus untuk kesehatan jantung serta rendah lemak mengingat di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala lima lebih makanan seperti ini sangat disarankan oleh dokter.

"Ichigo," panggil Masaki.

"Hm," sahutnya yang sedang asik menikmati roti isinya.

"Kebetulan kau libur, ibu sudah membuatkan sup daging untuk Orihime nanti kau suruh dia memakannya hingga habis karena hari ini ibu ada urusan penting bersama Nyonya Yamada,"

"Iya."

Kegiatan sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya pun selesai, setelah merapihkan meja makan Masaki pun pergi dengan diantar Starrk karena tak di ijinkan mengendari mobil setelah mengalami kecelakan karena roda depan mobil tergelincir akibat jalanan licin sehabis turun huja lima tahun lalu yang menyebabkan kaki kanan Masaki patah.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Berdiri diam di bawah jendela kamar menikmati pemandangan di luar kamar adalah kegiatan rutin yang di lakukan Orihime belakagan ini terlebih tak di ijinkan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah layaknya seorang tahanan.

Kadang Orihime berpikri alangkah bahagianya bisa menjadi se ekor burung yang bisa terbang jauh kemanapun yang disuka tanpa harus ada yang melarang ataupun mengurungnya layaknya seorang penjahat, kenapa juga mereka tak mengikatkan kaki serta tangannya menggunakan rantai agar benar-benar tak bisa pergi kemanapun. Sungguh Orihime benar-benar bosan, ingin pergi keluar rumah menikmati pemandangan diluar rumah bukan berdiri dibalik jendela menatap cerahanya awan biru dengan sorot mata sendu.

Asik dengan lamunan serta khayalannya sendiri, Orihime tidak mempedulikan orang yang masuk ke dalam entah siapa namun ia malas menengok ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat, paling salah satu pelayan yang datang membawakan sarapan.

"Orihime," panggilnya berharap akan menyahutinya ataupun menoleh tapi kenyataannya Orihime diam tak memperdulikan.

 **Dheg!**

Jantung Orihime berdetak cepat mendengar suara berat dari Ichigo, kenapa pria bersurai orange itu masih dirumah bukannya pergi ke kantor untuk bekejar lagi pula hari ini bukan hari libur.

"Orihime," panggilnya lagi dengan nada selembut mungkin, "Ayo, makan," ujar Ichigo menawarinya makan.

"Aku tak lapar, Ichigo- _sama_ ," sahut Orihime dingin.

Pria bernama Ichigo ini berdiri dibelakang Orihime, membalikkan pelan tubuh ramping sang istri, iris madunya memandang penuh arti wajah gembil Orihime yang seperti buah plum, begitu manis dan meggoda seakan ingin ia gigit, "Ibu membuatkan sudah sup daging untukmu, makanlah sedikit,"

"Taruh saja di atas meja, jika sudah lapar pasti akan aku makan,"

"Jika supnya dingin rasanya tidak enak, makanlah sekarang akan kutemani,"

"Tak mau. Aku belum la-Krucuk~" perut Orihime tiba-tiba berbunyi keras terdengar seperti genderang dan hal itu sukses membuatnya terdiam dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil, mengusap pelan perut Orihime, "Sepertinya perutmu lebih jujur daripada mulutmu," godanya dengan terkekeh.

Orihime membuang muka malu melihat Ichigo yang sedang menterawai dirinya, "Ayo makan, si kecil juga butuh makan dan asupan gizi agar bisa tumbuh dengan baik." Ichigo menggendong tubuh Orihime ala bridal style dan itu sukses membuat Orihime menjerit kaget sekaligus malu.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" pekik Orihime.

Namun Ichigo diam tak mempedulikan teriakkan protes dari sang istri.

Mendudukkan Orihime diatas sofa dengan semangkuk sup hangat tersaji di atas meja, namun saat penutup mangkuk dibuka, aroma daging sangat terasa menyengat di hidung membuat Orihime langsung merasa mual bahkan ingin muntah.

"Ugh~" Orihime memegangi mulutnya menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari perutnya.

"Apa kau ingin muntah?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

Orihime mengangguk pelan dan tanpa bertanya lagi, Ichigo langsung menggendong Orihime ke kamar mandi.

"Uekh~" Orihime memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan kental berwarna putih karena sejak pagi baru minum susu ditemani dua biskuit gandum utuh.

Dengan setiap Ichigo mengusap pelan punggung Orihime, mencoba memberikan rasa nyaman, "Aku akan panggilkan dokter Ukitake untuk memeriksa keadaanmu,"

"T-tidak perlu, aku hanya merasa mual mencium aroma sup daging." Ujar Orihime seraya membersihkan mulut.

Setelah kegiatannya di kamar mandi usai, Ichigo menggendongnya lagi ke kamar lalu membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Bisa Ichigo lihat kalau wajah Orihime sedikit pucat bahkan terlihat kurus karena belakangan ini tak mau makan padahal dokter kandungan yang menangani mengatakan kalau istrinya itu harus banyak makan terutama makanan penuh gizi dan mengandung zat besi, tapi Orihime selalu memuntahkan kembali makanan yang dimakan, hanya memakan habis makanan yang dimintanya saja.

"Akan kusuruh pelayan membawa pergi sup daging itu, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo menawarkan makanan lain.

"Makaroni Schothel dan Mozarekka cheese stick." Jawab Orihime cepat mengungkapkan keinginannya hatinya saat ini yang tiba-tiba saja mengingkan kedua makanan itu.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut mendengar makanan yang diinginkan Orihime bukankah itu semua ada campuran keju, telur dan sosi bukankah selama ini Orihime selalu merasa mual bahkan muntah hanya mencium baunya saja. Apakah saat ini Orihime sedang ngidam?

"Kenapa anda diam, bukankah tadi anda bertanya aku ingin makan apa,"

"Bukanya kau selalu memuntahkan makanan yang berbau keju, ataupun telur,"

"Tapi aku ingin makan itu sekarang,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh koki membuatnya,"

"Tak mau. Aku ingin makanan itu dari kafe yang pernah aku datangi bersama _Sensei_." Rajuk Orihime.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut, merasa sedikit kesal dan tak nyaman saat Orihime menyebut nama dari pria bersurai hitam itu terlebih dulu ternyata pernah mereka berdua pernah pergi bersama, "Aku akan membelikannya di kafe lain saja,"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau dari kafe itu bukan yang lain,"

"Haah~" Mendesah berat, mau tak mau Ichigo harus mengalah dan menuruti keinginan Orihime yang saat ini tengah manja atau merajuk seperti anak kecil akibat hormon kehamilannya tapi hal itu tidak membuat Ichigo merasa terbebani ataupun marah malah merasa senang karena dengan begitu Ichigo bisa lebih dekat Orihime karena biasanya sikap Orihime sangat dingin hanya jika hormon kehamilannya sedang tingga serta bawaan sang bayi tingkah Orihime akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah aku akan membelikannya untukmu, tapi kau harus memakannya hingga habis,"

"Iya."

Ichigo langsung beranjak pergi dari kamar, mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi. Sementara Ichigo pergi ke kafe, diam-diam Orihime menyelinap keluar kamar dan pergi ke ruang tengah ingin menonton acara _Anime_ yang beberapa hari ini tidak ditontonnya, terus berada di kamar benar-benar membuatnya sangat bosan apalagi beberapa hari ini entah karena alasan apa ia dilarang keras menonton acara telivisi dan itu membuatnya semaki bosan, tak ada hiburan yang bisa dilihat.

Sebelum duduk Orihime menyalakan telivisi terlebih dahulu mengecek apakah acara _Anime_ sudah mulai atau belum.

Dan tak lama setelah benda hitam metalik berbentuk persegi panjang itu menyala menampilkan sebuah gambar disertai suara.

Tubuh Orihime gemetar, kedua irisnya menatap syok ke layar telivisi.

Orihime tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah acara gosip yang tengah membicarakannya bukan hanya membicarakannya tapi membandingkannya dengan Sena dimana sang pembawa acara mengatakan kalau Sena lebih cantik dan baik karena wajahnya yang sangat cantik, terlahir dari keluarga kaya juga teman semasa kuliah Ichigo di Eropa sedangkan Orihime hanyalah gadis yatim piatu yang tinggal di desa, tak sebanding dengan Sena. Pembawa acara pun mengatakan apa istimewa dan menariknya dari seorang Orihime Inoue hingga membuat pria kaya raya sekelas Ichigo bisa sampai dekat dengan gadis bernama Orihime bahkan terdengar kabar kalau gadis itu adalah istrinya dan jika benar apakah Ichigo Kurosaki tidak salah pilih mengingat ia adalah pria tampan, mapan serta memiliki segalanya di kehidupannya.

 **Nyut~**

Hati Orihime terasa tercubit mendengar kata-kata pembawa acara yang begitu sakit.

Tangannya meremas pelan dadanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk hati hingga membuat kedua matanya berair hingga membentuk bendungan.

Namun yang membuat Orihime lebih sakit sekaligus sedih adalah sang pembawa acara mengatakan kalau Orihime sengaja menggoda bahkan menjebak Ichigo agar bisa menikahinya karena ingin hidup enak bergelimang harta tanpa harus berkerja keras tanpa mereka semua tahu kalau selama ini Orihime selalu bekerja keras demi bisa bertahan hidup di desa seorang diri tanpa ada satupun sanak saudara membantu Orihime tahu apa itu bekerja keras, bagaimana caranya menghargai uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri bahkan pernah seharian menahan lapar.

Apa karena terlahir dari keluar miskin, yatim piatu bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya maupun bangsawan orang-orang itu bisa seenaknya menghinanya hingga seperti itu.

 **Tes**

Liquid bening menetes deras dari kedua iris abu-abunya yang menatap nanar layar telivisi.

Kata-kata dari wanita didalam telivisi itu begitu kejam, apakah saat ini orang-orang diluar sana menggangap kalau dirinya adalah gadis miskin, yatim piatu dan rendahan karena sengaja menggoda serta merayu Ichigo agar bisa hidup dalam kemewahan.

Andai mereka semua tahu, menikahi Ichigo Kurosaki tidaklah membuatnya senang ataupun bahagia sama sekali karena hanya ada derita, rasa sepi serta selalu tak dianggap kehadirannya, Orihime tak pernah berpikir mengenai harta ataupun hidup dalam kemewahan karena bisa menjadi menantu dari keluarga Kurosaki. Jika bukan janji mendiang sang ayah serta hutang yang menumpuk banyak kepada keluarga ini sudah pasti Orihime tak mau menerima tawaran untuk menikah dengan Ichigo, pria berhati dingin dan tak berperasaan sama sekali.

"Hiiksh~" isak Orihime lirih.

Telapak tangan Orihime mengusap pelan perutnya yang sudah mulai sedikit membuncit karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki minggu ke tujuh, apa kata orang-orang diluar sana nantinya jika tahu saat ini dirinya tengah hamil apakah mereka semua akan berpikir kalau Ichigo menikahinya karena hamil. Kenapa Orihime harus merasakan perasaan sakit ini bertubi-tubi bahkan anaknya yang tak bersalah serta belum lahir ke dunia pun akan turut menjadi korban dari mulut kejam orang-orang diluar sana nantinya karena berasal dari rahim gadis miskin sepertinya.

 **Nyut~**

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Orihime berdenyut-denyut disertai rasa pusing membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Akh~" rintih Orihime memegangi kepalanya.

Perlahan-lahan pandangan mata Orihime mulai gelap dan setelahnya tak mengingat apapun bahkan teriakkan histeris dari pelayan yang panik bercampur rasa takut melihatnya jatuh pingsan di ruang tengah.

"Nona muda!" teriak salah satu pelayan panik.

Pelayan dengan cepol satu itu berlari panik dengan wajah takut menghampiri Orihime yang tergeletak di dekat sofa ruang tengah.

"Tolong!" teriaknya meminta bantuan.

Seketika susana kediaman Kurosaki yang tadinya tenang dan baik-baik saja berubah menjadi panik bahkan heboh karena Orihime jatuh pingsan tak mau terjadi apa-apa terlebih disalahkan oleh sang Nyonya karena tidak bisa menjaga Orihime dengan baik, pelayan langsung menghubungi dokter Ukitake untuk segera datang dan memeriksa keadaan Orihime, tak hanya itu pelayan juga menghubungi sang Nyonya serta Tuan muda karena sudah diberi pesan jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Orihime harus segera menghubungi.

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Seorang pria bersurai orange berlarian di koridor rumah dengan ekspresi wajah panik bercampur rasa takut, ia tidak mengidahkan para pelayan yang mencoba menyapa ramah menyambut kedatangannya.

Setengah jam lalu, saat masih berada di jalan menuju kafe untuk membelikan makanan pesanan Orihime tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar, salah satu pelayan menghubunginya mengatakan kalau istrinya itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi Ichigo langsung memutar balikkan mobilnya, dengan kecepatan tinggi melajukan mobilnya agar cepat sampai ke rumah.

"Orihime!" teriak Ichigo panik berlarian di koridor rumah.

Mambuka pintu kamar paksa, Ichigo berjalan panik menghampiri sang istri di ranjang dimana seorang pria bersurai putih, dokter pribadi keluarganya tengah memeriksa keadaan Orihime ditemani dua orang pelayan wanita.

"Bagaimana keadaan Orihime? Apakah dia dan bayinya tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo panik menghampiri dokter pribadinya.

Raut wajah Ukitake yang terlihat cemas membuat perasaannya sedikit tak enak, "Apakah selama ini dia makan dengan baik dan tidak mengalami stress ataupun tekanan berat?" tanya Ukitake dingin.

Ichigo terdiam ragu untuk menjawab tidak karena bukan tak mungkin Orihime mengalami stress atau tekanan di rumah karena selalu dilarang ke luar rumah ataupun melakukan sesuatu, "Mungkin saja"

Ukitake menghela nafas panjang, "Kandungan Orihime sangat rentan mengalami keguguran apalagi usianya baru memasuki minggu ke tujuh dimana di usia itu para ibu hamil rentan akan mengalami keguguran, walau faktor stress tidak secara langsung menyebabkan keguguran namun saat seorang ibu hamil mengalami stress maka dapat menyebabkan ketidakseimbangan hormonal yang bisa menyebabkan kehamilan semakin lemah, terlebih Orihime menderita _anemia defisiensi besi_ membuat kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi," Ukitake memperingatkan Ichigo akan dampak bahaya dari stress yang dialami Orihime karena sangat mempengaruhi janinnya.

"Ya, akan aku usahakan untuk menjaganya dengan baik,"

"Lalu aku lihat tubuh Orihime pun terlihat sedikit lebih kurus, tidak ada tanda-tanda bobot tubuhnya naik walau hanya satu kilo dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk perkembangan janinnya, aku harap kau memperhatikan keadaan istrimu jika tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan bayi kalian," ujarnya memberi saran.

"Ya, akan aku pastikan lebih memperhatikan Orihime."

"Aku sudah menuliskan resep vitamin serta obat untuk Orihime, dan kau bisa membelinya di apotek, dan ingat kau harus memastikan Orihime meminumnya hingga habis."

"Ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Fuyumi akan mengantar anda sampai ke depan."

Salah seorang pelayan wanita berjalan di depan Ukitake mengantarkan dokter tampan ini sampai ke pintu depan dimana mobil miliknya terparkir disana.

Ichigo belum membolehkan satu pelayan lagi yang ikut menemani Orihime tadi pergi, dirinya ingin menanyakan apa penyebab istrinya bisa sampai jatuh pingsan, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Orihime bisa jatuh pingsan?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Nona muda jatuh pingsan saat menonton salah satu acara gosip," jawab sang pelayan jujur seraya menunduk takut menatap wajah marah Ichigo.

"Apa?!" seru Ichigo.

"Ma-mafkan kami Tuan muda karena..."

"Sudahlah jangan diteruskan lagi, kau keluar saja dan suruh koki membuatkan bubur tapi jangan dicampurkan daging ataupun telur karena Nona muda pasti mual jika mencium aromanya," sela Ichigo dingin.

"Baik Tuan muda."

Suasana di dalam kamar nampak hening hanya ada Ichigo yang duduk disamping ranjang memandang sendu wajah Orihime yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Hampir saja jantung Ichigo tadi copot mendengar kabar dari pelayan kalau istrinya itu jatuh pingsan, ketakutan akan kehilangan sang buah hati serta Orihime terus menghantui pikirannya tapi syukurlah dokter mengatakan kalau keduanya baik-baik saja.

Ichigo membelai lembut wajah sang istri, ada perasaan kesal, marah sekaligus sedih bercampur aduk menjadi satu di hati karena pastinya Orihime sudah mendengar berita mengenai dirinya diluar sana pantas saja jika merasa syok. Bagaimanapun caranya akan Ichigo buat orang-orang diluar sana bungkam tidak membicarakan lagi mengenai Orihime, sekalipun itu harus menggunakan cara kejam dirinya tak peduli sama sekali.

"Akan aku kulindungi kalian berdua." Ichigo mengecup lembut kening Orihime.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Pertaman-tama saya ingin mengucapkan 'Happy New Year 2018' walaupun sudah telat beberapa hari^^**

 **Maaf saya baru melanjutkan kembali Fic ini dan kelanjutannya sedang dalam pengetikan tapi tidak bisa janji cepat.**

 **Big Thank's to : Febri593,Hannie222,clarity2k17,titikandriyani,safira1718,INOcent cassiopeia,rizki28,Me,hime yamanaka, NN,uchiha wulan,soya,Aya hangeng, indradragneel,wariwaro2017,Shona Namikaze,ade854 II,Novallia Aprilia.**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan Riview, semangat bahkan menagih untuk publish. Maaf jika kelanjutannya tidak sesuai harapan, atau alur ceritanya semakin membosankan#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Ichigo Kurosaki x Ulquiorra Cifer**

 **.**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, AU, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG LAMBAT DAN CEPAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

Seminggu belakangan ini majalah ataupun koran bisnis ramai memberitakan mengenai skandal dari Ichigo Kurosaki, salah satu pengusaha muda, kaya sekaligus sukses di bidangnya, seakan tak ada berita lain yang bisa dimuat atau beritakan kepada masyarakat, hampir semuanya membahas mengenai Ichigo, bahkan gambar wajah Ichigo selalu menjadi sampul atau halam depan.

Bukan terlalu melebih-lebihkan memberitakan mengenai Ichigo, mengingat sosok Ichigo sendiri begitu menarik perhatian banyak pihak tak hanya memiliki kekayaan, wajahnya pun bisa dikatakan tampan, tak sedikit dari kalangan artis papan atas, nona-nona kaya berebut berusaha mendekati namun tak ada satupun yang bisa menarik atensi dari Ichigo untuk sekedar melirik pun tidak. Dan, disaat ada berita seperti ini muncul ke permukaan membuat publik juga semua orang merasa penasaran, tertarik, dan terus ingin menggali sampai dalam tentang kehidupan pribadi Ichigo yang selama ini sangat tertutup sekaligus mencari keuntungan sendiri dalam masalah yang terjadi.

Disalah satu sudut kota Tokyo, lebih tepatnya komplek apartemen mewah berlantai delapan belas yang biasanya di tempati kalangan artis ataupun jetset mengingat setiap satu unit apartement disini harganya sembilan digit yang tentu saja sangat menguras kantong.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam dalam balutan kaos putih polos panjang terlihat duduk santai di depan balkon salah satu kamar apartemen mewah di tengah kota Tokyo, kedua mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke depan dimana sejauh mata memandang terlihat jelas gedung-gedung bertingkat menjulang tinggi menghias kota di tengah pagi hari. Belum banyak aktifitas terjadi, jalanan pun masih lengang belum banyak kendaraan yang melintas seperti hari-hari biasanya ataupun orang-orang yang terlihat berlalu-lalang.

Asap putih mengepul dari dalam cangkir keramik abu-abu polos, minuman berkafein tersebut di buatnya beberapa menit lalu tanpa ada makanan pendamping seperti kue atau semacamnya untuk menemani, hanya segelas _Latte_ menu sarapannya pagi ini. Mungkin jika lapar nanti ia akan mampir ke mini market membeli roti atau onigiri kemasan untuk mengganjal perut hingga jam makan siang.

Menyesap perlahan _Latte_ buatannya sendiri, kedua matanya terpejam menikmati setiap tetes cairan berwarna cokelat muda tersebut mengalir ke dalam tenggorokkan meninggalkan sensasi manis di mulut. Meletakkan perlahan cangkir keramik bewarna abu-abu tersebut ke atas meja bersebelahan dengan majalah bisnis yang biasa di bacanya setiap pagi.

Pada halaman depan atau cover majalah bisnis terebut menampilkan sosok Ichigo yang tengah menggendong mesra seorang wanita dari belakang, pria tampan ini tak perlu dihinggapi rasa penasaran mendalam hingga membuatnya sampai membuka situs gosip di internet demi mencari tahu siapa sosok wanita dalam gendongan Ichigo karena dirinya tahu, dan mengenal betul siapa wanita pemilik surai orange kecokelatan tersebut.

Sosok wanita yang belakangan ini selalu mengusik hati, serta pikiran setiap hari bahkan terkadang rasa rindu menerpa hati tak kala tidak bisa melihat wajah manisnya. Harus ia akui kalau memang dirinya jatuh hati pada wanita pemilik surai orange kecokelatan itu, bukan karena paras cantik yang dimiliki melainkan kebaikan, kelembutan hati serta senyumannya yang sangat indah seperti mentari selalu bisa menghangatkan hati.

"Haah~" menghela pelan nafas seakan melepaskan beban berat di hati.

Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, memikirkan tentang wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan tersebut sekaligus salah satu murid disekolahnya, Orihime Inoue atau lebih tepatnya Orihime Kurosaki karena sudah menikah dengan putra sulung keluarga kaya raya tersebut. Andaikan saja dirinya bisa bertemua lebih cepat dengan Orihime, sebelum menikah dengan pria bernama Ichigo itu mungkin saja saat ini mereka bisa bersama atau menjalin kisah kasih sebagai sepasang kekasih walau status mereka di sekolah sebagai _Sensei_ , dan murid tapi apalah sebuah status jika mereka saling mencintai. Namun semua itu hanyalah sebuah angan belaka, tak mungkin bisa terjadi.

Senyuman miris menghias wajah tampannya saat mengingat hal itu, ia merasa kalau dirinya terlalu bodoh karena masih terus menyimpan rasa yang begitu mendalam untuk Orihime, walau tahu kenyataan kalau perasaannya tak mungkin terbalaskan.

"Orihime." Panggilnya dengan nada cemas bercampur rasa rindu mendalam.

Bagaimana keadaan Orihime saat ini, apakah dia baik-baik saja, makan dengan teratur, tidur dengan nyenyak. Dirinya begitu khawatir, cemas dengan Orihime, dan pria bernama Ichigo itu bisa menjaga Orihime dengan baik, melindunginya, tak membiarkan Orihime menangis sedih sendirian karena ia percaya kalau saat ini Orihime pastinya terpukul mendengar berita yang sedang ramai di bicarakan orang banyak, bukan tak terkecuali para murid di sekolah juga ikut membicarakan.

Setelah berita atau skandal terebut merebak di masyarakat luas, Orihime tidak terlihat masuk sekolah bahkan pihak keluarga Ichigo sengaja mengirimkan salah satu pengacaranya ke sekolah untuk bertemu kepala sekolah demi memberitahukan keadaan Orihime saat ini, dan sangat berharap kalau pihak sekolah mau mengerti. Tentu saja pihak sekolah memberikan keringan bahkan terkesan sangat membebaskan Orihime karena tanpa sepengetahuan banyak orang diam-diam Masaki menjadi orang penyumbang terbesar untuk sekolah.

 **Ddddrrt**

Ponselnya bergetar, saat dilihat sebuah pesan masuk. Dahinya menyeringit bingung saat mendapati pesan dari orang yang tak pernah di duganya sama sekali. Setelah membaca pesan ia langsung berganti pakaian lalu bergegas pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa kali Masaki merayu sang menantu untuk makan tetapi tetap saja usahanya sia-sia. Sejak semalam Orihime menolak makan, tak mau menyentuh setiap makanan yang dibawakan pelayan.

"Kau harus makan, Orihime- _chan_!" Masaki duduk disamping ranjang dengan semangkuk bubur buatannya sendiri yang beberapa belas menit lalu masih panas bahkan asap putih terlihat mengepul dari dalam mangkuk namun kini sudah mendingin.

Menyodorkan satu suapan penuh berisikan bubur tepat ke arah mulut Orihime, "Buka mulutmu." Pintanya dengan penuh harap kalau Orihime mau memakannya.

Diam.

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan tersebut.

Kedua mata abunya menatap kosong ke depan, bibirnya tekatup rapat seakan di beri perekat.

Wajah Orihime yang biasanya nampak cantik berseri dihiasi senyuman lebar nan hangat seperti mentari kini hilang tergantinkan dengan raut muka muram.

Kedua mata abunya yang biasanya berbinar kini terlihat sembab akibat sering menangis, lingkaran hitam di kantung mata seperti mata panda dikarenakan jarang tidur, bibirnya pucat sekaligus kering. Dimata orang-orang sosok Orihime terlihat menyedihkan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan, terlebih Ichigo yang merasa sangat bersalah karena menjadi penyebab utama keadaan wanita cantik tersebut.

Bukan saja menolak makan, Orihime pun tak mau berbicara bahkan kepada Masaki sekalipun, Orihime selalu diam layaknya sebuah boneka hidup, berbaring di ranjang tak bergerak sama sekali.

Hal itu terjadi setelah Orihime siuman dari pingsannya karena syok mendengar pemberitaan di telivisi mengenai dirinya.

Mungkin pemberitaan orang-orang di luar sana benar-benar sudah membuat hati wanita bermahkota oranye kecokelatan ini sangat terpukul, jatuh bahkan syok berat hingga seperti ini. Dokter yang menangani pun mengatakan kalau Orihime sangat rentan mengalami keguguran mengingat usia kandungannya baru beberapa minggu dimana keguguran bisa saja terjadi terlebih jika sampai mengalami stress berat. Bukannya Ichigo serta pihak keluarga diam saja melihat keadaan Orihime, segala cara sudah dilakukan membujuknya agar mau makan walau hanya satu suap tapi sia-sia, semua makanan yang di sodorkan selalu di tolak bahkan di buang begitu saja.

Ichigo bernar-benar stress, dan bingung dibuat, dirinya benar-benar merasa sedih, cemas, juga takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan istri beserta anaknya yang masih ada didalam kandungan. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat tubuh ringkih istrinya, menenangkannya sekaligus meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang telah diperbuat. Jangankan untuk mendekat Orihime selalu berteriak disertai air mata jika melihat sosoknya walau dari kejauhan, seakan-akan kalau sosoknya seperti monster mengerikan atau penjahat yang akan menyakiti, melukainya. Hati Ichigo terpukul sekaligus sakit dalam seketika melihat penolak keras dari Orihime, namun ia menyadari jelas semua kesalahannya pada istrinya itu, dan merasa pantas mendapatkannya.

Dan, sepanjang hari ini Masaki terus duduk menemani di kamar memastikan kalau keadaan menantunya itu baik-baik saja walau kini bisa dibilang kondisi tubuh Orihime lemah karena menolak makan sejak kemarin malam.

"Haah~" Masaki mendesah sedih, tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Disodorkan kembali bubur ke mulut Orihime, "Ibu mohon, satu suap saja." Katanya memohon dengan wajah memelas.

Sudah susah payah Masaki memasakan bubur untuk Orihime dengan membuka internet mencari resep bahkan sampai berkonsulatasi pada salah satu pakar gizi disalah satu rumah sakit kenalannya demi menanyakan makanan apa yang cocok untuk ibu hamil penderita _Anemia defisiensi besi_ , semuanya dilakukan karena dorongan rasa peduli disertai perasaan bersalah mendalam pada sang menantu.

Mangkuk putih keramik yang sejak tadi terus di pangku, ditaruh di atas nakas. Tangannya terulur membelai pipi tirus Orihime, kedua matanya berbinar sedih.

 **Tes**

Setetes air mata menetes membasahi pipi.

Kondisi Orihime semakin hari sangat mengkhawatirkan membuat semua orang di rumah dirundung perasaan cemas, panik, sekaligus bingung harus berbuat dan melakukan apa. Kedua mata Orihime masih menatap kosong ke depan tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya, seakan bisu sekaligus tuli Orihime selalu diam tak menyahuti ataupun mendengar setiap kata penuh rayu dari sang ibu mertua membujuknya agar mau makan.

Bukannya Orihime tak mau menghargai setiap usaha sang ibu mertua, tapi sebenarnya Orihime ingin menyerah untuk hidup, dalam benaknya terus berpikir kalau kematian mungkin lebih baik untuknya juga sang anak di dalam kandungan karena dengan begitu dirinya tak perlu lagi merasakan perasaan sakit serta mendengarkan kata-kata menyakitkan orang-orang diluar sana. Mengapa harus dirinya serta sang anak merasakan penderitaan seperti ini bukan orang lain. Apakah Tuhan tak sayang padanya sehingga memberikan penderitaan serta rasa sakit bertubi-tubi padanya, jika pun ini adalah ujian atau cobaan hidup, sungguh Orihime benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menjalaninya. Tubuh, hati, serta jiwanya tak mampu lagi, dirinya sudah berada dalam batasnya.

Melihat keadaan Orihime yang begitu mengkhawatirkan tadi pagi pihak keluarga memutuskan memanggil kembali Dokter Ukitake untuk memeriksa keadaannya, dan Dokter tampan itu pun mengatakan kalau Orihime benar-benar mengalami depresi, hal itu terlihat jelas dari keadaannya saat ini dimana terus melamun tak menanggapi perkataan dari siapapun terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Demi menjaga kesehatan janin di dalam rahim Orihime selang infus terpaksa dipasang, keadaannya benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan terlebih kesehatannya akan sangat mempengaruhi janin didalam kandungannya, dan Ukitake sendiri sudah memberi peringatan keras pada Ichigo agar bisa membujuk istrinya untuk makan kalau tak mau hal buruk terjadi disamping Orihime memiliki penyakit _Anemia defisensi besi,_ dimana penyakit itu cukup berbahaya jika terjadi pada ibu hamil.

Kedua pipi Masaki sudah basah oleh air mata melihat keadaan sang menantu yang begitu menyedihkan dimana sosoknya dulu terlihat begitu ceria walau sebatang kara, wajahnya selalu tersenym hangat namun kini seperti mayat hidup. Masaki sangat memahami betul keadaan Orihime karena siapapun jika diposisi Orihime pasti akan merasa tertekan secara batin dengan pemberitan diluar sana dimana sangat memojokkan Orihime bahkan terkesan mengada-mengada namun bukan hal itu saja yang menjadikan Orihime depresi sebenarnya, faktor utamanya adalah sikap dari Ichigo sendiri dimana pada awal pernikahan sangat dingin, acuh bahkan seakan tak peduli karena masih terkenang mendiang Sena, hubungan pernikahan keduanya pun bisa dibilang terus berlangsung sampai detik ini karena campur tangan dari Masaki serta Isshin termasuk dengan kehamilan Orihime. Jika tahu menikahkan Orihime dengan Ichigo akan membuat gadis manis itu menderita seperti ini pastinya Masaki tak akan meminta juga memaksanya untuk menikah dengan putra sulungnya tersebut karena ia benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi Orihime, dan perasaan bersalah sekaligus menyesal terselip dihati.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan seorang pelayan yang berjalan masuk dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, membungkuk sebentar membari hormat pada sang Nyonya, gadis manis bersurai hitam bercepol satu ini membuka suara.

"Nyonya," panggilnya takut.

"Ya," sahut Masaki seraya menoleh.

"Maaf Nyonya, jika mengganggu tapi di depan gerbang rumah ada Tuan Ulquiorra, dan sedang menunggu. Apakah Nyonya mengijinkannya masuk atau ingin menyuruh penjaga mengusirnya?"

Masaki terdiam sejenak, "Biarkan dia masuk, dan suruh ia menunggu di ruang tamu," kata Masaki memberi perintah sekaligus izin.

"Baik Nyonya."

Masaki membelai lembut puncak kepala Orihime seraya tersenyum miris, sebenarnya suami serta anaknya, Ichigo melarang siapapun untuk datang berkunjung sekalipun untuk menjenguk keadaan Orihime karena tak mau nantinya orang luar tahu keadaan Orihime yang sedang down seperti ini takut jika dijadikan bahan berita lagi, dan pastinya itu akan semakin membuat Orihime tertekan termasuk Ichigo yang menjadi orang paling bersalah dalam masalah ini.

"Ayame," katanya memanggil salah satu pelayan yang berdiri di dekat ranjang yang bertugas menunggu, menjaga sekaligus melayani Orihime.

"Iya, Nyonya,"

"Tolong kau jaga Orihime untukku, ada tamu yang harus aku temui, dan pastikan tak ada siapapun yang masuk ke kamar kecuali atas izinku,"

"Bai, Nyonya."

Saat Masaki datang ke ruang tamu, ia tak hanya saja melihat Ulquiorra namun seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu yang merupakan teman baik menantunya di sekolah, Rukia Kuchiki, adik dari seorang seniman Kabuki terkenal Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ulquiorra, dan Rukia langsung bangun saat melihat Masaki datang, keduanya membungkuk memberi hormat sekaligus salam kepada Nyona pemilik kediaman mewah nan megah ini.

"Richard," panggil Masaki pada seorang pria bersurai kuning pendek bermata hijau yang merupakan kepala pelayan disini.

"Yes, Madam," sahutnya seraya membungkuk.

"Tolong kau buatkan teh, dan hidangkan kue untuk mereka,"

"Baik, Madam."

Pria tampan ini pun pergi ke arah dapur setelah mendapatkan perintah.

Wajah Masaki nampak lesu, tak bersemangat sama sekali, itu terlihat jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tersenyum ceria.

"Maaf..." kata Rukia membuka pembicaraan.

Gadis cantik ini sedikit gugup, takut saat berbicara dengan Masaki, "Ba-bagaimana keadaan Orihime, Nyonya Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia cemas karena sudah hampir dua minggu ini tidak bertemu apalagi setelah berita itu merebak belakangan ini.

Wajah Masaki tertunduk sendu, "Akan aku jelaskan semuanya pada kalian berdua, tapi bisakah kalian berjanji merahasiakannya dari siapapun,"

"Ya. Kami berjanji." Sahut Ulquiorra dengan wajah serius, dan penuh keyakinan.

"Terima kasih." Masaki tersenyum sekilas.

Wanita paruh baya ini menoleh ke arah jendela melihat sekilas pamandangan dari balik jendela besar di ruang tamu, hatinya sedang berkecambuk saat ini antara ingin mengatakan atau tidak tapi dirinya tak bisa terus menyembunyikan kebenaran kepada orang-orang terdekat Orihime, mengingat hanya mereka berdua saja yang selama ini terlihat begitu dekat, juga peduli dengan keadaan gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan tersebut. Jadi keputusannya kali ini tidaklah salah walau nantinya Ichigo akan marah besar tapi akan ia terima, semuanya demi kesembuhan Orihime apapun dilakukannya, termasuk melanggar janjinya pada sang putra.

"Entah, apa yang aku katakan kali ini bisa dipercay atau tidak tapi memang inilah kenyataannya," Masaki mulai berbicara, wajahnya menatap lurus ke arah Rukia serta Ulquiorra, "Saat ini Orihime- _chan_ tengah hamil."

Raut wajah keduanya terlihat kaget sekaligus tak mempercayai kata-kata Masaki barusan terlebih dengan Ulquiorra yang tak mau percaya bahkan menerima kalau kini Orihime tengah hamil, dan itu anak dari pria bernama Ichigo. Seketika hatinya marah sekaligus kecewa dalam satu waktu.

Namun sebisa mungkin Ulquiorra berusaha menutupi perasaan hatinya yang sedang berkecambuk, dan tetap tenang mendengarkan cerita dari wanita paruh baya tersebut walau hatinya sendiri terasa tercabik-cabik.

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar, Masaki pun mengajak Rukia serta Ulquiorra ke kamar Orihime, "Mari aku antar kalian ke kamar Orihime."

Tanpa membuang waktu Rukia, dan Ulquiorra segera bergegas bangun karena tak sabar melihat Orihime, ingin mengetahui keadaannya.

Pintu berwarna cokelat tua dengan gagang emas sebagai pegangannya di buka perlahan oleh Masaki lulu berjalan masuk.

Kedua mata Rukia melebar bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya gemetar melihat keadaan Orihime yang bisa dikatakan seperti mayat hidup. Hati Rukia merasa terenyuh melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu, baru juga tiga minggu mereka tidak bertemu tapi penampilan Orihime terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Menghapus cepat setetes air mata di ujung matanya, Rukia berusaha menampilkan senyuman lebar tak mau menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan Orihime.

Jika Rukia merasa kaget melihat kondisi Orihime lain hal dengan Ulquiorra yang luar biasa syok mendapati keadaan Orihime bisa sampai seperti itu, dimana tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali darinya. Kemana sosok Orihime yang dikenalnya, dimana wajahnya selalu tersenyum hangat, matanya selalu berbinar senang saat mendengarkan pelajaran darinya. Kemana sosok Orihime-nya, mengapa Ichigo membiarkannya sampai seperti itu. Tangan Ulquiorra terkepal erat disamping tubuh menahan amarah yang bercampur kesedihan. Dirinya merasa sedih sekaligus marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi Orihime.

Rukia berjalan perlahan ke arah ranjang dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dirinya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis, dan menunjukkan kesedihannya.

Langkah Rukia berhenti tepat di samping ranjang, "Orihime," panggil Rukia pelan.

Biasanya Orihime tak pernah bereaksi kepada siapapun saat dipanggil namanya tapi tidak kali ini saat sahabat baiknya memanggil namanya.

Kedua mata Orihime melebar sesaat, kepalanya perlahan-lahan menengok kesamping, netra abu-abunya mendapati sosok seorang gadis bersurai hitam dalam balutan seragam sailor hitam tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, seseorang yang sangat ingin ada disampingnya disaat dirinya dalam keadaan jatuh, dan terpuruk.

 **TES**

Liquid bening mengalir deras membasahi pipi, kedua tangannya terulur kedepan merengkuh erat tubuh mungil sahabatnya yang begitu dirindukan, "Hiiikshhhh...Rukia- _chan_ ," isak Orihime.

Betapa dirinya rindu, dan ingin bertemu dengan satu-satunya orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu. Melihat adegan mengharukan di depan mata, membuat Masaki ikut menitikan air mata sekaligus merasa senang karena akhirnya Orihime bisa merespon, dan ia harus berterima kasih kepada Rukia nantinya.

Sementara itu tbuh Ulquiorra berdiri kaku, tak jauh dari ranjang kedua kakinya seakan dipaku kuat ditahan tak dapat digerakkan walau sebenarnya otaknya sudah memerintahkan kakinya bergerak.

"Hiiiiksh..." Orihime memeluk sangat erat tubuh Rukia, menumpahkan segalanya kepada gadis cantik ini.

Rukia membalas dekapan Orihime, salah satu tangannya mengelus punggung Orihime mencoba memberikan ketenangan sekaligus kehangatan, "Tenanglah Orihime,"

"Hiiiksh...a-aku rindu padamu," ujarnya dengan penuh rasa rindu mendalam, dan tak perasaannya saat ini tak bisa dibendung sama sekali.

Rukia berusaha tersenyum walau disertai air mata padahal sedari tadi ditahannya tapi akhirnya pertahannya jebol juga, "A-aku pun sama, rasanya sekolah begitu membosankan karena tak ada dirimu yang cerewet," balas Rukia disertai senyuman kecil menghias wajah.

Keduanya masih berpelukan meluapkan perasaan rindu satu sama lain terlebih untuk Orihime yang benar-benar ingin melihat Rukia, "Hiiiksh..."

Rukia melepaskan pelukkan Orihime, ditatapnya gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu yang wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi persis seperti orang sakit terkena tifus, "Kemana temanku yang ceria dan periang itu,"

Orihime hanya mengangkat kedua sudut ujung bibirnya sedikit.

Pria bersurai hitam dengan mata _Emerald_ tersebut membuka suara, memanggil nama Orihime penuh perasaan rindu bercampur rasa cemas, "Orihime,"

Orihime langsung menoleh mencari orang yang memanggilnya, dan dirinya mendapati pria bersurai hitam tersebut berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, " _Sensei_..." katanya kaget.

Ada perasaan senang menyelip dihati Orihime melihat pria bersurai hitam tersebut ternyata ikut datang bersama Rukia untuk menjenguknya, bagaimanapun ia merasa banyak berhutang budi pada _Sensei_ nya itu karena selama ini sudah banyak membantunya bahkan terkadang menjadi tempat dirinya bersandar disaat tengah terpuruk.

Kedua kaki Ulquiorra akhirnya bisa di gerakkan setelah tadi hanya berdiri diam melihat, Ulquiorra mendudukan diri disamping ranjang, wajahnya tersenyum hangat seraya mengelus puncak kepala Orihime.

"Apa kabarmu, Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra lembut.

Orihime hanya menunduk menangis tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mudah dari Ulquiorra. Dan, tanpa meminta izin sama sekali bahkan tak mempedulikan sosok Masaki ataupun orang-orang yang ada di dalam kamar, Ulquiorra membawa tubuh ringkih Orihime kedalam pelukkannya, dan Orihime sendiri tidak protes sama sekali bahkan mencengkeram erat kemeja depan miliknya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang, _Sensei_ ada disini."

"Hiiiksh... _Sensei_..." isak Orihime.

Dan, diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Masaki memotret moment keduanya sebagai bukti sekaligus ingin membuat Ichigo cemburu. Setelah mengetik beberapa kata, Masaki mengirim gambar yang di ambilnya pada Ichigo, dan dengan perasaan senang sekaligus penasaran mau melihat bagaimana reaksi, serta sikapnya setelah melihat foto itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua pekerjaan di kantor tak bisa Ichigo selesaikan dengan benar bukan hanya itu saja Ichigo selalu melamun tak bisa fokus bahkan ketika di ajak berbicara oleh Renji membahas pekerjaan atau hasil rapat Ichigo lebih banyak diam bahkan tak jarang mengatakan tidak tahu, sebuah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi mengingat Ichigo sangat berdedikasi tinggi pada pekerjaannya lebih dari siapapun di perusahaan.

Seluruh pikirannya tercurahkan kepada Orihime, memikirkan kondisi istrinya yang semakin hari mengkhawatirkan terlebih kini selang infus terpaksa dipasang demi kesehatan sekaligus keselamatan calon anaknya. Ichigo benar-benar sangat stress memikirkan kondisi istrinya, sekaligus situasi ini membuat dirinya terasa begitu tertekan, bahkan tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk wanita yang dicintainya. Hanya bisa diam melihat semuanya, dan itu membuat dirinya menjadi orang tak berguna sama sekali.

Terus sibuk memikirkan kondisi sang istri membuat Ichigo melupakan segalanya bukan hanya pekerjaan di kantor melainkan kesehatannya sendiri ikut di lupakan, pola makan Ichigo tidak teratur sama sekali.

Selama mengenal Ichigo baru kali ini Renji melihat teman sekaligus bosnya di tempat ia bekerja sekacau ini setelah kejadian kematian Sena yang tentu saja membuat hati Ichigo sangat terpukul sekaligus kehilangan, tapi kali ini efek dari keadaan Orihime lebih dasyat karena mampu membuat Ichigo kacau.

Renji sangat memaklumi juga mengerti keadaan Ichigo akhir-akhirnya ini yang sering banyak melamun, tak bisa fokus, konsetrasinya pun terganggu, jika saja dirinya berada di posisi Ichigo pastinya akan bersikap sama tapi jika terus dibiarkan seperti itu semua pekerjaan di kantor akan terbengkalai, dan semua itu akan berdampak besar pada perusahaan juga seluruh karyawan yang bekerja. Tak banyak hal yang bisa Renji lakukan untuk bos sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu hanya berupa dukurang moral.

Namun bukan tak ada orang yang merasa senang bahkan bergembira ria melihat keadaan Ichigo yang sedang _down_ seperti ini karena dengan begini bisa memiliki kesempatan merebut posisi penting di perusahaan menggantikan Ichigo. Pria tampan dengan surai merah ini hanya perlu menunggu waktu sebentar lagi hingga semua rencananya berjalan mulus, dan keinginannya tercapai.

Sejak beberapa saat lalu Ichigo asik mengutak atik ponselnya entah sedang berbalas pesan _e-mail_ entah dengan siapa. Melihat raut wajah sang bos yang terlihat begitu serius bahkan terlalu fokus membuat Renji tak berani bertanya apalagi menyela.

Renji kembali menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk dokumen yang seharusnya di periksa oleh Ichigo tapi mana mungkin memberikan pekerjaan kepada Ichigo disaat pikirannya sedang tak fokus yang ada salah semua, keadaan di ruangan kerja Ichigo terdengar hening hanya terdengaer suara jari jemari tangan Renji di atas keyboard komputer sampai terdengar suara teriakkan keras dari Ichigo membuat jantung Renji hampir lepas dari rongganya karena saking kerasnya seakan tengah melihat hantu saja.

"A-ada apa, bos?" tanya Renji melirik takut ke arah meja sang bos.

Ichigo menatap tajam pada Renji, "Batalkan semua jadwalku hari ini," katanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ekh?!" seru Renji kaget sekaligus bingung.

Buru-buru Renji bangun dari kursinya dengan membawa sebuah buku berukuran sedang catatan jadwal rapat atau pertemuan sang bos dengan klien hari ini tapi belum juga sampai pria bersurai orange tersebut sudah keburu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan pulang cepat, dan tolong kau urus semua pekerajaanku," katanya seraya berjalan cepat.

"T-tapi..." ucapan Renji tak didengar bagaikan angin lalu karena pria bersurai orange tersebut sudah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah marah entah apa yang terjadi padahal tadi seingatnya tidak ada hal yang aneh.

"Haah~" Renji mendesah berat.

Lagi-lagi sang bos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tugas, dan pekerjaan di kantor yang bisa dikatakan menumpuk. Sebenarnya yang menjadi bos diperuhsaan ini adalah Ichigo atau dirinya karena semua tugas pemimpin perusahaan selau ditanganinya.

Renji tak tahu kalau saat ini Ichigo sedang marah sekaligus cemburu gara-gara foto yang dikirim sang ibu beberapa menit lalu, dimana dengan beraninya pria bernama Ulquiorra itu memeluk mesra tubuh istrinya. Apakah Ulquiorra mau kedua tangannya dipatahkan karena tindakan lancangnya.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort,Family,Drama**

 **~ Love Me ~**

 **.**

Iris seperti warna madu itu menapat penuh arti figura foto pernikahan antara dirinya dengan Orihime dua tahun lalu.

Bisa ia lihat jelas kalau raut wajahnya ketika itu nampak dingin, tak tersenyum sama sekali sedangkan Orihime yang berdiri disebelahnya nampak gugup juga takut, pose mereka berdua terlihat aneh juga canggung.

Hampir dua tahun ia menjalani kehidupan biduk rumah tangga bersama Orihime.

Dulu saat pertama kali melihat Orihime di dalam benak Ichigo kalau gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan dengan mata berwarna abu-abu itu nampak begitu cantik, manis dalam balutan pakaian sederhananya walau baju yang melekat di tubuh Orihime bukan dari _brand_ ternama atau pakian dari butik mahal namun terlihat elegant.

Wajah Orihime nampak begitu cantik alami karena tak memakai _make up_ bahkan bedak, bibirnya sudah bewarna merah alami seperti buah cherry tanpa perlu menggunakan _lipstick_ lagi.

Waktu itu sosok Orihime begitu polos terlebih tinggal dan besar di sebuah pedesaan jauh dari kota besar seperti Tokyo, tak heran jika sikapnya begitu sopan, tutur katanya lemah lembut tidak seperti wanita kota kebanyakan yang cenderung selalu berkata lantang, terus terang dan berpakaian sexy, mengikuti trend fashion.

Sejak awal pertemuan Orihime sudah mendapatkan nilai plus dari Ichigo apalagi ternyata tidak menyukai barang-barang mewah bahkan memaksa ingin bersekolah di SMA biasa, menolak masuk ke _Empire Gakuen_ dimana dulu Ichigo dan Sena menuntut ilmu disana. Pribadi Orihime begitu berbeda dari wanita yang selama ini Ichigo temui termasuk Sena yang terkadang masih bersikap manja juga keras kepala ingin segala keinginannya dituruti termasuk meminta barang-barang mewah.

Dulu ketia Sena masih hidup dirinya selalu berpikir kalau mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan hidup sebagai suami istri, hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil mereka tapi semuanya harus hancur berantakan. Sena mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan tewas di tempat kejadian, hal itu benar-benar membuat Ichigo syok berat bahkan sempat tidak mempercayai kalau wanita yang dicintainya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya padahal beberapa jam lalu mereka masih saling berkomunikasi melalui ponsel mengucapkan kata rindu serta cinta tapi tak pernah Ichigo sangka kalau itu adalah kata-kata terakhir dari Sena.

Saat pemakaman Ichigo lebih banyak diam, tatapan matanya kosong seolah-olah apa yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk semata tidak nyata terjadi. Butuh waktu untuk membuat Ichigo bisa bangkit kembali, melupakan kesedihannya dan sosok penting waktu itu adalah sang ibu yang tak pernah lelah selalu memberi semangat serta dukungan penuh pada Ichigo.

Setelah kematian sang kekasih, Ichigo bertekad bulat untuk menutup hatinya rapat-rapat termasuk pada Orihime yang datang dalam hidupnya, menjadi bagian dari hidup sekaligus perlahan-lahan menggeser sosok Sena di hatinya.

Gunung es di hati Ichigo kini sudah mencair, hatinya melembut berkat Orihime.

Namun ketika menyadari tentang perasaannya sendiri Ichigo merasa dirinya terlambat karena sudah begitu banyak melukai, menyia-nyiakan perasaan Orihime. Andai saja ia tidak memiliki harga diri tinggi, angkuh juga menyangkal perasaannya mungkin saja keadaan tidak akan menjadi serumit ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa mendapatkan hatimu kembali, Orihime." Lirihnya membelai bingkai foto pernikahannya.

 **.**

Masalah mengenai pemberitaan Orihime masih belum reda malah semakin meruncing entah siapa dalang di balik semua berita yang beredar karena sebagian besar tidak benar bahkan terkesan dibuat-buat. Pihak keluarga Kurosaki akhirnya mau tak mau harus turun tangan demi meredam dan meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi di luar sana mengenai Orihime.

Apalagi karena pemberitaan itu membuat kondisi Orihime terpuruk bahkan nyaris keguguran. Sebagai seorang suami sekaligus calon ayah, segala cara akan dilakukan untuk melindungi keluarganya dari apapun.

 **.**

 **Whuuus~**

Angin berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang berguguran.

Udara di luar terasa dingin padahal bulan ini sudah memasuki awal musim semi seharusnya udara sudah mulai hangat _._

Biasanya jika musim semi tiba bunga Sakura akan bermekaran dimana hal itu melambangkan musim semi di Jepang telah tiba dan biasanya orang-orang akan melakukan _Ohanami_ atau bisa disebut menikmati pemandangan bunga Sakura yang diselenggarakan di titik lokasi bunga Sakura di setiap daerah.

Saat terbaik melihat bunga Sakura di Tokyo adalah akhir Maret sampai awal April. Dan, pada musim semi tahun ini juga ada hal istimewa terjadi dimana Orihime akan lulus SMA setelah dua tahun melewati waktu bersama teman-temannya di SMA Karakura, walau sempat ada kejadian tak terduga karena Orihime hampir saja tidak bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan di karenakan absensinya yang buruk sering tidak masuk sekolah mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang sedikit lemah serta tengah berbadan dua tapi pada akhirnya pihak sekolah memberikan untuk ikut ujian akhir walau agak sedikit ragu dengan mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris karena lemah pada pelajaran itu.

Disamping sebagai seorang pelajar SMA kelas tiga akhir, Orihime pun memiliki status lain yaitu sebagai menantu keluarga kaya Kurosaki, istri dari seorang pria tampan, mapan pujaan banyak wanita namun berhati dingin melebihi es di kutub utara bernama Ichigo Kurosaki dimana berbeda enam belas tahun dari usia Orihime yang kini menginjak delapan belas tahun, walau sudah memasuki kepala tiga paras suaminya itu masih terlihat seperti pemuda usia dua puluhan.

Orihime menikah pada usia belia yaitu enam belas tahun dimana pada usia tersebut, gadis seusianya pada umumnya masih asik bermain dengan teman-teman sebaya, bersekolah, menikmati masa-masa SMA yang begitu menyenangkan belum memikirkan tentang pernikahan apalagi menjadi seorang istri serta ibu di usia muda.

Orihime dibawa oleh Isshin dari desa ke Tokyo setelah menjelaskan kalau Isshin adalah teman baik dari mendiang sang ayah dimana sewaktu muda dulu mereka pernah membuat janji akan menikahi anak mereka satu sama lain, dan demi memenuhi janji mendiang sang ayah Orihime terpaksa mau ikut untuk di nikahkan.

Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri di paksa oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk menikah jika menolak sang ibu akan bunuh diri di hadapan Ichigo, dan mau tak mau akhirnya menyetujui untuk menikah dengan gadis pilihan kedua orang tuanya.

Keduanya menikah karena di paksa sekaligus terpaksa, dimana sebuah pernikahan yang tidak berlandaskan sebuah perasaan cinta tak akan pernah bisa mendatangkan kebahagian, dan itu terbukti.

Dimana dalam kehidupan rumah tangga keduanya hanya di isi oleh air mata, rasa sakit, kesepian yang menyertai hari-hari sebagai istri Ichigo, tak sekalipun pria bermata madu itu mau membuka hati walau hanya sekali saja terlebih masih sangat mencintai mendiang sang kekasih yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Tak mau menyerah dengan keadaan apalagi kalah dari orang yang sudah meninggal dunia, Orihime terus berjuang tak pantang menyerah mencari perhatian dengan berbagai cara berharap gunung es di hati Ichigo akan mencair namun pada akhirnya segala macam usaha yang dilakukan selama dua tahun terasa sia-sia karena Ichigo tetap teguh pada pendiriannya hanya akan mencintai Sena sepanjang hidupnya tak akan ada wanita lain.

Wajar saja jika Orihime merasa sedih, menangis bahkan ingin menyerah karena hatinya sudah tak kuat lagi menerima semua sikap dingin Ichigo.

Lalu puncak masalah rumah tangga mereka berdua adalah ketika Ichigo mengajukan surat cerai yang sudah di bubuhi stempel tanpa pernah sekali pun mempedulikan perasaan Orihime apakah nantinya akan terluka atau tidak, betapa egois, kejam juga tak berperasaan, hanya mementingkan diri sendiri bahkan dengan tenangnya berkata kalau apa yang dilakukan demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

Langkah yang di ambil Ichigo bukanlah untuk kebaikan Orihime melainkan demi dirinya sendiri.

Perceraian mereka berdua akan di lakukan setelah hari kelulusan Orihime di bulan April.

Setelah bercerai Ichigo akan tetap membiayai seluruh kehidupan Orihime dari memberikan rumah, biaya hidup bahkan mencarikan pekerjaan dan semua itu dilakukan sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab namun apa yang di tawarkan langsung di tolak mentah-mentah karena sejak kecil dirinya sudah terbiasa hidup dalam keadaan serba keterbatasan jadi bukan hal aneh jika harus kembali pada kehidupannya seperti dulu.

Biduk rumah tangga Orihime dan Ichigo benar-benar sudah berada di ujung tanduk hanya tinggal menunggu jatuh lalu hancur berkeping-keping namun pihak yang merasa terluka adalah Orihime.

Pada saat Ichigo memberikan surat cerai ingin rasanya Orihime merobek-robeknya lalu melemparkannya tepat ke wajah angkuh Ichigo. Namun yang bisa dilakukan waktu itu hanya diam menerima semuanya tanpa mengatakan protes sama sekali karena merasa sudah tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan rumah tangga mereka berdua.

Lelehan air mata menjadi ungkapan perasaan hati yang begitu hancur, kecewa, juga sedih pada keputusan sepihak Ichigo.

Wajar saja jika setelah kejadian itu Orihime memilih menutup diri, hati dan setelah hubungan mereka berdua semakin dingin, bahkan tak ada interaksi sama sekali terlebih Orihime selalu menghindar semua dilakukan karena tak mau terluka lebih dalam bahkan berharap semu dengan berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja dan surat cerai dari Ichigo hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk semata.

Sudah cukup Ichigo menyakiti juga menyia-nyiakannya selama ini, kini ia akan melangkah maju melanjutkan hidup tanpa ada bayang-bayangan pria bersurai orange tersebut.

Hingga suatu malam kejadian tak terduga terjadi dimana akhirnya Ichigo menyentuh Orihime, merenggut kesuciannya walau semua itu di lakukan dalam pengaruh obat perangsang pemberian sang ibu mertua.

Dan gara-gara kejadian malam itu membuat Orihime hamil.

Saat dokter mengatakan kalau Orihime positif hamil semua orang kaget terlebih Ichigo yang merasa tak percaya sama sekali kalau akan menjadi seorang ayah, dimana hal itu pernah di bayangkan bersama mendiang sang kekasih, Sena bukan dengan Orihime.

Sementara itu Orihime syok luar biasa bahkan menangis histeris mengetahui tengah berbadan dua, sebenarnya bukan membenci janin di dalam rahimnya dimana itu adalah anugerah terindah dari Tuhan. Tapi kenapa sang anak harus hadir di tengah-tengah proses perceraian dimana pastinya keluarga Kurosaki sangat menginginkan anak ini yang merupakan penerus keluarga kaya tersebut.

Semenjak mengetahui sang istri hamil sikap Ichigo berubah drastis bahkan secara terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap penuh perhatian serta cinta di hadapan banyak orang. Andai saja sikap Ichigo di lakukan sebelum menyodorkan surat cerai mungkin saja dengan perasaan penuh bahagia bahkan dengan senang hati Orihime menerima semua perlakukan istimewa tersebut.

Setelah semua perlakukan kejamnya, kini pria bermata madu itu meminta waktu juga kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya bahkan ingin memulai semuanya dari awal.

Ingin rasanya Orihime tertawa sekeras-kerasnya menertawai sikap plin plan Ichigo.

Kemana sosok pria berhati dingin tak berparasaan itu yang selalu bersikap apatis, acuh, bahkan menolak keras semua perasaannya dan waktu dua tahun apakah tidak cukup, dimana selama itu ia selalu berjuang bahkan harus selalu menelan rasa sakit juga kekecewaan atas perlakuan Ichigo, walau harus sakit, menangis, terluka tapi ia tak menyerah namun setiap sikap baiknya selalu di tolak dingin.

Lalu jika kejadian malam itu tidak terjadi dan Orihime tidak hamil, apakah kini Ichigo akan tetap bersikap baik?

Tentu saja jawabnya tidak.

Karena yang di inginkan Ichigo adalah anak di dalam kandungannya.

Kini hati Orihime sudah benar-benar tertutup rapat tak ada celah sedikit pun bagi Ichigo untuk masuk. Sosok Orihime yang dulu mencintainya setulus hati, rela berkoban demi apapun kini sudah mati, tak ada lagi.

Orihime sudah membunuh semua perasaannya dan hanya akan mencintai juga memberikan seluruh hatinya pada sang anak.

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu jam Orihime duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dekat aliran danau menikmati indahnya pemandangan pohon bunga Sakura yang mulai tumbuh walau baru berupa tunas menandakan kalau musim semi sudah tiba.

Suasana disini pun sepi tak banyak orang datang untuk berkunjung padahal jika bunga Sakura sudah bermekaran tempat ini akan terlihat begitu indah.

Pagi tadi disaat semua orang sedang sibuk, ia sengaja pergi mengendap-ngendap dari rumah tanpa membawa uang sepersepun hanya mengenakan piyama tidur serta sendal kamar berbentuk kepala beruang. Dirinya bisa kabur karena mengetahui jalan rahasia di belakang rumah dekat taman bunga membuatnya bisa kabur tanpa ketahuan siapapun.

Selama dua minggu terus berada di kamar hanya tiduran seperti seorang pesakitan tak boleh pergi kemanapun juga melalukan apap pun semuanya selalu di layani oleh pelayan membuat tak nyaman sama sekali walau memang ke adaannya belakangan ini sangat drop akibat stres berat ditambah penyakit _anemia defisiensi besi_ memparah keadaan.

Tapi beberapa hari lalu keadaannya sudah mulai membaik bahkan mau makan banyak setelah kedatangan Rukia, sahabat baiknya juga Ulquiorra yang merupakan _Sensei_ sekaligus wali kelasnya di sekolah, memberikan dukungan penuh untuknya apalagi Rukia memberikan nasehat panjang lebar walau dengan menangis ketika mengatakannya berkata Rukia lah kini matanya terbuka juga tersadar kalau masih ada harapan untuknya tetap melanjutkan hidup di dunia ini.

"Ayah _._ " Lirihnya pelan.

Ada sebuah rasa rindu bercampur sedih di hati ketika memanggil mendiang sang ayah, andai saja sosok pria itu masih ada mungkin Orihime tak perlu berada di kota ini bahkan harus mengenal, bertemu, menikah dengan pria kejam itu.

Menyandang status sebagai istri sekaligus menantu keluarga kaya raya Kurosaki tidak membuat hati senang, walau selalu dilayani segalanya oleh pelayan bak seorang Ratu, segala macam kebutuhan terpenuhi, tak perlu pusing mencari serta mengatur uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari serta membayar hutang, disini Orihime bisa makan sekenyangnya.

Mungkin sepintas kehidupan mewah Orihime pasti membuat iri banyak wanita di luar sana yang bermimpi bisa hidup bergelimang harta, menjadi istri dari salah satu kalangan _Jetset_. Tapi bagaimana Orihime harus merasa senang apalagi bahagia jika orang yang menikahinya adalah sumber penderitaannya selama ini.

Andai saja dulu tidak menerima tawaran dari paman Isshin, ayah dari Ichigo untuk mau di nikahkan dengan anak laki-lakinya mungkin saat ini masih berada di desa, hidup dengan tenang walau setiap hari harus bekerja keras mencari uang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari serta membayar hutang tapi itu lebih baik dari pada setiap hari harus terluka, sakit hati, kecewa, bahkan menangis karena sikap kejam, dingin Ichigo.

Setetes air mata terbit di ujung mata, dengan gerakkan langsung dihapus.

Ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kemudian menghela nafas berusaha mengkuatkan diri serta hati.

Pilihan Orihime untuk pergi dari rumah lalu duduk disini tepat karena kebetulan saat ini hanya ada ia seorang ditemani semilir angin juga beberapa kupu-kupu yang terlihat berterbangan di sekitar bunga membuat perasaan lebih tenang. Andai saja memiliki kedua sayap seperti se ekor burung ingin rasanya pergi jauh meninggalkan rumah megah itu yang menurutnya bagaikan sangkar emas.

Saat ini di kediaman Kurosaki tengah panik mencari Orihime yang hilang atau bisa dikatan pergi secara diam-diam dari kamar bahkan agar tidak ketahuan pintu kamar sengaja di kunci dari dalam lalu keluar kamar melalui jendela.

Ketika berhasil kabur dari rumah melalui pagar belakang yang kebetulan tidak di jaga membuat Orihime bisa pergi dengan mudah, dan ketika berada di luar Orihime seperti se ekor burung yang baru saja lepas dari sangkar, wajahnya terus tersenyum lebar menikmati pemandangan di luar yang begitu indah.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan kunci cadangannya?" tanya Masaki panik karena pintu Orihime terkunci dari dalam bahkan ketika ia berteriak memanggil tak terdengar sahutan sama sekali membuatnya takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Kami sudah mencarinya, Nyonya. Tapi sepertinya kunci cadanganya di bawa oleh tuan muda."

"Kalau begitu, dobrak pintunya." Perintah Masaki.

"Baik, Nyonya."

Butuh dua orang pria dewasa untuk mendobrak pintu kamar agar bisa masuk, lalu ketika pintu sudah terbuka Masaki langsung berlarian panik ke arah ranjang namun Orihime tidak ada disana, melongok ke kamar mandi dengan berpikir mungkin saja sedang buang air kecil tapi wanita bersurai orange panjang sepinggang itu tidak ada disana juga.

Dengan wajah super panik Masaki mengambil ponselnya, mencari dengan gerakkan cepat kontak nama sang anak lalu menghubunginya tak peduli kalau anaknya itu sedang sibuk atau tidak.

Ketika Masaki menghubungi ternyata Ichigo sedang berada di tengah suasana rapat bersama para klien perusahaan.

"Ichigo! Orihime-chan, hilang!" Teriak Masaki panik disertai lelehana air mata.

" _APA?!" Ichigo tak kalah panik dan terkejut mendengar berita yang disampaikan sang ibu._

" _Aku akan segera pulang." Katanya dan setelahnya mematikan sambungan ponsel._

Beberapa pelayan mencoba menenangkan sang Nyonya yang panik bahkan nyaris jatuh pingsan dan harus di bopong berbaring di sofa.

Selang tiga puluh menit kemudian Ichigo datang, langkah kakinya berjalan terburu-buru memasuki rumah.

Masih dalam balutan stelan jas lengkap dengan dasi merah bergaris melingkar erat di leher, langkah kaki Ichigo berlarian dengan raut wajah panik menghampiri wanita paruh baya bersurai senada dengannya. "Apa ibu sudah menemukan Orihime?" tanya Ichigo cemas dan itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang biasanya datar.

Masaki menangis histeris sambil memeluk erat putra kesayangannya dan itu sudah menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Ichigo barusan.

Wajah Ichigo terlihat kesal bercampur panik. "Kenapa kalian semua lalai, bisa membiarkan Orihime pergi."

"Maafkan kami, Tuan muda."

Iris madunya menatap tajam pada pria paruh baya dalam balutan pakaian _Buttler_. "Stev, bagaimana ceritanya Orihime bisa hilang?" tanya Ichigo menuntut penjelasan dari kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan muda karena lalai dalam menjaga Nona muda."

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu tapi penjelasan mengapa istri ku bisa kabur!" Tuntut Ichigo dengan nada tinggi disamping sang ibu masih tetap menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Nona muda mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam dan sepertinya ia keluar melalui jendela kamar, saat melihat rekaman kamera pengintai ternyata Nona muda juga merusak beberapa kamera membuat kami kesulitan mencari ke arah mana Nona muda pergi." Jelasnya dengan detail.

Ichigo tak percaya dengan penjelasan Stev bahkan tak menduga kalau Orihime sampai nekat pergi dari rumah.

Apakah Orihime sudah benar-benar tidak betah tinggal dirumah ini.

Kalau sudah begini Ichigo harus segera mencari kalau perlu akan ia kerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk menemukan sang istri.

"Tenanglah, ibu. Aku akan mencari dan menemukan Orihime.

"Cepat, cari. Ibu tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada menantu dan cucu ibu."

"Stev tolong kau jaga ibu. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, hubungi ayah."

"Siap, Tuan muda."

Ichigo pergi kembali mencari Orihime entah harus mencari dari mana tapi ia sangat yakin kalau istrinya itu taka pergi terlalu jauh mengingat tak membawa uang sama sekali.

 **.**

Iris abu-abu miliknya memandang penuh iri sekaligus cemburu pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk bersama di salah satu kursi pinggir danau tak jauh darinya, kedua pasangan muda itu seusianya terlihat jelas dari seragam SMA yang di kenakan.

Sang gadis terlihat tersenyum lebar betapa raut wajahnya begitu bahagia ketika pemuda di sampingnya memberikan sebuah kado kecil berukuran kotak mungkin hanya sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa dan ketika di buka ternyata itu sebuah kalung.

"Wah cantik sekali!"

"Apa kau menyukainya, Mika- _chan._ "

"Iya. Aku suka. Tapi dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membelinya."

"Itu hasil dari upah kerja paruh waktu ku di kedai Takoyaki milik pamanku."

Gadis bernama Mika itu tersentuh mendengarnya betapa perhatian serta sayanganya pacarnya itu. "Terima kasih, Sou- _kun_."

Pemuda bernama Sou itu hanya tertawa lebar karena hadiahnya disukai sang pacar. "Akan aku bantu memakaikannya."

Diam-diam Orihime meremas erat tangannya betapa perasaan iri muncul dihati bahkan membuat dadanya begitu sesak.

 **Tes**

Tiba-tiba saja air mata menetes membasahi pipi.

Orihime merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri kenapa harus merasa begitu sedih bahkan iri kepada gadis bernama Mika itu, dan ingin merasakan juga bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang pacar, menikmati waktu remajanya dengan indah tidak harus terjebak dengan pria berhati dingin bernama Icigo Kurosaki.

Karena melihat kemesraan keduanya membuat perasaan hati tak enak ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat lain.

Berjalan-jalan di tengah kota dengan mengenakan piyama tidur serta sandal kamar tentu saja menarik perhatian orang banyak tapi apa pedulinya karena merasa masih mengenakan baju tidak berpakaian minim ataupun telanjang.

 **Krucuuk**

Perutnya berbunyi keras ternyata sang anak memberikan kode keras kalau lapar dan butuh asupan makanan mengingat perutnya baru terisi dua potong roti serta segelas susu hangat dan setelahnya ia belum makan apapun bahkan minum.

Ingin membeli makanan tapi tak membawa uang seperser pun dan yang bisa di lakukan kini hanya duduk diam di pinggir sebuah toko pakaian sambil menahan perihnya perut.

"Maafkan ibu, ya nak." Orihime membelai perutnya penuh kasih.

Jika saja ia tak lupa membawa uang mungkin kejadian seperti ini tak perlu terjadi dimana harus menahan lapar bersama sang buah hati.

 **Kling~**

Beberapa koin uang pecahan seratus yen jatuh tepat di hadapan Orihime ketika seorang paman berjalan melewati dan setelahnya seorang gadis cantik pun melakukan hal sama, Orihime langsung bangkit dari duduknya seraya memunguti uang pemberian orang-orang tadi dengan perasaan kesal karena dianggap sebagai pengemis ketika ingin berteriak marah suara perutnya yang protes minta segera di isi berbunyi.

Amarahnya langsung mereda, rasa lapar serta memikirkan keadaan sang anak membuat Orihime mau tak mau menerima uang pemberian orang-orang dan saat dilihat juga dihitung ternyata cukup untuk membeli satu kotak susu serta dua roti melon.

Diam-diam dari seberang jalan Ichigo mengamati dari dalam mobil, tangannya meremas kuat gagang stir mobil tanpa menunggu lagi mobilnya langsung putar balik mengikuti Orihime.

"Ini kembaliannya, Nona."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Wajah Orihime sumeringah senang karena bisa membeli makanan walau hanya roti serta sekotak susu tapi ini cukup untuk mengganjal perut sementara waktu.

"Selamat makan." Katanya seraya hendak menggigit roti melon yang dibelinya tadi.

Namun saat hendak menggigitnya tiba-tiba saja Ichigo merebutnya lalu melemparkannya ke tanah beserta susu kotak yang dibelinya tadi di mini market.

"Apa yang anda lakukan!" teriak Orihime marah karena datang-datang Ichigo sudah berbuat tak sopan.

Orihime lebih merasa marah daripada kaget melihat kehadiran Ichigo di hadapannya.

Bukannya menjawab Ichigo malah menarik tangan Orihime memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan setelah berada di dalam Ichigo langsung melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Anda mau membawaku kemana?"

Ichigo diam tak menjawab atau menanggapi Orihime sama sekali, matanya fokus menatap ke depan jalan.

Awalnya Orihime berpikir kalau akan di bawa pulang ke rumah ternyata sang suami mengajaknya ke salah satu restaurant paling mahal juga mewah di Jepang dimana hanya kalangan tertentu yang bisa datang untuk makan disini.

"Selamat datang di restaurant kami."

"Tolong siapkan satu meja di ruang vip atas nama Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Baik Tuan, kalau begitu mari saya antarkan."

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi dengan pakaian seperti itu pelayan anda tidak..."

 **GREP**

Kerah jas pelayan pria itu di cengkeram kuat oleh Ichigo, matanya menatap nyalang. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau menghinanya, dia istriku bukan pelayan ataupun pengemis. Camkan itu baik-baik."

"I-iya, Tuan."

Ichigo meraih tangan Orihime, menggenggamnya erat mengajaknya untuk ikut masuk ke lantai atas dimana tempat khusus yang di sediakan pihak restaurant untuk pelanggan kelas satu.

Ketikan Orihime masuk para pelanggan yang sedang menikmati hidangan menatap ke arahnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Makan semuanya hingga habis dan jangan mempermasalahkan harganya."

"Tapi..."

"Apa masih kurang."

"Tidak. Ini sudah terlalu banyak."

Sebenarnya Ichigo sengaja mengajak Orihime ke sini dengan membelikan banyak makanan karena merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang suami yang memiliki harta melimpah harus melihat sang istri dikasihani oleh orang-orang layaknya seorang pengemis padahal Orihime sendiri adalah menantu keluarga kaya raya kalangan _jetset_ jangankan sepotong roti melon kalau mau Ichigo bisa membeli roti pabrik tersebut. Disamping itu ia ingin istri serta anaknya mendapatkan asupan makanan yang sehat penuh gizi.

 **TBC**


End file.
